DIANA
by Feles Nigra
Summary: Se dice que cuando un Inugami te ladra, no debes huir ni darle la espalda. Pero si escapaste y quinientos años después te encuentra, ¿Qué crees que te hará? Y como si no fuera suficiente, otro demonio canino ha puesto su atención en ti, ¿Qué sucede cuando dos machos desean a la misma hembra? [Diana, OC, Sesshomaru] *Contiene Lemon.
1. Demonio Rojo

Buenas noches ;3

Vamos directo a las **Advertencias** :

*Esta historia se desprende de la trilogía INSTINTO, DESEO Y OBSESIÓN. Así que los que no han leído nada, les recomiendo que primero vean esos fanfics antes de ojear éste ;D

*Si únicamente les gusta lo canon, pasen de largo. Mi OC sigue siendo la protagonista junto con otro personaje que ya había creado previamente en el fic de Obsesión. En cuanto al atractivo y caprichoso Sesshomaru, es de nuevo el semi antagonista. Sí, ya pueden ir pensando en cosas malas XD

*Contiene Lemon explícito, tensión sexual y quizás de nuevo violencia. Si ya me leyeron, saben lo que les espera. Quienes no, están cordialmente invitados a leer mis fanfics M ;3

*Desconozco qué extensión tendrá la historia, dependerá de mi imaginación. Y respecto a las actualizaciones, podrían tardar unas semanas entre un capítulo y otro XP

El fanfic NO fue publicado en el fandom de InuYasha porque la trama gira en torno a mis propios OC en un principio, pero después los verán interactuando con otros personajes del anime. Básicamente es la continuación de lo que sucede con Diana después de su perversa experiencia con el Lord del Oeste, pero ahora en la época actual.

¿Por qué diablos sigo escribiendo éste tipo de relatos? Porque tengo una imaginación maniática y obsesiva con mi personaje desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de unirme a Fanfiction XD y porque no puedo dejar la historia sólo en mi cabeza. Asimismo, hay varias personas que se entretienen con mis locuras y me animan a continuarlas, así que también es su culpa ;D

De antemano gracias por su tiempo de lectura y sus comentarios.

 **Atención:** InuYasha y sus personajes pertenecen a **Rumiko Takahashi**. Los **OC** son de mi autoría personal, así como la historia, la cual solamente escribí por capricho y para satisfacer las perversiones de algunos(as), incluyéndome ;3

* * *

 **DIANA**

Capítulo 1: Demonio Rojo

Ha pasado medio año desde que Diana escapó de Sesshomaru gracias a la demonesa de fríos ojos ámbar. Le hubiera gustado conocer su nombre, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntárselo, ya que la elegante dama la apresuró a marcharse rápidamente a través de la cueva de la Luna.

El demonio de Occidente quería mantenerla presa en sus dominios. Al menos esa era su intención antes de que Irasue intercediera, llevándosela con ella y liberándola del control de su sangre. Sin su intervención, probablemente la joven seguiría como concubina, o quizás en un caso muy remoto, él la habría liberado con la sentencia de regresar cada vez que se le antojara. Pero teniendo en cuenta el último comportamiento de su bestia interna, esto hubiera sido poco probable. La criatura la quería de forma permanente en su lecho.

Afortunadamente esa situación quedó en el pasado y ahora continuaba con su vida de manera común, monótona y quizás a veces aburrida. El único detalle extraño era el hecho de percibir de vez en cuando a las criaturas sobrenaturales a través de la cicatriz violeta en su hombro derecho. Al principio no quiso creerlo, pero terminó haciéndose a la idea de que algunos demonios caminaban entre los humanos con un falso aspecto.

Estos encuentros sólo han pasado unas cinco veces desde que dejó Japón. Esas misteriosas criaturas disfrazadas se alejan de inmediato cuando ven a Diana, o mejor dicho, cuando perciben la marca que porta. No es que realmente a ella le importe reconocerlos en el tiempo actual, le son indiferentes mientras no se le acerquen. No obstante, en los últimos meses ha estado encontrándose con uno de ellos frecuentemente.

El Inugami pelirrojo, con el cual tropezó en la plaza comercial, había estado presente en otros puntos de la ciudad, por donde coincidentemente Diana pasaba seguido. Ella se preguntaba porque no se alejaba como los otros, ya que obviamente podía percibir la marca también. Lo único que hacia el atractivo demonio era mirarla y sonreírle enigmáticamente, como si estuviera rondándola.

A decir verdad, le gustaría saber qué pasaba por su cabeza. Tal vez él tenía curiosidad por enterarse qué había sido de ella después de ese encuentro en el bosque del Oeste y más todavía al encontrarla en la actualidad. Pero también era inevitable el querer eludirlo y alejarse de su presencia. Es decir, después de lo acontecido con Sesshomaru, Diana se había vuelto algo recelosa de los hombres sin importar la especie.

No es que hubiera quedado traumada por lo acontecido, pero tampoco tenía la intención de convivir con alguien en un corto plazo. Su vida continuaba sin sobresaltos nocturnos, ya que desde hace cuatro meses había dejado de tener evocaciones eróticas con el demonio plateado. Se podría decir que ya se había librado completamente de él, o casi.

Curiosamente, el deseo carnal de Diana había vuelto a la normalidad como el de cualquier otra mujer, a pesar de lo estresante que fue su última aventura. A veces por las noches se consentía a sí misma con sus propias caricias y fantasías, procurando no pensar en el señor del Oeste. En ocasiones fallaba y era inevitable recordar algunos encuentros con el Inugami. Para su fortuna todo quedaba en imaginaciones, sin tener que preocuparse por invocarlo accidentalmente.

Pero los instintos son los instintos y aunque los humanos los controlen, es inevitable querer saciarlos de vez en cuando. La mujer lo sabía y a pesar de poder auto complacerse, también deseaba tener un encuentro ocasional con algún amante de una sola noche. Ella no quería iniciar una relación con nadie, no por el momento, ya que no tenía cabeza para ello. Sólo anhelaba tener algo de diversión por un rato.

…

Caminaba distraídamente por la acera cuando sus divagaciones se vieron interrumpidas abruptamente. Al otro lado de la calle vio un rostro familiar. El guapo Inugami pelirrojo iba saliendo de un edificio. Claramente pudo ver como alzaba el rostro y sutilmente hacía un ademán de olfatear el aire. De inmediato volteó a verla, sabiendo exactamente donde estaba parada. Ella se puso nerviosa y comenzó a alejarse en sentido contrario.

La cicatriz en su hombro pulsó levemente, indicándole que el demonio la estaba siguiendo. Aceleró el paso y dobló en la esquina, dirigiéndose hacia un parque al otro lado de la calle. De pronto escuchó una voz que le erizó el cabello de la nuca por su inexplicable cercanía.

–No tienes porque huir, no pienso hacerte daño. –

Ella casi brincó del susto, el Inugami ya se encontraba a sus espaldas. Se giró rápidamente y retrocedió unos pasos, tratando de no evidenciar su sobresalto. Estaba claro que él se había desplazado con su celeridad sobrenatural y lo que más la desconcertaba es que ninguna de las personas que caminaban por la calle se percató de ello.

– ¿Q-que quieres?– preguntó conteniendo el aliento.

–Para empezar, que te relajes. No ha sido mi intención asustarte. –

Mientras hablaba, Diana le dio un rápido vistazo. Vestía como cualquier hombre común, con ropa en colores otoñales y de corte casual. Su aspecto general solamente indicaba que era un humano muy atractivo. Un sujeto con pelo rojizo ligeramente largo, llamativos ojos grises y una sonrisa coqueta.

–Lo único que deseo es que me des una oportunidad de intercambiar unas palabras contigo– solicitó.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces, dudando si debía contestarle. No obstante, estaba intrigada y deseaba saber porque se lo había estado encontrando tan seguido. Era necesario aclarar ésta situación ya que comenzaba a generarle un delirio de persecución.

– ¿Por qué has estado siguiéndome?–

–Sólo quería asegurarme de que podía acercarme a ti– entonces hizo de nuevo el gesto de olfatear el aire cerca de ella.

– ¡Deja de hacer eso!– dijo, inquieta por su comportamiento canino. – ¿De qué quieres estar seguro?, no te entiendo. –

El Inugami la miró fijamente antes de contestar.

–Aún conservas la marca de posesión, pero no hay ninguna otra señal que me indique que sigues perteneciéndole a Lord Sesshomaru. –

Ella palideció ante esas palabras. Ya había olvidado lo que significaba la línea violácea sobre su hombro derecho, a pesar de que el demonio plateado se lo dejó muy en claro desde la primera vez. Sólo era consciente de ello cuando las otras criaturas disfrazadas se alejaban, porque reconocían la marca del Lord.

– ¡Aléjate de mí!– reaccionó molesta, al tiempo que reanudaba sus pasos rumbo al parque.

El pelirrojo la observó alejarse y pensó que esa era la oportunidad que había estado esperando. Siglos atrás se quedó intrigado por tan extraña humana, perdida en el bosque del Oeste. La hembra poseía un aroma tan atrayente, que era capaz de enganchar la atención de un demonio de su tipo. Y él se interesó aún más cuando Sesshomaru lo dejó vivir por ir tras ella. La curiosidad no había menguado a pesar del tiempo y ahora que la mujer estaba aquí, no se quedaría con la duda.

Diana murmuraba maldiciones por lo bajo.

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo sin mirar atrás, esperando perderlo de vista. Llegó al centro del lugar donde había un establecimiento de café al aire libre. Tomó asiento en una de las mesas y exhaló lentamente, tratando de calmarse.

– _Que molestos son los demonios de esa especie, al menos los otros que he descubierto se alejan de inmediato, pero éste…_ –

De pronto sintió su presencia detrás de ella. Antes de poder girar la vista, él ya estaba sentándose enfrente tranquilamente. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de decir algo cuando llamó al mesero con la mano.

–Por favor, acepta mi invitación, únicamente deseo un poco de tu tiempo– pidió cortésmente.

Ella soltó el aire con lentitud, no tenía caso tratar de alejarse de nuevo, sabía que huir de un ser como él no era tan sencillo. Además, le estaba haciendo una invitación amable, sorpresiva pero amable, ese era un gesto de cortesía que debía tomar en cuenta.

–Está bien, sólo por esta vez. Pero cuida tus palabras, no estoy de humor para ciertos temas. –

–Lo intentaré– sonrió con satisfacción.

Después de ordenar, el camarero trajo dos tazas de aromático café. El Inugami dio un largo sorbo a la suya.

– ¿Ustedes pueden consumir alimentos humanos?– preguntó Diana, intrigada al ver como disfrutaba de la bebida.

–Claro que si, la mayoría de nosotros podemos adaptarnos a hacerlo y a mí en lo personal, me encanta el café– respondió tranquilamente.

Entonces tomó una galleta del plato central para mordisquearla como si nada. La mujer lo miraba incrédula, era extraño ver su comportamiento, que para otra persona sería común, pero no para ella que conocía su verdadera naturaleza.

–Vamos al grano, ¿Por qué has estado siguiéndome? – cuestionó, dando un trago a su propia bebida.

–Al menos dime tu nombre para saber a quién me dirijo. –

–No es necesario y tampoco quiero saber el tuyo, así que responde– indicó Diana, quitándole importancia al tema.

El demonio la miró un par de segundos y después volvió a sonreír, no parecía molestarse con sus respuestas. Otro mordisco a la galleta y otro sorbo de café.

–Bien, como te había dicho, era sólo precaución el estar siguiéndote a distancia– empezó a explicar, tomando otra galleta. –Tiempo atrás me quedé con la duda sobre lo que había sucedido en el bosque del Oeste. –

Diana no tenía ganas de recordar, ella creyó que Sesshomaru había asesinado al pelirrojo antes de ir por ella. Sin embargo, supo que no fue así después de chocar con él en la plaza comercial hace tres meses. Desde entonces la había estado siguiendo.

– ¿Por qué no estás muerto?, es decir, yo vi claramente como él te atacó– interrumpió.

–Me dejó bastante lastimado, por fortuna mi hermano estaba cerca y me ayudó– bebió lo ultimo del líquido y llamó de nuevo al mesero.

– ¿Y después que sucedió? – quiso saber la joven.

–Yo me recuperé en cuestión de días y me enteré de que el señor de Occidente estaba iracundo. Los rumores decían que su compañera de apareamiento había desaparecido. –

Diana se atragantó un poco y tuvo que limpiarse el café de los labios.

– _¡¿Compañera de apareamiento?! ¡Más bien esclava sexual!_ – pensó enojada.

La curiosidad brilló en los ojos grises del demonio al ver su reacción y sin prudencia alguna habló.

–Cuéntame tu versión de la historia y dime porque tú aroma carnal es tan llamativo. –

Lo directo que era el Inugami pelirrojo la dejó sin palabras por un instante. Ese era el meollo del asunto, él deseaba saber qué había pasado con ella y porque era foco de atención para el instinto de su especie. Por un momento una vena de enfado resaltó en su frente, pero después optó por calmarse. No tenía mucho sentido alterarse por un asunto que incluso a ella se le hacía extraño y desconcertante.

Un par de segundos de silencio mientras servían la nueva orden de café para él. La mujer tomó aire, lo soltó, bebió para refrescarse la garganta y finalmente lo miró a la cara para contestar. Vaya que ese color grisáceo en el iris era encantador y tuvo que hacer todo lo posible para fijar la mirada en medio de sus ojos y poder hablar.

–Él… me tenía como prisionera– dijo lentamente. –Cuando tú me encontraste, yo estaba huyendo de su guarida. Desafortunadamente, me atrapó y… me llevó de regreso– jadeó nerviosa y volvió a beber de la taza. –Más tarde, alguien me ayudó a escapar… supongo que eso lo hizo enfadar demasiado. –

–Así fue, algunos alfa se ponen muy violentos en el ciclo estral– confirmó el Inugami.

– ¡Pues no me importa, su intención era mantenerme como esclava sexual! – respondió irritada. La taza de café quedó vacía. –Las circunstancias de mi escape no las voy a mencionar, únicamente diré que una cueva fue parte de mi salvación. –

El demonio pelirrojo volvió a pedir más café y después se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella.

–La cueva de la Luna– dijo en tono serio. –Los rumores dicen que alguien la selló por esas mismas fechas. Jamás pensé que su rara leyenda fuera cierta. Pero ahora comprendo porque estás aquí. –

Diana sólo hizo un gesto de confirmación al tiempo que recibía la nueva taza de café y tomaba una galleta.

–Respecto al otro tema… – dio una mordida. –No puedo explicar por qué sucedió ni por qué el Lord reaccionó de esa manera desde la primera vez que llegué a esa época. Sólo puedo decir que mis feromonas fueron las culpables y eso es algo que no puedo controlar. –

–Pues debes saber que tu aroma equivale al mismo que emana una demonesa de nuestra especie en pleno periodo de celo– explicó el Inugami, sin la más mínima discreción en sus palabras.

La mujer rodó los ojos y bufó molesta mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla, dando un vistazo a su alrededor. La poca gente que había en ese momento estaba a cierta distancia y no podían haber escuchado nada.

– ¡Bien, no es necesario ahondar en el tema!, ¡No me interesa y por favor modera la forma en la que te expresas! – le reclamó.

–No te molestes– sonrió él. –Es simplemente que no me queda claro el porqué hueles así. A pesar de que he leído sobre el tema de las feromonas humanas, tú me sigues intrigando. –

– ¿En éste momento percibes algo? –

–No, tu fragancia es normal, no eres fértil en estos momentos– volvió a sonreír y algo más brilló en sus ojos grises.

Diana se llevó una mano a la frente, masajeándose la sien. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante sus comentarios. Curiosamente, su conversación no la incomodaba tanto como se esperaría. ¿Y porque parecía que había algo más en su mirada, que ahora se veía llamativamente plateada? Tal vez era el momento adecuado para huir, su instinto femenino se lo susurró de inmediato.

–Se me hace tarde y ya no tengo intenciones de seguir con ésta conversación– bebió media taza más y después se levantó de la silla.

El Inugami no la detuvo ni se movió. Mantenía su postura tranquila y relajada, sin dejar de observarla atentamente.

– ¿La próxima vez puedo invitarte a cenar? – preguntó como si nada.

– ¡No! – finalizó la mujer, mientras se alejaba con el entrecejo fruncido.

* * *

Continuará...


	2. Invitación

Buenas noches :3

Quiero aprovechar que mañana es día de descanso en mi país XD

Les dejo el segundo capítulo con lemon ;) y de antemano gracias por sus comentarios.

 **Atención:** InuYasha y sus personajes pertenecen a **Rumiko Takahashi**. Los **OC** son de mi autoría personal, así como la historia, la cual solamente escribí por capricho y para satisfacer las perversiones de algunos(as), incluyéndome ;3

* * *

Capítulo 2: Invitación

Algunos días después del encuentro con el demonio pelirrojo.

Era de madrugada, cerca del amanecer. Diana se removía inquieta en medio de las sábanas. Repentinamente se despertó con bastante ansiedad, más de la normal.

–Rayos, esto es demasiado. No debería ser tan insistente ésta sensación– se dijo a sí misma.

A pesar de que se masturbaba continuamente, el antojo por sentir la piel de una pareja era constante y en algunas ocasiones el deseo se manifestaba con bastante fuerza. Su sensibilidad terminó por traicionarla una vez más y antes de darse cuenta, su mano ya descendía rumbo al vientre hasta llegar a su entrepierna.

La humedad era poca pero estaba presente, así como la molesta contracción de sus pliegues, que se presentaba a veces cuando la excitación iba en aumento demasiado rápido. No pudo contenerse por más tiempo y jadeando suavemente, comenzó a recorrer su carne.

Su mente divagó a la velocidad de las progresivas sensaciones. De repente y de la nada, apareció el rostro del Inugami pelirrojo. No con su aspecto disfrazado, sino como ella lo recordaba de su encuentro en el bosque del Oeste. Su sobrenatural atractivo y esos ojos gris metal eran lo que más le llamaba la atención.

La húmeda ensoñación continuó y el placer pronto estalló en su interior. El orgasmo la recorrió por completo provocando una sonrisa de satisfacción. Todavía respiraba entrecortadamente intentando comprender por qué apareció el demonio en sus fantasías. Sin lugar a dudas, era el resultado de su extraña conversación.

En lo más profundo de su letargo mental, una extraña idea revoloteó ¿Acaso el pelirrojo podría volverse algo más que una simple fantasía?

…

La semana laboral llegó a su fin.

Diana ya caminaba de regreso a su departamento después de salir de la oficina. Ya comenzaba a oscurecer, pero no tenía ganas de llegar a cenar algo recalentado, así que decidió buscar un lugar donde comer. Miraba distraídamente los letreros neón justo cuando su cicatriz pulsó, entonces escuchó una voz a su derecha.

– ¿Puedo invitarte a cenar?–

Ella exhaló desconcertada y con lentitud giró el rostro. El Inugami estaba sentado en una mesa exterior de un pequeño restaurante, coincidentemente lo que Diana buscaba. De pronto algo llamó poderosamente su atención, el demonio iba vestido con ropa formal y su apariencia era otra. Ahora se veía más atractivo que la vez anterior, su cabello había cambiado de longitud y permanecía sujetado en una coleta baja, con algunos flequillos cayendo sobre su frente.

Era todo un ejemplar masculino, de semblante relajado, pero con una presencia que hacía voltear a más de una mujer. Sus llamativos ojos grises eran encantadores y picaros al mismo tiempo, quizás para fortuna de él, ese color pasaba más desapercibido para los humanos que el tono ámbar de otros demonios.

Seguía viéndose como humano, pero tenía un ligero aire sobrenatural. No era intimidante, pero Diana lo percibía con claridad debido al hormigueo de la marca en su hombro. No sabía si también era un alfa como Sesshomaru, pero lo que si le quedaba en claro, era que se trataba de un espécimen bastante deseable a la vista femenina. Tanto así, que sintió sutiles cosquillas en el estómago y un muy bajo jadeo escapó de su boca cuando se percató de todos sus atractivos rasgos.

–Eres insistente– contestó ella.

–No pierdes nada y yo no tengo malas intenciones, es sólo que no dejas de darme curiosidad– le sonrió de nuevo con esa cautivadora mueca. –Además, sé que tienes hambre, puedo escuchar claramente el sonido de tu estómago. –

La mujer lo miró suspicazmente. Ella no confiaba en cualquiera y menos si no era humano, pero tenía que aceptar que ese Inugami ahora le robaba completamente la atención. Recordó el sueño húmedo y su mente comenzó a traicionarla de nuevo con esa extraña idea.

– _Qué tal si…_ – pensó fugazmente. – _Esto no parece una buena idea a primera vista, pero vamos, algo me dice que él está buscando algo más… quizás lo mismo que yo._ –

No es difícil detectar el interés de alguien por otra persona y el sexto sentido de Diana le sugería que el demonio pelirrojo no sólo sentía curiosidad por ella, sino que tal vez tenía otras intenciones. Él le había dado algunas señales, así que, ¿Por qué no tantear la situación y ver qué sucede?

–Está bien, ¿Qué me vas a invitar de cenar?– dijo finalmente.

–Lo que tú desees– respondió sin dejar de mirarla.

Acto seguido, se levantó y movió una silla en un gesto cortes para que tomara asiento.

–Te aviso de una vez que sólo será una cena y después cada quien por su lado– explicó la joven mientras leía el menú.

–Que aburrida. –

–Eres un demonio, no tienes mi confianza y aunque fueras humano, tampoco la tendrías– sonrió ella.

–Estoy de acuerdo– le regresó el mismo gesto.

La convivencia prosiguió tranquilamente, el tema de conversación fue trivial, acerca del trabajo de Diana y de lo que hacía el Inugami en esa ciudad. Ninguno de los dos revelaba más información de la necesaria y la mujer se mantenía en temas comunes. Sin embargo, la curiosidad de saber qué hacía un demonio entre humanos la venció.

–Entonces, a final de cuentas las criaturas sobrenaturales que viven entre nosotros, toman la apariencia de uno más en nuestra sociedad y se desenvuelven como tal, ¿Eso es entretenido para ustedes? – cuestionó.

–Es práctico y también lo hacemos para avanzar y ayudarnos a nosotros mismos. Tu especie ha modificado tanto los entornos, que si no buscamos la manera de adaptarnos, podrían exterminarnos por completo– detalló, al tiempo que cortaba un pedazo de carne con los cubiertos y se lo llevaba a la boca.

Diana observó atentamente como masticaba con lentitud y pudo notar sus colmillos, los cuales parecían pequeños. Aunque sobresalían ligeramente más que los de un humano, no llamaban demasiado la atención. Quizás su disfraz no alcanzaba a disimular todos sus rasgos. Pasó saliva, tratando de no recordar las dentelladas de las que eran capaces esos caninos. No obstante, seguía interesada en el comportamiento del Inugami.

– ¿Cuál es tu fachada ante los demás, que haces?–

–En éste momento, nada. Estoy de vacaciones– contestó indiferente. –Desde hace siglos mi familia se adaptó a los humanos y no tenemos que preocuparnos por nada, somos gente de negocios y así hemos prosperado desde hace mucho. Básicamente tengo un trabajo, pero por éstas fechas, decidí tomarme un tiempo libre para pasear, así que vine aquí. –

–Suenas demasiado comodino y se me hace raro, ¿A qué viniste específicamente?– interrogó extrañada. Al parecer, solamente había estado rondándola por ociosidad.

–A buscarte– soltó inesperadamente, inclinándose hacia ella. –Desde esa vez que chocaste conmigo en la plaza comercial te reconocí y decidí seguirte por un tiempo. –

La mujer sintió una punzada en el estómago, de un momento a otro la mirada del demonio se había vuelto más intensa al decirle la verdad. Ahora sabía que su delirio de persecución no era infundado.

–No entiendo por qué harías eso, no tengo nada de especial– dijo sorprendida, mientras bebía un poco de jugo.

Ahí estaba la nueva señal, en cualquier instante él diría algo que la pondría inquieta. Esos demonios no se andaban mucho por las ramas y sus ojos grises sugerían más intenciones que sólo compartir una cena.

–Llamas mi atención y tú aroma me atrae– reveló, sin dejar de mirarla un segundo.

Nuevamente Diana estuvo a punto de atragantarse, esas condenadas criaturas eran demasiado directas. Se quedó desconcertada por un segundo y sus nervios cosquillearon. No tenía miedo, pero la inquietud empezó a recorrerla.

– ¿De nuevo con ese tema?, ya te dije que es algo que no puedo controlar y no veo el punto al que quieres llegar. –

–Estás inquieta, puedo olfatearlo– sonrió con descarada malicia. –Desde que me viste, tus pupilas se dilataron, tu corazón se aceleró y tu fragancia corporal empezó a cambiar paulatinamente. –

Otra punzada corrió del estómago hacia el vientre de la mujer, el demonio había jugado su última carta y ahora le confirmaba lo que buscaba en ella. ¿Acaso quería que se lo dijera con todas las letras? No, lo mejor sería que no siguieran hablando tan francamente en un lugar público y con tanta gente alrededor.

–Vaya, si que eres atrevido, ¿Qué te hace creer que tienes razón?– tomó otro trago de jugo, pero sabía que eso no la tranquilizaría.

–Simplemente es experiencia, una hembra que lleva varios meses de abstinencia genera ciertas señales para los machos– se acercó un poco más y con voz grave le susurró. –Y yo estoy interesado en responder a ese llamado. –

Diana se quedó inmóvil, conteniendo involuntariamente la respiración. Tenía que decidir en éste momento: huir del lugar o aceptar la invitación del Inugami. Su cerebro procesó la información rápidamente, pero no podía sopesar todas las posibilidades dado que no conocía en absoluto a ésta criatura.

Él continuaba observándola fijamente, esperando su respuesta, con la mirada plateada e intensa. Pasaron un par de tensos segundos hasta que ella soltó lentamente el aire que estaba reteniendo.

–Eres muy directo– bebió una vez más. –Pero qué, si te digo que tengo pareja. –

El pelirrojo sonrió con más descaro, indicándole con ese gesto que no creía en sus palabras. Sujetó su vaso y sorbió lentamente, haciendo una tensa pausa antes de contestar.

–Ningún macho humano te corteja en éste momento– dijo, manteniendo su traviesa mueca. –No tienes compañero y lo sé porque he estado observándote, así que no puedes engañarme. –

La joven lo miró desconcertada nuevamente. El demonio dejaba muy en claro su intención y quizás no creería en nada de lo que dijera para evadirlo. No obstante, parecía estar esperando algo, ya que tampoco se notaba insistente. Por el contrario, le daba tiempo a ella de continuar la conversación. Diana decidió tantear un poco más la situación.

– ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?, no te conozco y no tengo buenas referencias de tu especie– alzó una ceja en gesto de reproche, tratando de controlar la inquietud que sentía.

–Si fuera otro, ya habría intentado algo contra ti desde hace tiempo. Sin embargo, en mi familia no se fomenta la agresión hacía otras especies– se reclinó en el respaldo de la silla, tomó su vaso de nuevo y bebió antes de continuar. –Pero la decisión es tuya, si no estás interesada, lo respetaré. –

La mujer se sorprendió por sus palabras, él era totalmente opuesto a Sesshomaru. Un Inugami particularmente encantador no sólo en el aspecto físico, sino también en la forma de expresarse y en lo llamativo de su personalidad. Sin lugar a dudas, los seres sobrenaturales eran tan variables en su personalidad como los humanos. Ella pensaba que pocas criaturas podían ser de confianza, como Aki y Jaken, pero ahora podría intentar averiguar si él también lo era.

–Vaya, que interesante, esas palabras finales me agradaron– relajó su expresión completamente. –Quizás te dé una oportunidad, si te comportas. –

Al escucharla, el interés se notó aún más en la mirada plateada del demonio. Entonces hizo una ligera inclinación con la frente al tiempo que alcanzaba la mano de ella y colocaba un pequeño beso sobre el dorso de la misma. La sonrisa de la mujer fue una respuesta positiva para él.

– _¿Que estás haciendo Diana?… aún no lo sé…_ –

No quiso deducir un poco más el porqué aceptó su invitación. Una parte de su razonamiento quería ser precavido y la otra dejarse llevar por lo irreflexivo. Simplemente ese atractivo ejemplar le inspiraba una extraña confianza y no podía entender a que se debía.

Terminaron de cenar y ella le permitió llevarla a donde aparentemente vivía como humano.

:*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*:

Diana pudo identificar que se trataba de un fraccionamiento de categoría en la parte central de la ciudad. Al entrar por la puerta del departamento, le quedó en claro que el demonio pelirrojo tenía cierto poder adquisitivo. Pero bueno, era de esperarse si su familia ya tenía siglos haciendo negocios con los humanos.

Recorrió la amplia sala y después se dirigió al balcón principal, la vista era espectacular. Lo escuchó caminar a su alrededor y en ese momento un nerviosismo le recorrió la espalda. Hasta ese momento cayó en la cuenta de su situación, estaba a solas con un sexy Inugami cuyas intenciones eran las mismas que las de ella. Ésta sería una noche muy interesante.

– ¿Estás cómoda, te puedo ofrecer algo? – preguntó.

La mujer se giró hacia él, ya había tomado una decisión y no era momento de dar marcha atrás.

–Si te refieres a beber algo, no gracias. Solamente quiero usar tu regadera, no me siento cómoda después de un día de trabajo sino me baño– contestó.

El demonio le sonrió de lado y después señaló hacia un pasillo.

–Por allá, todo lo que necesites lo encuentras en la gaveta de la entrada– entonces se acercó y con la mano le hizo una caricia debajo del mentón, ella no se movió. –Y ya que vas a usar mi regadera, al menos dime tu nombre. –

–Diana– contestó la joven, al tiempo que se separaba lentamente. – ¿Y tú cómo te llamas? – interrogó, mientras caminaba al cuarto de baño.

–Akayoru. –

…

Poco después la mujer terminaba de bañarse. Miraba e inspeccionaba a su alrededor, al parecer todo andaba bien. Es decir, su sexto sentido no estaba inquieto por algún mal presentimiento, sino todo lo contrario, la emoción inicial ya se transformaba en inquietud y deseo.

Lo escuchó salir de otra habitación y supo que había llegado el momento de divertirse, ya nada más importaba. Cuando se asomó, lo vio caminando rumbo a la alcoba principal. Se mordió el labio inferior al notar que tenía suelto el cabello y que ahora solamente vestía con una bata de baño, igual que ella.

Inhaló y exhaló pausadamente al tiempo que caminaba hacia la puerta. Entró y lo vio mirando por el ventanal, o mejor dicho, observándola a ella a través del reflejo del vidrio. Alzó un poco el rostro, olfateando descaradamente el aire.

–Hueles tan delicioso– dijo con voz grave y varonil.

De nuevo su mirada se hizo más penetrante y Diana pudo ver el intenso iris plateado cuando él volteó. Tragó saliva y una contracción se generó en su vientre. El deseo estaba alterando sus reacciones demasiado rápido y aún no le tocaba ni un cabello. Caminó precavidamente y se detuvo junto a la cama. Ésta era enorme, decorada con almohadas y sábanas de seda en tonos azulados.

Entonces el Inugami se acercó a ella. Su respiración se aceleró y se quedó embobada al notar su elegante porte. A pesar de estar únicamente vestido con la bata, su andar denotaba fuerza y seguridad. Su aura sobrenatural le brindaba un aspecto enigmático y atrayente.

–Eres muy atractivo– sonrió Diana, deleitándose al mismo tiempo con la fresca fragancia que emanaba.

–Gracias…– hizo un gesto de sorpresa. –No es común que alguien me lo diga tan directo. –

La joven volvió a morderse el labio y alzó lentamente una mano para colocarla sobre el torso masculino. Esto iba a suceder y ella tenía toda la intención de llevar el control de la situación. Con un firme movimiento comenzó a empujarlo hacia la cama. Él retrocedió y se sentó en la orilla sin oponer resistencia alguna.

Buena señal para Diana, si el Inugami le dejaba hacer su voluntad, ganaría puntos con ella.

Con dos pasos lentos, la mujer se acercó y le rodeó las rodillas para finalmente sentarse cómodamente a horcajadas sobre sus muslos. Él sonrió al mismo tiempo que sus manos se posaron con cautela sobre las rodillas de ella.

–Me agradas y no voy a negar que se me antoja hacer algo más contigo que sólo tomar un café– dijo la joven mirándolo a los ojos.

–Me siento honrado por esta oportunidad– respondió, conforme sus manos se abrían completamente sobre los muslos semi descubiertos.

Diana sintió el calor de sus palmas y cómo éstas empezaban a subir muy lentamente. Fue ella quien inició el primer contacto, acercando su boca a la de él. No podía negarlo, el macho tenía unos labios muy besables. Antes de tocarlos, pudo notar el brillo de deseo que se desplegó en su plateada mirada.

Akayoru permaneció quieto, dándole el control. El primer roce fue suave y la tibieza de sus labios se encontró con la de él, quien jadeó al sentir el contacto de la hembra humana. Casi de inmediato el Inugami respondió con la misma ansiedad. Ambas bocas se unieron, primeramente en un beso superficial el cual fue creciendo a más. No había ningún tipo de nerviosismo en las acciones de ella, por el contrario, escuchó claramente como su corazón empezaba a acelerarse y el aroma de su piel a cambiar nuevamente.

– _Es delicioso…_ – pensó Diana al notar lo bien que respondía a su beso. Quien lo diría, el demonio besaba muy bien.

El aliento se les escapó a ambos entre respiración y respiración. De pronto, la mujer sintió un cosquilleo más fuerte en la cicatriz y en ese momento él detuvo el beso. Se separaron y cuando abrió los ojos pudo notar claramente como algo variaba en el rostro del Inugami. Era como ver el tenue desenfoque de una imagen, la cual modificaba su aspecto.

–Estás… ¿Cambiando? – dijo, mirándolo asombrada.

Una especie de holograma parpadeaba sobre las facciones de Akayoru, sólo duró unos segundos y después se desvaneció por completo. La verdadera apariencia sobrenatural del demonio quedó expuesta. Sus ojos grises brillaron aún más, como el acero pulido. La longitud de su cabello se extendió completamente, revelando un color rojo escarlata, largo y lacio cayendo por su espalda.

Piel clara, orejas en punta y rasgos faciales sumamente atractivos. No tenía marcas en el rostro, pero sí una encantadora sonrisa que revelaba sus colmillos. Si no fuera por esto último, bien podría asemejarse a una criatura élfica de las que se describen en la fantasía épica.

–No puedo mantener mi disfraz… me distraes demasiado– respondió con lentitud, pensando que tal vez ella rechazaría su verdadero aspecto.

La mujer sonrió ampliamente y acercó sus manos al rostro del demonio. Era muy apuesto y su comportamiento amable provocaba en ella más anhelo de lo que había imaginado. Posiblemente su reacción se debía al periodo de sequia sexual, pero fuera cual fuera la justificación, en éste momento no importaba, simplemente se sentía bastante atraída por él.

–Bien, tu apariencia no me incomoda en absoluto– su mano derecha acarició una mejilla y la otra se dirigió hacia su puntiaguda oreja, rozándola suavemente. –Y quiero continuar con esto. –

Akayoru liberó una exhalación y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del mimo. Entonces sus manos volvieron a afianzarse a las piernas femeninas y comenzaron a subir hacia sus caderas. La sintió agitarse y ver como aproximaba nuevamente el rostro. Otro beso fundió sus bocas y ambas lenguas se encontraron, reconociéndose por primera vez.

Diana se repego contra el torso de él y sus senos friccionaron sensualmente, provocando que el demonio se agitará y que su exploración bajo la bata aumentara. Su tacto era suave y lento, familiarizándose con la textura de la piel humana. Entonces notó el toque de las garras, trayendo a su mente el recuerdo de la sensación que el filo provocaba, un placentero dolor cuando su carne era marcada.

Tembló por un instante, pero no hizo nada para detener su avance cuando subió las manos por sus costados y luego por su cintura. No la estaba arañando, pero si podía percibir el filo de sus zarpas. Inesperadamente él llevó sus dedos a la parte frontal de la tela, comenzando a deshacer el nudo que la mantenía cerrada.

Los senos de la joven quedaron al descubierto, meciéndose al ritmo de su respiración. Entonces ella deslizó la bata por sus brazos y ésta quedó rodeando su cintura todavía. El Inugami permaneció quieto, deleitándose con la vista que ofrecía el cuerpo femenino. No pudo evitar jadear y percibir como su propia lujuria iba en aumento.

Diana cerró los ojos por un momento cuando el demonio empezó a tocarla suave y lánguidamente. Se dejó llevar por la grata sensación, de pronto gimió sorprendida. El cálido aliento la estremeció, en un instante la boca del Inugami se había aproximado a su cuello y después de la inicial fricción de los labios, la húmeda lengua empezó a deslizarse hacia abajo.

Las manos de él se posesionaron de la turgencia de sus pechos una y otra vez. Tocando suavemente y después incrementando la presión al tiempo que iniciaba la sensual libación de sus pezones. Ella jadeó con más fuerza, aferrando mechones del rojo cabello. No quería que el efecto se interrumpiera.

Akayoru percibía su agitación incrementándose rápidamente, entonces le rodeó la espalda, atrayéndola para mordisquear su carne y otro fuerte gemido escapó. Era muy placentero tocar su piel canela, respirar su aroma y escuchar cómo se alteraba su corazón. Una oportunidad única que no dejaría escapar por nada del mundo.

Para los Inugamis estaba prohibido acercarse a los humanos y la convivencia con ellos debía ser limitada y precavida. Esto fue establecido hace ya más de un par de siglos atrás, cuando los youkais comenzaron a ser exterminados por ésta débil raza. Su gran número y avance tecnológico sobrepasó a las criaturas sobrenaturales, obligándolas a ocultarse y a no subestimarlos.

Debido a esto, las relaciones de cualquier tipo con ellos estaban restringidas. Es decir, en el tiempo actual es mejor que los humanos crean que los demonios y otros entes, son sólo fantasías y folclor, de lo contrario su existencia se vería incluso más amenazada que en el pasado.

Pero esto no es obstáculo para que algunos youkais interactúen con humanos usando su camuflaje. Y para el Inugami pelirrojo, acercarse a Diana no fue difícil porque la había conocido en el pasado. No pensó que la situación pasara más allá de la curiosidad que sentía por saber qué había sucedido con ella antes. Pero si le permitía un mayor acercamiento, él no lo desaprovecharía y tampoco la decepcionaría. El instinto le decía que la hembra estaba sumamente receptiva.

Otra exclamación de Diana provocó una punzada en el vientre del macho. El sensual y húmedo recorrido sobre su carne estaba provocándole excitantes reacciones. Ella se aferró a su cuello, atrayéndolo más, disfrutando de las cosquillas. En ese momento, con un toque más firme, inició una caricia a lo largo de su espalda, llegando al final de la misma y arañándola con sutileza. La hembra se arqueó contra él, sonriéndole sensualmente.

La mujer sintió una contracción en su interior que se deslizó hacia los pliegues de su entrepierna. El extraño y placentero calambre le indicaba que su cuerpo estaba hambriento por sentir algo más. Claramente notó la sensación lúbrica escurrir por su flor y en ese instante lo escuchó gruñir, alterado por el aroma de su sexo. El saber que el demonio se excitaba cada vez más, le provocaba una absoluta complacencia.

Sin poder contenerse, Diana comenzó a deshacer el nudo de la bata y para su sorpresa, el marcado torso de Akayoru la dejó sin palabras. Tiró de la tela hacia atrás, obligándolo a soltarla por unos segundos y haciéndolo que subiera los brazos para despojarlo completamente de cualquier estorbo. El Inugami continuaba sonriendo ansiosamente, contento por su ardiente conducta.

Ella se mordió de nuevo el labio inferior, admirando su cuerpo, el cual parecía delineado y marcado por algún tipo de ejercicio. No sabía si los youkais practicaban alguna actividad física, pero su fisonomía no le pedía nada a la de un atleta. En cuanto a su piel, ésta era clara y notoriamente tersa, casi podría sentir envidia al ver lo perfecta que era la apariencia humana que tomaban éstas sobrenaturales criaturas.

Sin embargo, tenía muy presente que no era verdadera. No podía imaginar la forma real del demonio canino, pero tampoco le interesaba averiguarlo. Bastaba saber que con ese espécimen masculino ella podía tocar, lamer, besar y hacer otras cosas más.

Sin siquiera preguntar, sus manos se posaron sobre el pecho y empezaron a recorrerlo con avidez. Akayoru la abrazó por las caderas y la atrajo aún más hacia su cuerpo, provocando que sus vientres se tocaran a pesar de la tela. Ella pudo sentir la hombría del demonio despertándose, lo que provocó una nueva punzada en su entrepierna. Las caricias reanudaron su actividad por parte de ambos y el ambiente comenzó a viciarse con gemidos y deseo.

La mujer se aproximó a su mejilla e inició un suave recorrido con su lengua hacia la oreja, el macho clamó y tembló ante la caricia. Ese gesto era muy placentero para su especie y Diana sabía que lo disfrutaba bastante. Continuó su actividad lamiendo, besando y mordisqueando la blanca piel. Por su lado, él secundó sus acciones recorriendo la silueta femenina, palpando sus contornos con mayor avidez.

Inesperadamente la joven sintió como la sujetaba con fuerza por las caderas y se ponía de pie en un instante. Se giró hacía la cama y la depositó sobre ella, subiendo encima y posicionándose lentamente entre sus piernas, provocando la fricción de sus sexos, sin importar la barrera. Ella volvió a jadear al sentirlo y con los párpados entrecerrados pudo visualizar la cortina roja alrededor de ella. Su sedoso cabello caía a los lados de su rostro y la plateada mirada se clavó en sus ojos cuando se quedó quieto, observándola fijamente.

– ¿Estás segura que deseas esto?– preguntó con un tono de voz que parecía hacerse más grave. –Porque si no me detienes ahora… después no podrás hacerlo– finalizó en una clara advertencia.

¿Qué significaba eso?, ¿Acaso la estaba previniendo de algo?, ¿O simplemente quería estar seguro de que la humana comprendía que estaba a punto de aparearse con un demonio?

Diana parpadeó un par de veces tratando de entender sus palabras. Pero su mente ya estaba mareada por el tremendo deseo que sentía su cuerpo. El anhelo de continuar con las caricias, sentir su piel, escuchar su respiración y buscar más placer, era lo único que ambicionaba en ese instante. ¿Qué problema podría haber?, ¿Existía algún motivo por el cual debía preocuparse? Él no era Sesshomaru, su comportamiento y personalidad eran extremadamente opuestos a los del Lord.

Así que… ella quería continuar.

–Hablas demasiado…– susurró, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y atrayéndolo con fuerza.

El demonio terminó recargándose más sobre ella. Un espasmo palpitó en su virilidad al sentir como las piernas de la mujer le rodeaban las caderas y comenzaba a retorcer su cuerpo contra él. Sabía lo que quería y se lo estaba pidiendo sin palabras, no había duda alguna en sus oscuros ojos, solamente la lujuria creciendo.

Después de volver a besarla una vez más, Akayoru se levantó y le quitó la bata por completo, dejándola desnuda. Ella se estremeció de anticipación, mientras se acariciaba con lentitud sus ya endurecidos senos. Sus muslos temblaban ligeramente contra los flancos de él, frotándose y compartiendo su suave calor.

La humedad filtró desde el interior femenino y el macho gruñó con ansiedad. El aroma de su excitación estaba provocándolo cada vez más. A continuación comenzó a despojarse de su propia vestimenta, sin dejar de mirarla con intenso deseo, disfrutando al verla tocarse a sí misma y lamerse los labios en una clara invitación.

Ella no le quitaba los ojos de encima, maravillándose ante su anatomía. Repentinamente algo llamó su atención, el atractivo demonio por un instante le dio la espalda, revelando un llamativo dibujo rojo que nacía de su nuca y bajaba por el centro de su espalda, asemejándose a un elaborado tatuaje tribal. Los trazos se desplegaban en agudas puntas hacia los hombros y otras rayas más finas terminaban en su cintura y caderas.

Era hermoso el estampado carmesí sobre su blanca piel y por alguna extraña razón eso la excitó todavía más. Él volteó a verla sobre su hombro, comprendiendo la curiosidad que tenía en la mirada.

–Son marcas de estirpe– explicó. –Nacemos con ellas e indican la jerarquía a la que pertenecemos. –

–Son hermosas– sonrió ella.

De pronto se quedó sin aliento cuando el Inugami se giró completamente, exhibiendo su espléndida figura.

Todo en él era demasiado seductor, todo. Y la mujer se preguntó si todos los machos de esa especie eran así o simplemente se aseguraban de tomar la mejor apariencia humana para ser lo bastante provocativos. O quizás simplemente era un capricho de su febril mente en éste preciso momento.

Lo llamó con un gesto de la mano y él se acercó al lecho subiendo a su lado. Diana tomó el mando de inmediato y con un suave empujón lo tumbó sobre su espalda. Ella empezó a palpar su fuerte pecho con las manos, al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba para después sentarse a horcajadas sobre su vientre. El macho jadeó excitado sujetándola por las caderas para iniciar un lascivo masaje.

El apetito de Diana estaba desbordado, jamás imaginó que volvería a excitarse por un hombre tan pronto. Quizás porque él no lo era y porque ya estaba aburrida del celibato. El estertor de su respiración aumentó cuando se recargó sobre su torso y comenzó a rozar sus pechos con morboso deleite. Ni lento ni perezoso el Inugami subió las manos para tocarla y marcarla sutilmente con sus garras.

No quería lastimarla, así que se esforzaba por no ejercer demasiada fuerza en su tacto. Sin embargo ella no parecía intimidada por sus zarpas ni por la ansiedad que mostraba, la cual iba en ascenso. Algo dentro de él lo incitaba a acelerar la unión con la hembra. Su instinto agitándose cada vez más.

La humana parecía percibir su apetito y a modo de travesura quiso martirizarlo un poco. Bajó una mano hacía su virilidad y la tomó con suavidad. Él gruñó guturalmente y sus ojos destellaron con lujuria. El tacto femenino lo recorrió lánguidamente, arriba y abajo provocando más dureza en su carne. El pelirrojo poseía las dimensiones adecuadas para ponerla nerviosa, pero sabía que su interior podría recibirlo si prolongaba un poco más el juego sexual.

–Quiero sentirte… – jadeó Akayoru, tomándola por la pelvis nuevamente.

–Aún no– sonrió ella.

Levantó las caderas un poco y después se deslizó hacia abajo. Los pliegues de su feminidad rozaron la extensión del endurecido miembro para después rodearlo. La lubricación provocó una resbaladiza sensación cuando ella se agitó contra el vientre del demonio, frotándose libidinosamente sobre su sexo, abandonándose por completo al placentero efecto provocado.

El Inugami soltó un gemido y luego apretó los dientes tratando de controlar la reacción de su cuerpo. La hembra lo estaba provocando, sin embargo no quería hacer algo que la intimidara, así que le permitió seguir jugando. Por el momento, él se concentró en estimular su cuerpo con las manos, rozar sutilmente con sus zarpas, lamer su piel canela una y otra vez, provocando más frenesí y preparándola para lo que vendría.

– ¡Déjame continuar, Diana!– gruñó entre dientes.

La mujer sonrió y su gozo podía notarse con claridad en los sensuales ronroneos que emitía. El escucharlo pronunciar su nombre con voz grave la hizo sentirse halagada, llevándola más cerca del éxtasis. Su cuerpo onduló con más fuerza y las terminaciones nerviosas de su entrepierna empezaron a convulsionar.

Akayoru se relamió los labios al percibir más de su delicioso aroma y notó con gran satisfacción como la hembra se estremecía de sobremanera, únicamente por la carnal fricción contra su miembro. Esa era la señal de que ella podía recibirlo en su cuerpo ahora. Pero sólo para asegurarse de que Diana sintiera el clímax con más potencia, la apresó por las caderas con un movimiento hacia abajo, al mismo tiempo que él empujaba su pelvis en sentido contrario.

Ella casi se quedó sin aire al gemir descontroladamente. La pulsante sensación se extendió por su vientre, obligándola a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y permitiendo que la bruma del placer le nublara los sentidos. El latir de su corazón retumbaba en sus sienes y la respiración se le hizo inestable. Se recargó sobre el pecho del Inugami, tratando de recuperarse. Ese primer estallido había sido fabuloso y su cuerpo lo estaba asimilando lentamente.

–Muy placentero…– musitó Diana, mientras alzaba el rostro.

–Apenas estamos comenzando– contestó él con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Esperó un par de minutos a que se estabilizara y después comenzó a recorrerle la espalda, provocando que se estremeciera completamente. Sujetándola por la nuca con un movimiento firme y suave, la atrajo hacia sus labios. Ella respondió al beso con pasión, a pesar de seguir agitada. Sus caricias se extendieron, delineando sus costados y dejando surcos rojizos sobre su dermis. Cuando se separaron, la lujuria les enturbiaba la mirada nuevamente.

Ella intentó levantarse, pero el demonio la retuvo por la cintura. De inmediato sintió como su virilidad se erguía contra ella, húmeda y pulsante.

–Quieres que…– quiso preguntar la joven, pero el gesto malicioso le confirmó la respuesta.

Diana contuvo el aliento cuando se posicionó sobre él. Con una mano tomó la endurecida punta del miembro y la frotó contra su lubricación. Entonces empezó a guiarlo hacía su interior, descendiendo con lentitud. Las paredes internas todavía palpitaban por su reciente culminación y al percibir la invasión se contrajeron para recibirlo. Ella exclamó y liberó el aire pausadamente, acostumbrándose a su longitud, sintiendo como la llenaba por completo.

Un gruñido escapó del macho al sentir el calor femenino rodeándolo. Era sumamente placentero ser abrigado por el cuerpo de una humana. Nunca había tenido tal oportunidad antes, dado que está prohibido acercarse a ésta especie y más con intenciones carnales. Tenía la suficiente experiencia acumulada a lo largo de siglos de vida para saber cómo complacer a una hembra. Pero el experimentar la cópula con Diana era completamente nuevo y satisfactorio. Quería más placer y darlo también.

La mujer quedó completamente sentada sobre el vientre del Inugami, con su grosor palpitando dentro de ella. La sensación que la invadía era imposible de describir y el fluir de su lubricación le permitía disfrutarlo aún más. Permaneció quieta con los párpados entrecerrados, dándole tiempo a su cuerpo de adaptarse, mientras se dejaba llevar por los besos húmedos que él depositaba sobre su cuello y hombros.

–Es mi turno– dijo de pronto.

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir como la abrazaba de nuevo contra su torso, inmovilizándola. Sintió su pelvis moverse debajo de ella y el primer empuje la dejó sin aliento. Él ni siquiera había salido un poco de su interior y la embestida ya le había provocado una placentera convulsión. No pudo hablar cuando percibió el sinuoso vaivén debajo de ella.

Akayoru apretó la mandíbula, tratando de contener un gemido. El placer que nacía en su sexo y luego corría por su espina dorsal amenazaba con hacerlo perder el control. El abrazo de la hembra le estaba regalando celestiales sensaciones, incitándolo a empujar con más fuerza. Sin embargo no quería lastimarla, porque desconocía si ella soportaría su sobrenatural frenesí. Así que optó por ir despacio en la estimulación de su ceñido interior.

Pausadamente se retiraba de ella y luego volvía a penetrarla, sin abandonar por completo su calidez. Con cada movimiento la mujer clamaba con mayor fuerza y una sonrisa lasciva se dibujaba en su rostro. Lo estaba disfrutando de sobremanera y no lo ocultaba en absoluto, clavándole las uñas en los hombros una y otra vez. Al demonio no le incomodaban en absoluto las punciones, él quería que lo gozara y no importaba como ella se expresara, simplemente lo saboreaba.

– _Oh cielos… ¿Por qué es tan placentero yacer con éstas criaturas…?_ – se preguntó Diana, divagando en medio del mar de sensaciones que los embates del macho le provocaban.

Entonces notó un ardor en sus costados, las garras de Akayoru habían crecido y la marcaban ligeramente. El agudo efecto era tolerable, añadiéndose al regodeo que la embargaba en ese momento. Su agitada respiración hacía todo lo posible por llenar sus pulmones y el sudor de su piel intentaba disminuir el calor de su cuerpo. Las descargas circulaban por su sistema nervioso y estallaban en su mente. La realidad se difuminó por completo y la contracción del éxtasis comenzó a gestarse precipitadamente.

Levantó la vista y pudo ver el rostro del Inugami. Sus finos rasgos se deformaban en una mueca de placer, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y los colmillos se le habían alargado. Ella tragó saliva, deseando que no tuviera la intensión de morderla. De repente una poderosa sensación empezó a dominarla, obligándola a apretar los párpados con fuerza y a gritar estruendosamente.

Akayoru aumentó la potencia de sus embestidas al notar el completo abandono con el que la mujer se entregaba. Su cuerpo ya lo aceptaba completamente y la lúbrica fricción estaba alcanzando el límite de la estimulación carnal. Estaban a un paso de la cúspide sexual y su instinto tomaba el control en ese momento. La longitud de su miembro rozaba una y otra vez los pliegues femeninos, provocando viciosos sonidos, los cuales complementaban el voluptuoso coro de gemidos interpretado por ambos.

La sintió arquear la espalda con fuerza y gritar hacia la nada mientras la mirada se le nublaba. La mujer estaba alcanzando el clímax con tal fuerza, que lo arrastró con ella al mismo tiempo. Entonces lo percibió, la convulsión en su vientre explotó furiosamente, provocando la tensión de todo su cuerpo.

Los dos clamaron al unísono, mientras el poderoso orgasmo los abrumaba por completo, obligándolos a mantener la unión de sus sexos con mayor vehemencia. Él le afianzó las caderas, mientras su miembro liberaba la cálida simiente. Ella se estremeció contra su pecho al tiempo que arañaba sus hombros con más fuerza.

Lúbrica y húmeda sensación explotando en su interior.

El placer los paralizó por algunos minutos. Los jadeos continuaron disminuyendo paulatinamente y sus cuerpos se fueron relajando por el sopor del cansancio. Momentos después el macho la abrazó con suavidad, recostándola en la cama y percatándose de que estaba quedándose dormida.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó, acercándose a su rostro.

Ella no respondió de inmediato y por un instante pensó que la cópula había sido demasiado intensa para la humana y que quizás le había hecho daño. Entonces la escuchó suspirar pesadamente mientras abría los ojos.

–Estoy cansada, pero debo admitirlo… eso fue increíblemente placentero– le sonrió con modorra.

Akayoru lamió su mejilla y después le susurró al oído.

–Me alegra escuchar eso, pero no creas que esto termina aquí. –

Diana bostezó y se recargó contra su pecho.

–Estoy de acuerdo contigo. –

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que el sueño la venciera.

* * *

Continuará...


	3. Diversión

Buenas noches :P

Sí, he tardado bastante, pero yo le hecho la culpa al calor que me provoca dolor de cabeza XDXDXDXD

Les dejo el tercer capítulo :D espero que les guste y me regalen sus comentarios ;D

Saludos.

 **Atención:** InuYasha y sus personajes pertenecen a **Rumiko Takahashi**. Los **OC** son de mi autoría personal, así como la historia, la cual solamente escribí por capricho y para satisfacer las perversiones de algunos(as), incluyéndome ;3

* * *

Capítulo 3: Diversión

Diana despertó sola en medio de la gran habitación, los rayos del sol se colaban por algunos espacios de las cortinas. Parpadeó por unos segundos, tratando de reconocer el lugar.

Intentó sentarse en la cama y en ese momento el entumecimiento corporal le recordó de golpe lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Había tenido sexo con el Inugami pelirrojo y las consecuencias ya estaban presentes. Sin embargo, ésta vez los efectos físicos se percibían en menor grado. Bostezó, al mismo tiempo que trataba de estirarse lentamente para desperezarse un poco.

–Vaya, esto me pasa por no pensar antes de actuar– se dijo a sí misma, frotándose los ojos.

Se dejó caer nuevamente sobre las almohadas, suspirando flojamente. No tenía ganas de levantarse todavía a pesar de saber que estaba en una cama ajena y que tal vez el dueño aparecería de un momento a otro. Ahora que ya había saciado su deseo, no sabía que iba a hacer con el demonio.

Y como si lo hubiera llamado con el pensamiento, la puerta de la alcoba se abrió y entró el susodicho.

–Buenos días– saludó.

Diana lo miró detenidamente, ahora con luz natural podía notar mejor sus características. A pesar de tener el pelo un poco revuelto, su apariencia seguía siendo cautivadora. Mantenía su aspecto real, sin camuflaje y solamente vistiendo un albornoz. Sus ojos gris acero acentuaban su felina mirada, así como los finos rasgos de su rostro. Era bastante atractivo sin lugar a dudas.

–Hola– contestó la mujer con modorra.

Él se sentó en la orilla de la cama y con el dorso de la mano le hizo una caricia en la mejilla.

– ¿Te sientes bien? –

–Un poco cansada y adolorida– dijo, mientras intentaba sentarse. –Pero ya pasará. –

–Lo lamento, no fue mi intensión ser tan brusco… nunca he estado antes con una humana y… –

–No hay problema– interrumpió ella. –Era de esperarse… ya he pasado por éstos efectos– sonrió, quitándole importancia al tema.

El Inugami no parecía convencido, pero optó por no decir nada más. Alcanzó la otra bata y se la ofreció, ayudándola a incorporarse de la cama.

–Es hora de desayunar ¿Qué te gustaría comer? – preguntó.

– ¿Sabes cocinar? – preguntó ella con tono divertido. –Es decir, ustedes se alimentan como humanos, ¿Pero también preparan sus alimentos? –

Él se rio ligeramente y después se levantó rumbo al ventanal para abrir las cortinas. El sol matutino terminó de iluminar la habitación.

–Se puede decir que soy un poco inútil, sólo sé preparar lo básico, así que tengo personal que cocina para mí. Pero eso sí, es muy variado para que escojas a tu gusto– explicó al tiempo que le abría la puerta para guiarla al comedor.

– ¿Hay alguien más aquí?, ¿No te preocupa que te vean sin tu camuflaje? – cambió el tema, curiosa por saber un poco más sobre él.

–El personal que limpia y cocina no viene hoy, vivo solo y no me preocupa que alguien descubra mi apariencia– contestó al tiempo que se pasaba la mano sobre el rostro. –Puedo cambiar en un segundo. –

Inmediatamente su aspecto general se vio reemplazado por el camuflaje de apariencia humana. Su pelo seguía siendo rojo, pero con un tono más oscuro y corto, sus ojos grises se volvieron menos llamativos, sus orejas y rasgos faciales cambiaron, asemejándose a los de un hombre común. En cuanto a sus colmillos y garras, se retrajeron hasta casi desaparecer.

–Vaya, eso es sorprendente– dijo Diana, mientras tomaba asiento en un banco frente a la barra que separaba la cocina del comedor. – ¿Cómo haces eso, es algún tipo de magia?–

Akayoru desvaneció el disfraz nuevamente, al tiempo que abría el enorme refrigerador y sacaba los platillos que previamente le habían dejado preparados. Después de que ella seleccionara uno, lo puso a calentar en el horno de microondas junto con el suyo.

–No es tan fácil como parece, requiere del uso de nuestra energía sobrenatural, porque se trata de un campo protector, o mejor dicho, un señuelo que engaña a la vista humana. –

El horno terminó el proceso de descongelación y él procedió a servir los alimentos.

–Interesante– la mujer tomó el platillo que le puso enfrente, el cual consistía en una ensalada de verduras acompañada de un trozo de carne empanizada. – ¿Y todas las criaturas sobrenaturales pueden hacer eso?–

–No, no todas pueden– hizo un gesto de negación, retirando el plástico que cubría su comida. –Se requiere de cierto nivel de poder para hacerlo, o en otros casos, la ayuda de sellos mágicos especiales para ello. –

La mujer hizo un gesto de asentimiento, mientras comía un pedazo de carne. No sabía nada mal y se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que era alimento preparado por humanos. Los vegetales estaban frescos y de buen sabor, así como el jugo de naranja que le había servido.

Siguieron hablando un poco más acerca de su habilidad para pasar desapercibido frente a los humanos hasta que terminaron de desayunar.

…

Diana se vistió rápidamente para abandonar el lugar, ya que tenía asuntos pendientes por atender. Pero antes de poder salir de la alcoba principal, el Inugami la observaba atentamente desde la entrada. Por la posición en la que estaba y la mirada que le dirigía, la mujer supo que estaba esperando algo de ella.

– ¿Sucede algo?– preguntó.

– ¿Cuál es la prisa, porque no te quedas un poco más?– dijo él.

–Tengo cosas que hacer, empezando por la limpieza de mi departamento y la compra de mi despensa mensual– contestó tranquilamente.

Terminó de ponerse los zapatos y caminó hacia la salida, pero el demonio no se movió, impidiéndole el paso.

–Me gustaría repetir lo de anoche– le soltó las palabras de pronto, mirándola pícaramente.

La joven hizo una mueca de sorpresa y después sonrió. Éstas criaturas y sus apetitos carnales eran inquietantes. Ya había tenido el presentimiento de que algo así podría suceder, no obstante, debía ser precavida y no confiarse.

–Lo voy a pensar, no me presiones– entonces levantó la mano hacia su rostro y le colocó detrás de la puntiaguda oreja uno de los mechones rojizos. –Ahora déjame pasar por favor. –

Akayoru se aproximó a su rostro, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Por un instante pudo notar un destello de lujuria en sus pupilas, así como la insinuación de su deseo. La mujer pensó que quizás él trataría de retenerla, pero la sutil sonrisa de sus labios la tranquilizó.

–No me hagas esperar demasiado– dijo con sensual tono, acercándose más.

Diana suspiró involuntariamente antes de aceptar el beso. Sus bocas juguetearon un poco sin llegar a unirse en algo más profundo, después se separaron. Él sonrió complacido antes de cederle el paso y después la acompañó a la salida.

–¿Al menos me darás tu número? –

–No, y no me busques por ahora– le guiñó un ojo y después se despidió con un leve gesto de mano.

En vez de molestarse, el Inugami se rio, las respuestas de esa humana eran divertidas para él.

…

Más tarde, en el departamento de Diana.

Ya había hecho sus compras y finalizado su quehacer doméstico. Por fin tenía algo de tiempo libre para su ocio. Se había pasado gran parte del día pensando en lo que sucedió con el demonio pelirrojo, pues aún seguía adolorida. Pero el ir y venir de sus actividades le ayudó a disminuir el entumecimiento corporal.

Si, había sido muy placentero tener sexo con él, ya que por fin tuvo un desahogo después de la abstinencia, pero era consciente de que no debía repetirlo tan seguido. Se rio para sí misma al recordar las palabras del Inugami, él quería más diversión, pero ella no contaba con ningún método para contrarrestar las consecuencias físicas provocadas por la interacción con su sobrenatural fuerza y energía.

Sin una infusión de hierbas especiales o un poco de sangre de demonio, el dolor corporal y el cansancio serían intolerables. Simplemente no podía darse el lujo de faltar nuevamente a su trabajo por un "inexplicable" agotamiento. Y a pesar de que no fue tan intenso el encuentro, había sido tranquilo hasta cierto punto, ella pudo percibir que Akayoru estuvo conteniéndose.

Algo instintivo le advertía que el demonio pelirrojo no era tan diferente al señor del Oeste en cuestiones de apetitos carnales. Pero ya no quiso divagar más en esos detalles.

–Claro, habrá más encuentros, ¿Por qué no? – se dijo a sí misma. –Podría ser interesante. –

:*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*:

Al siguiente viernes.

La semana se fue rápido y sin nada fuera de lo común para la mujer. El trabajo y sus actividades la mantuvieron alejada de pensamientos traviesos con el guapo demonio, hasta que inesperadamente percibió la pulsación sobre su hombro derecho. Faltaban unos cuantos minutos para salir de la oficina… ¿Y él había ido a buscarla?

No supo cómo es que logró ubicarla, pero tampoco era imposible que no pudiera rastrearla después de memorizar su aroma, ya que esos caninos sobrenaturales tenían habilidades que pocos humanos podían imaginar. Así que cuando salió del edificio sintió su presencia más cerca gracias al cosquilleo de la cicatriz.

Estaba al otro lado de la calle, mirándola atentamente con un gesto que prometía diversión.

Fue inesperado verlo ahí, ya que Diana no tenía ninguna prisa por convivir tan pronto con él. Y lo más sorprendente era que no estaba molesta por su atrevimiento. Su mente merodeó en los satisfactorios recuerdos de hace unos días, traicionando su sentido común.

Pero… ¿A quién le dan pan que llore?, si Akayoru asomó la nariz por ahí, lo aprovecharía. Además, el antojo por volver a tocar su piel y aferrarse a su cabello rojo se le hizo irresistible, así como el volver a probar sus caricias y todo lo demás. Si, definitivamente sus apetitos estaban tomando una dirección diferente.

–Estás siguiéndome– le dijo, después de cruzar la calle para encontrarse de frente con él.

–No, esto fue solamente una coincidencia– se justificó, haciendo una inocente mueca. –Yo recorro varias partes de la cuidad debido a mi trabajo. –

–Si, claro– contestó Diana no creyéndole del todo.

–Es verdad, pero que te parece si lo discutimos en la cena– le propuso con otra alegre sonrisa.

Fueron al mismo restaurante de la vez pasada por elección de Diana. Simplemente a ella le gustaba lo común y sencillo, así que, si el Inugami quería convivir con ella, sería bajo sus condiciones. Después de ordenar, mantuvieron una platica general sobre sus actividades de la semana, nada más allá de una conversación casual entre conocidos.

Y es que la mujer no tenía intenciones de darle un espacio más amplio en su vida, que no fuera el de diversión sexual. Él parecía aceptar la misma idea sin problema alguno. Así que después de la cena, ambos se dirigieron de nuevo al departamento de Akayoru.

…

Las puertas del ascensor privado se cerraron.

–¿Aquí viven más youkais como tú? – preguntó Diana.

–No. Se podría decir que éste es mi territorio y por lo tanto las demás criaturas se mantienen a distancia– explicó.

–¿Y existen muchos demonios viviendo en ésta ciudad? –

El pelirrojo la miró maliciosamente y comenzó a acercarse a ella.

–Dejemos ese tema para otra ocasión, te prometo contestar todas tus dudas– dijo, mientras la rodeaba con los brazos.

Ella sólo pudo dar dos pasos hacia atrás antes de quedar recargada contra la pared pulida del elevador. Un suspiro involuntario escapó de sus labios al mirarlo a los ojos, había un brillo travieso en ellos.

– ¡E-espera, estás muy ansioso! – ese comportamiento la agarró por sorpresa.

El demonio aproximó el rostro a la mejilla de la joven y lentamente su nariz la acarició, aspirando algo que solamente él podía percibir. Después un sutil roce de sus labios le provocó más cosquillas.

–Tú también lo estás, tu aroma te delata– susurró en su oído, provocando que se estremeciera.

Diana respingó al sentir la calidez de su aliento en el contorno de su oreja. Soltó un gemido y sus manos se posaron sobre su pecho, en un intento por alejarlo. Pero sólo quedó en eso, ya que el seductor Inugami empezó a depositar suaves besos en su cuello.

–Eres un tramposo– murmuró la mujer.

–Quizás lo soy– respondió sin dejar de recorrerle la piel.

En ese instante las puertas del ascensor se abrieron ante el lobby del departamento. Los labios de ambos se encontraron en un hambriento beso y sin separarse, caminaron fuera con pasos torpes. Las luces se activaron debido al sensor de movimiento, iluminando el lugar con un matiz natural y suave.

–Creo que…– suspiros y más suspiros femeninos. –Creo que deberíamos… llegar a la cama…–

–Eso no es necesario– dijo, finalizando el beso.

Entonces la tomó por la cintura y la levantó fácilmente para llevarla hacia la sala. Pero en vez de llegar a uno de los grandes sofás, la recargó en la pared intermedia, bajándola intencionalmente lento para sentir el roce de su cuerpo contra él. Otro gemido escapó de la mujer al tiempo que sus manos recorrían el torso masculino, tocándolo ansiosamente, recreándose con el contorno de su definido cuerpo.

Las manos del demonio bajaron por sus flancos hasta aferrarse a las caderas, recorriéndolas pausadamente, tomándose su tiempo para hacerla sentir su tacto sobre la tela. Diana sintió un delicioso escalofrió de anticipación subiendo por su espalda. Ella cerró los ojos cuando el deseo se manifestó rápidamente por todo su cuerpo. En los poros de su piel, en el golpeteo de su corazón, en la contracción de su vientre y en la acción de sus feromonas.

Éste macho hacía que su libido se disparara de una manera increíble.

Los labios de Akayoru nuevamente se aferraron a su cuello, generando una deliciosa corriente que provocó múltiples reacciones y la aceleración de su respiración. La mente femenina se enturbió, dejándose arrastrar por el tentador pelirrojo y su caliente incitación.

Entonces el cosquilleo de la cicatriz la hizo abrir los ojos para ver su transformación. El velo de su falsa apariencia desapareció, dejando sus sobrenaturales rasgos al descubierto. El intenso gris de su mirada reflejaba una creciente lujuria, el recorrido de su lengua sobre sus propios labios sugería el hambre que sentía por probarla.

Diana no sabía porque, pero todo lo que hacía el demonio estimulaba el incremento de su apetito carnal de manera extraordinaria. En un instante la palpitación de su entrepierna la obligó a jadear incómodamente. El endurecimiento de sus pezones contra la tela de su ropa le provocó molestia. Y el filo de las zarpas recorriendo su trasero le arrancó otro tentador gemido.

Prácticamente de la nada, su cuerpo ya le estaba demandando el acercamiento masculino.

El Inugami ronroneó contra su piel al olfatear su excitación. De inmediato sus caricias se intensificaron al mismo tiempo que la desnudaba hábilmente. Con un rápido movimiento abrió su blusa y ella alzó los brazos para que pudiera retirarla, llevándose también el brasier, permitiendo la libertad de sus pechos.

Hambrientos mordisqueos y húmedas lamidas cayeron sobre ellos, provocando que la joven arqueara su cuerpo anhelante contra él. La sensibilidad de sus pezones aumentó a un grado estresante y sus gemidos acrecentaron la lujuria del macho, al cual ya se aferraba con fuerza para que devorara más de su carne.

Unos instantes después, la mujer también empezó a despojarlo de su camisa, disfrutando del calor de su blanca piel e inhalando el aroma que emitía. Su mirada se clavó en el movimiento de su torso, el cual subía y bajaba debido a sus exhalaciones. Admiraba su anatomía, se deleitaba con la flexión de sus músculos y anhelaba sentir la fuerza de ellos contra su cuerpo.

Con un movimiento sutil y lascivo bajó su mano hacía el vientre masculino. Sobre la tela de sus pantalones comenzó a recorrer la palpable erección que crecía rápidamente. El demonio gruñó excitado, acercando su cadera contra ella, demandando más de su cálido tacto.

Akayoru trataba de controlarse, ya que algo en su mente le susurraba ideas perversas. Desgarrar las vestiduras inferiores de la hembra, tomarla por los muslos y acercarse a probar su sexo sin el menor recato, obligarla a humedecerse hasta que el anhelo la hiciera suplicar por la liberación. Oh si, algo en su interior andaba muy inquieto.

Pero a pesar de todo, el macho no quería arriesgarse a su enojo o rechazo, no tenía la más mínima intención de renunciar a ésta humana y menos en éste preciso momento. Así que suprimió sus ideas y soportando el manoseo de ella, comenzó a aflojar y quitar las prendas restantes.

Diana sonrió divertida para sus adentros al percatarse de las acciones del demonio. Podía percibir que estaba conteniéndose respecto a algo.

– _Más vale que te controles o no tendrás tu premio._ –

A pesar de estar divagando por sus candentes besos, no permitiría que él se descontrolara, ya que no quería lidiar con una criatura sobrenatural dominada por su lado salvaje. Ya había tenido suficiente con el señor de Occidente y si éste Inugami no resultaba ser un alfa, entonces le concedería más oportunidades de acercamiento y placer.

Se rio divertida y ansiosa mientras lo apartaba un poco, para terminar de descalzarse y desvestirse ella misma. Apenas tuvo tiempo de soltar la ropa cuando él la atrapó por la cintura de nuevo, elevándola para que sus piernas lo rodearan y quedara en medio de la pared y él. La presión era suficiente para que no cayera, permitiéndole sentir los tensos músculos de su vientre y la dureza de su virilidad.

Ella se aferró a su cuello, aproximando los labios a su boca. El demonio respondió al beso con ímpetu, mientras la sostenía con una sola mano y con la otra liberaba su hombría, la cual ya palpitaba dolorosamente debido a la caricia previa y al creciente deseo.

Diana sintió el calor y la humedad del miembro restregándose sobre su vientre. Lenta y morbosa fricción que sólo prolongaba su deliciosa tortura. Una punzada en sus pliegues femeninos y el posterior fluir de su lubricación la hizo jadear voluptuosamente. La hambrienta sensación en su intimidad se volvió tan insoportable que su aturdida mente gritó.

– _¡Ya no puedo esperar más…!_ –

Y como si el macho hubiera leído su mente, pasó los brazos por detrás de sus rodillas, alzándola un poco más y obligándola a separar por completo los muslos. Ella percibió otra contracción en su interior cuando el grosor de su carne se posicionó en la entrada de su feminidad. Hilos húmedos gotearon, convocando a la carnal unión.

Akayoru olfateó nuevamente y por un instante su mirada adquirió una tonalidad carmesí. Ella notó el cambio en sus ojos y el desconcierto la invadió por completo. El atisbo de algo feroz en ellos fue breve y cualquier cosa que Diana hubiera tratado de decir al respecto, fue ahogada por una morbosa exclamación.

Él había comenzado a penetrarla lentamente, abriéndose paso en medio de su humedad, logrando que sus pliegues lo abrazaran con calidez. Gruñó guturalmente ante la poderosa ola de sensaciones que arañó su medula espinal. Algo primitivo en su interior se agitó de nuevo y con más fuerza.

Una tremenda sacudida explotó en el sistema nervioso de Diana, llevándola a un estado de goce y malestar entremezclados. Era demasiado lo que percibía, tan intenso que no pudo evitar apretar los párpados con fuerza, mientras el demonio se hundía centímetro a centímetro en ella.

– ¡Despacio…! – jadeó con una sonora exclamación.

En esa posición el Inugami tenía un gran dominio de la mujer y sobre cuanto podía introducirse en su cuerpo. Entró en ella por completo y después se quedó inmóvil, sosteniendo firmemente sus piernas y apresándola contra la pared. Se recargó en su hombro respirando cada vez más rápido, tratando de controlarse para no dejarse llevar por la imperiosa necesidad de embestirla ya.

Inhalar y exhalar repetidamente para impedir que el instinto tome el control. Difícil de lograr si el placer comienza a crecer.

Su legua empezó a transitar por la piel canela en un intento por distraerla. Cada lamida subía y bajaba por el cuello de la mujer, estimulando sus terminaciones nerviosas, logrando que su interior lo aceptara y que poco a poco la tensión inicial menguara.

Diana temblaba por las descargas que la recorrían, sus paredes íntimas palpitaban una y otra vez, amoldándose al formidable invasor. Era inevitable que sucediera, la falta de actividad cotidiana tiene un precio a pagar. Afortunadamente la excitación había ido a más y ahora jadeaba ansiosa, disfrutando la sensación lúbrica que escapaba de su flor.

Sabía que Akayoru iniciaría pronto el movimiento, pero también le dejó en claro que estaba dispuesto a esperarla hasta que ella diera la señal. Sus arrumacos la hicieron reaccionar rápidamente, así que sus manos se aferraron a los anchos hombros con fuerza para empezar a oscilar su cuerpo contra él. Otro gemido de placer acompañó el dulce efecto y el deleite fue creciendo.

El macho dejó de lamer y sonrió con lujuria, su mirada había vuelto a la normalidad con un hambriento deseo reflejado en ella. Sin retirarse un centímetro del interior femenino, también inició el vaivén de su pelvis. La potente estimulación se disparó a lo largo de su columna vertebral, estremeciendo todo su cuerpo y haciéndolo clamar.

Quería la aprobación de la hembra, así que buscó sus oscuros ojos. La mueca en el rostro de Diana habló más que mil palabras.

El cuerpo femenino oscilaba con sensual ritmo, su piel se perlaba por el sudor y el calor de su intimidad iba en aumento. Su discontinuo respirar se intercalaba con vehementes ronroneos y su miraba por momentos se perdía, delatando su febril agonía. El éxtasis inicial la recorría en su totalidad, preparando todo su ser para colapsar en la cúspide final.

El Inugami embestía enérgicamente y apretaba los dientes en un intento por controlar sus exclamaciones guturales. El placer de hundirse por completo en la humana era incomparable. El sabor de su piel, el olor de su sexo, el sonido de sus gemidos y el ímpetu de su entrega, todo en conjunto era una avalancha sensorial que lo estaba perturbando cada vez más.

En su mente, algo comenzó a susurrar.

– _Ella me agrada…_ –

–No lo creo– negó para sí mismo.

– _Porque mentir, si tú también lo sientes…_ –

Su instinto era poderoso y quería convencerlo de una extraña corazonada, no obstante, el regodeo físico se volvió más frenético, provocando que lo que habitaba dentro de él también se distrajera por semejante placer.

La hembra clamó con mayor fuerza, sus ojos lo miraron con anhelo y el beso que le plantó lo dejó sin aliento. Respondió de inmediato y su lengua se entrelazó con la de ella, en húmedo y beligerante encuentro. La falta de aire los obligó a separarse y en ese instante el tremendo orgasmo comenzó a gestarse en la unión de sus vientres.

Diana gritó ante el frenético clímax que estalló en las terminaciones nerviosas de su sexo, creciendo imparable y poderoso, convulsionando por todo su cuerpo. Sus palpitantes paredes se contrajeron bruscamente, presionando la virilidad del Inugami, forzándolo a sentir por igual. El goce la dominó por completo y su mente se perdió en una dulce ensoñación.

Akayoru se dejó arrastrar al abismo con una última y profunda embestida, permitiendo que toda la tensión de su cuerpo se liberara de golpe en el crudo éxtasis de su propia culminación. El placer lo embargó, derramándose por completo en la hembra, mientras la enérgica sensación le nublaba la razón.

…

Ambos permanecieron quietos contra el muro, jadeando descontroladamente, esperando el declive de la agitación y el menguar de la pasión. Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que pudieran pronunciar palabra alguna. La satisfacción física todavía palpitaba en el centro de sus vientres.

–Diana…– susurró él.

Ella levantó el rostro y en sus pupilas dilatadas se reflejaba una complacencia total.

–No puedo moverme… tienes que llevarme…– lo interrumpió, aflojando sus cansados brazos y recargándose contra su pecho.

–Perdóname… llega un momento en que no puedo controlarme y…– quiso disculparse.

Akayoru sabía que algo no estaba bien, ella parecía más cansada que la primera vez. Se separó de su cuerpo y la tomó en brazos para sostenerla mejor, en ese momento sintió como se relajaba por completo. Hizo un gesto de extrañeza al no escuchar una respuesta. Un débil suspiro le indicó que la humana ya estaba dormida.

…

Al día siguiente.

El pelirrojo la observaba en silencio, sentado en un sillón cercano.

La humana reposaba relajadamente sobre su cama. No estaba seguro de la situación, pero entendía claramente que después de yacer juntos, ella terminaba cansada y débil. Posiblemente se debía a la fragilidad de su especie. O quizás a que no se estaba controlando adecuadamente.

Debía preguntarle, no quería quedarse con la duda, aunque eso implicara que ella hiciera mención de su experiencia con Lord Sesshomaru. Ese pensamiento lo hizo gruñir sin proponérselo. Entonces escuchó una profunda inhalación, Diana ya empezaba a abrir los ojos.

–Despierta– pidió él mientras se sentaba en la orilla.

–Vaya, eso fue bastante intenso… ¿A caso me… desmaye? – preguntó ella con un bostezo.

–Sí, perdiste la noción de todo después de que terminamos– se acercó un poco más y habló con inquietud. –Diana, necesito que me digas si te he lastimado y que me expliques tu debilidad. –

La mujer de nuevo bostezó perezosamente, no tenía ganas de hablar. Pero si ésta situación iba a continuar, sería necesario aclarar algunas cosas. Después de todo, el demonio parecía preocupado y teniendo en cuenta que ella era la primera humana con quien estaba, era lógico que sintiera curiosidad por sus reacciones y posibles consecuencias de tener sexo con él.

–Escucha, Akayoru, no me has lastimado– empezó a explicar. –Debo admitir que sabes cómo estimular a una mujer, fue muy placentero– le guiñó un ojo y le acarició la mejilla. –Así que no te preocupes por dañarme, yo te diré si eso sucede. –

Él asintió mientras le ofrecía un vaso con agua. Ella bebió un poco antes de continuar.

–Respecto al cansancio… pues seguramente se debe a que eres un demonio muy fuerte y quizás…– de repente hizo una pausa, recordando una duda que tenía acerca de él. –Antes de continuar, dime que jerarquía tienes dentro de tu especie. –

Akayoru alzó una ceja extrañado por su curiosidad. Esa era una duda poco frecuente.

–¿Eso importa?, ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? –

– ¿Y por qué no?, tal vez eso tenga que ver con mi debilidad– se justificó Diana.

El Inugami dudó por un segundo, su expresión relajada se puso seria antes de hablar.

–Soy un beta– dijo con firmeza. –Mi familia pertenece a la casa Roja, la cual le sigue en rango a la casa Plateada, mejor conocida como la casa del Oeste. –

La joven lo miró fijamente, su mirada no mentía. Él no sólo pertenecía al tipo de criaturas InuYoukai, sino que también era un demonio de clase alta. Pasó saliva lentamente.

– _¡Le sigue en jerarquía al señor del Oeste!_ – pensó sorprendida. – _Esto podría ser complicado._ –

Por alguna extraña razón empezó a ponerse nerviosa y no pudo evitar recordar el comportamiento posesivo y dominante de Sesshomaru, quien le había dicho en más de una ocasión que él era un alfa de gran poder. Exhaló despacio, tratando de calmarse, Akayoru no tendría por qué ser como él.

– _Será mejor dejar ésta conversación para otro día…_ –pensó para sí misma, al tiempo que se incorporaba lentamente en busca de su ropa. –Sabes… de momento no tengo tiempo para esto, me tengo que ir. –

El demonio hizo un gesto de extrañeza, evidentemente la mujer lo estaba evadiendo, dejándolo con la duda.

–¿Por qué la prisa, no quieres desayunar? –

–No gracias, me voy ahora mismo. Pero quizás en otra ocasión podamos continuar hablando– contestó, mientras se vestía. Por suerte, él había recogido todas sus prendas y calzado, dejándolos cerca de la cama.

–Estás evadiendo esto por alguna razón, ¿Verdad? – su tono de voz fue serio.

Ella volteó a verlo sorprendida y nerviosa. Akayoru no parecía molesto, sino curioso y preocupado. No obstante, Diana intuía que, si le explicaba algunos "detalles", la situación podría tornarse extraña y complicada. Simplemente no era el mejor momento y porque aún no había la suficiente confianza construida con él.

–Dejemos esto para otro día, prometo explicártelo– le sonrió y se acercó a él.

Caminando con un sutil contoneo, inmediatamente atrapó su mirada. Eso fue suficiente para distraerlo, mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

–¿Me acompañas a la salida? –

El Inugami aceptó sin decir nada más. Tenía que ser paciente si quería mantener la atención de ésta extraña mujer.

:*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*:

Diana estaba a punto de llegar tarde.

Se había quedado dormida debido a la debilidad que sentía. A pesar de que tuvo la tarde del sábado y todo el domingo para recuperarse, aún seguía cansada. La segunda vez con el demonio pelirrojo había sido más intensa y ahora pagaba las consecuencias físicas. ¿Valió la pena?, claro que sí, cada segundo de ese caliente encuentro había sido muy placentero.

Lo malo era que todavía sentía entumecidos los músculos y para su mala suerte, el jefe le había encargado verse con el nuevo proveedor el lunes por la mañana. El inicio de semana iba a ser pesado, pero no le quedó mas remedio que continuar con sus actividades.

…

Entró al vestíbulo de un edificio corporativo, donde varias empresas tenían sus oficinas. Ahora debía buscar la ubicación de la compañía proveedora.

–Tercer piso, despacho dos– informó el personal de vigilancia en la entrada.

–Muchas gracias– dijo Diana, mientras se encaminaba al elevador y revisaba los datos del contacto.

Momentos después, una recepcionista la hizo pasar a una sala de juntas donde la atendería el representante. Ella tomó asiento al fondo, cerca del ventanal panorámico para distraerse. Pasaron al menos cinco minutos antes de escuchar pasos fuera de la puerta. Repentinamente la cicatriz de su hombro comenzó a cosquillear, haciendo que se petrificara de golpe.

Tragó saliva antes de asimilar lo que significaba, pero una segunda pulsación más fuerte se lo confirmó.

– _¡¿Una criatura sobrenatural aquí?, no lo puedo creer!_ – pensó nerviosamente. – _¡Eso significa que el nuevo proveedor no es humano!_ –

La puerta se abrió y ella contuvo el aliento. Un hombre de baja estatura y aspecto bonachón apareció. El insistente escozor en su cicatriz le advirtió que estaba frente a un youkai. El sujeto le dio una rápida y amable sonrisa cuando entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero se quedó en silencio al mirar a Diana con más detalle.

Casi de inmediato su rostro palideció. Se acercó unos pasos y su expresión cambió al desconcierto total. La joven no supo cómo tomar esto, parecía que la estaba reconociendo, pero no había lógica en ello porque jamás lo había visto antes.

–B-buenos días– trató de saludar. –Mi nombre es Diana y…–

– ¡No es posible! – interrumpió el hombre de golpe, casi atragantándose. –¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, humana?! –

La joven no comprendió absolutamente nada. Acababa de llamarla humana y la cuestionó como si la conociera. Abrió la boca para tratar de decir algo, pero en ese momento el individuo se regresó a la puerta y colocó el seguro del picaporte. Ella sintió un escalofrío cuando él se volteó a mirarla con expresión grave, por lo que inmediatamente le preguntó.

–N-no entiendo nada, ¿Acaso me conoce? –

– ¡No deberías estar aquí, es más, pensé que ya habías muerto! – le dijo de pronto, como si estuviera regañándola.

La confusión aumentó para Diana y tuvo la intención de volver a interrogarlo, pero él habló antes, frotándose la frente en un gesto de disgusto hacia ella.

–Tendré que quitarme esto– murmuró, al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la nuca.

Con un movimiento torpe, hurgó por debajo del saco y la camisa, buscando algo en su espalda. Lo que retiró fue un pedazo de papel rectangular mediano de color rojo. En una de sus caras se podían distinguir brillantes símbolos negros, los cuales se fueron apagando rápidamente.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando miró el rostro del sujeto. El disfraz comenzó a desenfocarse hasta desaparecer completamente. Un pequeño demonio de piel verde y grandes ojos amarillos ahora la observaba con gesto serio.

– ¡J-Ja… Jaken! – gritó ella, mientras se levantaba de un salto.

– ¡Cállate, humana tonta! – regañó, agitando las manos con enojo.

Nadie debía percatarse de su verdadera forma y teniendo en cuenta que en ese lugar había muchos humanos, era necesario no llamar la atención.

Diana sintió un golpe invisible en el estómago y un sudor frío recorrió su espalda. Dio un paso atrás y tropezó con la silla, quedando sentada de nuevo. Las palabras no se formaban en su garganta porque su mente aún estaba procesando lo que veía, el pequeño sirviente de Sesshomaru estaba frente a ella. Su instinto susurró peligro inminente.

Jaken estaba aquí y ahora, en el presente, vivo y haciéndose pasar por un humano. Fingía ser el representante de una compañía que tenía la intención de hacer negocios con la empresa en la que trabajaba Diana. ¿Eso significaba que el Lord del Oeste aún seguía con vida? Estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

–¡Hey, reacciona! – chasqueó los dedos el youkai. –Te estoy hablando, humana. –

–¡N-no es posible… ¿Porque estás aquí, en el presente?! – tragó saliva e inhaló despacio, pero ya tenía alterada la respiración. –¡L-la cueva de la Luna fue sellada y…! –

Él hizo un gesto de apaciguamiento con las manos, tratando de que ella lo escuchara.

–Humana… han pasado más de cinco siglos y nosotros tenemos una vida muy larga. –

Jaken se escuchó preocupado y sus gestos corporales indicaban que estaba poniéndose tan nervioso como Diana. No podía evitarlo, el ver de nuevo a esa mujer le hizo recordar las acciones de su señor y el arranque de ira que tuvo después de perder a la hembra en el pasado. Y sobre todo porque… fue él quien la ayudo a escapar.

El pequeño youkai tenía razones de sobra para temer. La traición a su amo nunca se descubrió en el pasado, Lord Sesshomaru no lo supo. Él creyó que fue una molesta coincidencia que su madre, lady Irasue, llegara en el momento menos indicado, cuando tenía a la humana bajo su completo dominio.

En esa ocasión Jaken salvó su pellejo, porque su señor terminó por olvidarse de Diana y continuar con su existencia, manteniéndolo como su más fiel sirviente. Pero ahora la hembra humana estaba aquí. El peligro era evidente para ambos, ya que Sesshomaru podría aparecer en cualquier momento.

– ¿H-han vivido cinco siglos…? – su nerviosismo aumentó visiblemente.

–Jamás creí que volvería a verte, pensé que te habías alejado lo suficiente– dijo Jaken, acercándose. –Pero ahora comprendo que la cueva de la Luna apuntaba específicamente a ésta era. –

– ¡Yo me alejé!, son ustedes los que no deberían de haber abandonado Japón– se justificó inquieta, sin dejar de mirar ahora la puerta. – ¡No deberían estar en tierras continentales! –

–El tiempo pasó y con la marcha de los siglos fue necesario adaptarse al progreso de los humanos– comenzó a explicar el sirviente. –Muchas criaturas lo hicieron y el territorio Occidental no fue la excepción. –

Algunos folclores orientales no son del todo ciertos, muchos youkais pueden ir y venir a su antojo por donde quieran sin preocuparse por un lugar que dominar o dirigir. Los demonios con jerarquía y poder no deberían salir de sus territorios, pero por lo visto, los humanos los han obligado a cambiar esas costumbres. Por lo tanto, un poderoso Inugami como Sesshomaru, seguramente andaba por ahí paseándose con un disfraz humano.

–¿Me estás diciendo que tu amo está aquí y ahora? – interrogó Diana preocupada, mientras se ponía de pie.

–No por el momento, ahora escúchame con atención– su voz bajó y las palabras fueron claras. –Debes largarte de inmediato. –

–Definitivamente te doy la razón– contestó ella, caminando hacia la salida.

Rápidamente Jaken colocó el extraño papel rojo en su espalda, éste reaccionó con su energía, permitiendo que el camuflaje volviera a desplegarse sobre él. Nuevamente el aspecto de un humano común quedó a la vista. Ambos salieron de la sala y se dirigieron al elevador. Después de entrar, Diana oprimió el botón de la planta baja con fuerza. Entre más rápido huyera de allí, mejor.

–Deja de temblar– indicó Jaken.

–No puedo evitarlo, la última vez que tu amo… ¡Esa bestia en su interior quería mantenerme presa! – tragó nerviosamente.

–No te preocupes por eso, el estro Inugami no está ni remotamente cerca ahora, sin embargo…– hizo una pausa, dudando si debía decirle algo más. –No puedo garantizar cómo será la reacción de mi señor si olfatea tu aroma de nuevo. –

–Ya no digas más, definitivamente no volveré por aquí– interrumpió ella.

Las puertas se abrieron y Jaken la acompañó hasta la calle.

–Adiós– se despidió la mujer.

El demonio disfrazado solamente hizo un gesto de asentimiento, mirándola alejarse rápidamente para luego tomar un taxi. En ese momento, el sonido de un teléfono celular se escuchó. Al mirar la pantalla, el youkai comenzó a sudar.

–Diga, señor Sesshomaru. –

* * *

Continuará...

Pronto veremos de nuevo a Sexymaru XDXDXDXDXD

;3


	4. Reencuentro

Buenas noches :3

Perdón por publicar tarde XD sino es una cosa es otra XP pero ya no quería posponer la actualización por más tiempo y es que me costó trabajo enlazar las situaciones con Dianita XDXDXD

A continuación el cuarto capítulo, no hay lemon, porque antes es necesario explicar el contexto en el que están los personajes en el presente, pero eso si, hay tensión conforme avanza la historia :D

Agradezco sus comentarios, me hacen feliz y me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Gracias :3

 **Atención:** InuYasha y sus personajes pertenecen a **Rumiko Takahashi**. Los **OC** son de mi autoría personal, así como la historia, la cual solamente escribí por capricho y para satisfacer las perversiones de algunos(as), incluyéndome ;3

* * *

Capítulo 4: Reencuentro

El fiel sirviente del Lord soltó un suspiro de tranquilidad cuando terminó la llamada y regresó a la oficina.

Había sido solamente un aviso por parte de Sesshomaru, indicándole que cancelara su agenda semanal, ya que había regresado a Japón para atender un asunto pendiente en el territorio Occidental. Esto tranquilizó al pequeño demonio, ya que no hubiera tenido ni la menor idea de cómo explicarle la "fallida" reunión con el nuevo cliente.

Por el momento no haría mención del asunto, ya buscaría algún pretexto para cancelar todo contacto con la empresa en la que laboraba la humana. Apenas podía creer que estuviera viva en esta época, percatándose de que probablemente para ella sólo habían pasado quizás algunas semanas desde su secuestro por parte del Lord.

–Bien, será mejor olvidar éste contratiempo– se dijo así mismo. –Ahora debo asegurarme que ese tonto de InuYasha no haga tonterías mientras mi amo bonito no se encuentra. –

Se puso a revisar algunos documentos y a tomar notas. En ese momento, la puerta de la estancia se abrió y el aludido hizo acto de presencia, trayendo consigo un portafolios de color negro brillante y un vaso de café humeante.

–Esto sabe delicioso, no sé porque no lo probé antes– dijo, sorbiendo un trago.

Jaken alzó las cejas, extrañado de que el medio hermano de su señor llegara temprano a la oficina y en lunes.

–Es algo prematura tu llegada, ¿No deberías estar durmiendo todavía? – preguntó con burla.

–Ja-ja que gracioso, yo no necesito dormir tanto– contestó el recién llegado, al tiempo que caminaba a su escritorio y dejaba el maletín encima. –Y ya sabes que Sesshomaru siempre está molestando con eso de la puntualidad. –

–Bien, no tienes que preocuparte hoy, mi amo bonito salió de viaje. –

Inuyasha se atragantó un poco con el sorbo de café, evidentemente no le gustó escuchar eso.

–¡Ese idiota! – gruñó, sentándose de mala gana en su silla. –¿Cuándo regresa? –

Jaken se encogió de hombros. Realmente no lo sabía, el señor del Oeste podía volver en un par de días o hasta la próxima semana.

–Será mejor que le preguntes, recuerda que los sellos deben ser renovados en estos días– hizo hincapié, bebiendo más de su bebida.

El sirviente abrió los ojos en grande. Era cierto, los sellos mágicos que empleaban él y el mestizo dependían de la energía sobrenatural de Sesshomaru. Rápidamente tomó un calendario e hizo el conteo de unas fechas marcadas. Se dio cuenta de que sólo quedaban cuatro días para que el efecto disimulador de los pergaminos se debilitara en su mayoría. Si no eran recargados, se quedarían sin camuflaje ante los humanos.

–Esta vez te doy la razón– dijo el pequeño demonio. –Lo llamaré más tarde. –

–Pero que no se te olvide– terminó de sorber la ultimas gotas. –¿Y qué tal la reunión, ya firmaron el acuerdo? –

Jaken pasó saliva, haciéndose el disimulado al tiempo que acomodaba unas carpetas. InuYasha era el encargado de buscar nuevos clientes para la compañía y darles seguimiento a los prospectos. Por lo tanto, no sería fácil evadirlo respecto a la cita fallida.

–No procede, el cliente no llegó a la junta, así que se agendará para otra ocasión– mintió rápidamente.

–No puede ser, ese contrato nos conviene demasiado– se quejó InuYasha, mientras tomaba el teléfono de su escritorio. –Haré un par de llamadas para ver que sucedió. –

–¡No! – interrumpió el pequeño demonio. –Ya pedí una nueva cita, me confirman ésta misma tarde– dijo, tratando de no parecer preocupado.

El mestizo alzó una ceja al ver su reacción, pero lo dejó pasar. Se encogió de hombros y se acomodó en su silla de nuevo mientras encendía su laptop.

–De acuerdo, pero quiero que me informes de los resultados. –

Jaken rodó los ojos y exhaló, tenía que pensar en algo para evadir ésta situación. Y esperaba que a la humana también se le ocurriera algo por su lado.

:*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*:

Diana aún estaba temblando de los nervios cuando se sentó en su escritorio.

El inesperado encuentro con el demonio de ojos amarillos la había alterado bastante. Apenas podía creerlo, esa criatura con cara de rana usaba un disfraz para interactuar con humanos. Eso quería decir que Sesshomaru probablemente hacía lo mismo y manejaba una falsa identidad para vivir entre las personas. De la misma forma que Akayoru.

Ahora se preguntaba que excusa le daría a su jefe para no tener que ir de nuevo a tratar con el "proveedor". Tal vez debería haberse puesto de acuerdo con Jaken para crear una mentira que beneficiara a los dos ya que, de cualquier manera, ambos debían continuar con sus respectivos trabajos como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

En ese momento la puerta de la oficina se abrió, era el gerente llegando y saludando a todos en general. Pasó cerca de su escritorio e inmediatamente la cuestionó.

–Hola Diana, ¿Cómo te fue en la reunión? –

La mujer dudó por un instante, pero decidió mentir por ahora.

–No hubo reunión, señor. Llegué a la oficina, pero el contacto dijo que tenía otro asunto pendiente y no podía recibirme en ese momento, así que pospuso la cita para otra ocasión– explicó.

–Vaya con estas personas, que informales– hizo un gesto de disgusto mientras caminaba rumbo a su oficina. –Será mejor descartarlos y buscar a otros. –

Diana soltó una exhalación al escucharlo, quizás esto podría quedar resuelto y ya no tendría que preocuparse.

:*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*:

Tres días después, en algún punto de la cuidad.

Inuyasha colgó el teléfono e hizo un par de anotaciones en una agenda. Se le notaba un gesto de satisfacción después de haber hablado con alguna persona.

–Bien, ya está lista la nueva cita– dijo en voz alta para que alguien lo escuchara.

La puerta de la oficina contigua estaba abierta y se escuchaba el ruido de algunos cajones siendo abiertos y cerrados, momentos después el individuo salió y cerró con llave. Se dirigió a InuYasha y le entregó una carpeta de documentos.

–¿Estás seguro de que se le olvidó a Jaken llamar? – preguntó con gesto impasible.

El mestizo hojeó los papeles y rodó los ojos con aburrimiento. Era la tercera vez que le preguntaba sobre el descuido del sirviente, al parecer, aún confiaba más en él que en su propio medio hermano a pesar del tiempo que llevaban tratándose.

–Si, ya te lo dije, ese pequeño sapo no llamó al cliente y tuve que hablar para disculparme y convencerlo de otra reunión– explicó, mientras guardaba la carpeta. –Te lo repito Sesshomaru, no es confiable para encargarle estos asuntos, mejor que siga siendo sólo tú "asistonto"– se burló.

El Inugami se mantuvo sereno, ya sabía que Jaken e InuYasha nunca se llevarían del todo bien.

–Entonces encárgate de todo y mándame la información de la junta para estar presente– contestó, al tiempo que revisaba su teléfono móvil.

De pronto la puerta de la estancia se abrió, el pequeño demonio iba llegando con un termo en la mano, bebiendo tragos de algún líquido. Se detuvo en seco al mirar a su jefe en la oficina.

–¡Se-señor Sesshomaru, pensé que regresaría mañana! – dijo sorprendido, mientras se acercaba nervioso.

El aludido solamente alzó una ceja, mostrando indiferencia ante sus palabras. Llevaba algo de prisa y no tenía tiempo de regañar a su siervo.

–Denme sus sellos– fue lo único que dijo.

Tanto Jaken como InuYasha buscaron el papel rectangular que siempre llevaban en la espalda debajo de la ropa, el cual usaban como método de ocultamiento. Al retíralo, ambos quedaron expuestos con su verdadera apariencia sobrenatural. Quien más lo necesitaba era el pequeño sirviente, pero el mestizo no podía disimular su larga melena blanca ni sus ojos dorados todo el tiempo, así que los dos dependían de un disfraz humano para esconder su aspecto.

Y Sesshomaru era quien proporcionaba la energía para que los pergaminos funcionaran. El Lord colocó los sellos sobre el escritorio y puso sus manos sobre estos a escasos centímetros. Su poder youkai revoloteó de sus palmas hacia los papeles, haciendo que los símbolos dibujados brillaran intensamente por unos segundos, para después atenuarse. Ya estaban listos para su uso.

Mientras Sesshomaru se dirigía a la salida, ellos activaron de nuevo sus disfraces.

–Mándame la información InuYasha y no llegues tarde mañana– finalizó, cerrando la puerta tras él.

–Bah, que fastidioso es– dijo el mestizo, mientras cerraba su maletín para retirarse también.

–¿De que habla mi amo bonito? – preguntó Jaken.

–Del cliente que olvidaste la otra vez, tonto– le reclamó, arrojándole una bolita de papel mientras caminaba rumbo a la puerta. –Casi perdemos un buen contrato por tu culpa, así que de ahora en adelante yo me encargaré de las reuniones de presentación. –

El sirviente hizo un gesto de extrañeza, no recordaba haber olvidado a ningún prospecto. Se quedó mirando hacia el techo, tratando de hacer memoria. Cuando InuYasha cerró la puerta, un escalofrió recorrió a Jaken.

–Oh maldición, creo que estoy en problemas… y esa mujer también. –

:*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*:

Diana se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala de juntas, mientras esperaba la llegada de sus compañeros y del jefe. La junta era para ver los avances de los proyectos y revisar los pendientes. Esa semana había transcurrido tranquila y ella se había enfocado en sus actividades, olvidándose completamente de lo sucedido con Jaken. Asimismo, estuvo distrayéndose de vez en cuando con el recuerdo caliente del demonio pelirrojo.

Aún tenía que pensar en ello, porque no estaba segura de que hacer con él. Es decir, quería más diversión sexual, pero sin tener que explicarle sobre las consecuencias físicas. Además, estaba el hecho de que era un Inugami beta, eso quería decir que Akayoru tenía cierto linaje como el Lord del Oeste, por lo tanto, también podría tener comportamientos obsesivos/posesivos.

Sus compañeros de oficina comenzaron a llegar, poco después el gerente entró. La reunión inició y se prolongó por media hora. Al finalizar, ella se quedó para recibir indicaciones.

–Diana, mañana me vas a acompañar a una reunión, para ver si podemos conseguir un mejor contrato con un proveedor externo, así que prepara la documentación y nos vemos temprano– dijo rápidamente, guardando su laptop en una mochila.

–Entendido jefe, pero ¿Dónde va a ser? – quiso saber ella.

–No recuerdo la dirección en éste momento, pero más o menos conozco el rumbo, así que no hay problema– se encaminó a la salida, despidiéndose con gesto rápido. –Hasta mañana. –

–Adiós jefe– dijo, quedándose con la duda. –Me pregunto qué empresa externa será…–

…

Al día siguiente.

Diana tenía un extraño presentimiento. Miró por la ventana y se le hizo familiar la ruta por donde iba circulando su jefe, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Estaba más entretenida revisando la copia del contrato que quizás firmarían si el proveedor los convencía con su propuesta de trabajo.

Unos minutos después, caminaban por el estacionamiento rumbo al elevador. Repentinamente el gerente recibió una llamada en su celular. Diana se mantuvo leyendo distraídamente en lo que esperaba, aún tenían tiempo de sobra para llegar a la reunión. Por lo poco que le había platicado su jefe, se encontrarían con el director y el encargado de proyectos, así que tal vez éste sería un buen trato para su empresa.

–Escucha Diana, vas a tener que llevar mis disculpas– dijo el hombre, después de colgar. –Me están llamando de la oficina para una reunión de emergencia con nuestro director ejecutivo, así que tendrás que ir sola a la junta. –

Ella hizo un gesto de sorpresa, pero no le quedaba de otra más que aceptar la situación.

–Entendido, yo me encargo de escuchar la propuesta, pero quedaría pendiente lo del contrato– aclaró.

–Si, está bien, ya me tengo que ir– se despidió, caminando de regreso al auto. –Nos vemos. –

Diana suspiró fastidiada, esta situación no era agradable porque ella todavía no tenía la suficiente experiencia para tratar con los proveedores ni evaluar los contratos. Pero como no tenía opción, se dirigió rápidamente al ascensor para llegar a tiempo.

–Aquí vamos…–

…

Subió al quinto nivel, donde la recepcionista la recibió amablemente, pidiéndole que esperara un momento. Ella tomó asiento y siguió leyendo la copia del contrato. Por un instante el extraño presentimiento la invadió de nuevo, levantó la vista y miró a su alrededor. No había nada anormal, así que se puso de pie y se acercó al ventanal para tener una mejor vista. Solamente distinguió gente caminando por aquí, autos por allá y al otro lado de la calle, un edificio se le hizo familiar.

– _Ese lugar lo he visto antes_ – pensó, tratando de recordar. – _¡Vaya, pero si es el lugar al que fui el lunes!_ –

Si, era el mismo edificio en donde se encontró a Jaken el otro día. Desde su posición podía leer un gran letrero donde se indicaba que era un sitio de renta temporal de oficinas, salas de juntas y salones de conferencias.

–Esto no me gusta…– se dijo a sí misma en voz baja. –Vamos, tranquilízate y no seas paranoica. –

Entonces la recepcionista la llamó.

–Ya puede pasar. –

La mujer la escoltó por un amplio pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta que tenía toda la fachada de ser la entrada a una oficina principal. Cuando la empleada le abrió la puerta para que entrara, ella sintió un cosquilleo en el hombro derecho.

.

.

Diana no podía creer lo que veía cuando la hoja de madera se cerró a sus espaldas.

Frente a ella, detrás de un escritorio de caoba roja, sentado en una elegante silla forrada de piel, estaba el señor del Oeste. Era imposible no reconocerlo, a pesar de que tenía un elaborado camuflaje que le daba la apariencia de un sexy modelo masculino. De inmediato sintió algo atenazando su pecho y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

Sesshomaru mantenía su sobrenatural y frío atractivo, sin las marcas faciales de su linaje, con pelo oscuro como la noche, corto y rematado con unos flecos en la frente. Sus ojos ambarinos estaban disfrazados de un tono café, demasiado común, pero de mirada afilada y penetrante. El resto de su verdadero aspecto permanecía completamente disimulado, excepto por su piel clara y su estatura. La ropa que llevaba era de marca, elegante y acorde a las costumbres de moda humana actuales.

Cualquier mujer que lo viera suspiraría de inmediato, porque era innegable que el demonio plateado seguía siendo demasiado atrayente, incluso con ese falso exterior. Diana tenía que aceptarlo, pero eso no evitaba que la insistente punzada de la cicatriz en su hombro le recordara que estaba frente al diablo.

La marca violácea respondía ante la cercanía del InuYoukai, detectándolo como una criatura sobrenatural más. Afortunadamente esa era la única reacción que habría. Él ya no podría someterla por medio del dolor, debido al veneno que recibió de la demonesa. Y quizás esa era la única ventaja que tenía en esta extraña situación.

El Lord abrió los ojos con gran desconcierto, pero casi de inmediato su mirada se volvió depredadora, clavándose en la mujer al mismo tiempo que su desarrollado olfato le confirmaba la información. Al principio se le hizo extraño cuando, minutos antes, detectó muy sutilmente una esencia llamativa en medio del mar de olores que existían en ese lugar. Los humanos usaban tantos aromas artificiales, que la mayoría de los youkais terminaban con el sentido del olfato adormecido.

Pero ahora era imposible equivocarse. Era ella, la misma hembra humana que había alterado su instinto de manera obsesiva siglos atrás. No había cambiado en absoluto, su aspecto era el mismo como si apenas hubieran pasado unos días desde su último encuentro. Sus oscuros ojos mantenían un atisbo desafiante, su cabello negro había crecido un poco más, su piel canela seguía siendo tentadora y su embriagante aroma era inconfundible.

Algo se removió lentamente dentro de él, una criatura de ojos rojos que aún seguía en letargo. Su subconsciente lo traicionó, reflejándose en sus labios una mueca perversa mientras se incorporaba lentamente de su asiento. Entonces el instinto lo hizo actuar sin pensar, su cuerpo se desplazó con sobrenatural celeridad para atrapar a su presa.

Diana apenas logró completar un parpadeo ante el movimiento, todo sucedió en menos de un segundo, un borrón en el aire y de pronto, él ya estaba frente a ella. Sintió una mano capturar su cuello, inmovilizándola por completo y evitando que pudiera generar cualquier sonido.

–Ha pasado tanto tiempo… – susurró Sesshomaru en voz baja, afilada y tenebrosa.

La misma voz, que jamás olvidaría, le provocó una sacudida en todo el cuerpo y un escalofrío se arrastró por su nuca. La respiración casi se le detuvo, quedándose completamente muda, ya que su mente apenas lograba procesar la visión del demonio parado frente a ella.

–He tenido tanta _hambre_ … – sus palabras cargadas de malicia subieron de volumen y su respiración comenzó a acelerarse cuando la olfateó con insistencia. –Más de quinientos años y aún recuerdo perfectamente tú enervante aroma. –

Diana se retorció frenética, el aire se había agotado en sus pulmones. El Lord se dio cuenta y liberó el agarre de su garganta, entonces la tomó por los hombros y la repego bruscamente contra la puerta. La mujer gimió asustada cuando notó como los incisivos asomaban en su boca y después se aproximaban amenazantes.

Sesshomaru la sujetó por el mentón, obligándola a ladear el rostro. Su agitado pulso se notaba palpitante en la yugular, provocándole un intenso anhelo por probar su sangre. Su instinto se retorció en su interior a pesar del largo tiempo que llevaba en reposo. La esencia de la humana había resultado insanamente grata desde la primera vez que tomó unas gotas de ella. Ahora deseaba probarla de nuevo.

La mujer percibió su aliento recorriéndole la piel y después la amenaza de sus colmillos descendiendo sobre ella. Quería gritar, pero el tremendo shock la había dejado completamente indefensa y sus reacciones estaban totalmente bloqueadas. Su corazón amenazaba con sufrir un infarto por el terrible esfuerzo que el golpe de adrenalina estaba ejerciendo en todo su ser. El demonio plateado estaba a punto de morderla.

Repentinamente, el sonido de otra puerta abriéndose congeló el tiempo.

En la esquina opuesta de la oficina había otra entrada y alguien llegaba en ese preciso instante. La mujer percibió un segundo hormigueo en el hombro. Un muchacho de apariencia ejecutiva cruzó el umbral, topándose de frente con la increíble escena.

–¡Detente Sesshomaru! – dijo a espaldas del Lord. –¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?!– preguntó sobresaltado.

El señor del Oeste se quedó inmóvil a escasos centímetros del cuello femenino. Gruñó furiosamente sin voltear y comenzó a levantar el rostro. Diana sintió el pánico creciendo cuando vio el iris de sus ojos, su verdadero color ambarino se había revelado intensamente. Sin embargo, el azul metálico ya empezaba a reemplazarlo y líneas rojizas comenzaban a bifurcarse alrededor, volviendo su mirada más feroz.

–¡No te entrometas, InuYasha! – ordenó colérico, su mirada clavada en la joven.

Diana seguía petrificada y solamente pudo desviar la vista un segundo. Tiempo suficiente en el cual pudo ver a la persona que había detenido al Lord. Un sujeto con larga cabellera negra, amarrada en una coleta baja, con flecos a lo largo de la frente, ojos cafés y apariencia similar a la del Inugami, excepto por la estatura. Vestía de traje también y traía en una mano un portafolios con algunas hojas sobresaliendo por los bordes.

–¡Sesshomaru contrólate, estás perdiendo el camuflaje! – dijo InuYasha en un tono más serio, al notar el extraño comportamiento de su medio hermano.

Era cierto, la mujer regresó a mirarlo y pudo notar claramente el desenfoque del disfraz, el cual empezaba a revelar su plateado cabello, las marcas violetas en su rostro y la amenaza de sus garras. Él seguía sujetándola por la barbilla y el hombro, donde ya comenzaba a sentir el filo dañando su piel.

Inesperadamente, Diana sintió una nueva punzada en la cicatriz, otra criatura sobrenatural ya cruzaba el umbral de la entrada. De inmediato vio como el señor del Oeste entornaba los ojos y desviaba de golpe su atención hacía el recién llegado, con un fiero gesto formándose en su rostro.

Ella solamente percibió otro movimiento, demasiado acelerado para la vista humana, el aire moviéndose con fuerza le acarició la mejilla. En ese mismo instante escuchó un golpe brutal y en dos parpadeos toda la escena cambió. El escritorio de fina madera crujió y lo que había encima quedó destrozado. Ahora estaba libre del agarre de Sesshomaru y éste permanecía sobre la pila de escombros… su mejilla sangraba copiosamente.

Akayoru entró en su campo de visión después de haber dado ese tremendo golpe. Estaba a su lado, en posición de ataque, enseñando los colmillos que se le habían alargado, tensando las garras crecidas y afiladas. A pesar de mantener un aspecto humano, se veía peligroso y el intermitente destello rojo de sus ojos confirmaba la amenaza de ataque.

–¡No te atrevas a tocarla! –amenazó con voz gutural.

El Lord de Occidente se quedó perplejo por unos segundos. Había recibido un poderoso ataque, el cual no vio venir y antes de que terminara de asimilarlo, frente a él estaba otro macho. Uno de su misma especie, plantándole cara sin el menor rastro de temor. Esto era algo que no había pasado en mucho, mucho tiempo. Pocos lo habían intentado y terminaron muertos, derrotados o en paz, como su medio hermano.

Gruñó amenazadoramente, al tiempo que se ponía de pie. De nuevo algo se agitó dentro de él, algo que estaba despertando con lentitud. Iba a dar un paso hacia el pelirrojo, con la intención de regresar el golpe, cuando de repente sintió que lo detenían con fuerza. InuYasha estaba a su lado, interrumpiendo su avance.

–¡Es suficiente Sesshomaru! – dijo, mientras trataba de contenerlo.

–¡A un lado! – alzó la voz, tratando de soltarse.

El camuflaje cada vez más disperso, revelando sus verdaderos rasgos sobrenaturales.

–¡Maldita sea, la junta directiva está en el edificio y en cualquier momento podrían entrar aquí! – le gritó InuYasha.

El demonio plateado se quedó quieto, sin dejar de enseñar los colmillos al otro macho. Pero sabía perfectamente que era demasiado arriesgado comenzar una pelea con tantos humanos alrededor. No obstante, el otro Inugami le contestaba con el mismo gesto desafiante, en evidente actitud protectora para con la humana. ¿Quién era y porque la protegía? Tuvo la sensación de haberlo visto antes, pero no lo recordaba en estos momentos.

El mestizo notó la pausa de su medio hermano y entonces aprovechó el momento.

–¡Váyanse! – les dijo.

Akayoru tomó a Diana por el brazo y casi la arrastró a la salida inmediatamente. Ella pudo notar como Sesshomaru la seguía con la mirada, en sus ojos había un insano destello. Casi podría jurar que estaba a punto de atacarlos cual perro rabioso, sin embargo, el otro sujeto se interpuso en su campo de visión para cerrar rápidamente la puerta detrás de ellos.

En un instante llegaron al elevador. Tan pronto se cerraron las puertas, Akayoru volteó a verla y se acercó invasivamente a su espacio personal, olfateando insistentemente, revisándole el rostro y el cuello para comprobar que no estaba herida.

–¡¿Te hizo daño?!– cuestionó preocupado.

–N-no… e-estuvo a punto de m-morderme…– le tembló la voz, todavía estaba asustada. –P-pero n-no pudo h-hacerlo…–

Él se apartó, dándole espacio para que se tranquilizara mientras hacía su propio intento de calmarse para retomar el disfraz. Afortunadamente no había personas cerca. Y es que era demasiado notorio el brillo rojizo de sus ojos, el cual oscilaba alrededor del iris grisáceo. Sus colmillos permanecían crecidos y las garras afiladas, parecía que no querían retraerse.

Algo dentro de él se removía inquieto, molesto… celoso. Sabía que su lado bestial estaba agitado y la reacción que tuvo era claramente protectora para con la hembra.

Ella lo miraba nerviosa, era de esperarse, nunca lo había visto en su fase agresiva. Inhaló y exhaló para recuperar el control, su energía vibró y el camuflaje se desplegó nuevamente.

–No tengas miedo, jamás te haría daño– dijo en un tono ya más relajado.

La mujer suspiró, tenía los nervios de punta, pero hizo todo lo posible para mantener la mente fría.

–No me das miedo, es sólo que… ver de nuevo a Sesshomaru…– se quedó en silencio por un momento. –Vámonos de aquí por favor. –

Llegaron al estacionamiento y Akayoru la guío hasta donde estaba su automóvil. Poco después ya se alejaban de esa parte de la cuidad.

–¿Que hacías ahí? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

–Pues… mi jefe me mandó a una reunión de negocios por así decirlo– explicó ella, su expresión más relajada. –Era para ver si contratábamos los servicios de un proveedor, pero… no sabía que había youkais de por medio y menos que se trataba del señor del Oeste. –

El Inugami asistió y buscó algo en el asiento trasero.

–Así que no tenías ni idea– dijo, ofreciéndole una botella de agua. –Yo no sabía que Lord Sesshomaru estaba en el país, pensé que aún vivía en Japón y ese despistado de InuYasha no me dijo nada al respecto. –

–¿Dijiste InuYasha? – preguntó Diana, el nombre se le hizo familiar.

–Así es, se trata del medio hermano de Sesshomaru, llevan siglos trabajando juntos– explicó con calma. –Pero solamente era InuYasha quien salía fuera del país, el Lord siempre se quedaba en sus dominios. –

–A él lo vi antes…– recordó Diana. –La primera vez que llegué a esa época… él se alteró también por mi…– se detuvo, era mejor no entrar en detalles. –Digamos que sólo lo conocí por un instante y nunca más lo volví a ver, hasta ahora. –

–Todos los youkais del Oeste sabemos quién es, pero yo apenas tengo unos cuantos meses haciendo tratos con él y hoy sólo vine para negociar otro convenio– comentó Akayoru.

Ella palideció por un momento.

–¡¿Tienes trato con Sesshomaru también?!–

Él negó firmemente.

–No, para nada. La casa del Oeste no se lleva del todo bien con la casa Roja, así que mantenemos nuestras distancias– le sonrió levemente, tratando de calmarla. –Se puede decir que son rivalidades entre linajes y por lo tanto, cada Inugami con jerarquía está por su lado, evitando a los demás. –

–Pero aun así le hablas a su medio hermano– reprochó Diana.

Tal vez no era buena idea mantenerse cerca de éste Inugami.

–Como te dije, sólo son negocios con InuYasha, no con su hermano– respondió. –Pero si esto representa un problema para ti, puedo dejarlo de lado– le dijo con seriedad.

La mujer lo miró desconcertada. Esto estaba extendiéndose demasiado y se le saldría de las manos si no hacía algo al respecto.

–Será mejor que yo deje de lado todo esto, por favor detente en la siguiente esquina, tengo que regresar a mi oficina– pidió ella, mientras se frotaba las sienes.

–Diana, no ha sido mi intención incomodarte– se disculpó al tiempo que se estacionaba cerca de la banqueta.

–Escúchame, Akayoru, tengo muchas cosas en que pensar y ya no quiero tener más tratos con youkais por el momento, así que por favor no me busques de nuevo– finalizó, cerrando la puerta del vehículo y alejándose rápidamente por la calle.

El Inugami la observó en silencio, sin tratar de detenerla.

– _Tenemos un rival…_ – algo le susurró desde su interior. –No sabes lo que dices, guarda silencio– se contestó a sí mismo.

– _Tú sabes lo que eso significa…_ –

Akayoru ya no respondió.

:*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*:

La sesión de medio día con la junta directiva fue cancelada.

Jaken tuvo que disculparse en nombre de ambos hermanos y mentir acerca de unos problemillas de salud para que los humanos no preguntaran más por la indisposición del director y el gerente. Ahora se encontraba recogiendo los escombros del escritorio mientras ellos discutían.

–¿Qué rayos fue eso, Sesshomaru? – preguntó inquieto InuYasha, ambos estaban sentados en un sofá. –¿Por qué agrediste a esa mujer? –

–¡No es algo que te incumba! – gruñó el Lord, al tiempo que tomaba un vaso de agua y trataba de concentrarse.

La herida en su mejilla ya estaba curada, pero todavía resentía la fuerza del golpe, ese Inugami no era para nada débil. En cuanto a su disfraz, éste se había desvanecido y ahora permanecía con su apariencia verdadera, sus ojos aún tenían destellos del azul metálico que indicaba la presencia de su bestia interna.

–Deja de ser tan idiota, mírate como estas y sólo por esa mujer– reprochó el mestizo. –¿A caso es una antigua enemiga?, su olor me dice que sólo se trata de una humana común y corriente. –

Siendo un híbrido, InuYasha no se percataba de nada más. En cambio, para Sesshomaru, el aroma de la hembra volvió a perturbarlo de nuevo, tal y como le sucedió la primera vez que la encontró. Exhaló más despacio, estabilizando su respiración. La energía sobrenatural se arremolinó alrededor de él y momentos después, el camuflaje se desplegó. Su apariencia volvió a ser la de un humano común.

A diferencia de Jaken e InuYasha que llevaban el sello en su espalda todo el tiempo y no tenían que hacer nada más, los youkais que usaban su propio poder para disfrazarse, debían mantener cierto grado de concentración para que no les fallara el señuelo ante los humanos.

–¿Conoces al otro macho? – preguntó de pronto el Lord, evadiendo la pregunta.

–Si, su nombre es Akayoru y es un nuevo socio con el que empecé a trabajar hace algunos meses. – hizo una pausa al notar la ira de su medio hermano. –Al parecer lo conoces, ¿Verdad?, dime porque te atacó de esa manera. –

Entonces el señor del Oeste tuvo un destello de lucidez. La memoria le trajo el recuerdo correcto sobre quien era ese macho y porque se le había hecho familiar. Éste había entrado en su territorio, cuando la humana escapó esa única vez. El jovenzuelo Inugami la había encontrado antes de que él pudiera alcanzarla y había estado hablando con ella.

– _Debí haberlo matado en ese momento…_ – pensó molesto. –Dame la información respecto a esa empresa– dijo, refiriéndose a los datos de donde laboraba la mujer.

Desde el otro lado de la oficina, Jaken pasó saliva sumamente nervioso.

InuYasha ya le había platicado lo acontecido y ahora no sabía de lo que sería capaz de hacer su amo. Esto se complicaba cada vez más y su pellejo podría estar en peligro nuevamente.

* * *

Continuará...

 **Alexiz tutsi:** Perdón, no es mi intención tardar tanto XD pero prometo compensar con lemon y tensión ;) y me alegra saber que te gusta mi guapo pelirrojo ;)

 **Katty:** Gracias por leer y si voy a ver el anime que dices, sólo dame tiempo, tengo que sacar los otros fics antes XP

 **Luna:** Lamento la tardanza, espero que te guste la aparición de Sexymaru ;)

 **Emilse:** Gracias chica, me alegra leerte por aquí, tus comentarios son muy lindos para mi ;) espero que te guste el reencuentro inicial ;P

 **Kitty:** Mi estimada, que bueno que te des tiempo de leer y comentar, espero que todo siga mucho mejor. Un abrazo :)

Anónimos e Invitados: Gracias por leer y comentar, aunque sea desde las sombras :)


	5. Revelaciones

Buenas noches ;)

No quería tardar tanto en actualizar éste fic, pero de nuevo llego tarde XD... lo lamento. Pero los/las recompensaré: Cuando comencé a redactar la continuación, no tenía bien formada la idea, así que empece a escribir y escribir... y terminó siendo demasiado larga esta parte. Por lo que fue necesario dividirla en 2 capítulos ;D

Pasen a leer y por favor déjenme saber sus comentarios, reacciones, lo que sea, ya que para mi es muy importante y saben que me encanta ;3

 **Atención:** InuYasha y sus personajes pertenecen a **Rumiko Takahashi**. Los **OC** son de mi autoría personal, así como la historia, la cual solamente escribí por capricho y para satisfacer las perversiones de algunos(as), incluyéndome ;3

* * *

Capítulo 5: Revelaciones

Diana caminaba de un lado a otro en la acera del edificio donde trabajaba. No sabía que hacer ni que decirle a su supervisor respecto a lo acontecido con el Lord del Oeste, por lo que no quería llegar a la oficina todavía.

– _¿Le diré a mi jefe lo que pasó?… algo así como "el hombre con quien iba a entrevistarme quiso propasarse conmigo, pero no se preocupe, alguien me ayudó"_ – pensó ella, tratando de explicar su extraño encuentro. – _Obviamente ya no habrá tratos con esa empresa… y quizás yo tenga otra complicación si me piden que levante una denuncia en su contra_ – volvió a razonar.

La situación era compleja desde cualquier punto que se observase. Si decía que Sesshomaru era una criatura sobrenatural que la estaba amenazando, difícilmente le creerían. Por otro lado, podía simplemente decir que él era una persona desagradable que trató de extralimitarse por quien sabe qué motivo. De esta manera no tendría que dar más explicaciones, porque sencillamente le darían la razón.

– _Tendré que hablar sobre lo sucedido, no puedo dejarlo así nada más_ – finalizó, mientras caminaba rumbo a la entrada del edificio.

…

Ese mismo día por la tarde.

La mujer caminaba por la calle rumbo a su hogar con la inquietud recorriéndola. A pesar de que todo había salido bien con su gerente, le había explicado los detalles generales sin hacer mención de que los susodichos eran youkais, la preocupación de Diana parecía ir en aumento. Su jefe le ofreció apoyo total y le dijo que ya no tendrían más comunicación con ese proveedor. Incluso había hecho la insinuación de demandarlos, pero ella dijo que no era necesario.

No obstante, el mal presentimiento que siempre le advertía sobre lo venidero, estaba de regreso y con más fuerza. Su principal inquietud era el hecho de que, sin proponérselo, había ido directamente a encontrarse con el demonio plateado y él la había reconocido al instante. Era de esperarse, si Jaken la identificó al primer vistazo, obviamente que el señor del Oeste también lo haría. Esto era malo, Sesshomaru podría tener la intención de buscarla.

– _Quizás no suceda nada… quizás simplemente se olvidará de mí y seguirá con su vida…_ – razonó para sí misma y después se regañó. – _No te engañes a ti misma Diana, ¿Después de todo lo que has pasado con él, crees que te dejará en paz?_ –

Sintió un sobresalto al recordar su mirada, había sido tan… _hambrienta_. La avidez con la que la había apresado sólo indicaba que, a pesar de los siglos, nunca se había olvidado de ella ni de los oscuros deseos que tenía. Probablemente su rencor se mantuvo latente desde que escapó de él.

 _"Tú eres mía, me perteneces…"_

Recordó su sentencia. El Inugami se mostró posesivo desde el principio y estuvo a punto de lograr mantenerla cautiva en sus dominios para siempre. En esa ocasión recibió ayuda, pero ahora era poco probable. Le habían dicho que no era la única humana a la cual le sucedía algo como esto, ser la involuntaria pareja sexual de un demonio. Pero sin lugar a dudas, era la mujer con la peor suerte del mundo por el hecho de ser el objeto de deseo de un poderoso youkai canino.

– _Entonces esto no puede empeorar… él me buscará y…_ – tragó saliva con fuerza. –¡Tengo que hacer algo! –

Apresuró sus pasos, desviándose por otra calle para evitar la ruta por donde se había encontrado a Akayoru previamente, no deseaba hablar con él en estos momentos. No tenía cabeza para pensar en algo de diversión, aunque quizás un poco de sexo placentero podría relajarla y hacerla olvidar su preocupación.

Detuvo un taxi, lo abordó y se dirigió a su departamento.

:*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*:

Zona residencial al norte de la ciudad.

El señor del Oeste estaba de mal humor. Permanecía recargado en el barandal de la terraza, mirando las luces de la urbe y el oscurecimiento del horizonte. Había estado toda la tarde en su departamento después de haber salido gruñendo furioso de su despacho.

Inuyasha no había querido darle la información del lugar donde trabajaba la humana. Le dijo que no se la proporcionaría hasta que le explicara quien era la mujer y que intenciones tenía con ella. Además de que también se había negado a darle más datos sobre el Inugami pelirrojo.

Y es que el Lord no estaba dispuesto a decir nada. A pesar de que había hecho las pases hace mucho tiempo con su medio hermano, no tenía intenciones de que InuYasha se enterara de su obsesión por una hembra humana. Simplemente él seguía siendo el señor de Occidente, no le entregaba cuentas a nadie y no tenía por qué explicar sus acciones.

Repentinamente sintió un estremecimiento dentro de él. Cerró los ojos por un instante y cuando los abrió, el azul metalizado reemplazó el falso tono café de sus iris. Su primitivo instinto estaba despierto nuevamente.

– _¡Ella está aquí, sigue con vida!_ – rugió desde su interior. – _¡¿Porque no está en nuestro lecho en éste momento?!_ – reclamó.

Sesshomaru apretó los dientes irritado, la hembra no estaba con él por la intervención de otro macho. Pero eso no lo sabía del todo su bestia interna. Y lo mejor era no hacer mención de ello por el momento, no estaba dispuesto a dejarse llevar por los arranques de su lado más oscuro.

–¡Guarda silencio y ten paciencia!, pronto la tendremos de nuevo– dijo en un tono molesto.

En ese momento se escuchó la puerta del ascensor privado, Jaken había llegado por fin. Entonces se tranquilizó y retomó el falso color de sus ojos. La bestia se quedó en silencio de nuevo, esperando.

–Amo Sesshomaru– saludó el sirviente disfrazado, acercándose a donde estaba. –Tengo la información que solicitó. –

El demonio volteó a mirarlo, disimulando una mueca de satisfacción. Ese pequeño siervo nunca le fallaba y aunque jamás comprendió porque un día simplemente comenzó a seguirlo, le quedaba en claro que ahora era prácticamente imposible no depender de su ayuda para moverse en estos tiempos. Sin querer reconocerlo del todo, necesitaba a Jaken para mantener su actual forma de vida entre los humanos.

–¿No tuviste complicaciones para obtenerla? – preguntó.

Jaken negó con un gesto de cabeza al tiempo que agitaba un llavero.

–Yo tengo la copia de todas las llaves del despacho, no fue difícil buscar en el archivero correcto– dijo, extendiéndole un par de hojas engrapadas.

Sesshomaru comenzó a revisarlas con calma.

–¿InuYasha se dio cuenta? –

–Él se fue temprano también, después de usted. Dijo que iba a aprovechar la tarde para llevar a pasear a su esposa– indicó Jaken mientras caminaba hacia un sillón de la sala. –Señor, puedo hacerle una pregunta– pidió de pronto.

–¿Qué? – contestó el demonio sin siquiera mirarlo.

El fiel sirviente pasó saliva nerviosamente, pero era necesario aclarar los propósitos de su amo. Casi podía adivinar sus intenciones y lo que haría más adelante, sin embargo, ahora había alguien más en esta complicada situación. Más temprano, Inuyasha le había comentado que el macho de pelo rojo se mostró demasiado protector con la mujer, defendiéndola de su señor agresivamente.

Cualquier otro youkai se habría hecho a un lado ante el gran demonio plateado, pero el pelirrojo no. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: que tal vez la mujer era su pareja o algo muy cercano a él. Por lo tanto, esto podría convertirse en un conflicto entre machos por una hembra.

–¿Piensa perseguir de nuevo a esa humana? –

El demonio le dirigió un gruñido bajo. Jaken era el único que estaba al tanto de todo lo que significaba esa mujer para su primitivo instinto Inugami y desde un principio se había mostrado reacio respecto a lo que había hecho con ella. Quizás no lo entendía porque su especie se regía por otras reglas de acoplamiento. Tal vez se debía a algún tipo de empatía por la joven. Fuera lo que fuera, sabía que de nuevo lo cuestionaría sobre sus intenciones para con la humana.

–No te entrometas Jaken, no es de tu incumbencia lo que yo haga con esa mujer– dijo fríamente.

–Pero señor…– hizo una pausa. No sabía qué decir, quizás realmente su amo seguía siendo un youkai primitivo con ideas de la vieja usanza que no estaba dispuesto a cambiar. –Es un riego que haga eso, acosarla podría ser peligroso y comprometería su identidad. –

Lo miró sonreír con altivez, como siempre lo hacía. Definitivamente él seguía siendo un demonio orgulloso y frío que siempre obtenía lo que deseaba. A pesar de que ya habían transcurrido quinientos años, su lascivo capricho no había sido descartado. Incluso si se hubiera encontrado con ella en otra época o si simplemente ya estuviera muerta, el Inugami no la habría olvidado. Eso podría interpretarse, en el mundo de los youkais, como una extraña _compatibilidad_.

Pero el Lord no lo reconocería ni lo aceptaría del todo, no con un ejemplar femenino de tan débil especie. Y es que, a pesar de haber tenido a otras demonesas atendiendo sus necesidades en las décadas posteriores a la pérdida de Diana, nunca se había decidido por ninguna de ellas para que se quedara permanentemente en su lecho.

Y ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo con una hembra. Jaken podía distinguir que el lado salvaje de su amo estaba activo de nuevo, sin lugar a dudas, por la presencia de la mujer. Probablemente no llegaría a dominar la voluntad del Lord, pero sí le susurraría maliciosas ideas.

–Ella me pertenece, así lo decidí desde el primer momento en que la tomé– se expresó amenazante. –Y ésta vez, nadie va a entrometerse. –

Jaken tragó saliva de nuevo y se aflojó levemente la corbata, los nervios tensándose en su interior. Quedaba en claro que el comentario era en referencia a lo sucedido con su madre. Sin embargo, no había posibilidad de que lady Irasue interviniera de nuevo porque… ella simplemente no se enteraría.

La demonesa estaba de paseo por el mundo desde hace unos cuantos años. Aburrida de su palacio y de la monotonía, tomó la decisión de irse a recorrer otros lugares, sólo por entretenimiento y nada más. La última vez que el Lord tuvo contacto con ella fue hace más de dos años y desde entonces, nadie sabe por dónde anda.

–¿Y qué hay del otro macho?, el que lo atacó– preguntó inquieto.

De nuevo otro gruñido y un gesto colérico. El demonio dejó de leer para mirarlo, su expresión indicaba que estaba meditando su siguiente orden.

–Averigua quién es y a que linaje pertenece, necesito saberlo antes de cortarle el cuello. –

El sirviente ya no dijo nada más, se levantó e hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse. Esto iba de mal en peor, al parecer, su señor no se daba cuenta de que su obsesión por Diana podría traerle problemas.

Ya no estaban en la época feudal, ya no eran las mismas reglas violentas para resolver los conflictos. Si por mera mala suerte esa mujer lograba exponerlos ante otros humanos, traería consecuencias nefastas para todos los youkais que vivían disfrazados. Por otro lado, el pretender agredir a otro Inugami sin una justificación adecuada, también era una mala idea.

Pero no podía hacer nada, ¿Acaso debería importarle?, él era sólo un sirviente y no tendría que interesarle el destino de esa mujer. Ni la suerte de otras criaturas encubiertas si es que se descubría su existencia ante los humanos. Pero eso también era una amenaza para su propia seguridad. El vivir cómodamente al servicio de su amo le había brindado muchas ventajas y no le agradaba en absoluto la idea de perderlas.

Abandonó el departamento del Lord, pensando en cómo investigar más sobre el InuYoukai pelirrojo.

:*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*:

Sábado, medio día.

Diana caminaba por la plaza comercial leyendo su lista de compras, estaba más tranquila después de lo ocurrido ayer y ahora meditaba cuál sería su siguiente paso. De pronto, una mirada insistente hizo que se le erizaran los cabellos de la nuca y el pulsar de la marca violeta la hizo estremecerse. Se giró lentamente para encontrarse con él.

Akayoru estaba sentado en una de las bancas junto a la fuente ornamental del lugar, mirándola fijamente con la expresión de "tenemos que hablar". Vestía de manera casual y ahora traía el cabello suelto, viéndose encantador y llamativo para más de una persona. Un suspiro involuntario escapó de ella cuando se dirigió a donde se encontraba.

–¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó.

–Hola Diana– saludó con una sonrisa a pesar de todo. –Quiero hablar contigo respecto a lo de ayer. –

La mujer se sentó en el otro extremo de la banca y lo miró con gesto paciente. No quería recordar el susto que se llevó, pero lo mejor era aclarar algunas cosas y resolver las dudas que él tenía, puesto que la había ayudado.

–Lo de ayer fue… inesperado– comenzó a hablar. –El lunes me mandaron a conocer al representante de esa compañía y me encontré con Jaken, el sirviente del Lord. Usaba un disfraz como tú y casi me da un infarto cuando se mostró ante mí. –

–Sé quién es, un Kappa que ha estado al servicio del señor de Occidente durante siglos– confirmó Akayoru.

–Ese pequeño demonio fue quien me ayudó en el pasado, pero jamás imaginé que me encontraría de nuevo con él… ni con su amo– hizo una pausa y exhaló. –Esto es difícil y ahora tengo un mal presentimiento. –

Él tomó una postura ligeramente inclinada hacia ella, indicando su interés en lo que decía. Podía notar el nerviosismo de la mujer escuchando su corazón agitado y olisqueando su miedo.

–Es comprensible el temor que sientes, los humanos no aceptan tan fácilmente la longevidad de otras especies y menos la existencia de criaturas sobrenaturales– sonrió ligeramente antes continuar. –Supongo que te pasó lo mismo al reencontrarte conmigo, nuestra presentación de primera vez no fue en las mejores circunstancias y yo no estaba en mi momento más lúcido. –

Diana alzó una ceja en gesto de sorpresa, el Inugami hacía referencia al encuentro en el bosque del Oeste. Aunque a ella ya se le había olvidado, lo cierto era que el demonio rojo había insinuado otras intenciones debido al influjo del estro Inugami. Pero no pasó nada más allá de esa situación y ahora se alegraba de conocerlo un poco mejor.

–Ya sé que su naturaleza demoníaca los hace actuar bastante irracionales– se burló sin mala intención. –Pero tú te has comportado mucho mejor que el señor del Oeste. –

Akayoru hizo un gesto de compresión, quizás Diana estaba a punto de explicarle algo más acerca del demonio plateado.

–¿Cuál es tu historia con él? – cuestionó.

Ella rodó los ojos, pero decidió explicarle un poco más. Después de todo, sino hubiera llegado en ese momento, no sabe que podría haber sucedido en esa oficina.

–Él está obsesionado conmigo y no sé por qué. Sólo me quiere tener como su concubina por el simple hecho de que mis feromonas lo alteran demasiado, lo atraen como si yo fuera una demonesa de su especie, así como tú lo mencionaste– hizo una pausa y exhaló. –Además de que se siente con derecho sobre mí, por eso tengo su marca en mi hombro. –

El pelirrojo entornó los ojos, eso explicaba los rumores que había escuchado hace mucho tiempo atrás sobre el gobernante Occidental. Antes de que él y su hermano entraran temerariamente a su territorio, habían oído hablar de que Sesshomaru tenía una compañera temporal de apareamiento. No se trataba de una pareja formal y tampoco era una demonesa, pero nadie había hecho más comentarios al respecto por el temor que le tenían al poderoso Inugami.

En pocas palabras, la humana frente a él, había sido la compañera sexual del Lord en más de una ocasión. Era justificable su temor actual al volverlo a encontrar aquí y ahora. De manera inesperada, un espasmo de celos se retorció dentro de él. Su bestia interior estaba activa y esperando algo.

–Sesshomaru es una amenaza para mí y temo por mi seguridad– continuó explicando Diana. –No quiero que me encuentre porque no sabría qué hacer, nadie me va a creer lo que es él y lo que pretende. –

–Él no te hará daño, aunque parezca lo contrario– reveló inesperadamente Akayoru. –Un demonio jamás dañaría a una hembra _compatible_. –

La mujer alzó las cejas ante el extraño comentario, al parecer, esto se pondría más interesante. Antes de poder solicitar una explicación, él se acercó un poco más y bajó la voz como si fuera a revelar algo que no debía.

–Diana, escúchame con atención– dijo en un tono más serio. –En nuestro mundo, específicamente en nuestra especie, existen ciertas reglas no escritas respecto a los comportamientos. Cuando un macho encuentra a una hembra y se aparean, ésta puede decidir quedarse con él si ambos muestran compatibilidad sexual. En caso contrario, cada quien tomará su camino. –

Se detuvo un instante, midiendo las reacciones de la mujer. Su asombro parecía ir en aumento.

–Una demonesa puede ser _compatible_ con varios machos a lo largo de su vida, pero sólo engendrará cachorros con quien ella escoja. En cambio, un demonio únicamente es _compatible_ con unas cuantas hembras, por eso es que cuando encuentra a una, hace todo lo posible por quedarse con ella. –

Diana sintió un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo. Lo que estaba diciendo el pelirrojo no era para nada agradable. Esas palabras tan simples revelaban demasiada información y explicaban de manera escueta los ferales comportamientos de su especie.

–Pero tú te refieres sólo a las hembras Inugami, ¿No es así? – interrogó nerviosa.

Akayoru negó con la cabeza.

–A veces los humanos también entran en esa _compatibilidad_ – explicó lentamente, sin dejar de mirar como la mujer palidecía. –Tanto con Inugamis, como con otras especies. Seguramente alguna vez has escuchado historias sobre criaturas fantásticas mitad humano, mitad algo más… esos son los mestizos de dichas uniones. –

La joven soltó el aire, esta información era extraordinaria y tenebrosa.

–No puede ser, parece que la realidad supera a la fantasía– dijo desconcertada. –¿Qué implica lo que tú llamas "compatibilidad"? –

No estaba segura de querer saberlo, pero su curiosidad era demasiada ahora.

–Se refiere a una alta probabilidad de engendrar descendencia con la hembra escogida y de llevar una vida sexual sumamente placentera en pareja– explicó el Inugami. –En pocas palabras, una _hembra_ _compatible_ , significa una potencial _compañera_ para un macho, con la cual puede asentarse y perpetuar su linaje si es que logra mantenerla a su lado. –

Diana se frotó las sienes y resopló, su mente trataba de procesar todo esto.

–¿Me estás tratando de decir que el comportamiento de Sesshomaru se debe a que soy _compatible_ con él y por lo tanto me quiere forzar a permanecer a su lado? –

Era una locura.

Aunque si lo pensaba bien, la conducta del demonio plateado encajaba con lo dicho por Akayoru y con lo que alguna vez la curandera Aki le había revelado sobre la fijación de Sesshomaru con su sangre, su aroma y el acto sexual. El Lord no parecía interesado en la descendencia, en cambio respecto al otro tema, él nunca había ocultado el gozo que sentía cada vez que la poseía. Diana se había dado cuenta de cómo se deleitaba con la unión carnal a un extremo obsesivo… arrastrándola a ella también a ese desquiciante placer.

¿Compatibilidad para disfrutar de los placeres sexuales hasta el delirio? Probablemente era verdad. Pero eso no quería decir que ella estuviera dispuesta a aceptarlo así nada más. Quizás para los Inugamis eso era suficiente para formar parejas, pero para la dinámica humana, se necesitaba de algo más complejo.

–Es muy probable Diana– confirmó, mirándola detenidamente. –Y como él es un alfa, en teoría cualquier hembra estaría encantada de ser su _compañera_ – hizo una pausa al verla fruncir el entrecejo y luego le sonrió abiertamente. –Pero, teniendo en cuenta que tú eres humana, no estás obligada a entender ni admitir nuestros comportamientos. –

La mujer rodó los ojos de nuevo y exhaló pesadamente, se había quedado sin palabras. Ambos permanecieron en silencio por algunos segundos. Él esperaba que ella comenzara a despotricar contra lo que le había explicado, sin embargo, sólo parecía estarlo meditando.

Entonces Diana decidió que ya no quería seguir escuchando todo esto, necesitaba despejarse la cabeza con otros pensamientos. Quizás ir a ver una película, perderse un rato en los aparadores de ropa, comer en un local o caminar por el parque. Lo que fuera para distraerse de lo dicho por el demonio rojo.

–Es suficiente, ya no quiero hablar del tema. Tengo cosas que hacer, así que me voy– se levantó y buscó con la mirada el centro comercial para ir por sus cosas.

Akayoru también se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. Tenía la intención de revelarle algo más acerca de los comportamientos Inugami, pero decidió reservárselo para después.

–¿Puedo acompañarte?, pareces nerviosa. –

La joven lo observó por un momento, quizás debería tomarle la palabra y distraerse con él. Al menos no había dado muestras de tener otras intenciones con ella que no fuera el de diversión sexual, así que tal vez podría aprovecharlo.

–Claro, porque no– le sonrió. –Necesitó que alguien lleve mis bolsas. –

…

Esa misma tarde en el departamento de Diana.

El agua corría intensamente por la espalda del demonio, humedeciendo su piel y abrillantando sus bellas marcas rojas. Ella lo había invitado a cenar después de la agradable tarde que habían compartido. Él consiguió hacerla olvidar su preocupación, acompañándola a todos los locales que quiso visitar y platicando sobre temas corrientes. Había aceptado su sutil invitación y ahora planeaba hacer que se relajara en sus brazos.

Diana jadeaba contra el muro de azulejos, con las palmas extendidas para sostenerse y no perder el equilibrio ante el delicioso recorrido al cual la sometía Akayoru. El agua templada cayendo sobre su cuerpo le provocaba una placentera sensación por toda la piel. La corriente arrastraba la aromática espuma del jabón hasta sus adoloridos pliegues, los cuales se contraían alrededor de los hábiles dedos masculinos. Estaba tan cerca de la cúspide, que su carne dolía por la liberación.

La traviesa lengua del macho recorría su cuello una y otra vez. Su boca mordisqueaba suavemente sus hombros, arrancándole jadeos húmedos. Su largo cabello escarlata se enredaba con los mechones oscuros y las puntas la acariciaban con insistencia, aumentando las sensaciones cutáneas.

Ambos permanecían de pie bajo la caída del líquido, él estaba detrás de ella abrazándola por la cintura con una mano, mientras que, con la otra le proporcionaba una lánguida y satisfactoria caricia sobre su flor. Su definido torso presionaba contra la espalda femenina y sus caderas palpaban morbosamente su trasero. Diana podía sentir su endurecida virilidad palpitando ansiosa por unirse a ella.

Una convulsión explotó sorpresivamente cuando los dedos del demonio se hundieron un poco más, frotando algún pliegue que desencadenó el éxtasis en la mujer. El potente gemido la dejó sin aliento y temblando con fuerza. Su cálido interior liberó más lubricación, indicándole que ya estaba preparada para recibirlo.

Cuando su estremecimiento corporal disminuyó, cerró la llave del agua y la levantó en brazos. La sonrisa de la hembra era lasciva y suplicante, éste primer orgasmo no había sido suficiente. La llevó a su recámara y la tendió sobre las sábanas sin importar la humedad que aún escurría por su piel. Él se quedó de pie, mirándola con deleite.

–Ven… quiero sentirte– las palabras se arrastraron en sus labios carnosos, sus ojos brillando con lujuria mientras se acariciaba a sí misma.

El macho olfateó su excitación y se relamió los labios, la humana era deliciosa. Subió a la cama, acercándose ansioso por lo que estaba a punto de disfrutar. Se inclinó sobre ella para lamer las gotas de agua sobre sus endurecidos pechos, arrancándole más de un voluptuoso gemido. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su figura detalladamente.

Sus flancos rozaron contra los muslos internos de ella mientras se colocaba entre sus piernas. Sus pieles irradiaron calor cuando ambas se acariciaron entre sí. Su hombría palpitó sobre el vientre de ella y su humedad seminal se embadurnó con un morboso movimiento.

Diana se aferró a sus hombros y empezó a jadear con intensidad, las caricias del Inugami la encendían de una manera incontrolable, haciendo que su interior se contrajera con fuerza, suplicando por sentir algo más. Ya no deseaba esperar, su nivel de excitación había crecido demasiado rápido.

–¡Por favor…! – exclamó anhelante, al tiempo que sus piernas rodeaban la pelvis masculina.

Akayoru sonrió complacido. Había tenido la intención de prolongar sus mimos para prepararla un poco más, pero la mujer ya estaba en el borde de la exaltación. Con una última lamida se alejó de sus pezones y se elevó sobre ella. Sus intensos ojos grises la miraron fijamente cuando se posicionó en la entrada de su intimidad. La humedad filtró, invitándolo a llenar su interior. Un sonoro y lúbrico clamor escapó de la hembra cuando empezó a empujar su erección en ella.

La mujer se aferró a su cuello y la cortina de rojo cabello se derramó entorno a su ruborizado rostro. Cerró los ojos por un instante y su lengua humedeció sensualmente sus labios. Él se acercó con la intención de devorarlos una y otra vez, mientras se hundía por completo en su cuerpo. Ella lo aceptó sin dudar y ambas lenguas comenzaron a danzar. Las respiraciones se intercalaron y los gemidos aumentaron.

El demonio inició su vaivén y la hembra lo aceptó con la flexión de sus muslos y el calor de su feminidad. Al sentir su fuerza ella se retorció en un gemido de placer debajo de él y sus uñas se clavaron con intensidad en su espalda. El beso se rompió en busca de aire, forzando la contracción de los pulmones y provocando guturales respiraciones.

La mente de Diana se perdió cuando el regodeo carnal la invadió en su totalidad. Un indescriptible gozo se expresó en forma de contracciones nerviosas que saturaron su columna vertebral. Él embistió con mayor potencia y el espasmo que sintió en sus pliegues le advirtió que el orgasmo sería tremendo. Abrió los ojos humedecidos por la intensidad de las sensaciones y vio algo que la estremeció.

Los iris plateados de Akayoru tenían bifurcaciones rojas alrededor. Detrás de sus pupilas algo salvaje la miraba con intensidad y anhelo. No sintió miedo, pero sabía lo que eso podría significar.

– _Otra bestia canina me mira con posesividad…_ –

No obstante, el pensamiento se diluyó a consecuencia de la estimulación física y su mente divagó en una sublime ensoñación. La oscilación del cuerpo masculino la obligaba a danzar a su ritmo, cada empuje la acercaba más al cielo. De pronto el tiempo se detuvo. El centro de su vientre vibró con una intensa agitación que provocó una avalancha de éxtasis sin control.

Su médula espinal transportó el placer a cada rincón de su ser y el gritó de su clímax inundó la habitación. Por un instante sintió que la fuerza de su culminación la haría perder la conciencia. Era tan acelerado el estallido, que sus agitadas inhalaciones apenas eran suficientes para mantenerla en el límite.

El macho clamó con lubricidad al sentir la presión alrededor de su miembro. Saboreó cada instante del orgasmo femenino hasta que la potencia de su propia liberación lo arrastró al punto final. Sus testículos se contrajeron y claramente sintió como su semilla ascendía para derramarse con una última embestida. La presión se liberó en un éxtasis colosal.

Diana estaba a punto de desfallecer, su respiración era descontrolada y el demonio seguía moviéndose lentamente sobre ella, jadeando cerca de su cuello. Por un breve instante tuvo la sensación de que lamía su piel y sus colmillos rozaban sutilmente en busca de su carne. No pasó de ahí, pero una sensación de amenaza se hizo presente.

…

Después de algunos minutos, Akayoru se apartó de ella pausadamente. La sensación de abandono le arrancó otro gemido a la mujer, quien ahora tenía una expresión de complacencia y ligero adormecimiento. No sabía si se quedaría dormida, pero decidió despedirse del demonio por si las dudas.

–Cierras… la puerta cuando… te vayas– bostezó con modorra.

–¿Me estás corriendo sin darme de cenar? – le sonrió traviesamente, acercándose a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, selló sus labios con un suave beso. Cuando la liberó, no pudo evitar sonreír ante sus ruborizadas mejillas y sus humedecidos labios. Las expresiones faciales de la hembra no alcanzaban a reflejar el placer que aún recorría su cuerpo.

–Yo… no creo poder… levantarme– apenas pudo pronunciar Diana. –Ya no tengo fuerzas…–

El pelirrojo entornó los ojos, algo le incomodaba respecto al agotamiento de la humana. No era bueno que sufriera esas consecuencias después del disfrute sexual. Quería hacer algo para ayudarla, pero no estaba seguro de que ella aceptase su propuesta y éste no era el mejor momento para decírselo.

–Escucha Diana, la cena puede ser en otra ocasión– aclaró sin dejar su expresión relajada. –Pero necesito que me digas si en verdad quieres que me vaya. –

Ella parpadeó tratando de mantenerse consciente, pero el cansancio la estaba rebasando. Tal vez no debía permitirle que se quedara en su departamento, pero tampoco le molestaba la idea. Después de todo, el Inugami le inspiraba confianza.

–Si quieres quedarte… puedes hacerlo– sonrió de lado y soltó otro bostezo. –Sólo espero… que no… ronques…–

Akayoru iba a responderle con alguna broma, pero la joven ya cerraba los ojos en ese momento. Entonces su respiración se hizo lenta y estable, ya estaba dormida.

…

Al día siguiente.

Diana despertó lentamente y trató de cambiar de posición cuando de pronto se dio cuenta que un brazo la rodeaba por la cintura. Giró la vista y por un momento dudó que fuera real lo que veía, el Inugami dormía a su lado profundamente.

– _Vaya, no se fue_ _… esto es un poco extraño_ – pensó para sí misma. – _En fin, supongo que le debo la cena, que ahora se convertirá en desayuno_ – sonrió.

Se levantó con calma escabulléndose de su abrazo, se puso una bata y después se dirigió al baño. Se sentía cansada a pesar de haber dormido lo suficiente, pero ese era el precio a pagar por retozar con el demonio rojo. Cuando regresó al cuarto, él ya comenzaba a abrir los ojos.

–Buen día, Diana– saludó.

–Buen día para ti también– le regresó el gesto y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. –Levántate, hoy me toca invitarte a desayunar. –

–De inmediato, quiero ver que tan buena cocinera eres– bromeó mientras se incorporaba.

La mujer no dijo nada, pero sonrió pícaramente al verlo pasearse desnudo en busca de su ropa. Era tan atrayente, que no pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada y quedarse observando el movimiento de las marcas de estirpe en su espalda. Tan fascinantes que podría pasarse un buen rato delineándolas con sus dedos una y otra vez.

– _¿Los Inugamis son siempre tan descarados?_ – se preguntó mentalmente al notar que su desenvoltura era casi provocativa.

Él debió sentir su mirada, porque se giró despacio con insinuante gesto. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la mujer se puso de pie y salió del cuarto rápidamente con las mejillas coloreadas.

…

Rato después.

El desayuno transcurrió con una conversación trivial de nuevo. Finalmente, cuando Akayoru se despedía para retirarse, le dijo algo para que estuviera más tranquila.

–Diana, sé que estás preocupada, pero quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea– se acercó a ella y le rodeó la cintura.

–Gracias Akayoru, lo tendré en cuenta– sonrió.

Después de un breve beso, el demonio se fue y ella se puso manos a la obra con sus actividades domésticas.

* * *

Continuará...

 **fabelliot:** No sabía que estabas leyendo esta historia, pero me alegra que lo hagas ;) Sé que Sesshomaru es el rey, pero quizás Diana no se quede con él XD por como es en su personalidad maliciosa. Pero bueno, tampoco puedo afirmar si la dejaré con Akayoru... aun tengo que pensarlo :P :D Respecto a la fuerza del pelirrojo, lo explicaré más adelante, pero tiene que ver con su linaje :D

 **Alexiz tutsi:** No es mi intención dejarte con las emociones alborotadas pero a veces es inevitable XD Voy lenta pero segura, no me gusta la idea de dejar inconclusos los fics (aunque me tarde meses). Y tienes razón, ¿quien no quiere lemon con alguno de esos sexys Inugamis? jeeeee

 **Luna:** No te infartes por favor ;D pero en serio, no creo que te convenga tener a Sexymaru, ya vez como es de... obsesivo 0_0 Y no te preocupes, Diana va a salir de esta jejeje aun no sé como, pero lo hará :P

 **Katty:** Definitivamente Sesshy no se va a portar amistoso con su rival XDXDXDXD Y todavía estoy pensando si Akayoru se ganará a Diana, dejemos que avance un poco más la historia ;)

 **Emilse:** Al menos no me tarde un mes ésta vez, bueno sólo por unos días XDXD Espero que el lemon con Sesshy sea de tu agrado ;) y pues me encanta la tensión y la intriga, así que no pude evitarlas en algunas escenas del siguiente capítulo ;)

A los que no dejan comentario: Gracias por leer de todas maneras :)


	6. Demonio Plateado

Bien, sigamos con otro capítulo.

Sólo por esta ocasión, debido a que se alargó más de lo esperado. Y les aviso que en la próxima actualización si me voy a tardar, porque tengo atrasados los otros fanfics y debo terminarlos XDXDXDXD

Pasen a leer y espero que me dejen sus comentarios, opiniones, dudas, etc. Ya saben que adoro leerlos :3

 **Atención:** InuYasha y sus personajes pertenecen a **Rumiko Takahashi**. Los **OC** son de mi autoría personal, así como la historia, la cual solamente escribí por capricho y para satisfacer las perversiones de algunos(as), incluyéndome ;3

* * *

Capítulo 6: Demonio Plateado

Tres días después.

La humana transitaba despreocupadamente por la calle, iba degustando un helado y caminando junto a sus compañeras de trabajo. Habían salido a comer fuera y ahora iban de regreso a la oficina. Eso es lo que pudo apreciar el demonio plateado.

Desde una altura considerable, en la azotea de un edificio cercano, el señor del Oeste observaba al grupo de mujeres. Con la información proporcionada por su sirviente, logró localizar el lugar donde trabajaba la mujer y ahora observaba sus movimientos atentamente. Había decidido dejar pasar unos días para que ella se tranquilizara y no intentara huir.

– _Puedo olerla_ – susurraron en su mente. – _¿Por qué no vamos por ella?_ –

–Aún no… es necesario esperar– se dijo a sí mismo. –No es tan fácil ahora. –

– _La deseo… la quiero a nuestro lado… ¡No acepto tus pretextos!_ – gruñó la criatura en su interior.

–Paciencia– finalizó Sesshomaru mientras daba un último vistazo a la mujer y después se alejaba de ahí.

…

Al anochecer.

Diana tuvo la sensación de estar siendo observada toda la tarde. Pero eso no era posible, ella trabajaba en el octavo piso y por lo regular las persianas de los ventanales siempre estaban semicerradas. Tampoco podía creer que alguien dentro de la oficina estuviera mirándola, se habría dado cuenta. Tal vez era sólo su imaginación, además, la línea violácea habría cosquilleado si alguna criatura sobrenatural rondara cerca.

–Es el estrés Diana– se dijo a sí misma. –Vamos, debes terminar el reporte, si no el jefe te va a regañar. –

Había tenido que quedarse más tarde, debido a la carga laboral por la que estaba pasando la compañía. Otros de sus compañeros también estaban laborando horas extras, pero en departamentos diferentes. Ella estaba sola en esa área y a pesar de que escuchaba su música favorita, no conseguía concentrarse.

De pronto se le erizaron los cabellos de la nuca e inmediatamente volteó hacia las ventanas cubiertas por las persianas poco entreabiertas. No se distinguía nada más que obscuridad y algunas luces de otros edificios, así como letreros neón de publicidad. Pero la sensación de unos ojos posados en ella no se disipaba.

–Suficiente, me largo de aquí, esto lo terminaré mañana– refunfuñó, mientras apagaba la computadora y tomaba su bolso.

Minutos después, caminaba por el estacionamiento para alcanzar más rápido la calle principal. Había solicitado por teléfono un servicio de taxi, así que el vehículo llegaría por ese rumbo. Sus pasos generaban un eco molesto en el lugar, el cual permanecía casi vacío. Estaba bien iluminado, pero la sensación de soledad era extraña.

De pronto una corriente de aire pasó junto a ella. Esa zona estaba semicerrada y no hacía viento afuera.

–¿Qué diablos…? – no logró terminar la frase porque la punzada en su hombro fue bastante dolorosa.

La presencia detrás de ella hizo que un escalofrío bajara por su columna vertebral. Sus ojos se abrieron en grande y comenzó a sudar, no quería voltear, porque sabía lo que encontraría a sus espaldas.

–No intentes correr o lo lamentaras– se escuchó una voz amenazante.

Diana giró lentamente y su corazón empezó una loca carrera. La esquina estaba escasamente iluminada, no por un fallo en las lámparas, sino porque algo estaba afectándolas, quizás una energía sobrenatural. Lo primero que vio de él fueron sus ojos ambarinos, estos brillaban siniestramente en medio de la penumbra. Entonces lo escuchó caminar unos pasos, deteniéndose en dónde podía distinguirlo mejor.

La parpadeante luz de las lámparas le permitió un vistazo rápido del demonio. Usaba el resto de su disfraz y su elegante forma humana no dejaba de quitar el aliento. El pelo oscuro, corto y con flequillos acentuaba su rostro, haciendo un juego contrastante con su piel clara. Sus rasgos finos eran cautivadores como siempre y su mirada no dejaba de ser intimidante.

La ropa que vestía se notaba pulcra y de corte formal. Calzado, pantalón y chaleco negros, camisa blanca y corbata gris claro. Sus manos permanecían dentro de las bolsas del pantalón, su posición era altiva y expectante. El aire depredador que emanaba no podía ser disfrazado.

Los ojos de ella lo recorrieron de pies a cabeza y no pudo evitar pensar en lo malditamente bien que se veía a pesar del miedo que le provocaba.

Sesshomaru arrastró la mirada lenta y maliciosamente sobre la mujer al tiempo que alzaba levemente el rostro, inhalando algo en el ambiente, complaciéndose de ello y quizás excitándose también. Sus pensamientos eran turbios y la bestia blanca no dejaba de susurrarle su creciente deseo.

–Acércate– ordenó.

Diana permanecía con la mirada estupefacta y no podía decir nada. Solamente negó con la cabeza mientras empezaba a retroceder. La salida del estacionamiento estaba a escasos diez metros, pero aún no había señales del taxi. Tratar de correr fue lo primero que pensó, aunque demasiado tarde. Con un pestañeo alcanzó a notar el borrón deslizándose frente a ella e inmediatamente después sintió un tirón.

Cuando parpadeó de nuevo, el señor del Oeste ya la tenía recargada contra el muro más cercano. Una de sus manos estaba en su nuca y la otra la sujetaba por la cintura, manteniéndola contra su cuerpo. La había atrapado tan rápido, que fue necesario inmovilizarla contra él para no lastimarla con su velocidad sobrenatural.

La mujer jadeó en busca de aire, la adrenalina comenzó a correr por sus venas. Empujó con sus manos hasta que él la liberó parcialmente, acorralándola con ambos brazos a los lados. No podía escabullirse de él y no había nadie a la vista, sus nervios se tensaban cada vez más.

–Te dije que no intentaras huir– siseó, sus ojos ámbar clavados en ella. –¿Acaso quieres recibir un castigo? –

El diablo la amenazaba de nuevo.

Entonces su mente empezó a sopesar las posibilidades: ¿Tenía miedo?, sí; ¿Él la castigaría si trataba de escaparse?, quizás sí, pero era más probable que no; ¿Se dejaría llevar por el pánico en estas nuevas circunstancias?, no… no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

–N-no lo harás… –musitó nerviosa. –No te atreverás a lastimarme, lo sé. –

El demonio entrecerró los ojos, no esperaba su respuesta, pero le encantaba su tono desafiante. Entonces se acercó al lado de su rostro e inhaló cerca de su oreja antes de hablar.

–¿Porque estás tan segura de eso? – sus labios se acercaron más a la piel femenina y su lengua emergió para rozarla sutilmente.

La humana se estremeció al tiempo que cerraba los ojos con fuerza y contenía la respiración. No podía permitirse expresar reacciones físicas ante el Lord. Sería su condena.

–A-alguien m-me lo d-dijo– contestó con dificultad y sin mirarlo.

Un gruñido se escuchó. Diana tuvo que abrir los ojos de golpe cuando sintió que Sesshomaru enterraba el rostro en el hueco formado por su cuello y hombro. Sintió como su nariz olfateaba más profundamente sin importarle la tela de su ropa, haciéndolo tan insistentemente como lo haría un sabueso.

¿Por qué reaccionó de esa manera ante su respuesta? Probablemente no le agradaron sus palabras o quizás había revelado algo más sin querer. De repente, él se deslizó hacia abajo, husmeando sobre su cuerpo hasta llegar a su vientre. Hizo otro gruñido amenazante antes de alzarse de nuevo.

El demonio la apresó por el cuello sin lastimarla y se aproximó a su rostro a escasos centímetros. Los oscuros ojos de la mujer tenían una mezcla de miedo y burla, pero dudaba que ella fuera consciente de eso.

–¡Así que te has apareado con el otro macho! – siseó en un tono casi letal.

Diana tembló sin poder evitarlo, no comprendía como se había dado cuenta de algo que sucedió días atrás, pero no era difícil imaginarlo, el olfato superdesarrollado de estas criaturas era un arma peligrosa contra las limitantes humanas. Sin embargo, ella no desvió la mirada y de nuevo lo desafió.

–No es algo que te importe, señor del Oeste– dijo con seguridad, mientras pasaba saliva forzadamente.

Los ojos ambarinos de Sesshomaru comenzaron a transmutar en azul metálico y las marcas violáceas de su rostro se hicieron visibles. Sus zarpas comenzaron a crecer y los colmillos se le afilaron. Se quedó quieto mirándola fijamente, pensando con cuidado sus siguientes palabras mientras lidiaba con la creciente ira de su bestia interna.

– _¡Asesínalo!_ – rugió la criatura.

–Escucha mujer…– su voz se oyó gutural. –Aléjate de él, de lo contrario, lo estarás condenando a muerte. –

Ella se estremeció, sabía que la amenaza era para Akayoru y probablemente no estaba jugando. Estas criaturas tenían comportamientos demasiado parecidos a los humanos. A pesar de todo, tenía la intención de contestar a su chantaje cuando de repente, el sonido de un motor se escuchó no muy lejos. Una camioneta iba entrando al estacionamiento, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban ellos.

Él resopló con furia antes de liberarla y alejarse rápidamente entre las sombras. Era demasiado el riesgo de ser descubierto, ya que no podía volver a desplegar su camuflaje debido al arrebato del momento. Desde su sitio, observó como el vehículo se detenía cerca de la mujer y otros humanos descendían para acercarse a ella y auxiliarla, ya que, a simple vista se notaba bastante agitada.

Decidió retirarse por ahora. Lo que le sobraba era tiempo y sólo era cuestión de ser paciente. Se alejó en silencio sin ser detectado por nadie, excepto quizás por la ultima mirada inquieta de la joven.

…

Diana llegó a su departamento.

Todavía temblaba por semejante encuentro. Afortunadamente esas personas llegaron en el instante preciso y después de explicarles que había sido víctima de un "intento de robo", la acompañaron a esperar su taxi. Ahora que ya estaba a salvo, tendría que pensar muy seriamente en la amenaza del Lord.

–¿Qué haré? – meditaba en voz alta, mientras se bañaba. –No quiero que lastime a Akayoru, pero es probable que lo haga si sigo con él. –

Salió de la ducha envuelta en toallas y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Estaba cansada física y mentalmente como para seguir pensando en todo éste embrollo. Los parpados se le hicieron pesados y poco a poco se quedó dormida.

:*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*:

Jueves, medio día.

Sesshomaru estaba en su despacho, hablando por teléfono con alguien.

–¿Por qué estás tardando tanto en investigarlo? – preguntó irritado.

–Señor, me está tomando algo de tiempo porque ese Inugami no es de clase baja– dijeron al otro lado de la línea. –Además de que no es tan fácil encontrar a los contactos adecuados en estos tiempos, recuerde que muchos youkais permanecen ocultos en las partes más aisladas de su territorio. –

El Lord de Occidente hizo un gesto de aburrimiento, pero no le quedaba más que aceptar el reporte de su sirviente y esperar.

–Entonces sigue buscando, quiero esa información– finalizó y después colgó el auricular.

Jaken llevaba toda la semana fuera, investigando los antecedentes del Inugami pelirrojo. Había tenido que ir a los límites de las tierras Occidentales para averiguar cuál era su estirpe. Sesshomaru tenía la intención de deshacerse de él, pero no podía hacer nada hasta saber quién era.

Y es que no podía subestimarlo. El hecho de que logró darle un golpe efectivo, significaba que el macho era fuerte y eso implicaba pertenecer a cierta jerarquía de poder. Por lo tanto, las reglas de los Inugamis entraban en juego y más si se trataba de integrantes de la nobleza. No creía que pudiera pertenecer a alguna casa noble, ya que su encuentro en el pasado le había dejado en claro que era bastante débil.

O eso le hizo creer el joven Inugami. De cualquier manera, tampoco se arriesgaría a un incidente diplomático. Ya era suficiente lidiar con la hostilidad de los humanos como para también buscar peleas injustificadas entre criaturas sobrenaturales.

Exhaló fastidiado y dirigió su mirada al escritorio cuando escuchó un timbre, su teléfono móvil había recibido un mensaje. Sonrió complacido al leer el aviso enviado por una empresa de logística y paquetería: _Su pedido ha sido entregado._

:*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*:

Diana tenía la mirada clavada en el sobre sellado que acompañaba el extraño ramo de rosas rojas. No había motivo para que alguien le enviara un presente de ese tipo y ciertamente, ella no era fanática de las flores. El mensajero de la oficina había repartido la correspondencia a todos, sin siquiera prestar atención al llamativo envoltorio garabateado sólo con el nombre de la mujer. Ningún dato más.

– _¿Qué significa esto?_ – pensó desconcertada. – _Menos mal que no están mis compañeras, si no como rayos explico esto_ – suspiró mientras abría el sobre.

Palideció al leer el mensaje. El texto, críptico para cualquier otra persona, era sumamente claro para ella.

 **"Edifico B, nivel 3; Sala de juntas 2; 10:00 pm. Si no te presentas, él morirá"**

Una trampa, sin lugar a dudas. No era para nada sutil el señor de Occidente, era frío y directo con su amenaza. La mujer sabía perfectamente a qué se enfrentaba con esa "invitación". Un nuevo chantaje por parte del obsesivo demonio plateado.

– _¡No puedo creer que haga esto, es un demente!_ – masculló con evidente enojo, después exhaló resignada. – _Pero… no deseo que lastime a Akayoru._ –

Tomó el ramo de rosas y olió su agradable aroma, no eran sus favoritas, pero las flores no tenían la culpa. Así que se puso a repartirlas anónimamente en todos los cubículos, aprovechando que los demás estaban en una junta.

…

Esa misma noche, 9:55 pm.

Diana llegó a la recepción del edificio donde se había encontrado con Jaken la semana pasada. No traía un plan bajo la manga, pero había decidido hacerle frente al demonio plateado. Era consciente de lo arriesgado que era esto y sabía lo que podría suceder, pero era tiempo de buscar una solución, no podía pasarse el resto de su vida bajo éste tipo de acoso. Y teniendo en cuenta lo explicado por Akayoru, quizás podría intentar llegar a algún tipo de negociación.

Sí, esto parecía una estupidez, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo… quizás sólo su libertad sexual.

La puerta del elevador se abrió en el piso 3. El vestíbulo estaba solo, porque a esa hora ya no había personal. Caminó con precaución, pero el eco de sus zapatos rebotó en el pasillo sin poder evitarlo. Finalmente llegó a la puerta de la sala indicada y se detuvo al sentir el cosquilleo de su cicatriz.

– _Maldición… siento que voy a mi ejecución_ – tragó saliva con dificultad.

Tomando una profunda inhalación, sujetó la manija de la puerta y liberando el aire después, empujó la hoja.

Al fondo de la sala, sentado en la silla principal, Sesshomaru la miraba fijamente. Detrás de él, la gran ventana permitía ver la noche iluminada por las luces de la cuidad y una luna menguante asomándose en el firmamento. Ese condenado satélite acentuando la escena parecía una mala broma.

Caminó dos pasos adentro y lo observó hacer un ademán con dos dedos de la mano. La puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de ella y cuando escuchó el giro del cerrojo, un sudor frío perló su frente. Claro, también tenía habilidades telequinéticas que no había demostrado antes, nada raro en un demonio.

Pudo sentir su mirada recorriéndola de arriba hacia abajo. Ella vestía con el traje común que utilizaban las mujeres oficinistas, blusa blanca con una pañoleta azul cielo, falda y saco azul marino, medias naturales y calzado negro.

–Siéntate– ordenó con voz tranquila, demasiado tranquila.

Diana contuvo el aire mientras avanzaba algunos pasos y tomaba asiento en la silla que estaba exactamente más alejada. Su corazón aumentó en latidos y la adrenalina empezó a correr. No lo perdió de vista, vigilándolo como quien observa a un animal peligroso. Permanecía con su camuflaje, pero sus ojos delataban su verdadero tono ámbar. Su aire de nobleza permanecía natural en él, pero sus gestos corporales se mantenían igual de engreídos que en el pasado.

Quizás era una tontería haber venido, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?, no tenía manera de localizar a Akayoru y no estaba segura si podría ayudarla en esto. Además, existía otro riesgo latente, él podría amenazarla con dañar a alguien más. No había riesgo por su familia, ellos estaban muy lejos, pero ya tenía una vida social aquí y amistades. El Lord sabía dónde localizarla, por lo tanto, también a sus conocidos.

No quería arriesgar a nadie más ante una criatura sobrenatural, así que ella lidiaría con esto. Ya estaba aquí y fuera lo que fuera a pasar, no daría marcha atrás.

El demonio se inclinó levemente hacia adelante, sus codos sobre la mesa, al mismo tiempo que entrelazaba los dedos y recargaba su barbilla en ellos. Parecía estar maquinando alguna oscura intención, tardándose algunos segundos en afinarla para ponerla en práctica. El silencio momentáneo se hizo pesado y ella no quiso esperar más.

–¿Qué… qué es lo que quieres? – soltó la pregunta.

Sesshomaru no dejaba de mirarla con esos ojos ambarinos, que por instantes parecían fríos y luego maliciosos. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa inquietante.

–A ti…–

Su contundente respuesta generó un escalofrió en la mujer y supo inmediatamente que no valía la pena intentar buscar una explicación en el comportamiento de una criatura como él. Ya se lo había dicho Akayoru y ella comenzaba a temer que fuera cierto. Simplemente el jodido destino parecía estar en su contra.

–Tienes que estar bromeando– murmuró Diana entre dientes, pero sabía que la había escuchado claramente.

–¿Recibiste mis flores? – preguntó de la nada, ignorando su comentario.

–Recibí tu amenaza, por eso estoy aquí– pasó saliva de nuevo.

Él la estaba evaluando, midiendo sus reacciones. La mujer no parecía tener la intención de huir, aunque podía olfatear su miedo. Al parecer la humana estaba planeando algo, tendría que esperar eso de ella, debido a la situación en la cual la obligó a entrar.

–¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado para ti? –

La joven parpadeó ante su pregunta, pero de inmediato entendió a qué se refería.

–Medio año– exhaló lentamente.

El demonio entornó los ojos, seis meses no eran nada comparados con el tiempo que él había soportado. Tanto tiempo transcurrido sin imaginar que volvería a encontrarse con ésta mujer. Un periodo tan largo en el cual otras demonesas no fueron capaces de satisfacer su potente deseo. Obligando a su instinto a quedarse en letargo permanente, sin dar más muestras de actividad que unos simples susurros esporádicos. Hasta ahora.

–¿Que sucedió entre tú y mi madre? –

Aún tenía cierto rencor contra su progenitora por haber intervenido. Pero ahora quería conocer lo que pudo haberle dicho a la humana. Entonces notó su nerviosismo, al parecer no quería hablar de ello.

–No creo que...– trató de decir la mujer, pero fue interrumpida.

–¡Contesta ahora! – ordenó amenazante.

El señor del Oeste aparentaba calma por instantes, pero enseñaba los dientes inconscientemente. Así que, tomando aire, ella decidió contestar sus dudas.

–Simplemente me permitió bañarme, me proporcionó ropa y me llevó a la cueva para dejarme ir. –

Entonces Sesshomaru alzó una mano y chasqueó los dedos. Diana inmediatamente dio un respingo de miedo, el condicionamiento de su control sobre ella seguía presente. Sin embargo, no sucedió absolutamente nada. Un gruñido frustrado escapó de él.

–¡¿Qué hizo mi madre contigo?!– alzó la voz.

–M-me dio de comer frutas… venenosas…– respondió con lentitud, sus nervios seguían tensándose. –Ya no… ya no tienes control sobre mí. –

Era eso. Su progenitora la había liberado de su sangre sobrenatural con frutos tóxicos. Ahora no podía someterla ni por su marca, ni estimulando su deseo carnal. Simplemente habían vuelto a las mismas circunstancias de cuando la conoció la primera vez. Él se incorporó de su silla pausadamente.

–El que mi sangre ya no esté dentro de ti, no quiere decir que has dejado de pertenecerme– siseó, mientras caminaba hacia ella.

Al verlo, la mujer se arrepintió de haber dicho lo último, lo había provocado y ahora habría consecuencias. Se quedó inmóvil, hundiéndose contra el respaldo de su asiento, provocando que éste retrocediera sobre sus ruedas, distanciándose un poco de la mesa.

El demonio se movió rápidamente y en un par de zancadas ya estaba frente a ella. Colocó las manos sobre los reposabrazos, encerrándola al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba, aproximando su rostro a escasos centímetros.

–¿Piensas que no puedo someterte de otra manera? – la lujuria comenzó a nacer en sus pupilas.

La escuchó aguantar la respiración mientras su corazón seguía golpeteando. El olor de su miedo aumentó, pero sus ojos no lo demostraban, por el contrario, le sostenía la mirada. En ese instante, su bestia interna se removió, comenzando a relamerse los bigotes por ella.

– _Hambre…_ –

–Escucha mujer, no vamos a extender esto más de lo debido– su mano derecha se movió debajo de su mentón, curvando un dedo para obligarla a levantar un poco más la cara. –Sabes por qué estás aquí y será mejor que cooperes. –

Inesperadamente, Diana utilizó sus pies para impulsarse hacia atrás. La silla retrocedió, liberándola de su cercanía. Exhaló el aire retenido y se puso de pie para encararlo nuevamente. Él se enderezó mientras sonreía burlonamente.

–Escucha, no son necesarias las amenazas– dijo, intentando mantener la compostura en su tono. –Porque no llegamos a un acuerdo, es decir, son otros tiempos y…–

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el Lord ya había acortado la distancia, atrapándola de un brazo.

–No hay tratos mujer, tu eres mía y deseo tenerte en éste momento– entonces la acercó hacía él con cierta brusquedad.

Por inercia, Diana levantó la otra mano en su contra. El sonido se escuchó seco y su fino rostro quedó ligeramente volteado. Otro cosquilleo se percibió en su cicatriz, cuando observó como el camuflaje empezó a parpadear sobre él. Tragó audiblemente al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. El demonio estaba enojándose.

Los ojos de Sesshomaru tuvieron un momentáneo destello al escarlata mientras ladeaba el rostro para mirarla de nuevo, su disfraz se desvaneció por completo revelando su verdadera naturaleza. Sus orejas puntiagudas resaltaron entre su largo cabello plateado, sus rayas violetas se hicieron intensamente visibles, sus garras crecieron y sus colmillos se asomaban ligeramente entre sus labios, los cuales ya formaban una mueca perversa.

Con un sólo movimiento la hizo girar para que le diera la espalda y le sujetó las muñecas por detrás. Entonces la llevó hacia el borde de la mesa, obligándola a doblar medio cuerpo sobre esta, haciendo que su cara quedara de lado sobre la superficie para que pudiera mirarlo limitadamente.

–¡Eso duele! – se quejó por el firme agarre, pero no podía moverse debido a su fuerza.

Él se acercó un poco más, cerniéndose sobre ella en una obscena posición en la cual su cuerpo se repego descaradamente contra las caderas femeninas. Pudo sentir su temblor corporal y su limitada resistencia, eso sólo incitó aún más su lujuria.

–Ésta situación se me hace familiar…– se acercó a su nuca y le habló con malicia, su peso manteniéndola atrapada. –Como te lo dije aquella primera vez, tu escoges… dolor o placer– sentenció.

Diana estaba paralizada, apenas logró asimilar lo sucedido. Podía sentir la adrenalina constriñendo sus músculos, su respiración saturando sus pulmones y el miedo apretando su estómago. Sin embargo, no podía enfrentarlo, no como quisiera hacerlo, porque era imposible ponerse al tú por tú con un Inugami.

–¡Eres un desgraciado! – le gritó, tratando inútilmente de zafarse. –¡No puedes hacer esto aquí, hay muchas personas! –

Sesshomaru sonrió divertido, realmente disfrutaba de la rebeldía de la hembra.

–Soy el dueño de éste edificio, nadie vendrá a interrumpirnos– acercó el rostro a su oreja para susurrarle. –Y todas las áreas de reunión están completamente insonorizadas– su tonó fue sumamente morboso.

La mujer abrió los ojos en grande al comprender que nadie, fuera de la sala, escucharía lo que el demonio le haría. Ni las libidinosas reacciones físicas que le obligaría a expresar. Bien, ahora si estaba condenada. La única alternativa que le quedaba era aceptar su ofrecimiento de placer y así evitar su posible ira. Era la opción más lógica, ya pensaría en algo después.

Respirando pausadamente, aflojó su cuerpo y dejó de resistirse. Era momento de cambiar la estrategia.

–Está bien, será como tú quieras…– le sonrió de repente. –Demuéstrame que eres mejor que… él. –

El demonio plateado se congeló por un instante.

La humana nunca dejaría de desafiarlo y al parecer era consciente de algo que podía utilizar en su contra. Probablemente el Inugami pelirrojo le había revelado demasiada información sobre su especie. En su interior, la bestia blanca sonrió malévolamente.

– _Por ahora, tómala… y después asesina al otro macho frente a ella…_ –

El Lord se incorporó, liberándole las manos. Entonces la tomó por la cintura, levantándola con facilidad, para luego sentarla en el borde de la mesa nuevamente. Sus caderas se abrieron paso entre sus rodillas, haciendo que la tela de la falda se plegara hacia arriba.

Diana se quedó sin aliento cuando sintió su abultada hombría contra ella. A pesar de la barrera que formaba la tela, su empuje fue demasiado obsceno, dejándole en claro que no se detendría para poseerla de nuevo. De repente sintió como la sujetaba por el cabello de la nuca y la obligaba a mirarlo a los ojos.

–No deberías provocarme, mujer…– siseó, acercándose a sus labios. –O podrías arrepentirte– entonces atrapó su boca en un dominante beso.

La mujer trató de rechazarlo, pero no pudo moverse. Sus labios empezaron a ceder y de repente sintió como la lengua del demonio la invadió. Aceptó el beso a regañadientes, permitiendo que sus respiraciones se entremezclaran. Y es que, si no cedía, podría lastimarla a pesar de moderar su fuerza, así que no le quedó más remedio que dejarse llevar. Después de todo, las sensaciones no eran desagradables.

Segundos después, la liberó con un jadeo de excitación y se apartó de ella, sonriendo maliciosamente ante el sonrojo de su piel y la furia en sus ojos oscuros.

–Desnúdate, si no quieres que use mis zarpas en tu ropa– ordenó, mientras se aflojaba la corbata y desabrochaba su chaleco y camisa al mismo tiempo.

La joven sintió otro espasmo en el estómago al verlo desnudar su torso ante ella. Si es que estas criaturas envejecían lentamente, no había muestras de ello. Prácticamente su marcado físico se mantenía igual que como lo recordaba y esas llamativas rayas violetas seguían resaltando sobre su piel. Entonces, sin permitirse distracciones, empezó a quitarse el saco y a soltar los botones de su blusa, dejando a la vista la turgencia de sus pechos semicubiertos por la prenda de encaje.

Dejó su ropa sobre la mesa, pero no se quitaría la falda, así que únicamente liberó el broche y la arremangó en su cintura. Estaba a punto de retirar su ropa interior, cuando lo sintió acercase de nuevo sin darle tiempo de nada. El macho ya estaba desnudo, exhibiendo su fascinante figura con total descaro.

Sesshomaru la atrapó nuevamente de los hombros y la obligó a recostarse sobre la superficie de madera, quedando sobre su cuerpo. Su cabello plateado le hizo cosquillas al mismo tiempo que su boca empezaba a recorrer con húmeda ansiedad la piel de su cuello. Un rápido corte de su garra liberó sus cálidos pechos de la tela, la oyó quejarse y después jadear cuando sus manos empezaron a tocar su carne.

Claramente sintió su temblor corporal de nuevo cuando su virilidad palpitó sobre su vientre, provocando más reacciones de la hembra al empezar a mecerse contra ella. Notó como apretaba los párpados en un intento de disimular la grata sensación que le provocaba. Sonrió complacido ante su lenta rendición.

Diana no podía controlar su traicionera sensibilidad, la cual se volvía contra ella, respondiendo rápidamente sin importar cual macho era quien encendía su deseo carnal. Más caricias en los lugares correctos y más lamidas insistentes contra su piel empezaron a hacer mella en su concentración. Sus nervios pasaron de estresarse por el miedo, a tensarse por el creciente placer.

– _¡Concéntrate Diana!, no dejes que sus caricias te seduzcan tan fácilmente_ – pensó para sí misma, pero era imposible no reaccionar a él.

El movimiento de sus caderas contra su vientre provocó que su intimidad se contrajera de repente y comenzara a lubricar con un ligero entumecimiento de sus pliegues. Otro gemido llamativo se pronunció en su boca sin poderlo evitar.

La bestia blanca se agitaba revoltosa, encantada de olfatear la excitación de la hembra. No podía tomar el control para apresurar la unión, pero si podía incrementar el hambre del Lord. Un gruñido escapó como confirmación, pero necesitaba que la humana estuviera lo suficientemente preparada para recibirlo. Y sabía exactamente cómo acelerar su apetito.

Sin liberarla por completo, sus labios iniciaron el descenso desde sus pechos hacia su vientre. Esquivó la tela arrugada en su cintura y llegó a su monte de venus. Con cuidado, dos de sus garras alcanzaron los bordes laterales de la prenda por debajo del material y con un sólo movimiento, la cortaron.

La mujer dio un respingo y sus piernas se tensaron para cerrarse, pero antes de siquiera intentarlo, el demonio ya había arrancado los restos de la tela y ahora le inmovilizaba los muslos con firmeza. Su sexo húmedo quedó expuesto ante su malvada lengua. Quiso decir algo, pero en ese instante sintió como se hundía entre los pliegues de su flor.

El obsceno jadeo de la hembra se escuchó con fuerza y el aire se le escapó de los pulmones. Esa profunda caricia estimuló su interior a un grado enloquecedor. Sin poder contenerse, sus manos se aferraron al plateado cabello y sus caderas ondularon en busca de más placer. El macho respondió a su petición y sus lamidas se intensificaron.

El señor del Oeste sonrió complacido, la mujer estaba a su merced. Continuó recorriéndola una y otra vez por varios minutos, deleitándose con su sabor, hasta que las contracciones de su interior le provocaron un estallido feroz. El cuerpo femenino convulsionó, arqueándose de placer, mientras sus entrecortadas respiraciones trataban de llenar su agitado pecho.

Diana tenía la mirada clavada en el techo y jadeaba sin control, ese orgasmo había sido demasiado bueno. El sudor perlaba su frente y su cuerpo se sentía ligero, el cansancio aún no llegaba, pero sabía que el Lord tomaría su recompensa en cualquier momento. Levantó levemente el rostro para verlo.

Sesshomaru la miraba con altivez, sabiéndose responsable de su regodeo. Se relamió los labios con lujuria, mientras pasaba un par de dedos por la punta húmeda de su hinchada virilidad. Se aproximó a ella y se colocó entre sus piernas, su miembro palpitó contra la cálida entrada de su feminidad. Entonces la hembra le rodeó las caderas en una clara invitación.

La mujer estaba agitada, pero los restos del clímax todavía pulsaban en su interior, así que esto facilitaría que su cuerpo recibiera al Lord. Tomando aire nuevamente, lo espoleó para que se hundiera en ella. El macho empezó a empujar, al mismo tiempo que un gutural gruñido emergía de su garganta.

La bestia blanca se agitó, sonriendo con satisfacción al percibir la entrega de la hembra. El instinto obligó al demonio a oscilar con más ímpetu, perdiéndose en el cálido y húmedo abrazo femenino. Su voluptuoso clamor llenó sus oídos y no pudo evitar cernirse sobre ella con más fuerza.

Diana se dejó arrastrar por su apetito carnal, aceptando cada una de sus embestidas. Los efectos del placer empezaron a correr por su columna vertebral y las contracciones de sus músculos internos se incrementaron al paso de los segundos. Podía sentir que el señor de Occidente estaba en el borde y teniendo en cuenta su frenesí, no tardaría demasiado en culminar.

Cerró los ojos, concentrándose únicamente en sentir y disfrutar. Sus manos se aferraron a la espalda masculina, clavando sus uñas conforme la creciente convulsión en su vientre aumentaba más y más. Lo escuchó jadear entrecortadamente cerca de su oído y en ese instante su cuerpo se tensó. La fricción sobre su botón de placer la hizo alcanzar la cima del éxtasis por segunda vez.

El estremecimiento del cuerpo femenino, aunado a su intenso grito, generó una potente presión alrededor del miembro de Sesshomaru. El espasmo se retorció en su propio vientre y como un impulso incontrolable, el orgasmo explotó en su interior. Su semilla se derramó con fuerza y el bramido final no logró reflejar las sensaciones del sublime placer que saturó su espina dorsal y todo su ser.

…

– _Es nuestra… no pienso compartirla…_ – susurró la bestia.

El sudor brillaba en la piel de la hembra y su mueca de satisfacción era innegable. El demonio se mantuvo meciéndose pasivamente sobre ella hasta que finalmente lo detuvo.

–Es suficiente… ya no puedo más…– murmuró cansada.

La liberó a regañadientes. Ahora que por fin había vuelto a poseerla, no estaba seguro de querer permitirle marcharse de nuevo. Su instinto le exigía mantenerla cerca. Recogió su ropa y se dirigió al otro extremo de la sala, comenzó a vestirse mientras revisaba su teléfono ubicado en un estante cercano.

Diana se sentó con lentitud sobre la mesa, estaba agotada, pero tenía que irse inmediatamente antes de que cualquier otra cosa sucediera. Se colocó la blusa y luego el saco, cerrándolo para que no se notara su falta de brasier. Saltó de la mesa y se bajó la falta, alisándola lo mejor que pudo. La sensación de humedad filtrándose la hizo apretar los muslos.

Con un suspiro de fastidio, tomó los restos de sus prendas cortadas y los guardó en su bolso. Quizás debería cobrarle la ropa. Lo miró de reojo, ya tenía puestos los pantalones, pero no había desplegado su camuflaje todavía. Estaba a punto de pedirle que abriera la puerta para marcharse, cuando de pronto, entró una llamada al dispositivo que revisaba.

–Te escucho– dijo Sesshomaru.

–Señor… le tengo malas noticias– dijo el sirviente al otro lado de la línea. –El Inugami pelirrojo, Akayoru, pertenece a la familia de la casa Roja. –

El Lord se quedó en silencio y su gesto se volvió feroz.

–¡¿Qué has dicho?! – preguntó con evidente enojo.

–Si señor, es verdad, es el segundo en la línea de poder. Su hermano es el líder de la casa Roja y dominan parte del territorio Sur– explicó Jaken.

Se hizo el silencio por un par de segundos, después se escuchó otro gruñido.

La mujer lo miró colgar la llamada abruptamente. Entonces volteó a verla, sus iris ambarinos se rodearon levemente del color escarlata.

– _¿Ahora qué diablos le pasa…?_ – se preguntó ella. –Ya me tengo que ir… podrías liberar… el cerrojo, por favor– pidió con cierto nerviosismo.

Él comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

– _¡Es Nuestra…!_ – rugió la criatura en su interior. –Tú no vas a ir a ningún lado…– sentenció el demonio plateado.

* * *

Continuará...

Muchas Gracias por su tiempo de lectura y sus comentarios ;3


	7. Chantaje

Buenas noches :3

Un poco tarde y con sueño, pero aquí les dejo el séptimo capítulo ;) Espero que sea de su agrado y me regalen un comentario, eso me hace feliz :)

Muchas gracias por su paciencia y por seguir esta loca historia XD

 **Atención:** InuYasha y sus personajes pertenecen a **Rumiko Takahashi**. Los **OC** son de mi autoría personal, así como la historia, la cual solamente escribí por capricho y para satisfacer las perversiones de algunos(as), incluyéndome ;3

* * *

Capítulo 7: Chantaje

Jaken hizo un gesto de extrañeza.

–¿Señor Sesshomaru? ¿Hola? – preguntó, pero el sonido repetitivo le confirmó que la llamada había sido colgada. –Vaya, creo que no fue buena idea decirle tan pronto– suspiró con desgano.

Estaba algo cansando. Después de tantos días de ir y venir preguntando por aquí y por allá, al fin había encontrado la información necesaria. Tuvo que adentrarse en el territorio Sur por consejo de algunos youkais que vivían en las fronteras del Oeste. Jamás se imaginó lo que descubriría. El Inugami pelirrojo pertenecía a la casa Roja y, por lo tanto, no era un demonio común de clase baja.

A pesar de los siglos que llevaba al servicio de Sesshomaru, no estaba muy bien informado de la manera en que se dividían las castas de los demonios caninos. Pero si le quedaba en claro que eran rivales con la casa del Oeste. Su investigación lo llevó a tratar con varios contactos e incluso logró ubicar el lugar donde residían los integrantes de dicho linaje.

No obstante, se mantuvo a distancia, no era necesario averiguar más si su amo no lo pedía. Y es que podría ser peligroso para él, porque obviamente muchos sabían quién era y a quien servía. No estaba seguro de cómo sería el carácter de los Inugamis rojos, pero por el momento no quería averiguarlo, así que esperaría nuevas instrucciones.

:*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*:

Diana no comprendía el repentino cambio de humor del demonio plateado. Hasta hace un momento parecía relajado después de la sesión de sexo sobre la mesa, pero ahora su expresión era de furia y todo a raíz de la llamada que recibió. No sabía cuál fue el mensaje, pero al parecer tenía que ver con ella indirectamente.

Sesshomaru se aproximó y la tomó por la barbilla, mirándola fijamente después de decirle que no se iría. Dejarla marchar no era una opción y menos ahora que se había enterado de la estirpe del pelirrojo. No estaba seguro hasta donde llegaba la relación entre la mujer y el otro macho, pero la acción de protegerla tan osadamente de un alfa como él, sólo podía significar que tenía la intención de _reclamarla_. Y no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo.

La joven se soltó del agarre y retrocedió unos pasos.

–¡Yo ya cumplí con venir aquí! – dijo nerviosa. –¡No puedes retenerme en éste lugar! –

Le enseñó ligeramente los colmillos, pero no dijo nada. Entonces se apartó y marcó algún número para hacer una llamada.

–Ven al estacionamiento, por el acceso de proveedores– le ordenó a alguien al otro lado de la línea y luego continuó vistiéndose.

Ella tragó saliva con dificultad mientras intuía las intenciones del Lord. Retrocedió hacia la puerta de salida e intentó girar la manija, pero el seguro no se podía quitar. Volvió a insistir con un poco más de fuerza, cuando de pronto sintió su presencia detrás de ella. Apenas giró la vista, el demonio la tomó del brazo y liberó el cerrojo con un ademán de su mano.

Abrió la puerta y salió de la sala arrastrándola con él, sin prestarle atención al hecho de que no llevaba desplegado su camuflaje.

–¡Espera, que diablos haces, suéltame! – se resistió en vano mientras trataba de seguirle el paso a pesar del cansancio.

–Guarda silencio– gruñó por lo bajo, al tiempo que se encaminaba rumbo al elevador.

Inesperadamente se detuvo a un par de metros cuando vio el parpadeo en el panel de números, alguien estaba subiendo. Bufó molesto, pensando que sería alguno de los humanos que trabajaban ahí, pero de inmediato se percató del olor de su medio hermano. InuYasha a veces venía a preparar las salas de reunión él mismo cuando no se acordaba de avisarle al personal encargado de hacerlo.

–¡Suéltame! – protestó ella de nuevo.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, el mestizo salió caminando distraídamente leyendo unas hojas, cuando de repente se encontró de frente con ellos.

–¿Pero qué rayos…? – se quedó sin palabras al ver a Sesshomaru con la ropa desalineada, sin su disfraz humano y jalando a una mujer.

–¡Ayúdame por favor, quiere secuestrarme! – pidió Diana, sin mirar bien de quién se trataba.

El señor del Oeste siguió caminando como si nada sucediera, dirigiéndose al elevador. Entonces InuYasha reaccionó.

–¡Espera Sesshomaru, ¿Te has vuelto loco?! – cuestionó asombrado, mientras se interponía en su camino. –¿Quién es ella y porque…? – de repente se quedó en silencio mientras olfateaba.

El demonio plateado entrecerró los ojos al ver la reacción de su medio hermano, al parecer se había dado cuenta. Entonces lo hizo a un lado con un empujón.

InuYasha permanecía estupefacto al percibir que ambos despedían el inconfundible aroma del sexo. Por un instante no supo que pensar y trataba de entender la extraña situación, ¿Sesshomaru se había apareado con esa humana?

–¡Te digo que me sueltes! – gritó la joven, resistiéndose a su arrastre. –¡Oye, tú, has algo! –

Rápidamente el medio demonio se atravesó en el cierre de puertas.

–¡Es la misma mujer de la otra vez! – exclamó, todavía sorprendido ante el desconcertante comportamiento de su medio hermano. –¡Dime lo que está pasando! –

El Lord casi sonrió divertido, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una escaramuza con InuYasha. Pero éste no era el momento para discutir con él y dado que lo encontró en ésta situación con la humana, lo mejor sería explicarle. Aunque no le agradaba en lo más mínimo la idea.

–No te entrometas InuYasha– ordenó, sin dejar de retener a la mujer. –No tengo tiempo para esto, así que sólo te diré que ella es una _hembra compatible_ …–

El mestizo hizo un gesto de comprensión inmediata, sabía acerca del tema a pesar de no ser un demonio completo. No obstante, lo que estaba haciendo su medio hermano no era para nada legal en términos humanos. Y evidentemente ella no iba por voluntad propia.

–Como sea, no puedes llevártela, te meterás en problemas– reprochó. –Además, no parece estar de acuerdo. –

–¡No lo estoy! – intervino Diana. –¡Él no me quiere dejar ir y me amenazó con dañar a Akayoru si no venía aquí y accedía a sus deseos! –

Sesshomaru volvió a gruñir en un tono más amenazante, la hembra hablaba demasiado.

InuYasha no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su medio hermano había amenazado a ésta mujer para obtener su favor y al parecer, ella estaba relacionada con el Inugami pelirrojo con quién hacía tratos de vez en cuando.

–En serio, no sé qué estés pensando, pero no puedes…– la frase quedó inconclusa cuando sintió que algo explotaba en su cara.

El señor de Occidente había levantado su mano libre hacia el rostro del mestizo, desplegando un poco de su habilidad venenosa. Esta fue expelida de sus garras como un vapor verdoso, intoxicándolo momentáneamente. Su medio hermano comenzó a toser de inmediato, retrocediendo algunos pasos para buscar aire.

–No intervengas, tú bien sabes lo que significa y no tengo porque darte más explicaciones. Llama a Jaken y dile que se encargue de la grabación– finalizó con un gesto altivo, mientras las puertas se cerraban.

…

Diana contenía la respiración. El demonio estaba bastante molesto y si decía algo, quizás también le arrojaría la misma sustancia intoxicante en la cara. Él la miró de reojo mientras el ascensor continuaba bajando.

–Escucha mujer, quédate en silencio o el otro macho sufrirá las consecuencias– amenazó.

Ella exhaló lentamente y después contestó sin pensar bien en sus palabras.

–Te aprovechas sólo porque Akayoru no está aquí. –

Entonces Sesshomaru liberó su agarre y la acorraló contra una de las paredes, sus iris ambarinos se rodearon de líneas carmesí y sus colmillos se mostraron nuevamente. No había rastro alguno del disfraz que disimulara su apariencia sobrenatural y atemorizante.

–¡Tú me perteneces, llevas mí marca y ese idiota ha osado acercarse a ti en más de una ocasión! –gruñó frente a ella. –¡Con eso ha firmado su sentencia de muerte! –

–¡Estás loco! – se escabulló por debajo de sus brazos a pesar de no tener a donde huir. –¡No soy de tu propiedad y las reglas de tu especie no aplican para mí! –

El Lord la miró con cierto enfado. No sabía qué tipo de información le había revelado el otro Inugami, pero la mujer era consciente de que no estaba obligada a aceptar sus ferales comportamientos. Ese era un problema, dado que, al ser una humana, no poseía el instinto primitivo de las demonesas de su especie, el cual reconocía la atracción y posible compatibilidad con un macho.

–Deberás acostumbrarte– dijo, mientras la sujetaba del brazo nuevamente y colocaba la otra mano frente a su rostro. –Ahora, quédate quieta. –

Los restos del vapor verdoso aturdieron a Diana en un instante. Sintió náuseas y un fuerte mareo casi la hizo perder el equilibrio. No tocó el suelo porque el demonio la levantó en brazos de inmediato. Las puertas se abrieron y ella pudo notar que caminaba algunos pasos y después ambos entraban a un vehículo. Alguien cerró la puerta y unos segundos después el motor se puso en marcha.

– _¡Maldición, no de nuevo…!_ – pensó vagamente la mujer, mientras él la depositaba a lo largo de un asiento.

El cansancio y el estrés terminaron reemplazando al mareo, obligándola a quedarse dormida.

:*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*:

InuYasha refunfuñaba mientras esperaba a que Jaken contestara la llamada. Aunque se había echado agua fría en la cara para despejarse de los residuos del veneno, aún tenía irritados los ojos. Caminó por un pasillo hasta la puerta de una oficina privada que a veces empleaba en ese edificio, se dirigió a un escritorio y encendió la computadora que estaba allí.

–¿Qué quieres InuYasha? – contestó el sirviente al otro lado de la línea.

–¡Oye tonto!, ¡En éste preciso instante vas a explicarme todo acerca de la mujer que fue amenazada por Sesshomaru el otro día! – exigió con evidente molestia. –¡Ese idiota acaba de llevársela en contra de su voluntad! –

Al escucharlo, Jaken se atragantó ruidosamente con la comida que consumía en ese momento.

–¡¿Qué has dicho?, ¿Mi amo bonito tiene a la mujer?! –

–¡No sólo eso, sino que además la chantajeó para tener sexo en una de las salas de juntas! – gruñó fastidiado. –Y cuando llegué, el imbécil me atacó con su veneno para que no le impidiera llevársela. –

Jaken exhaló pesadamente.

–No puedo decirte nada en absoluto, mi señor podría ahorcarme. –

–Tendrás que hacerlo– indicó el mestizo, tratando de no perder la paciencia. –Además, debes ayudarme a borrar la grabación de la última hora, porque a Sesshomaru se le ocurrió pasearse sin su camuflaje y con la mujer a rastras. –

El sirviente se rascó la cabeza con irritación, su amo estaba actuando de manera incorrecta de nuevo. Entonces suspiró resignado y encendió una laptop que llevaba con él. Esta situación ya estaba patas arriba y no había nada más que hacer, así que sería necesario poner al tanto a InuYasha acerca de algunos detalles. Después de todo, ya había estado sospechando que su medio hermano ocultaba algo desde que se reencontró con la mujer.

–Está bien, lo haré– contestó Jaken mientras seguía comiendo. –Dame acceso remoto al equipo de la oficina y escucha con atención, lo que voy a decirte es a grandes rasgos la "relación" que existe entre mi señor y esa humana, pero por favor no le digas nada, quiero seguir viviendo. –

–Si, si, como digas, aunque ya sabes que ese tonto nunca se va a deshacer de ti. –

El mestizo observó como Jaken abría el programa encargado del circuito cerrado y comenzaba a buscar el horario de la grabación. En la pantalla se desplegó el video de cuando la mujer llegaba a la sala de juntas y avanzó hasta el momento en que Sesshomaru salía con ella y se encontraban con InuYasha frente al elevador. Al mismo tiempo que iba borrando el registro, el sirviente le platicó quién era Diana y la relación que tenía con el señor de Occidente desde un inicio, hasta su reciente encuentro en el presente.

–Vaya, esto es simplemente extraordinario, jamás me imaginé que Sesshomaru haría algo así– dijo sorprendido después de escucharlo. –Entonces en esa ocasión, cuando la encontré con Rin… ¡Oh diablos, si me hubiera dicho, yo habría…! –

–No, tú no hubieras podido hacer nada– interrumpió Jaken. –Además tenías que llevarte a Rin y cuidar de la aldea de Kaede en ese entonces. No te habría convenido echarte de enemigo a mi amo bonito. –

–Pero las cosas han cambiado, estamos en otra época– replicó InuYasha. –No podemos dejar esto así, por lo que has dicho y lo que pude observar, esa mujer no reconoce ni acepta a Sesshomaru y no creo que lo haga. –

Al otro lado de la línea, Jaken volvió a exhalar cansadamente.

–No puedes inmiscuirte, no eres el adecuado, tú ya estás emparejado y además es tu medio hermano– explicó, mientras concluía la eliminación de los videos.

El mestizo hizo un gesto de meditación.

–Tal vez nosotros no podamos hacer algo directamente, pero creo que Akayoru tiene cierto interés en la mujer. –

El pequeño demonio se atragantó de nuevo.

–¡No se te ocurra buscarlo! – alzó la voz preocupado. –Lord Sesshomaru tenía la intención de matarlo, pero ahora que sabe quién es, no creo que pueda hacerlo. –

–¿A qué te refieres?, ¿Sesshomaru quiere asesinarlo?, ¿Por qué? – preguntó inquieto.

–Será mejor que hablemos mañana, mi vuelo saldrá en un par de horas– comentó el sirviente, mientras cerraba la laptop. –No hagas nada estúpido hasta que llegue y no te preocupes por la humana, mi señor no le hará daño. –

–Bah, sólo no tardes demasiado– rodó los ojos y después finalizó la llamada.

InuYasha apagó la computadora y salió de la oficina. Le marcó a Sesshomaru, pero éste no contestaba, así que no le quedó más remedio que marcharse del lugar.

:*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*:

Zona residencial al norte de la ciudad.

El demonio plateado depositó suavemente a la mujer sobre la cama. La había llevado a su departamento y ahora la observaba dormir. Su bestia interna rondaba de un lado a otro bastante inquieta, el enterarse de que el otro macho les seguía en jerarquía, no le había agradado en absoluto.

Era necesario pensar en las consecuencias de lo que acababa de hacer. Secuestrar a una mujer en los tiempos actuales estaba penado en la mayoría de las sociedades humanas. Pero eso no le preocupaba a una criatura sobrenatural como él, ya buscaría la forma de solucionarlo y de conseguir que ella se quedara a su lado.

Por el momento le permitiría descansar lo que restaba de la noche.

…

Viernes por la mañana.

Diana abrió lentamente los ojos y después se sentó de golpe, mirando a su alrededor en busca de alguna amenaza. Estaba sola y la luz del día que se filtraba por las gruesas cortinas era muy débil, pero aun así pudo notar el lujo y la opulencia de la gran habitación en la que se encontraba.

–¿Dónde diablos estoy? – habló en voz baja.

Volteó a mirarse a sí misma para comprobar que seguía vestida y que sus zapatos y bolso permanecían en el suelo. Entonces se incorporó y comenzó a recorrer el lugar en silencio, dando una rápida mirada a todos lados.

–¿Esto es un Penthouse? – recorrió las altas cortinas y lo que vio la sorprendió. –Pues sí, es una hermosa jaula de oro en lo más alto de no sé dónde… ¡Felicitaciones Diana, de nuevo eres prisionera del Lord! –

Soltó el aire con fastidio y continuó recorriendo las cortinas para que se iluminara todo. La vista era espectacular y más o menos se dio una idea de en qué parte de la cuidad estaba. Las zonas residenciales de ese tipo solamente las podían pagar personas con bastante poder adquisitivo.

–No me extraña en absoluto, teniendo en cuenta que él pertenece a algún tipo de nobleza– entonces se estiró un poco a pesar del entumecimiento corporal. –Rayos, estoy cansada todavía y necesito bañarme. –

Recorrió de nuevo el lugar hasta encontrar la zona para tomar una ducha.

–Bueno, será mejor apresurarme, mi sexto sentido me dice que el demonio no tardará en aparecer y tendré que hacerle frente, aunque no quiera– murmuró, mientras tomaba algunas cosas de un estante y se metía a la regadera.

Minutos después terminaba de vestirse nuevamente. Ya se sentía más relajada, aunque la falta de ropa interior era algo que tendría que tolerar por un rato. Se cepilló el cabello y lo sujetó en una coleta, se colocó los zapatos y con bolso en mano caminó a la puerta. Salió a un pasillo largo donde se podían distinguir otras habitaciones y después la escalera. Bajó con cautela, tratando de no hacer ruido.

Se encontró con una estancia enorme, decorada con muebles elegantemente distribuidos. A la derecha se podía notar la amplia terraza y una piscina de tamaño considerable. A la izquierda estaba el pasillo que seguramente llevaba a la cocina y el comedor. Y un poco más allá, se podía apreciar otra habitación cerrada y un vestíbulo que llevaba a lo que posiblemente era la salida.

Diana se apresuró al lugar, encontrándose con un elevador privado. Intentó llamarlo, pero en la pantalla del panel apareció una alerta.

–"Bloqueo de seguridad, introduzca el código de aprobación"– leyó enojada. –¡No puede ser, déjame salir de aquí! – trató de digitar algunas combinaciones comunes, pero no funcionó.

Regresó a la sala y buscó algún teléfono fijo, pero no había nada a la vista. Al parecer, el demonio plateado sólo usaba telefonía móvil. Entonces buscó en su bolso y sacó su dispositivo celular, pero el aparato estaba completamente descargado.

–¡Esto no puede empeorar! – rumió fastidiada, mientras caminaba de nuevo al elevador, de pronto se desvió hacia la cocina. –Creo que voy a husmear por aquí, tengo hambre. –

Su irritación aumentó a más cuando abrió el refrigerador y vio que estaba vacío. Solamente había algunas botellas de vino y lo que parecía ser algún tipo de jugo o té en contenedores de vidrio.

–¡Genial, al parecer tú no comes nada de nada! – masculló después de azotar la puerta.

Abrió la portezuela de una alacena y encontró la cristalería. Tomó lo primero que encontró y se sirvió agua del dispensador que venía integrado con el frigorífico.

–Al menos no moriré de sed– se expresó satisfecha después de tomar varios tragos. –¿Y ahora qué diablos hago? ¿Dónde está y cuánto tiempo tardará en regresar? –

…

Una hora después.

Diana estaba sentada en uno de los camastros junto a la alberca, observando la cuidad. Se había pasado un rato tratando de adivinar el código del ascensor y después de aburrirse, se dirigió a la terraza para ver si había alguna cercanía con otro departamento y ver la posibilidad de llamar la atención para pedir ayuda. Pero resultó que el lujoso Penthouse estaba completamente aislado en lo más alto, con total privacidad. Esto era un verdadero problema.

De la nada, se escuchó un timbre y luego la apertura de unas puertas. El sonido, aunado al cosquilleo de su cicatriz, sacó a Diana de sus pensamientos, el diablo había regresado. Palideció y sus nervios se tensaron cuando giró la vista lentamente y vio a Sesshomaru caminando hacia la terraza. Se puso de pie y en alerta inmediatamente.

El demonio se aproximó tranquilamente, deteniéndose justo al otro lado de la piscina, mirándola atentamente y comprobando sus reacciones. Tenía desplegado su camuflaje completo y mantenía una postura altiva. Sus falsos ojos cafés a pesar de parecerse a los de cualquier otro humano, reflejaban demasiadas intenciones.

–¡Eres un demente! – le reclamó la joven. –¡Exijo que me dejes ir en éste momento! –

Él se mantuvo impasible con una sutil y burlona sonrisa.

–Eso no sucederá– entonces, del bolsillo de su camisa, extrajo una hoja de papel medio doblada y un bolígrafo. –Ahora quiero que hagas una lista de todo lo que vas a necesitar. –

La mujer hizo un gesto de confusión.

–No te entiendo. –

El Lord dejó ambos objetos sobre una de las sillas y después se encaminó al interior de la estancia sin dejar de hablar.

–Aquí tendrás vestido y comida, pero si quieres otras cosas, tendrás que pedírmelas, lo que tú quieras. –

Diana mantenía su mueca de estupefacción y un escalofrío descendió por su espalda, el mensaje era muy claro.

–¡Quiero mi libertad! –

Sesshomaru la miró de soslayo sin detener sus pasos, enseñándole los colmillos en un gesto de advertencia. No dijo absolutamente nada, dejándola más enfadada de lo que estaba.

Ella lo miró desaparecer detrás de la puerta de la habitación cercana a la salida, la cual seguramente era algún estudio de trabajo. Se sentó de nuevo en el camastro, la sensación de impotencia le robaba el aliento al darse cuenta que su futuro próximo estaba amenazado.

Pasaron aproximadamente cinco minutos antes de escuchar de nuevo el ascensor.

Se quedó mirando atentamente cuando de nuevo el hormigueo de su hombro le avisó que eran youkais los recién llegados. Sus disfraces eran los de un hombre y una mujer comunes con atuendo de mayordomos. Ambos recorrieron el vestíbulo con varias bolsas cargando y se encaminaron a la cocina después de dirigirle una rápida mirada.

– _Así que ya llegaron los cocineros y la comida, que bien, más criaturas sobrenaturales que no me van a ayudar en lo absoluto_ – pensó con desgano.

…

Casi era medio día cuando el olor de los alimentos preparados hizo que su estómago gruñera. Había permanecido recostada a la sombra de uno de los enormes toldos que hacían la función de techo sobre la terraza. No había escrito nada en la hoja y sólo pensaba en cuál sería su siguiente paso. Seguramente sus compañeros y amistades se percatarían de su repentina desaparición y la buscarían. ¿Y respecto a Akayoru?, ahora se arrepentía de no haberle dado su número telefónico o pedirle el suyo.

Escuchó pasos y después el elevador, los youkais ya se retiraban. Todo quedó en silencio y no había señales de que Sesshomaru fuera a salir de su estudio. Entonces lo mejor sería comer algo.

Llegó a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador, ahora estaba completamente surtido con productos de todo tipo. Entonces se sirvió un poco de la comida y empezó a degustarla.

–Al menos tienen buena sazón esas criaturas sobrenaturales. –

Después de quedar satisfecha, se paseó un rato más por la sala nuevamente. No se veía a la vista ninguna televisión y no había señales de algún dispositivo para conectarse a Internet. Al parecer esto sería más complicado de lo que pensaba. Si tuviera la oportunidad de usar una computadora con conexión, podría mandar un correo pidiendo ayuda.

Entonces su mirada se dirigió al despacho del Lord y su cerebro comenzó a trabajar rápidamente.

– _Tengo que intentarlo…_ – razonó, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. – _¿Podré distraerlo con sexo?_ –

Golpeó suavemente la hoja de madera.

…

En el interior de la oficina, el demonio plateado permanecía sentado en su elegante silla de piel. Pudo percibir a la humana deambulando de un lado a otro por largo rato después de comer. Luego notó que se acercaba a donde estaba él. Ya presentía que la mujer no tardaría demasiado en buscar una solución a su situación y probablemente lo primero que intentaría sería tratar de negociar nuevamente.

Pero el señor del Oeste no le permitiría marcharse, hiciese lo que hiciese.

– _¿Qué piensas hacer?_ – preguntó la bestia en su interior. – _Tenemos hambre, pero la hembra no se someterá…_ –

–Ella cederá si le facilito una falsa esperanza. –

– _Usa de nuevo el vínculo de sangre_ – susurró perversamente.

Sesshomaru negó lentamente e hizo un gesto de irritación.

–Madre le dio a comer frutos venenosos para liberarla de mi control… si ella vuelve a probar nuestra sangre, morirá. –

La bestia blanca se removió inquieta y furiosa, enseñando los colmillos una y otra vez.

Esa sobrenatural habilidad de los Inugamis tenía muchos beneficios, pero su punto débil era determinante para volverla inútil. Si un humano recibía la sangre de un demonio, que la entregaba voluntariamente, se establecía un vínculo entre ambos.

Pero si por algún motivo la sangre era removida sin el consentimiento de la criatura sobrenatural, dicho enlace se fracturaba permanentemente y no podía volver a ser restaurado. Las consecuencias de intentarlo, eran la intoxicación y la muerte del ser humano.

– _¡Eso nos deja en desventaja contra el otro macho, debes matarlo de inmediato!_ – rugió la criatura, visiblemente encolerizada.

En ese momento los iris de Sesshomaru transmutaron al ámbar rodeados de carmesí. Su falso aspecto se disipó completamente, quedando sólo su apariencia sobrenatural.

–¡Cállate!, ¡Ya se me ocurrirá algo más adelante! – respondió con un bufido. –Mientras el otro macho no pueda alcanzarla, no habrá problema. –

Entonces el golpeteo en la puerta llamó su atención. La hembra estaba disponiéndose ante sus deseos sin siquiera percatarse y eso le hizo sonreír con agrado. Quizás ya no podía dominarla con un vínculo, pero siempre habría otros medios. Sus ojos abandonaron el color amenazante cuando se levantó para abrir la puerta.

…

Diana pasó saliva con fuerza al verlo sin su camuflaje, a pesar del tiempo, todavía se sentía intimidada. El cosquilleo de la marca violácea le avisaba que el demonio estaba algo inquieto. Tal vez no era el mejor momento para hablar con él. De repente, un rápido vistazo a su escritorio le permitió ver una laptop. Podría haber una oportunidad, así que debía intentarlo.

–Quiero que hablemos– pidió ella.

El Lord la dejó entrar y cerró la puerta. La joven se sentó en un sofá y él retomó su lugar detrás del escritorio.

–Te escucho mujer, supongo que ya tienes la lista de lo que deseas que te traiga– dijo, manteniendo una postura relajada.

–¿Vas a comprarme lo que yo quiera? ¿Vas a cumplir mis caprichos y todo lo que desee? – interrogó alzando una ceja.

Las preguntas fueron hechas con evidente sarcasmo, pero al demonio no parecía importarle, simplemente asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

–Pero con algunas condiciones– aclaró mientras colocaba los codos sobre la mesa y entrecruzaba los dedos de las manos. –Tendrás todo lo que desees, pero no podrás salir de éste departamento a menos que sea conmigo. –

Diana hizo un gesto de indignación, se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. No le agradaban las palabras del Lord en lo más mínimo. Pero ahora le quedaba en claro su situación: Él no la dejaría libre por ningún motivo, la quería a su lado porque su instinto así lo deseaba y probablemente lo único que haría para moderar su cautiverio sería proporcionarle no sólo alimento y techo, sino también lujos y caprichos materiales.

Una situación verdaderamente inverosímil y tenebrosa si se pensaba con cuidado.

–¡Te recuerdo que ya no estamos en el pasado!, ¡Esto se llama secuestro y está penado por la ley! –

El demonio se mantuvo impasible ante su reclamo.

–No me importa y no me preocupa, no es difícil evadir a los humanos y no dudes de que tengo el poder para controlarlos y manipularlos– sonrió burlonamente. –Después de todo, llevo quinientos años tolerándolos y sacando ventaja de ellos. –

Ella se mantuvo en silencio, definitivamente Sesshomaru si podría ser el diablo. Liberó el aire que tenía retenido por los nervios antes de volver a hablar.

–Y lo único que deseas de mi es… ¿Sexo? –

El señor de Occidente estrechó su mirada, esa pregunta parecía simple, pero en verdad era más compleja de lo que parecía. En un principio, cuando la encontró en el bosque del Oeste y su instinto le gritó que la tomara, pensó que unas cuantas veces serían suficientes para saciar su apetito carnal. Pero los posteriores encuentros y el evento del estro Inugami terminaron por confirmarle que esa humana era lo que entre los demonios se conoce como _hembra compatible_.

Lo que significaba que ahora era más que un capricho para él, aunque no quería reconocerlo abiertamente.

–Eso aún no lo he decidido– su respuesta fue evasiva.

La mujer rodó los ojos, ésta conversación no estaba llegando a ningún lado. De nuevo se volteó, evadiendo su insistente mirada. Sabía que él tenía todo el control de la situación y no podía hacer nada más que aceptar su proceder. Entonces era necesario jugar con sus reglas.

–Quiero un cargador para mi móvil– solicitó, mirándolo de nuevo para ver su reacción.

El demonio plateado sonrió con malicia.

–Lo tendrás– indicó, al tiempo que se recargaba contra el respaldo de su silla. –Pero quiero algo a cambio. –

La intención en sus palabras y la posición relajada que tomó, le dejó en claro a Diana lo que deseaba. Por un instante ella pensó que se negaría a su petición, pero si lo razonaba un poco más, era probable que tuviera un as bajo la manga. No le quedaba otra opción más que arriesgarse. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el escritorio.

Sesshomaru la observó atentamente, satisfecho al ver la seguridad en sus ojos oscuros. La hembra humana era bastante interesante y ahora que ya estaba en su territorio, no tenía intenciones de someterla con miedo. Simplemente la chantajearía a través de otras circunstancias.

–Bien, señor del Oeste, será a tu manera. –

Diana le sonrió, dispuesta a continuar, después de todo, ya estaba aquí y lo prioritario era buscar la manera de escapar. Incluso si tenía que ceder a sus apetitos otra vez. Se acercó por el lateral de la mesa con un sutil contoneo de sus caderas. La mirada del demonio la siguió descaradamente. Al llegar a su lado, sus manos se posaron en el respaldo de la silla y la giraron lentamente sobre su eje para quedar de frente a él.

El Lord no opuso resistencia, permitiendo que la hembra se acercara a tal grado que su delicioso aroma comenzó a incitarlo. Sus manos se colocaron sobre los reposabrazos, permitiendo que la inclinación de su cuerpo revelara la turgencia de sus pechos parcialmente cubiertos por la blusa. La lujuria se retorció dentro de él.

– _Vamos Diana, has que lo disfrute_ – se dijo a sí misma.

Sin dejar su expresión coqueta y tratando de controlar los nervios que aún la traicionaban, la mujer llevó sus manos al pecho masculino y comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa de seda que llevaba en ese momento. Un corto aliento se le escapó al retirar la tela y encontrarse con el abdomen desnudo del demonio. Sus rayas violetas tan hermosas y llamativas como siempre, se movían al ritmo de su respiración.

– _¡Concéntrate Diana!_ – se regañó para no distraerse conforme su suave tacto acariciaba la tersa piel.

Él la miraba fijamente, separando sus rodillas para permitirle manipular a su antojo. Su excitación aumentó al verla arrodillarse lentamente, provocando un rozamiento intencional contra su cuerpo. Entonces se recargó en uno de sus codos, disfrutando de las acciones de la hembra.

Sus tibias manos descendieron y una punzada en su vientre lo hizo estremecerse cuando ella desabrochó el botón y comenzó a bajar el cierre de la bragueta. De pronto se detuvo y le dirigió una mirada traviesa cuando su mano empezó a masajear sobre la tela. Un sutil gruñido de placer escapó y su virilidad palpitó con un delicioso dolor.

La mujer volvió a sonreír complacida al ver que sus acciones generaban rápidas reacciones. Pudo notar el endurecimiento de su carne y sentir su pulsar, así que no se demoraría más. Las prendas comenzaron a ceder ante el aumento del miembro, así que con un lento movimiento ella lo liberó. Otro jadeo se le escapó al tenerlo enfrente, ya que era imposible no disfrutar de tan llamativo ejemplar.

Su lengua recorrió lascivamente sus propios labios antes de comenzar. Le dio otra sonrisa al demonio para después inclinarse sobre su vientre. Con lentitud y humedad recorrió su piel, descendiendo lánguidamente hasta llegar a la base de su hombría. Un jadeo morboso escapó del macho y con un movimiento de su pelvis insinuó su antojo. La mujer se sentía complacida de lograr tal respuesta, pero lo torturaría un poco más.

El cálido tacto de sus palmas envolvió el grosor masculino e inició un delirante recorrido. Sus labios se aproximaron y un roce tibio fue suficiente para que una descarga de sensaciones se generara en su vientre. Lo escuchó clamar con ansiedad, así que su lengua empezó a actuar. Transparente humedad envolvió la corona y su lascivo beso casi lo hizo alcanzar la gloria.

La fricción se mantuvo en un movimiento vertical, presionando correctamente para estimularlo un poco más. Su traviesa boca comenzó a besar más allá, recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel, lamiendo atentamente cada parte de su carne. La sangre se expresó con fuerza en las venas palpitantes. El pulsar del miembro masculino era fascinante. Diana lo miró con lubricidad en el mismo instante que su lengua recogió una gota de líquido preseminal.

El demonio le regresó el gesto con la mirada enturbiada de deseo. Detrás de sus pupilas la bestia canina se revolcaba de placer. La hembra era sensual en todas sus acciones, consiguiendo someterlo a un intenso regodeo. Lo disfrutaba lascivamente y no podía negarlo, jamás dejaría de anhelarlo. Se relamió los labios y sus colmillos se mostraron, la mueca de satisfacción era imposible de disimular, esa mujer lo hacía delirar.

Ella sonrió para sus adentros, así que era tiempo de hacerlo culminar. Con un morboso movimiento sujetó la endurecida virilidad, mientras su lengua subió y bajó una vez más, lubricando con cristalino rocío antes de darle el abrazó final. Su calidez lo envolvió y la nueva fricción un poderoso gemido le arrancó.

El macho se sintió enloquecer, su respiración alterada se intercalaba con los jadeos que escapaban. El placer de semejante succión saturó su mente y la culminación final empezó a gestarse en su vientre. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando una poderosa contracción en su zona testicular marcó el inicio de un potente orgasmo.

Diana se apartó de su pulsante carne y sus manos lo apresaron con una fuerte caricia que provocó el estallido final. El demonio clamó obscenamente al mismo tiempo que su semilla se derramaba libremente. Ella continúo masajeándolo con insistencia, logrando que su temblor corporal continuara un poco más. Sonrió libidinosamente cuando su lengua le regaló la última lamida antes de retirarse completamente.

…

La mujer había logrado mantenerse serena ante su propio deseo. A pesar de estar brindándole placer oral al Lord, no podía evitar reaccionar ante lo que hacía. Era excitante ver hasta dónde podía manipularlo y al parecer había logrado su objetivo. El rostro de Sesshomaru reflejaba un regodeo absoluto.

Tomó unos pañuelos de una caja sobre el escritorio y limpió los restos de humedad en sus manos mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá y esperaba a que el demonio volviera de su éxtasis.

–Eres única, mujer…– habló por lo bajo Sesshomaru. –Tengo que reconocerlo…–

Sin cambiar su posición relajada, abrió un cajón a su derecha y extrajo una cajita. Se la arrojó a Diana y ella la atrapó en el aire rápidamente. Era un cargador universal para teléfonos móviles.

Ella sonrió levemente, no pensó que el señor del Oeste fuera a cumplir con su palabra de inmediato.

–Bien, entonces me retiro– dijo, levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta.

Antes de alcanzar la perilla, él le hizo una advertencia.

–Más vale que te acostumbres a tu nueva vida aquí… porque no pienso dejarte ir…–

* * *

Continuará...

Ya saben que sus reviews me sirven para inspirarme. Háganme saber sus opiniones, comentarios, etc. ¿Quieren más lemon?, lo tendrán ;) ¿Quieren saber algo o que les explique algo?, también se vale preguntar XD

Saludos a todos los que leen con cuenta de FF y también a los que lo hacen desde el anonimato ;)


	8. Indecisión

Buenas noches :3

Siendo los últimos minutos de éste año, les dejo el octavo capítulo de las aventuras de Dianita XD

Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios. Perdonen si hay algunas faltas ortográficas, las corregiré más adelante :P

 **Atención:** InuYasha y sus personajes pertenecen a **Rumiko Takahashi**. Los **OC** son de mi autoría personal, así como la historia, la cual solamente escribí por capricho y para satisfacer las perversiones de algunos(as), incluyéndome ;3

* * *

Capítulo 8: Indecisión

Viernes por la mañana.

Jaken salió del elevador y caminó apresuradamente por el lobby. Había llegado hace poco más de una hora y de inmediato se dirigió al edificio corporativo. Se le notaba la inquietud en el rostro de su disfraz y ni siquiera contestó el saludo de la recepcionista. Inmediatamente entró a la oficina y puso el seguro para que nadie los interrumpiera.

InuYasha ya lo esperaba sentado en su escritorio, mirando con molestia la pantalla de su móvil.

–Al fin llegas, ese idiota de Sesshomaru no ha contestado ninguna de mis llamadas– gruñó enojado. –¿Le has marcado tú? –

El sirviente negó con lentitud mientras tomaba asiento y bebía un par de tragos de un vaso de café.

–Lord Sesshomaru no me ha llamado desde ayer que me reporté. –

El medio demonio se puso de pie y se acercó al escritorio de Jaken.

–Bien, ahora dime qué estabas investigando para ese tonto y explícame porque rayos quiere asesinar a Akayoru– reclamó, azotando las manos sobre la mesa. –¡Y no me des evasivas como Sesshomaru! –

El pequeño demonio parpadeó un par de veces, el mestizo siempre era desesperante, pero esta vez tenía razón en estar molesto. Aún tenía leves rastros de irritación en los ojos por el veneno, se notaba su mal humor al no saber que se traía entre manos su medio hermano y finalmente, no le agradaba la idea de que amenazara al otro Inugami, con el cual ya tenía cierto grado de confianza.

–Fui a buscar información acerca de ese InuYoukai– dijo, mientras bebía de nuevo. –A mi señor no le agradó que se interpusiera entre él y la hembra, ya que la quiere para sí mismo porque hay algo en ella que lo atrae demasiado. –

–Sesshomaru mencionó que era una hembra compatible– interrumpió InuYasha.

Jaken alzó las cejas en un gesto de sorpresa.

–Así que ahora la reconoce como hembra compatible… bien, eso explica porque tenía la intención de matar al macho de cabello rojo– meditó por unos segundos. –Lo ve como un potencial rival y más teniendo en cuenta que lo enfrentó para proteger a la mujer. –

–No he podido hablar con Akayoru desde el incidente, al parecer se molestó porque no le dije que Sesshomaru estaba en el país– dijo InuYasha, mientras revisaba la agenda de contactos en su celular. –Pero voy a llamarlo, si tiene una relación con esa joven, debe saber esto. –

El sirviente agitó las manos con preocupación, solicitando que no lo hiciera. Si el pelirrojo se enteraba, su amo podría sospechar.

–¡Espera!, antes debes tener en cuenta lo que voy a decirte– explicó Jaken. –Ese Inugami pertenece a la casa Roja, su linaje le sigue en jerarquía a la casa del Oeste, por lo tanto, tiene el rango de un beta. –

El mestizo rodó los ojos sin entender lo que decía el pequeño demonio. Después de todo, una vez que se reconcilió por completo con su medio hermano, nunca fue necesario aprender sobre las castas y jerarquías de los Inugamis del Oeste. Sesshomaru le dio su lugar en la línea de poder que por nacimiento le correspondía. Pero no le explicó lo que implicaban las costumbres más arraigadas de los demonios caninos, simplemente porque no era necesario.

El Lord se encargaba de los aspectos de gobierno sobre su territorio e InuYasha se ocupaba de que la convivencia con los humanos fuera pacífica y estable. Esa curiosa forma de trabajar juntos les había ayudado bastante en los últimos siglos. Y debido a esto, InuYasha desconocía lo que implicaba una rivalidad entre un Inugami beta y un Inugami alfa.

–¿Y eso qué significa? – preguntó.

–Eso significa que, si el pelirrojo está interesado en la humana, podría desafiar a mi amo bonito por ella– indicó nervioso.

InuYasha movió una mano en el aire, restándole importancia a las palabras del sirviente.

–No exageres las cosas, no es necesario que ellos entren en conflicto– contestó InuYasha mientras buscaba el número de Akayoru. –Sólo tenemos que hacer entrar en razón a Sesshomaru, explicarle que no puede forzar a esa mujer a ser su compañera si ella no lo acepta. –

Jaken se rascó la cabeza con irritación. No estaba al tanto de las costumbres entre linajes InuYoukai, pero tenía el presentimiento de que ésta situación no se resolvería tan fácilmente.

–Tu medio hermano no escuchará razones y probablemente el otro macho tampoco lo haga– suspiró resignado.

…

Algunas horas después.

El Inugami pelirrojo por fin estaba en la oficina, había tardado en llegar porque se encontraba fuera de la ciudad. Se le hizo un poco extraño que InuYasha lo llamara con urgencia y sin decirle el por qué. Ambos ya lo esperaban y el pequeño sirviente se limitó a saludarlo con un gesto de mano, manteniendo su distancia.

–Hola Akayoru, bienvenido– dijo InuYasha, invitándolo a sentarse.

–Buen día InuYasha– respondió tranquilamente. –¿Por qué me llamaste?, ¿A caso tu hermano sigue molesto? – cuestionó mientras miraba hacia la puerta de la oficina contigua.

Sabía que Sesshomaru no estaba en ese momento, porque no detectó su aroma. No pensó que el mestizo lo fuera a llamar, es decir, después de lo acontecido la semana pasada, era de esperarse que quizás ya no quisiera tener más tratos con él debido a lo que sucedió con el Lord.

–El asunto tiene que ver con él– comenzó a explicar el medio demonio. –Pero antes dime, ¿Qué relación tienes con esa humana? –

–Ninguna todavía, apenas nos estamos conociendo– dijo simplemente, sin entrar en detalles. –Pero tengo la intención de cortejarla de manera formal. –

–Bien, entonces debo decirte algo, pero tómalo con calma– pidió InuYasha. –Ayer… Sesshomaru se la llevó en contra de su voluntad…–

La mirada del Inugami se afiló inmediatamente. Al verlo, Jaken sintió como un escalofrío lo recorría.

–¡¿Qué has dicho?!– alzó la voz, levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia InuYasha.

–Deja que te explique– se puso de pie también. –Sesshomaru la identifica como una hembra compatible y al parecer la ve como una potencial compañera, pero creo que… –

Las palabras se cortaron de golpe en su garganta. En un parpadeo, Akayoru ya lo tenía atenazado fuertemente por el cuello.

–¡Tu maldito hermano se ha llevado a Diana!, ¡¿Sabes lo que eso implica?!– le reclamó furioso. –¡Ella no lo reconoce como compañero, le tiene miedo y jamás lo va a aceptar! – su tonó se volvió más agresivo al mismo tiempo que sus ojos grises se rodeaban de escarlata.

Sin soltarlo, lo empujó bruscamente contra la pared, levantándolo del suelo con facilidad. InuYasha empezó a forcejear en busca de aire.

El pequeño sirviente palideció al ver su violenta reacción, confirmándole la corazonada que tenía: el macho pelirrojo estaba interesado en la humana y muy probablemente también la reconocía como hembra compatible. Entonces no se quedaría tan tranquilo después de saber esto.

–¡Espera, no vas a resolver nada atacándolo! – le habló Jaken, acercándose un poco.

El demonio volteó a mirarlo amenazadoramente, mientras soltaba de golpe a InuYasha.

–¡Escucha Kappa, si aprecias tu vida, me dirás en éste momento donde puedo encontrar a Sesshomaru! – gruñó mientras caminaba hacia él. –¡Diana no tiene por qué seguir tolerando los caprichos de tu amo! –

El sirviente retrocedió asustado.

–Yo no puedo… decirte…– murmuró temeroso.

Akayoru siseó furioso mientras hacia el gesto de cerrar y abrir su mano derecha, sus zarpas se alargaron peligrosamente. Entonces atrapó a Jaken por el cuello, inmovilizándolo sin esfuerzo alguno.

–¡Habla! – ordenó, al mismo tiempo que dos de sus garras se acercaron directo a los ojos del asustado Kappa.

–No lo hagas, el pequeño sapo fue quien ayudó a la mujer en el pasado– intervino de pronto InuYasha, masajeándose la garganta. –Yo te llevaré al departamento de Sesshomaru. –

El pelirrojo liberó al sirviente, dirigiendo de nuevo su atención al mestizo.

–Veo que no estás del lado de tu hermano– al ver su confirmación, su gesto se relajó. –Disculpa mi reacción, pero no tengo intenciones de permitir que el señor del Oeste se quede con Diana, no sería justo para ella. –

–Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero tienes que entender que toda esta situación también es nueva para mí, en el pasado, jamás me enteré de lo que había sucedido entre ellos. –

Akayoru asintió y se encaminó a la salida. InuYasha lo siguió, mientras le daba instrucciones a Jaken.

–Regresa a tu casa, yo no te he visto por el momento y finge demencia cuando Sesshomaru te llame. –

El pequeño demonio exhaló lentamente, al menos su pellejo ya no estaba en peligro directo.

:*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*:

Viernes, media tarde.

Diana miraba con incredulidad la pantalla de su teléfono celular. Cuando la batería se había cargado lo suficiente, encendió el dispositivo e intentó marcar un número. Pero después de seis intentos, comprendió que algo más estaba sucediendo. Caminó por la estancia y luego salió a la terraza, pero el resultado fue el mismo, un mensaje de error indicando que no se podía establecer la comunicación.

–Maldita sea, ¿Porque no salen las llamadas? – murmuró, mientras miraba de un lado a otro.

No parecía haber nada a la vista que estuviera interviniendo con la señal, pero su sexto sentido le decía que Sesshomaru tenía algo que ver con ello. Probablemente contaba con los medios para evitar que ella se comunicara con el exterior, por eso no le importó facilitarle el cargador para su móvil. A final de cuentas no podría llamar a nadie.

Entonces se dirigió de nuevo a la oficina del Lord, quien había salido del departamento después de su encuentro, dejándola sola y enojada después de advertirte que no tenía intenciones de dejarla ir.

Se agachó frente a la perilla y revisó la cerradura, que para su sorpresa era un cerrojo simple de presión. A decir verdad, todas las puertas interiores eran de ese tipo y la única que tenía seguridad tecnológica era la del elevador privado.

Fue rápidamente a la cocina y en uno de los cajones encontró una espátula lo suficientemente flexible para su plan. De nuevo frente a la puerta, comenzó a empujar levemente la hoja de madera hasta conseguir un diminuto espacio entre ésta y el marco. Con un poco más de fuerza logro que el filo del utensilio se colara a la altura del cerrojo, deformándose conforme más era empujado hacia adentro.

–Un poco más, un poco más…– dijo, mientras trataba de mantener sujetado el mango.

Sintió como algo se interponía así que hizo más presión. Un chasquido forzado se escuchó y la espátula cayó al suelo al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría de golpe.

–¡Por fin! – suspiró satisfecha, dirigiéndose hacia el escritorio. –Espero que no esté bloqueada– dijo, mientras abría la laptop.

El equipo estaba encendido y de inmediato se activó, pero la pantalla únicamente mostró un logotipo y la caja de texto que solicitaba teclear la contraseña para iniciar la sesión.

–¡No puede ser! – bufó molesta. –¡¿Porque precisamente éste demonio tiene que saber sobre contraseñas?!–

Jugó un poco con algunas combinaciones genéricas, pero únicamente consiguió bloquear la computadora. Entonces murmurando maldiciones por lo bajo, comenzó a revisar el lugar. Una oficina común sin nada que pudiera serle útil, agregando que tampoco había señal de algún dispositivo para conectase a Internet.

–Bien, esto no se puede quedar así– sonrió maliciosamente, mientras miraba una charola con una jarra de agua y unos vasos.

Quitó el cable de corriente de la laptop, tomó un vaso lleno y derramó la mayor parte del líquido a lo largo del teclado. El agua se filtró y después de unos parpadeos de la pantalla, el equipo se apagó completamente. Con una risa burlona arrojó lo que quedaba de agua sobre la silla de piel y se dirigió a la salida. Antes de cerrar la puerta, pateó la espátula torcida contra uno de los libreros, rayando la fina madera.

Seguramente su travesura provocaría algo en el demonio plateado.

…

El tiempo avanzó lentamente y la noche llegó.

Diana sentía como si llevara días atrapada. Simplemente sus nervios y el estrés estaban haciéndola pasar un mal rato, aunado a la tranquilidad extraña del solitario lugar. A pesar de que se podía escuchar el ruido de la ciudad, a esa altura realmente no era mucho el escándalo ambiental y eso significaba que estaba demasiado aislada.

–Tengo que distraerme con algo– decía para sí misma, mientras miraba el jacuzzi y las botellas con líquidos de colores en el buró adyacente. –Creo que con esto podría relajarme un poco. –

Minutos después se sumergía en el agua tibia. Abrió uno de los contenedores cuya etiqueta decía algo sobre burbujas aromáticas, así que derramó un poco del jabón y comenzó a jugar con el agua. La fragancia que se desplegó llenó sus fosas nasales intensamente, provocando que se relajara casi de inmediato.

Recargó su nuca contra una toalla enrollada que había colocado en el borde y comenzó a recorrer su piel lentamente con una esponja. La espuma era suave y la sensación que le provocaba era bastante placentera. Alzó una pierna y la recorrió despacio, después con la segunda repitió el mismo proceso. Conforme pasaban los minutos, su mente se adormecía cada vez más.

Su percepción entró a un estado onírico y las sensaciones sobre su piel comenzaron a afectarla. Se masajeó las sienes y el cuero cabelludo, logrando jadear de gusto. Después la esponja recorrió su cuello y hombros como una lenta caricia. La temperatura del agua era perfecta y su cuerpo empezó a responder, generando un delicioso calor interno.

Diana no supo en qué momento dejó de asearse, simplemente ya estaba acariciándose. Sus manos recorrieron sus senos y sus dedos pellizcaron sus pezones, logrando que se endurecieran rápidamente. Sus jadeos subieron de tono, opacando un lejano timbre proveniente del piso inferior. Ya nada más importó, su tacto inició el descenso al sur de su cuerpo.

Momentos después, la habitación se inundaba de gemidos cada vez más intensos conforme su placer progresaba. Sus dedos se perdieron en su interior y su lascivo ronroneo aumentó. El éxtasis comenzó a palpitar en su carne y su juicio se nubló por completo.

El cosquilleó de su cicatriz pasó desapercibido y no se dio cuenta que unos ojos la observaban fijamente.

:*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*:

Después de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran, Sesshomaru no percibió a la mujer en la estancia, pero de inmediato supo que estaba en el piso de arriba. Entonces cruzó el vestíbulo hacia su oficina y cuando tomó la perilla de la puerta para abrirla, ésta cedió demasiado fácil.

Alzó una ceja en gesto de extrañeza, poniendo atención al área de la cerradura. La madera del marco estaba rayada y el seguro desnivelado. Comprendió que alguien había entrado por la fuerza. Se adentró unos pasos e inmediatamente vio la espátula retorcida junto al librero, así como el vistoso arañazo en la superficie de caoba. Su mirada se estrechó y un leve bufido se escuchó.

Observó alrededor y no vio nada fuera de lugar, excepto que faltaba un vaso en la charola de servicio. Caminó hacia su escritorio y conforme se daba cuenta de lo sucedido, la expresión de su rostro iba deformándose en una mueca de irritación.

El agua todavía escurría por los bordes inferiores de la laptop, mojando el escritorio y la alfombra del suelo. El vaso vacío estaba tirado sobre la silla de piel, la cual también permanecía visiblemente empapada.

–¡Esa mujer…! – gruñó. –¡Maldita sea, no tengo respaldo de éste equipo! –

Levantó la laptop y la sacudió para tratar de quitar los restos del líquido. No había nada que hacer, la computadora estaba muerta y sería necesario llevarla a soporte técnico para ver que se podía recuperar. La dejó sobre la mesa cuando un sutil sonido lo hizo voltear. Olfateó el aire y su mirada brilló con perversión.

–Esto no se va a quedar así–dijo mientras salía del estudio. –Hembra traviesa, no pienso tolerar tus fechorías…–

:*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*:

Diana se encontraba tan ensimismada en su auto placer que no se percató cuando la puerta se abrió. Su delicioso regodeo ya la tenía en el punto más álgido del apogeo carnal. Tan cerca del final, que ni siquiera escuchó cuando Sesshomaru entró en la habitación.

Él estaba molesto y tenía la intención de reclamarle a la mujer por el daño a su computadora. Sin embargo, cuando la vio desnuda, acariciándose profundamente y gimiendo con lubricidad, todo pensamiento de enojo se disipó en un instante. Su bestia interna sonrió complacida, provocando el hambre del Lord.

–Así que estás en celo– habló con toda la intención de romper el encanto onírico de la mujer.

De manera abrupta y casi dolorosa, el placer se interrumpió dentro de Diana, haciéndola jadear con frustración ante la incómoda sensación. El escalofrió que sintió al verlo la hizo regresar de golpe a la realidad. La mirada del Inugami no prometía nada bueno.

Se arrinconó contra la orilla del jacuzzi y de inmediato se envolvió con la toalla, para después salir del agua. Se quedó en silencio mirándolo nerviosamente. El temblor de sus muslos amenazó con hacerla trastabillar y la punzada que se generó en sus pliegues casi la hizo querer llevarse una mano a su entrepierna para continuar.

– _¡No lo sentí llegar!, ¿Por qué?_ – se cuestionó a sí misma, sosteniendo la tela torpemente, mientras la sensación de dolor aumentaba.

La interrupción la había dejado agitada, adolorida y enojada. No comprendía porque no lo escuchó llegar, si todo ahí era silencio y más desconcertada estaba porque tampoco se percató del cosquilleo en su hombro. Entonces tuvo el presentimiento de que él se aprovecharía de la situación.

–¿No dices nada? – olfateó descaradamente y se relamió los labios con avidez. –No lograste culminar, ¿Verdad? –

Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y chasqueó los dedos, el cerrojo se bloqueó con un sonido seco.

La joven sintió el latigazo de nervios con más fuerza al ver que el demonio caminaba con lentitud hacia ella mientras se iba quitando cada una de las prendas de vestir. Retrocedió hacia el otro extremo del cuarto al ver la desaparición de su disfraz humano. Ahora sí notó claramente el escozor de la marca violácea.

–¡No… no te acerques! – dijo con la respiración alterada.

Sesshomaru quedó completamente desnudo, mirándola con deseo. Pero ya no se acercó más, sino que comenzó a caminar rumbo a la regadera. Dejó abierta la puerta de cancel y abrió la llave del agua. El tibio líquido cayó sobre su cabello plateado, humedeciéndolo lentamente, para después bajar con fuerza a lo largo de su espalda y el resto de su cuerpo.

Diana parpadeó sorprendida al percatarse que lo miraba embobada. En un instante estaba alejándose de él y de pronto, al notar que no se aproximaba, empezó a seguir sus movimientos bajo la regadera. Su aura sobrenatural parecía encandilarla intencionalmente. El demonio empezó a enjabonarse con calma, despreocupado del escrutinio femenino.

Ella se quedó mirando inevitablemente cuando él acarició insinuante su entrepierna. Su carne despertó rápidamente, exhibiéndose en toda su dureza. Pasó saliva nerviosamente, mirando como ese ejemplar masculino continuaba recorriendo su piel con movimientos provocativos. Entonces giró la vista hacia ella.

– _¿Qué diablos haces Diana?, apresúrate a salir de aquí_ – se dijo a sí misma, evitando el contacto visual.

Tomó su ropa y caminó a la puerta, pero de inmediato recordó el bloqueo del cerrojo. Aun así, trató de girar la manija una y otra vez.

– _¡Maldición!_ – rumió frustrada, recargándose contra ella.

De repente, otra punzada en su intimidad la hizo cerrar los ojos y apretar los muslos con fuerza. El clímax no alcanzado estaba resintiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Inhaló profundamente y soltó el aire en un intento por calmarse, pero su lubricación seguía filtrándose y el cálido palpitar de su vientre le rogaba que terminara la faena.

– _¡No, ni siquiera lo pienses!_ – se regañó, mientras apretaba los labios para disimular su jadeo. – _Eso es lo que él está esperando._ –

Entreabrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada del demonio, su expresión era burlona. Continuaba aseándose, pero ahora sus ojos ambarinos se posaban sobre ella con un insinuante mensaje: Yo puedo complacerte si lo deseas.

Evidentemente Diana estaba en el borde, con las sensaciones físicas al límite, deseando terriblemente el poder liberarse por completo. Pero no podía escapar de ese lugar para continuar con su auto placer en otra parte. Y viendo las cosas fríamente, el demonio la seguiría a donde fuera, atraído por su excitación.

Pero como estaba atrapada aquí, simplemente era cuestión de tiempo en lo que él terminaba de bañarse. La tensión se sintió en el aire y le estrujó el estómago. Comenzó a sentir calor por todo el cuerpo a pesar de tener la piel húmeda. De nuevo trató de controlar su respiración al mismo tiempo que otra sensación lúbrica escapaba de su flor.

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras caminaba hacia un taburete cercano y se sentaba, dejando en el suelo su ropa. Con una mano mantenía cerrada la toalla y la otra, casi por inercia, se deslizó sobre su vientre.

Sesshomaru sonrió complacido al notar la inquietud de la hembra, el aroma de su deseo hostigaba su olfato y la lujuria crecía rápidamente incitando su apetito. Sabía que llegó en el momento preciso, interrumpiendo el goce femenino en un punto de no retorno y ahora tomaría ventaja de tal situación. Y con ello la haría pagar por su travesura.

El agua terminó de eliminar toda la espuma de su cuerpo, cerró la llave y salió de la ducha. Tomó una toalla cercana y retiró la humedad sin dejar de mirar un sólo momento a la mujer. Su mirada se estrechó cuando la vio iniciar una lenta caricia de su entrepierna y una punzada en su hombría lo hizo jadear excitado. Ya había esperado demasiado, era tiempo de disfrutar.

Otro suspiro entrecortado escapó de la boca de Diana sin poderlo evitar, el roce de su palma encima de la tela ejercía una satisfactoria presión sobre su botón de placer. No lo soportó más y sin importarle que el Lord estuviera mirando, se dejó arrastrar por la libidinosa estimulación. Su cuerpo vibró ansioso y el éxtasis comenzó a crecer. Más gemidos se pronunciaron, anunciando la proximidad de su orgasmo.

De repente, algo la interrumpió de nuevo, arrebatándole tan ansiado final. Sesshomaru estaba a su lado y sujetándole la muñeca con fuerza, la obligó a ponerse de pie. Ella lo miró con irritación al mismo tiempo que su resuello se volvía más descontrolado.

–¡Suéltame! – protestó furiosa. –¡¿Por qué maldita sea me interrumpes, idiota?!– gritó colérica.

El señor del Oeste no se inmutó ante sus palabras y con la otra mano le arrancó la toalla, arrojándola lejos. Su bestia interna se agitaba inquieta, su cuerpo se tensaba cada vez más y su miembro palpitaba dolorosamente. Verla tan desafiante y oler su humedad sexual era como un frenético llamado a copular.

–Me gusta ver cómo te acaricias– la tomó por la barbilla para inmovilizarla. –Pero disfruto más cuando siento tu culminación alrededor de mi– se aproximó y con la lengua lamió su mejilla lascivamente.

La caricia se arrastró sinuosa hacia su cuello, obligando a Diana a gemir con fuerza. En ese instante su juicio se adormeció por completo, su interior se constriñó dolorosamente y dejó de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la liberación. Ya no podía contenerse, así que tomaría la palabra del Lord.

Con su mano libre atrapó un mechón de plateado cabello y jalándolo bruscamente, llamó su atención.

–¡Deja de hablar…! –

Sesshomaru gruñó ante su retadora acción, pero no le molestó que lo hiciera, por el contrario, su anhelo no hacía sino aumentar. Liberó su muñeca y la tomó de las caderas, levantándola en un instante a la altura de su vientre. Su virilidad pulsó ante la cercanía de la hembra.

Ella se aferró a sus hombros al comprender su intención. La lubricación escurrió y sus pliegues se contrajeron al sentir el inicio del miembro rozando contra ella. Sus piernas rodearon la cintura del macho para apresurar su unión, el grosor masculino se abrió paso en su cálido interior, arrancándole un estrepitoso clamor.

Un sonido gutural escapó del demonio al sentir como ella lo aprisionaba codiciosamente, invitándolo a perderse en su cuerpo e incitándolo a embestirla con urgencia. Sus garras la sujetaron con más fuerza y arañaron su piel cuando inició la oscilación de su pelvis. El deleite se produjo de golpe en su vientre y sus terminaciones nerviosas llevaron los dulces efectos a su mente.

La mujer percibió como su entorno se esfumaba, dejándose envolver en un hipnótico hechizo. Sensaciones eléctricas ascendieron por su espina dorsal cuando se arqueó contra él. La fricción con su tersa piel sólo aumentó el placer y cuando el macho empujó con más fuerza, sus gemidos se volvieron descontrolados. Sus párpados permanecieron entreabiertos en un gesto agónico, mientras el resto de su cuerpo se estremecía. De repente lo percibió, el éxtasis contenido de nuevo creció.

La estimulación en el centro de su vientre fue tan rápida, que casi de inmediato alcanzó el borde final en el cual fue interrumpida. Los embates del grosor masculino se volvieron potentes y constantes, el sonido de humedad y fricción le provocaron un insano regocijo y su mente se rindió ante la celestial culminación. Diana abrió los ojos de golpe cuando el tremendo orgasmo explotó en su vientre, gritando hacia la nada y clavando sus uñas sin contemplación.

Sesshomaru hizo una leve mueca de dolor cuando sintió la convulsión de la hembra. Sus rasguños dejaron líneas rojas sobre sus hombros, provocándole escozor y la fuerza de su clímax lo desconcertó enormemente cuando sintió como los músculos internos aprisionaron su miembro enérgicamente, al grado incluso de impedirle el movimiento.

La miró fijamente, contemplando sus expresiones físicas y faciales. La humana estaba completamente entregada a su delirio sexual. Se mantuvo inmóvil, abrazándola contra su cuerpo, permitiéndole disfrutar de su potente culminación, mientras trataba de estabilizar su propia respiración.

Un par de minutos después retrocedió unos pasos y se sentó en el taburete, manteniendo a la mujer sentada a horcajadas sobre su regazo y recargada contra su pecho. La presión en el interior de su vientre disminuía lentamente, liberando su hombría. La escuchó gemir cansadamente cuando empezó a mecer sus caderas. Un morboso jadeo escapó de sus labios al sentir la lubricación femenina gotear por sus muslos. La lujuria se incrementó al sentir como su miembro se deslizaba con lasciva facilidad.

Diana tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración estaba al límite, expresándose en gemidos discontinuos. Todo su cuerpo vibraba como consecuencia del increíble orgasmo. No podía moverse, así que se mantenía perezosamente recargada contra él, mientras sus brazos caían flojamente a sus costados. Lo sintió moverse en su interior, pero nada podía hacer, así que lo dejó continuar.

– _Esto es demasiado intenso…_ – divagó su aletargada mente.

Sesshomaru mantuvo el vaivén de las caderas femeninas, demandando el abrazo de su virilidad. La hembra ya estaba cansada y sin fuerzas para protestar. Sabía que las sensaciones en su cuerpo eran demasiadas, sin embargo, eso no le impediría continuar, ya que esa era su manera de hacerla pagar. Ella debía soportar su apetito hasta el final.

Unos minutos después lo sintió, el clímax llegando sin control. Sus garras la inmovilizaron en el momento en que su simiente comenzó a subir. El bramido escapó de su garganta cuando la poderosa contracción estalló en su vientre, derramándose con fuerza al mismo tiempo que el éxtasis lo sacudía frenéticamente. El tremendo efecto recorrió su columna vertebral, esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo.

…

Diana aún temblaba, apenas logrando soportar semejante placer. Por fin el demonio había terminado y ahora quizás la dejaría descansar. Su respiración se estabilizó, pero ya no estaba lúcida acerca de su alrededor, estaba agotada y sabía que al día siguiente amanecería adolorida.

Sintió como él la apartó de su cuerpo y la llevaba en brazos hasta la cama. No se percató de nada más cuando el sueño la atrapó.

:*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*:

Sesshomaru salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina.

Se sirvió un poco de vino rojo en una copa y comenzó a degustar. Se sentía satisfecho y su bestia interna casi ronroneaba relajada perezosamente después del disfrute carnal.

– _¿Entonces qué has decidido?_ – le preguntó.

Su lado bestial no quería dejar de lado el tema por más tiempo, ya lo había decidido, deseaba a la hembra como compañera. Pero Sesshomaru no parecía dispuesto a tomar una decisión final y sólo por el simple hecho de que nunca ha sido capaz de hacer a un lado su desagrado por los humanos.

–No he tomado una decisión todavía– contestó impasible.

– _¡Porque te niegas, si ya hemos comprobado que ella es adecuada!_ – reclamó la criatura. – _¡Yo la he aceptado completamente y la quiero a nuestro lado!_ –

El lord negó firmemente con un gesto de cabeza, mientras volvía a beber.

–No digas estupideces, esa mujer está aquí únicamente porque es capaz de alterar nuestro instinto y porque sabe cómo saciar nuestra hambre. –

La mirada escarlata de la bestia se volvió amenazante, le molestaba en exceso la indecisión de su lado racional.

– _¡Eso se debe a que es una hembra compatible con nuestra especie, una potencial pareja para engendrar descendencia!_ –

–¡Jamás! – se negó ante semejante idea.

A pesar de haber hecho las pases con su medio hermano, haber protegido a una cría humana y haber convivido esporádicamente con sus amistades humanas, no terminaba de aceptar por completo a tan débil especie. Incluso en estos tiempos, reconocía que su vida era más cómoda por los avances de los hombres, pero aun así, se resistía a verlos como iguales.

La criatura canina estaba al tanto de su renuencia, pero también era consciente de su obsesión por la mujer, ya que ambos la compartían.

– _Entonces la idea de que el otro macho la reclame no tendría por qué alterarte… ¿Verdad?_ – sonrió con burla.

Sesshomaru gruñó irritado, pero la bestia prosiguió con su pique.

– _No quieres aceptar que podría ser una compañera viable con un alto grado de compatibilidad con nuestra naturaleza, sólo por la estupidez de que es una humana._ –

–¡Por eso mismo no nos aceptará!, los humanos anteponen los sentimientos al establecer una relación– explicó enojado. –¡Y nuestra especie no se rige por esas tonterías! –

– _¡Ese pretexto no me importa!_ – rugió la criatura. – _¡Vamos a reclamarla!_ –

–¡Ya cállate!, primero debo ocuparme del beta, de lo contrario, ella no dejará de intentar escapar. –

– _¡Déjame el control y yo me encargaré de desollarlo!_ – enseñó los colmillos en una sonrisa amenazante.

El señor del Oeste negó nuevamente, mientras caminaba hacia la terraza. Se recargó en el barandal, contemplando las luces de la ciudad.

–Si lo atacamos, tendremos problemas con su familia, porque estaremos quebrantando las leyes de jerarquía– dijo, haciendo un gesto de desprecio.

– _¿Y desde cuando respetas las leyes al pie de la letra?_ –

–Si él no me desafía, no puedo asesinarlo– explicó fríamente. –Debe ser a través de una pelea dentro de los códigos que nos rigen. De lo contrario, provocaría un conflicto en el cual la casa del Oeste podría ser removida de su puesto de poder… y la casa Roja tomaría el mando. –

La bestia blanca erizó el lomo, visiblemente fastidiada. La idea de no poder deshacerse del otro macho la exasperaba demasiado. No obstante, si su lado racional no tomaba una decisión pronto, seguramente el beta podría obtener ventaja de ello. Estaba muy consciente de que también deseaba a la hembra.

* * *

Continuará...

¡Excelente inicio de año, mis mejores deseos para todos! :)

Les mando un gran abrazo y que todas sus fantasías se hagan realidad ;D

(^_^¡)


	9. Desafío I

Buenas tardes :)

No tengo perdón de Kamisama, lo sé, pero debo aclarar que he estado ocupada con otras cosas, la vida real, mi falta de inspiración, otros fics, etc. Pero jamas abandonaré ninguna historia ;) y los voy a recompensar, se los prometo ;D

Ahora les dejo el noveno capítulo, donde veremos lo que esta pasando con Akayoru e InuYasha el mismo día viernes, mientras Diana permanece encerrada en el departamento de Sesshomaru.

:=:=:=:

Pero antes, debo dar las gracias por su paciencia y comentarios:

Kitty 1999: Querida Kitty ¿donde andas? 0_0... Espero que todo vaya bien y que pronto nos leamos ;)

Luna: Gracias estimada lectora, pero no te comas las uñas ;) y tienes razón Sesshy es algo perverso y Akayoru si esta celoso, gracias por el piropo de "caliente historia" XD

Emilse: Muchas gracias por tu fidelidad, eres un gran apoyo con tus comentarios ;) perdona mis demoras, a veces las responsabilidades me consumen demasiado, pero te digo algo: Diana esta bastante estresada, pero elegirá a uno de ellos XDXDXD

Johana: Gracias por tu fidelidad, en verdad me hace feliz saber que siguen mis locas ideas y créeme, no es mi intención torturarlas(os) y te aseguro que Diana no se quedará sola, con semejantes ejemplares :3 ¡claro que no!

Luna: No he abandonado, simplemente la inspiración a veces tarda en asentar las ideas XD En éste capítulo veremos que pasó con Akayoru y sí, habrá más lemon y un enfrentamiento más adelante XD

Inugami: Vaya, hablando de pervertidos XDXDXD, No he abandonado ningún escrito, nunca jamas. Ya avance la historia, pero aún estoy puliendo detalles, se paciente por favor ;3

Anónimos: Gracias por leer desde las sombras :)

:=:=:=:

 **Atención:** InuYasha y sus personajes pertenecen a **Rumiko Takahashi**. Los **OC** son de mi autoría personal, así como la historia, la cual solamente escribí por capricho y para satisfacer las perversiones de algunos(as), incluyéndome ;3

* * *

Capítulo 9: Desafío I

Viernes, media tarde.

Era la hora pico del tránsito vehicular, por lo tanto, InuYasha y Akayoru estaban tardando demasiado en llegar a la zona norte de la cuidad a pesar de ir conduciendo por las vías rápidas, pero no había nada que hacer al respecto.

El demonio rojo estaba enojado, enterarse que la joven había sido secuestrada por el Lord lo enfureció bastante. Ahora se arrepentía de no haber tomado algunas medidas precautorias después de su confrontación con Sesshomaru. El dejar sola a Diana fue inadecuado, sin embargo, tampoco podía estar vigilándola porque quizás ella se habría dado cuenta y hubiera terminado molestándose.

De pronto el mestizo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

–Akayoru, no creo que sea necesario llegar a un conflicto con Sesshomaru. –

Sin dejar de mirar al frente, el Inugami soltó una exhalación, InuYasha no tenía la culpa de nada y la verdad era que, a pesar de ser medio hermano del Lord, era bastante diferente a él.

–No creo que lo entiendas, no eres un Inugami completo para comprender lo que ésta situación significa– respondió secamente.

InuYasha rodó los ojos, a estas alturas de la vida ya no le molestaba que lo tacharan de ignorante respecto a las costumbres de los demonios.

–No lo soy, pero vamos, pueden hablar civilizadamente– dijo, pulsando un número en el celular. –Francamente no entiendo porque Sesshomaru actúa de esa manera, pero quizás si le explicamos… –

Akayoru volteó a mirarlo con un gesto de incredulidad.

–Debes estar bromeando, tu hermano es el señor del Oeste, así que dudo que te haga caso y menos si hay una hembra de por medio. –

–No entiendo que sucede con esa mujer, sé que su aroma es muy llamativo, pero no comprendo porque la secuestró– comentó InuYasha intrigado.

–Seguramente sabes lo que es una hembra compatible– explicó el Inugami, mientras tomaba otra ruta para evadir el tráfico. –Estás casado con una mujer por la cual sientes algo que va más allá de las emociones de tu lado humano, ¿O me equivoco? –

El mestizo asintió rápidamente.

–Bien, eso se debe a que ella es "compatible" con tu lado sobrenatural, por eso han logrado establecer una relación duradera, a pesar de que es una humana– continuó diciendo, tranquilizándose poco a poco. –Diana es una "hembra compatible" con tu hermano, su instinto la reconoce como una posible compañera, sin embargo, ella no lo acepta, cosa que no sucede con tu esposa. –

InuYasha meditó sus palabras, tenía lógica lo que decía Akayoru y era muy probable que el comportamiento de Sesshomaru si estuviera bastante influenciado por su instinto.

–¿Y qué hay de ti?, la mujer también es compatible contigo, ¿Verdad? – razonó rápidamente al recordar la feroz reacción que su socio de negocios tuvo contra el Lord.

El pelirrojo lo miró de nuevo y finalmente asintió.

–Cuando la conocí en el pasado, su aroma me llamó tan fuerte, que no me importó adentrarme en el territorio de tu hermano y ahora que la he encontrado de nuevo, no tengo intenciones de renunciar a ella. –

–Así que también la conociste en el pasado, ya entiendo– guardó su teléfono móvil al ver que el Lord no atendía la llamada. –Pero, ¿Qué vas a hacer si él no quiere escuchar razones? –

Akayoru estrechó la mirada.

–En ese caso… será necesario desafiarlo– dijo con seriedad.

–No te lo recomiendo– negó InuYasha con la cabeza. –Seguramente estás al tanto de lo poderoso que es, ni siquiera yo lo retaría ahora, una de las katanas que posee es demasiado peligrosa. –

Una sonrisa misteriosa se dibujó en los labios del Inugami.

–En los duelos entre linajes no está permitido el uso de armas de ningún tipo, sólo se pueden emplear las habilidades naturales de nuestra especie… y créeme que los últimos quinientos años, no me la he pasado de ocioso como tu hermano. –

El mestizo alzó las cejas ante su intrigante comentario, pero no quiso averiguar más.

–¿No hay otra alternativa? –

–Si Sesshomaru en verdad la deseara como compañera, ya la habría _reclamado_ – respondió Akayoru, con cierto grado de enojo en la voz. –En ese caso, yo no podría hacer nada y tendría que resignarme… pero ambos sabemos que él no lo ha hecho. –

InuYasha trató de recordar alguna evidencia de ello, pero no, la mujer no había sido _reclamada_ por su medio hermano y eso sólo podía significar una cosa: El Lord estaba dudando y seguramente se debía a que ella era una simple humana.

Para el poderoso señor del Oeste, los humanos no tenían nada de interesante, le parecían fastidiosos y débiles, con algunas excepciones evidentemente. Y los siglos que ha vivido entre ellos, no han sido suficientes para hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Así que era de esperarse su renuencia a tomarla como compañera, a pesar de que su instinto se lo exigiese todo el tiempo.

–Por lo tanto, esta es mi oportunidad para retarlo– continuó hablando Akayoru. –Si Diana no lo acepta como compañero, entonces yo tengo derecho a intervenir. –

–¿Ya le dijiste a ella que también es compatible contigo? – inquirió el medio demonio.

El Inugami negó lentamente.

–No quiero estresarla con esa información– exhaló, mientras giraba en una curva. –Cuando existe compatibilidad con una humana, lo mejor que puede hacer un youkai es acercarse muy lentamente, sin asustarla o forzarla, tratando de ganarse su confianza. –

InuYasha se rio por lo bajo.

–Vaya, creo que Sesshomaru no estaba informado acerca de eso. –

–Él es un demonio muy fuerte, acostumbrado al poder, no puedes esperar que sea empático en éste tipo de temas y sobre todo si nunca se encontró antes con una hembra compatible– explicó el pelirrojo.

–Supongo que tienes razón, pero antes de que tomes la decisión de confrontarlo, veamos si podemos hablar con él– pidió el mestizo, al mismo tiempo que señalaba una lujosa torre de departamentos. –Es allá, desvía por la derecha para que entremos al estacionamiento. –

Akayoru ya no dijo nada más.

– _Ten paciencia Diana._ –

…

El estacionamiento era enorme y después de aparcar en el área designada para las visitas, ambos se encaminaron al lobby. El guardia encargado del acceso principal saludó al medio demonio educadamente.

–Bienvenido señor InuYasha, ¿Viene a ver a su hermano? –

–Así es, tenemos un asunto pendiente con él– dijo, mientras contestaba con un gesto de mano. –Una pregunta, oficial, ¿De casualidad vio si Sesshomaru venía acompañado de una mujer de cabello negro el día de ayer? –

El vigilante lo meditó por unos segundos y luego negó.

–No señor, no vi que alguien lo acompañara. –

–Está bien, no me haga caso– finalizó InuYasha.

Momentos después, ambos caminaban hacia la zona de ascensores privados. En ese instante se dieron cuenta de que Sesshomaru no se encontraba, ya que no podían percibir su presencia. Pero tampoco lograban olfatear a la mujer… y eso era muy extraño.

–Al parecer, los humanos no se han dado cuenta de que tiene a Diana secuestrada– murmuró Akayoru.

–No te preocupes, yo tengo acceso a su departamento, sólo espero que no haya cambiado el código de seguridad. –

Llamaron al elevador y el código les permitió subir. Sin embargo, un piso antes de llegar al Penthouse, el ascensor se detuvo por completo. En ese instante ambos sintieron una vibración en el aire, el ambiente se volvió denso y extraño. Después de marcar nuevamente la última opción en el panel de números y ver que no podían avanzar más allá de ese nivel, se miraron incrédulos.

InuYasha y Akayoru lo entendieron de inmediato: Había un bloqueo creado con energía sobrenatural, que les impedía llegar al departamento.

–Esto es… – murmuró el mestizo, tocando la puerta del ascensor, percibiendo la restricción.

–¡Es una barrera elaborada por Sesshomaru! – gruñó irritado el pelirrojo. –¡Ese maldito…! –

–No puede ser… –dijo InuYasha, sorprendido y desconcertado al mismo tiempo. –¡Por eso no logramos detectar a la mujer! –

No podía creer que su medio hermano llegara a esto, impedir que cualquiera se aproximase a la humana. Entonces presionó el número del piso inferior. El elevador descendió y luego abrió sus puertas, ambos se dirigieron rápidamente al pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras de emergencia.

La puerta correspondiente al nivel del Penthouse estaba delimitada por la misma energía pulsante que frenaba el acceso. Simplemente, nadie que no fuera el señor del Oeste, podría entrar en ese lugar. Por consiguiente, Diana no podía ser percibida desde afuera y tampoco ella lograría distinguir a otros youkais desde el interior.

–¡Maldición! – rugió Akayoru, al mismo tiempo que daba un golpe contra la puerta.

La superficie recibió el ataque, y se habría destrozado con facilidad, de no ser porque el bloqueo de energía absorbió la fuerza del impacto. No tenía caso intentarlo de nuevo, el poder empleado era lo suficientemente complejo como para evitar que otras criaturas lograran traspasarlo. Para ello se requeriría de una arremetida de poder youkai muy elevado.

Lo cual, no pasaría desapercibido para los humanos.

Los iris grisáceos del Inugami se rodearon de escarlata rápidamente y su aura sobrenatural comenzó a crecer. Estaba dejándose llevar por la ira y quizás trataría nuevamente de agredir la barrera con su poder aumentado.

InuYasha sintió un erizamiento al percibir su fuerza. El demonio rojo bien podría desafiar a su hermano, se notaba que a pesar de tener un rango beta, era bastante poderoso también.

–¡Espera Akayoru, no lo hagas, los humanos se darán cuenta! – dijo, anticipando su intención.

El pelirrojo ahora tenía acelerada la respiración y los puños apretados, estaba listo para intentar otro golpe. Era consciente de que, si atacaba el campo de energía, provocaría una sacudida demasiado intensa en la estructura del edificio, lo cual pondría en alerta a todos sus habitantes. Pero en éste momento no le importaba demasiado, entonces levantó el brazo nuevamente… de pronto, algo lo detuvo.

– _Cálmate tonto… no dejes que esto te irrite…_ – murmuraron en su cabeza. – _Ya te lo había dicho… ¡Es momento de confrontar a nuestro rival!_ – gruñó la bestia en su interior.

Akayoru se quedó inmóvil por un instante, sopesando las palabras de su lado salvaje. Ya había presentido que ese sería el camino a seguir. Sesshomaru era un alfa y, por lo tanto, debía tratar con él en sus mismos términos.

–¡Bien, entonces será de otra manera! – exclamó, volteando hacia el mestizo. –¡Dile a tu hermano que lo desafío a un duelo por Diana! – hizo una pausa, recuperando el control. –Pero… adviértele que será bajo las leyes InuYoukai y que, si no es un cobarde, aceptará… –

InuYasha guardó silencio, él hablaba en serio y su frío gesto le confirmaba que ésta situación había pasado a otro nivel. Ya no tenía caso tratar de llevarla por el lado pacífico.

–Si… yo le diré a Sesshomaru– confirmó con un asentimiento. –Pero tú que vas a hacer ahora– inquirió, al ver que el Inugami le daba la espalda y se dirigía rumbo a los elevadores para marcharse.

–Se trata de un duelo entre un alfa y un beta, esto debe ser informado a nuestras casas nobles– giró el rostro para mirarlo sobre su hombro. –Si no sabes lo que eso significa, que el Lord te lo explique… seguramente no lo tomará muy bien– sonrió burlón.

El medio demonio rodó los ojos con fastidio, ahora y sin proponérselo, estaba involucrado en una situación que nada tenía que ver con él. Y todo por culpa del primitivo comportamiento de Sesshomaru.

…

Akayoru subió a su automóvil y se alejó rápidamente del lugar, conduciendo rumbo al aeropuerto.

– _Perdóname Diana, pero tendrás que soportar esta situación un poco más…_ – rumió para sí mismo, mientras pisaba el acelerador a fondo. – _Es necesario que mi hermano sepa esto, sé que no le va a gustar, pero no tengo otra alternativa._ –

:*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*:

Oficina corporativa.

InuYasha seguía insistiendo con Sesshomaru, pero éste no contestaba sus llamadas.

–Ese grandísimo idiota– farfulló entrando al lobby del edificio. –¿No ha venido mi hermano? – le preguntó al personal de la entrada.

–No señor, no lo he visto– contestó una mujer. –Y en éste momento, sólo el señor Jaken se encuentra en el despacho. –

El mestizo se encaminó al elevador, pensando en cómo localizar a su hermano, era necesario ponerlo al tanto de lo dicho por Akayoru y también deseaba reprocharle su inadecuado proceder. Llegó al quinto nivel, saludó a la secretaria e inmediatamente entró a la oficina. Se encontró con el Kappa, quien parecía estar revisando algunos papeles.

–Pensé que te irías a tu casa– dijo extrañado.

Jaken lo miró de reojo y suspiró aburrido.

–Tengo trabajo que hacer, a mi amo bonito no le gusta que se atrasen los proyectos. –

–¿Has hablado con él?, necesito localizarlo de inmediato– indicó InuYasha.

El sirviente rodó los ojos, ya sabía que algo no iba a salir bien con el Inugami rojo.

–No pudieron recuperar a la mujer, ¿Verdad? –

El medio demonio hizo una negación y después tomó asiento detrás de su escritorio, frotándose la frente insistentemente.

–Sesshomaru colocó una barrera en su departamento y Akayoru no quiso arriesgarse a derribarla debido a la cercanía de los humanos… así que, tomó la decisión de desafiarlo a un duelo por la mujer y yo tengo que entregar el mensaje– explicó.

Jaken se dio una palmada en la frente, la situación iba de mal en peor. Su señor no se había comunicado con él desde ayer, desconocía cuales eran sus planes y quizás no se aparecería por la oficina el día de hoy.

–Te lo dije– se quejó, levantándose de la silla y comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro. –Te advertí que no debíamos decirle nada al otro Inugami, ahora se van a enfrentar y eso será un problema. –

InuYasha se cruzó de brazos sobre el escritorio.

–Bien, explícame qué rayos va a pasar, Akayoru me dijo que le avisara a Sesshomaru que el duelo sería bajo las leyes InuYoukai, ¿Qué significa eso? –

El Kappa se alzó de hombros antes de contestar.

–No estoy seguro, a pesar del tiempo que llevo con tu hermano, las costumbres de los Inugamis son ajenas para mí– declaró sin mucha emoción. –Pero seguramente implica algo muy serio… si al menos pudiéramos localizar a la señora Irasue, quizás ella nos lo diría. –

El mestizo sabía quién era la madre de Sesshomaru. Algunos siglos atrás, la conoció y tuvieron un par de conversaciones escuetas. La demonesa lo trataba de forma impasible, como a cualquier otro conocido de su hijo. Pero al menos estaba seguro de que, si le preguntaban, ella les explicaría sin problema alguno. Lo malo era que no sabían en cuál país andaba por estos días.

–Entonces envíale un mensaje al idiota de Sesshomaru, explicando lo que ha pasado– ordenó InuYasha. –Dile que fui yo quién contactó con Akayoru, que sabemos lo de la barrera y que ahora tiene un desafío en puerta. –

Jaken tragó saliva nerviosamente, era un riesgo para él también, pero lo mejor sería hacerle caso al medio demonio. Tomó su dispositivo móvil y comenzó a digitar el texto. Después de todo, esto ya no podía empeorar.

:*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*:

Viernes por la noche.

Tierras del Sur, hogar de los Inugamis rojos.

Después de un par de horas de vuelo y otras más de viaje por carretera, Akayoru por fin llegó a la residencia de su familia. Estacionó el vehículo rentado en el patio de entrada y cuando salió, pudo notar que el ambiente permanecía tranquilo y relajado en la enorme propiedad. Ya oscurecía, así que las luces de la mansión comenzaron a encenderse.

A la distancia pudo ver a varios sirvientes que iban de un lado a otro, ocupados en sus actividades. Los que pasaban cerca de él, lo saludaban respetuosamente. El pelirrojo contestaba de forma amable, mientras se encaminaba al interior del lugar, dándose un momento para respirar el aire y relajarse un poco, disfrutando del regreso a su hogar después de tantos meses de ausencia.

Disipó su disfraz humano y caminó directo al despacho de su hermano, al cual ya había llamado previamente para notificarle de su visita. Al abrir la puerta, pudo ver al líder de la casa Roja detrás de su escritorio, quien inmediatamente lo saludó con efusividad.

–¡Hermanito, es un milagro que te dignes a visitar a la familia! –

Se puso de pie y se aproximó al recién llegado para abrazarlo. Ambos se parecían físicamente, en especial por los llamativos ojos grises y el color rojo del cabello. Pero el hermano mayor era un par de centímetros más alto y su pelo estaba sujetado en una coleta alta. Vestía como cualquier hombre de negocios y su apariencia en general era bastante relajada.

–Lo mismo digo, Kurenaichi– sonrió alegremente, respondiendo al abrazo. –Tú deberías visitarme a mí, es más complicado que yo venga hasta acá. –

–¿Bromeas?, tengo demasiado trabajo administrando los intereses familiares, no puedo viajar tan fácilmente– rodó los ojos, mientras lo invitaba a sentarse. –Pero dejemos eso para después, ahora dime cual es la urgencia de venir tan precipitadamente, no te escuchabas bien cuando me hablaste. –

Su hermano sirvió un poco de sake en dos vasos. Akayoru tomó un sorbo antes de comenzar a explicar.

–Se trata de una mujer… una hembra compatible conmigo– hizo una pausa, dudando en continuar. –Pero es… humana. –

El otro Inugami lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, en evidente gesto de sorpresa.

–¡Es extraordinario!, pensé que esos casos ya no se daban en estos tiempos– dijo asombrado. –Es raro que suceda en nuestra especie. –

Akayoru asintió, pero su gesto se fue tornando serio, provocando que Kurenaichi hablara en tono de burla.

–No me digas, te rechazó por ser un youkai– sonrió levemente. –Hermanito, ya te lo había dicho, los humanos siempre nos han temido. –

El recién llegado negó lentamente.

–Ella sabe lo que soy y me acepta, además, ya estaba empezando a cortejarla… pero sin revelarle que es compatible conmigo– contestó.

–¡Eres un tonto!, ¡Si esa humana no huye de ti, ¿Qué estas esperando para explicarle todo y reclamarla?! – regañó el mayor repentinamente. –Ya sé que debes ir con calma para no asustarla, pero bien sabes que el instinto no se equivoca, además… ella podría atraer a otros machos. –

Akayoru gruñó visiblemente enfadado.

–Vaya, vaya, entonces de eso se trata– el demonio mayor alzó las cejas al ver la reacción de su hermano. –¿Hay otro interviniendo? –

–¡Sí! – volvió a gruñir, tensando las zarpas sobre los reposabrazos de su asiento. –¡Se trata del señor del Oeste! – dijo con furia. –¡El bastardo salió de su territorio y por jodidas circunstancias, encontró a Diana de nuevo! –

Kurenaichi dejó de beber y su rostro palideció momentáneamente.

–Espera, ¿Estás hablando de la hembra que encontraste en el bosque del Oeste hace quinientos años? – preguntó inquieto. –¿La que fue marcada por Sesshomaru? –

Su hermano menor asintió con firmeza.

–¡Maldición Akayoru, ¿Qué rayos estabas pensando?, ¿Acaso ya olvidaste que casi te mata cuando te acercaste a ella?!– alzó la voz, tratando de mantener la compostura. –¡Y, además, si está viva en esta época, seguramente se debe a que tiene un vínculo con él! –

–¡Escucha antes de regañarme! – replicó molesto Akayoru. –Diana ya no le pertenece al Lord, escapó de él y por alguna razón que desconozco, ahora es libre de su control y de su sangre. Asimismo, sigue con vida porque cruzó a través de un portal tiempo-espacio, ella vive en ésta época y fue un accidente su encuentro con Sesshomaru en el pasado. –

El líder de la casa Roja dejó el vaso sobre el escritorio y se masajeó el puente de la nariz, tratando de asimilar lo que escuchaba.

–Es demasiado inverosímil lo que me dices hermano, pero te creo– lo miró de nuevo, entrecruzando los dedos de las manos. –Ahora dime, ¿Esa humana fue reclamada por Sesshomaru? –

–No, no ha sido reclamada– contestó Akayoru después de beber otro trago. –Solamente la tuvo como concubina, a pesar de ser compatible con él– liberó una exhalación. –La verdad es que, Diana nunca lo ha aceptado, bien sabes que los humanos no tienen el instinto para reconocer a un posible compañero. –

Kurenaichi guardó silencio por un momento, hilando toda la información recibida.

–Entonces, según entiendo, ella fue al pasado por accidente y el portal del que hablas debe tratarse de la extraña cueva de la Luna en el territorio Occidental. En algún momento, la encontraste en el bosque y más tarde, ella escapó del Lord– su hermano menor asintió a cada palabra. –Esto ya queda más claro, sin embargo, tú y Sesshomaru, permanecieron cinco siglos sin saber nada de ella, ¿Y luego, cómo llegaste a éste punto? –

El pelirrojo menor rumió con fastidio, apenas tratando de controlar su enfado, no quería entrar en tantos detalles, pero era necesario que su hermano entendiera todo para que pudiera ayudarlo.

–Para Diana ha pasado muy poco tiempo. Hace tres meses por coincidencia chocamos en una plaza comercial, yo la reconocí de inmediato y desde entonces la estuve observando a distancia. No había señales de Sesshomaru, así que busque la oportunidad de acercarme a ella– volvió a gruñir por lo bajo. –¡Todo iba bien, hasta que hace una semana, me enteré de que estaba en la misma cuidad y por malditos azares, se encontró con ella! –

Sin poder controlarse, su mano pulverizó el vaso de vidrio y unos segundos después, las leves cortadas en la piel comenzaron a cicatrizar con rapidez. Inhaló y exhaló pausadamente tratando de calmarse.

–Él intentó atacarla, pero lo detuve a tiempo, sin embargo, me confié en los siguientes días y hoy me informaron que el muy bastardo la secuestró ayer. –

Kurenaichi volvió a servir más sake en otro vaso y se lo ofreció.

–¿Quién te avisó? –

–Tengo un par de negocios con su medio hermano, InuYasha, él fue quien me dijo todo y después me llevó al departamento donde Sesshomaru la tiene encerrada– bebió otro sorbo, tensando los dedos alrededor del vidrio. –Y para asegurarse de que nadie alcance a Diana, colocó una barrera con su energía youkai. –

–¿Por qué no la derribaste?, eso no es difícil para nosotros. –

Akayoru se masajeó la frente y suspiró frustrado.

–Su departamento está ubicado en una de las zonas más conglomeradas, si lo hubiera intentado… –

–Los humanos se habrían dado cuenta, lo entiendo perfectamente– dijo comprensivo el mayor, tomando de nuevo su vaso.

El pelirrojo menor asintió y lo miró seriamente antes de revelar la parte final.

–Hermano, he desafiado a Sesshomaru a un duelo por ella… bajo las leyes InuYoukai… –

El líder de la casa Roja ni siquiera pestañeó cuando el vidrio se fracturó entre sus dedos.

–¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!– casi rugió.

–Lo que escuchaste, no pienso permitir que se quede con ella– confirmó.

Kurenaichi observó con desagrado los restos de la bebida derramada. Soltó los pedazos de cristal sobre la mesa y le dirigió una mirada severa a su hermano.

–¿Estás seguro de esto, esa humana vale la pena?, es decir, no le has dicho nada y ya das por hecho que te aceptará como compañero. –

El otro demonio desvió momentáneamente la mirada. Su relación con Diana podría evolucionar, pero era necesario cortejarla y ganarse su confianza. Ella no lo aceptaría a la primera, podría incluso asustarse y rechazarlo, así que debía seguir la misma dinámica que empleaban los humanos.

–Me preocuparé de eso después de que ella esté a salvo. –

Su hermano se levantó de la silla sin dejar su expresión grave y caminó hacía una de las grandes ventanas del despacho, parecía meditar lo que le diría a continuación.

–Es arriesgado lo que piensas hacer– dijo con seriedad y sin voltear. –Si Sesshomaru acepta el desafío bajo esas condiciones, entonces tendrá el camino libre para asesinarte a la menor oportunidad. –

–Lo sé, por eso es que todo esto debe ejecutarse de acuerdo a los códigos que nos rigen, de otra manera, simplemente me ignorará– confirmó Akayoru sin dudar. –Tiene a Diana en su poder y no la va a liberar si se lo exijo, así que no me queda de otra, tengo que obligarlo a poner en juego su posición como Lord. –

Kurenaichi se giró para mirarlo de nuevo.

–Por lo que entiendo, Sesshomaru se ha aprovechado de su naturaleza como Inugami, aunque la humana lo ha rechazado, él no acepta un no por respuesta, ¿Cierto? –

–Así es, las normas no escritas dicen que, si la hembra compatible no acepta al macho, éste no puede obligarla a quedarse con él, aunque sea el mismísimo señor del Oeste– observó por un momento las zarpas de su mano derecha y luego continuó. –Él tendrá que aceptar el desafío de un beta y apostar su jerarquía de acuerdo a las leyes, de lo contrario, quedará como un cobarde ante los demás youkais– sonrió burlón.

El demonio mayor lo miró con evidente preocupación.

–No creo que puedas vencerlo, él es bastante poderoso y aunque tú has desarrollado y perfeccionado tus habilidades, dudo que eso sea suficiente. –

Akayoru volvió a sonreír confiadamente.

–Tengo unos trucos bajo la manga y su propio poder, será su desventaja– se levantó y caminó hacia su hermano. –Kurenaichi, en verdad necesito tu apoyo, como líder de la casa Roja, es tu deber respaldar mi desafío y formalizarlo ante la casa del Oeste… necesito saber si cuento contigo. –

Su hermano dudó por un momento y después liberó un suspiro de resignación. Entonces colocó la mano sobre su hombro en gesto de apoyo.

–Sabes que sí, cuenta conmigo para lo que sea. –

* * *

Continuará...

De antemano agradezco su tiempo y sus comentarios. La próxima semana traeré el siguiente capítulo, ya casi termino la corrección final ;D

Saludos y muchas gracias por leer :3


	10. Desafío II

Buenas tardes:

Como lo prometí, aquí les dejo el décimo capítulo. Espero sea de su agrado y me dejen un comentario, eso me haría muy feliz :D

De antemano, gracias por su tiempo de lectura para mis locas/perversas ideas XP

 **Atención:** InuYasha y sus personajes pertenecen a **Rumiko Takahashi**. Los **OC** son de mi autoría personal, así como la historia, la cual solamente escribí por capricho y para satisfacer las perversiones de algunos(as), incluyéndome ;3

* * *

Capítulo 10: Desafío II

Sábado por la mañana.

Diana comenzó a despertar, se desperezó con lentitud, pero no pudo evitar resentirse por el entumecimiento de su cuerpo, haciéndola quejarse débilmente.

–Maldición… definitivamente no es bueno para la salud tener sexo con Inugamis– se reprochó a sí misma mientras bajaba de la cama.

No había nadie más en la habitación y las cortinas ya estaban abiertas para que la luz matutina iluminara el lugar. Miró en todas direcciones buscando su ropa, después caminó al baño, pero no encontró nada. Decidió no perder tiempo con eso, así que se metió a la regadera.

El agua tibia la relajó bastante, aliviándola un poco del cansancio físico que sentía. Minutos después se quitó la humedad de la piel con una toalla y se dirigió a lo que parecía ser un gran vestidor. Era bastante amplio y había ropa y calzado de todo tipo, evidentemente sólo para caballero. Buscó un poco más hasta que encontró un albornoz de satín azul turquesa, con el cual se vistió.

–Seguramente está abajo– murmuró mientras terminaba de secarse el cabello.

Como ya no tenía nada a la mano con que sujetarlo, trenzó algunos mechones para que no le taparan el rostro. Entonces salió de la habitación y caminó rumbo a las escaleras.

El hambre la obligó a bajar a la cocina y efectivamente, el demonio plateado estaba allí, sentado en el extremo de un amplio comedor, vestido formalmente para salir a la oficina, pero sin su disfraz humano. Parecía estar revisando algunos documentos distraídamente. Entonces levantó la vista al verla entrar.

Justamente en ese momento, el exquisito aroma de algún tipo de guisado hecho con carne, provocó que el estómago de Diana se contrajera con un sonido molesto.

Sesshomaru sonrió burlonamente.

–Es hora de que te alimentes– dijo, al tiempo que señalaba una bandeja con comida recién calentada y un vaso con jugo, ubicados a un par de lugares de donde estaba él.

La mujer alzó las cejas con asombro mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

–Vaya, que amable de tu parte calentarme el desayuno, quien lo diría, sabes usar el microondas– se burló.

Él no dijo nada, no parecía importarle sus comentarios sarcásticos. La joven comenzó a desayunar rápidamente. Era obvio que lo necesitaba, el gasto de energía era inevitable cuando yacía con ella, así que era necesario mantenerla alimentada.

El silencio se mantuvo por un rato. Ella evadía su mirada, concentrada en masticar y beber. El Lord siguió leyendo sus papeles y por momentos la observaba fijamente. Le agradaba el contraste de la bata azul con el color negro de su cabello. Ahora que estaba aquí, sería necesario condicionarla para que se adaptara a su nueva forma de vida. Pero sabía que no sería fácil, la hembra siempre lo estaba desafiando.

Era bastante difícil que pudiera entender el instinto de los Inugamis, ya que muy pocos humanos lograban comprender lo que significaba ser compatible con una criatura sobrenatural. Y eso fue en el pasado, cuando eran más conscientes de la existencia de los youkais. Actualmente era casi imposible.

–Quiero que hagas la lista de lo que vas a necesitar– habló finalmente, extendiéndole una nueva hoja de papel y un bolígrafo.

Diana respingó ante sus repentinas palabras, nuevamente le dejaba en claro su condición de prisionera.

–No quiero nada de ti– ignoró la hoja y siguió comiendo.

–Será mejor que no me hagas enojar, de lo contrario, te la pasaras únicamente vistiendo esa bata– gruñó levemente el Lord.

La mujer rodó los ojos y suspiró fastidiada, no le costó demasiado intuir que él se había desecho de sus prendas para obligarla a pedir cosas nuevas. Sabía que el señor del Oeste le compraría lo que deseara, pero eso no mermaba su enojo por la presente situación.

–¡Esta bien! – refunfuñó molesta, tomando la pluma y el papel.

Mientras seguía comiendo, redactó varias cosas y un momento después, deslizó la hoja hacía él.

Sesshomaru leyó a detalle, la mayoría eran cosas comunes entre ropa, artilugios de aseo, algún tipo de postre muy específico, libros de diferentes temas y un dispositivo para videojuegos. De pronto alzó una ceja ante una de las últimas líneas.

–¿Qué es ésta sustancia? – miró a la mujer con desconfianza. –No necesitas de ningún medicamento, no sufres de padecimiento alguno. –

Ella se alzó de hombros con indiferencia.

–¿Cómo sabes eso? – bebió un poco de jugo. –Tal vez padezco de algo y tú no lo sabes, además, dijiste que me comprarías lo que yo quisiera. –

El demonio plateado la miró con seriedad. Evidentemente ella no le diría nada por las buenas, así que tendría que averiguarlo de otra manera. Se levantó de su silla y caminó hacía donde estaba sentada.

Diana siguió comiendo sin prestarle atención, por lo que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando la sujetó de la muñeca e hizo que se levantara de su asiento. Entonces, levantó la manga del albornoz sobre su antebrazo y una de las garras hizo un corte en la piel. Las gotas de sangre emergieron de inmediato.

–¡No hagas eso! – se quejó al sentir el filo.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Sesshomaru lamió la sangre rápidamente. Un par de lengüetazos más y su saliva sobrenatural comenzó a cicatrizar la herida. La liberó y se apartó un poco mientras degustaba el sabor carmesí, dejando escapar un sutil jadeo de sus labios.

Ella murmuró alguna grosería entre dientes, mirándose el zarpazo con enojo.

–Tu sangre sigue igual de deliciosa– le sonrió con satisfacción. –Y me doy cuenta de que no estás enferma de nada, así que dime, para qué es la sustancia, de lo contrario no la tendrás. –

Lo miró con desdén antes de encararlo con una fría contestación.

–Simplemente no quiero quedar embarazada de ti… –

El Lord estrechó la mirada, ese comentario había sido bastante directo, dejándole en claro que cosa era lo de la lista. Sabía que el avance de la medicina humana había alcanzado grandes logros, entre ellos, el control de su natalidad. Tener descendencia no era un tema de importancia para él, pero la mujer le había provocado cierta irritación con sus palabras.

Su gesto se volvió serio antes de contestarle.

–No tienes por qué preocuparte, eso no sucederá. –

Diana se cruzó de brazos y rodó los ojos, haciendo una mueca de burla.

–No quiero correr riesgos, dudo que tu especie sepa sobre el control de la fertilidad– dijo, riéndose sutilmente, pero al ver que el demonio plateado no cambiaba su mueca, se detuvo. –No me digas que… ustedes pueden controlar eso– lo miró con suspicacia.

Sesshomaru gruñó levemente, no sabía si contestarle o no a la mujer. Ese tipo de información no debía ser revelada, simplemente por pura lógica. Los humanos son bastante peligrosos cuando algo desconocido llama demasiado su atención, porque por lo regular, les gusta diseccionarlo en partes para estudiarlo y entenderlo. Él no temía a eso, pero por alguna razón, recordó la advertencia de Jaken acerca de que ella podría ponerlos al descubierto.

Exhaló despacio y se aproximó intimidante, haciéndola retroceder contra la mesa. Con un movimiento rápido la tomó de la cintura y la sentó en el borde libre, obligándola a separar los muslos para repegarse descaradamente contra su cuerpo.

–¡Detente! – se resistió Diana, tratando de empujarlo.

Con una mano la inmovilizó por el cabello de la nuca y su rostro se aproximó a pocos centímetros, sus miradas se enfrentaron, al mismo tiempo que la hacía sentir el abultamiento de su entrepierna.

–Ten por seguro que, si en algún momento deseo un cachorro, tú me lo darás y ninguna sustancia podrá evitar que te deje preñada– la miró con malicia.

Diana tragó saliva con dificultad, claramente pudo ver como un brillo de lujuria se desplegaba en sus ojos ambarinos. La mirada se deslizó por su cuello y se detuvo en la abertura de la satinada bata. Sus senos estaban semi descubiertos y el movimiento de su respiración hacía más llamativa la espléndida vista. Lo escuchó jadear ansioso.

–Pero por el momento… –

La obligó a ladear el rostro para acercarse a olfatear sobre su cuello. Entonces la lengua emergió y se posó suavemente, libando el sabor de su piel. El recorrido subió intencionalmente lento hacía el lóbulo de su oreja con el claro objetivo de inquietarla.

La mujer se quedó inmóvil y sin respirar por un instante. Sesshomaru nunca dejaría de ser intimidante para ella, sin embargo, a la sensibilidad de su cuerpo poco le importaba. La caricia húmeda le provocó un inevitable escalofrío y apretó los labios para disimular un jadeo. De repente, notó como la otra mano se posaba en uno de sus muslos y comenzaba a subir por debajo de la tela.

–¡No te atrevas! – se retorció, tratando de liberarse.

El cálido tacto ascendió un poco más, acercándose a su intimidad, provocándole un estremecimiento. Su pelvis empujó descaradamente y ella pudo notar el crecimiento de su miembro. El lascivo movimiento incitó una punzada en su flor, que la hizo apretar de nuevo los labios para no delatarse. Aún estaba entumecida por el encuentro de la noche anterior, pero sabía que no tenía caso llevarle la contraria al Lord.

Entonces quizás podría negociar.

–Espera, todavía sigo cansada– jadeó lentamente. –Pero… podría complacerte con mis manos… –

El demonio sintió la palma femenina contra su vientre por encima de la ropa, acariciando suavemente con la intención de bajar un poco más. Hizo una pausa de su morbosa fricción, mirándola con deseo. Su sonrisa lujuriosa le confirmó que aceptaba la petición. Colocó ambos brazos a los lados de ella para que se mantuviera sentada en el borde de la mesa y después se apartó levemente, dejando el camino libre hacia su entrepierna.

Diana liberó un suspiró bajo, tranquilizándose al ver que Sesshomaru aceptaría su caricia. Entonces su mano descendió lentamente sobre la tela, percatándose de lo tensa que ésta se veía, debido al palpitante órgano viril. Comenzó con un toque firme a lo largo de su longitud, dibujando su contorno con los dedos. Lo escuchó jadear inquieto, pero decidió que no levantaría la mirada y sólo se enfocaría en su estimulación.

El señor del Oeste se sacudió ante el ir y venir de su toque, logrando que su virilidad se endureciera aún más, provocándole una placentera sensación de dolor. Cerró los ojos completamente, la hembra sabía lo que hacía y era un verdadero placer permitirle jugar a su antojo. Percibió como aflojaba la hebilla de su cinturón y eso lo hizo gruñir. Luego el botón del pantalón se deslizó y otra pulsación en su carne se sintió.

La mujer sonrió con disimulo. El demonio plateado podía ser intimidante, pero con sexo, ella conseguía manipularlo hasta cierto grado. Y lo haría las veces que fueran necesarias. Sus dedos juguetearon con el botón y luego se aferraron al cierre, el cual estaba a punto de ceder ante la presión. El sonido de los dientes metálicos abriéndose fue casi lascivo. Pero aún estaba la barrera de la prenda interior. Por encima, una de sus manos se posó a lo largo de su dureza, mientras la otra bajaba el pantalón. Un jadeo ahogado se oyó.

Sesshomaru apretó la mandíbula al sentir la caricia, estaba impacientándose, deseando la suavidad de sus manos recorriéndolo cálidamente. Gruñó de nuevo al notar que sus dedos comenzaban a recorrer el borde de la prenda y que poco a poco, la iban deslizando hacia abajo. Ella tiró lo suficiente para liberarlo y en ese momento abrió los ojos, mirando complacido como envolvía su grosor.

Diana concentró su atención en darle un abrazo suave, pero firme, que lo estimulara únicamente lo necesario. No tenía deseos de hacer algo más y esperaba que de ésta manera pudiera complacerlo. Sin querer, su miraba lo buscó, encontrándose con sus ojos ámbar, reflejando un intenso apetito. Ahora respiraba más rápido y se notaba la tensión en sus finos rasgos.

Dudando un poco, ella preguntó.

–Deseas… ¿Deseas que continúe hasta el final? –

El demonio enseñó los colmillos con sutileza en otra mueca complacida. A veces no era necesario que hablara, ya que sus gesticulaciones revelaban demasiado. Ahora su expresión indicaba que deseaba terminar entre sus manos. Con todas las consecuencias que ese obsceno capricho representaba.

La mujer lo entendió y de nuevo desvió su atención a lo que realizaba, iniciando una presión más fuerte sobre su hinchada hombría. El gemido gutural del macho le provocó una sacudida que bajó desde su nuca, pellizcó su espalda y finalmente, vibró en su propio vientre. No entendió porque, pero era evidente que aún mantenía cierto enlace sensitivo con el Lord.

En ese momento, algo se agitó dentro del Inugami.

La bestia de mirada carmesí se relamió los bigotes. Había permanecido dormida por un rato, pero ahora se paseaba de un lado a otro bastante inquieta. El aroma de la hembra había llamado su atención, su ciclo de celo estaba presente y después de yacer con ella, le era inevitable excitarse ante la mezcla de esencias en su cuerpo. Esto sólo incrementaba todavía más su obsesivo deseo: reclamarla.

Era imperativo que su lado racional se decidiera, así que lo incitaría de nuevo.

Diana escuchó claramente cuando la respiración del Lord se alteró un poco más. No quiso ver su rostro, porque en ese momento tuvo un mal presentimiento. Su toque se mantuvo estimulándolo, hasta que repentinamente… él frenó la acción de sus manos apartándose levemente.

–Recuéstate… – siseó en un tono gutural.

Ella no lo reconoció, pero antes de poder decir algo, Sesshomaru ya la tomaba de los hombros para obligarla a tumbarse sobre la mesa. Sintió como empezó a deslizar la bata hacia arriba, buscando desnudarla. Su mirada se tiñó de escarlata, delatando el dominio de su lado salvaje sobre él.

–¡No, espera…! – gimió asustada por su brusco cambio.

Se paralizó por un segundo cuando su intimidad quedó al descubierto, de inmediato, el demonio le apresó ambas manos mientras se posicionaba entre sus muslos. Percibió como su miembro palpitaba encima de su vientre, indicándole que no se detendría y que ahí mismo volvería a tomarla.

Súbitamente, un agudo sonido proveniente de su reloj, frenó sus acciones de golpe.

Como si despertara de un extraño sopor, sacudió la cabeza y el color carmesí abandonó sus ojos. El bufido que liberó, dejó en claro su nivel de frustración. Entonces su mirada se clavó de nuevo en ella, sopesando por unos instantes su siguiente acción. Su respiración se estabilizó rápidamente, devolviéndole el control. Renuente, la soltó de su agarre y se apartó de su cuerpo.

Revisó la hora y chasqueó la lengua con enfado, por un momento, había tenido la intención de no detenerse, sin importarle las consecuencias. Su bestia interna era muy astuta y su grado de perversión a veces no podía ser controlado. Sabía lo que estaba buscando, pero no lo permitiría por nada del mundo. Incluso si eso iba en contra de su primitivo instinto.

Por otro lado, era obligatorio ir a la oficina para ver los pendientes con Jaken y también era necesario llevar la computadora dañada a revisión. Se vistió nuevamente, obligando a su cuerpo a refrenarse, a pesar de no haber logrado la liberación. Ya regresaría más tarde y se desquitaría de esta interrupción.

Diana volvió a respirar cuando él se apartó. Eso había sido inquietante, quizás Sesshomaru no estaba pasando por el ciclo estral, pero eso no quería decir que su bestia interna no tuviera las mismas intenciones hambrientas de tiempo atrás.

Lo miró terminar de vestirse nuevamente, para luego agarrar la hoja con la lista de cosas y dirigirse a un estante cercano de donde tomó su teléfono móvil y un maletín que seguramente contenía el equipo portátil echado a perder.

–Me marcho por el momento y más vale que te comportes, porque si sigues con tus travesuras, lo lamentarás– le advirtió mientras caminaba rumbo a la salida.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio hasta verlo desaparecer en el pasillo. Cuando escuchó las puertas del elevador cerrándose, bajó de la mesa y se reacomodó el albornoz.

–¡Idiota! – insultó furiosa. –¡Espero que no recuperen nada de tu información! –

:*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*:

El youkai disfrazado como un chofer normal, circulaba por la vía rápida con dirección al edificio corporativo. El Lord le había dado la orden de llevarlo a la oficina en el menor tiempo posible. Y mientras conducía, no podía evitar escuchar los gruñidos furiosos de su amo desde la parte trasera de la limusina. Al parecer, revisaba su teléfono móvil y no le gustaba lo que veía.

" _InuYasha: 25 llamadas perdidas_ "

El demonio plateado había ignorado por completo su celular desde ayer en la mañana. Se mantuvo ocupado construyendo la barrera de energía que ahora aislaba su departamento para evitar que la mujer lograra comunicarse con el exterior. También tuvo que adquirir suministros para que sus sirvientes prepararan la comida con la cual la alimentaría.

De igual forma, en la tarde ignoró las nuevas llamadas y los mensajes, ya que había salido a conseguir sellos bloqueadores que limitaran el acceso al Penthouse para que sólo él pudiera entrar o salir. Y por la noche, después de disfrutar con la hembra, no se acordó para nada del dichoso móvil.

En éste momento, cuando veía el número de llamadas perdidas, se daba cuenta de que el fastidioso de su medio hermano no dejaría el tema por la paz. InuYasha estaba en contra de lo que había hecho y se metería en sus asuntos quisiera o no.

–¡Sí que eres molesto! – gruñó para sí mismo, mientras borraba el registro de llamadas perdidas.

Tuvo la intención de llamarlo, pero decidió esperar, ya que igualmente lo vería en la oficina. Tan pronto llegase, le dejaría en claro que no debía meterse en lo que no le importaba.

" _Jaken: 2 mensajes nuevos_ "

Alzó una ceja extrañado. Ya sabía que su fiel sirviente, una vez terminada la investigación del InuYoukai pelirrojo, regresaría de inmediato a la ciudad. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, el Kappa no se había reportado con él para nada, excepto por estos dos mensajes. También era probable que hubiera estado hablando con InuYasha, ya que el mestizo lo cuestionaría sobre la mujer inevitablemente.

Volvió a gruñir con irritación. El primer recado era únicamente para avisar que ya estaba por aterrizar en el aeropuerto, regresando de Japón. Pero el segundo texto, lo sacó de sus casillas, aumentando su ira conforme leía todo el mensaje.

" _Señor Sesshomaru, InuYasha me ha pedido que le avise inmediatamente de ésta situación. El Inugami beta ya está enterado de que se llevó a la humana, su hermano lo llamó y le dijo todo. Fueron a su departamento por ella, pero al parecer, hay una barrera que impide el acceso. Esto enfureció al pelirrojo y le mandó a decir con InuYasha que lo desafía a un duelo por la hembra. Es urgente que venga a la oficina, el mestizo quiere hablar con usted_ "

–¡Ese maldito beta! – rugió furioso, a punto de destrozar el dispositivo con sus zarpas. –¡Acelera! –

El chofer obedeció de inmediato al mismo tiempo que sudaba nerviosamente, no entendía porque su amo estaba tan alterado.

…

Oficina corporativa.

Antes de bajar del vehículo, Sesshomaru respiró profundamente y desplegó su falso aspecto humano. Subió por el ascensor de proveedores para evadir a las personas del lobby. Al llegar al quinto piso, ignoró por completo a la recepcionista y entró en la oficina azotando la puerta para luego colocar el seguro. Su mirada furiosa buscó al sirviente y al mestizo, quienes estaban en sus respectivos escritorios.

Jaken palideció y contuvo la respiración cuando lo vio dirigirse a InuYasha.

–¡No tenías por qué entrometerte! – siseó amenazante.

Incluso con el camuflaje, sus ojos transmutaron al ámbar rodeados de carmesí mientras se aproximaba al medio demonio. Éste se levantó de su silla con gesto serio y lo increpó de frente.

–¡No seas idiota Sesshomaru, no puedes mantener encerrada a esa mujer! –

–¡¿Por qué llamaste al otro macho?!– preguntó exasperado el Lord.

–Mira, Akayoru me explicó que ya tiene una relación con ella y que también es compatible con él– declaró sin dejar su tono firme a pesar de lo amenazante que se veía su hermano. –Y por lo que tengo entendido, no puedes obligarla a que te acepte si ya eligió a otro. –

Sesshomaru le enseñó los colmillos y su camuflaje parpadeó, indicando que estaba perdiendo el control sobre su propia energía.

–¡Nadie me dice que hacer o que no hacer!, ¡Y aunque seamos medios hermanos, no voy a permitir que te entrometas en esto! – amenazó fríamente. –¡No tenías por qué involucrar al otro Inugami, pero ahora que me ha desafiado, lo mataré! –

El mestizo no se inmutó, realmente no creía que el señor del Oeste pudiese llegar a tanto.

–Respecto a eso… – hizo una pausa, mirando de reojo al sirviente. –Akayoru dijo que te desafiaba bajo las leyes InuYoukai y que, si no eras un cobarde, aceptarías. –

El demonio plateado estrechó la mirada y se quedó en silencio por un par de segundos. La noticia le sorprendió de sobremanera, pero su rostro no lo demostró. En cambio, por dentro, su lado salvaje se carcajeó.

– _¡Es perfecto!_ – sonrió encantada la bestia. – _El macho nos ha desafiado a pesar del rango que tiene… y eso facilita todo…_ –

– _¡Silencio, no es tan fácil como parece!_ – se respondió internamente Sesshomaru.

Su disfraz se desvaneció por completo y su aura de energía se volvió estresante. Caminó rumbo a su oficina mientras apretaba los puños con ira y gruñía por lo bajo.

Jaken e InuYasha se miraron entre sí, no esperaban ese extraño mutismo. Al parecer, esto era más serio que una simple pelea.

–¡Miserable beta…! – masculló furioso. –¡Así que intentas desafiar mi posición! –

Dejó el maletín sobre el escritorio y después tomó asiento en su elegante silla. Se recargó en el respaldo, entrelazando los dedos de ambas manos al mismo tiempo que miraba fijamente hacia la nada. El Kappa y su medio hermano entraron en ese momento.

–¿De qué se trata todo esto?, ¿Qué quiso decir Akayoru? – preguntó InuYasha.

Sin mirarlos y manteniendo su gesto iracundo, Sesshomaru habló.

–El otro macho sabe que no le entregaré a la mujer si me lo pide… ¡Entonces ha decidido exigir mi titulo como señor del Oeste! –

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos por la revelación. Jaken pasó saliva de nuevo, ya había presentido que algo así sucedería.

–Te lo dije InuYasha, nada bueno saldría de esto– murmuró inquieto. –Ninguno de los dos iba a escuchar razones, no cuando hay una hembra de por medio. –

De pronto Sesshomaru clavó la mirada en su sirviente.

–¡¿Qué más averiguaste de él?!– exigió.

El pequeño demonio brincó del susto antes de contestar.

–¡Se-señor, yo…! – tartamudeó, intentando concentrarse. –Akayoru pertenece a la casa Roja, su estirpe desciende de los Inugamis rojos y su rango es beta. Es el segundo hijo de los nobles del Sur y su hermano mayor, Kurenaichi, es quién gobierna esas tierras. No se sabe nada de sus progenitores y sus otros parientes cercanos, viven distribuidos a lo largo del país. Sobra decir que no tiene pareja ni descendencia… –

Hizo una pausa para tomar aire y luego prosiguió, su amo no perdía detalle de lo que decía.

–Su linaje es bastante antiguo también, llevan siglos adaptándose a los humanos y conviviendo con ellos en relativa paz. No se meten con otras especies y al parecer, nunca han tenido problemas de lealtad para con la casa del Oeste– finalizó.

–¡Hasta ahora! – masculló el Lord.

InuYasha se sentó en una silla cercana y preguntó.

–Oye Sesshomaru, entonces el desafío ¿Consiste en retar tu puesto como señor de Occidente?, ¿Por una mujer?, ¿No crees que es algo exagerado e innecesario? –

El demonio plateado volteó a mirarlo furioso, sus iris ambarinos cambiaron al azul metalizado, indicando que su bestia interna estaba inquietándose cada vez más.

–¡Sí, probablemente es una estupidez! – enseñó los colmillos. –Pero aceptaré el duelo y me deleitaré desollándolo lentamente– sonrió con perversión.

El mestizo movió la cabeza negativamente.

–Escúchame, Akayoru será un beta, pero te puedo garantizar que no es para nada débil, ya he percibido su fuerza y no deberías confiarte. –

Sesshomaru gruñó colérico, golpeando la mesa con el puño cerrado. Algunos objetos cayeron al suelo y la madera se estrelló notoriamente, pero sin llegar a destrozarse por completo.

–¡Te lo advierto InuYasha, no te entrometas más! – advirtió con frialdad. –¡Si el otro macho es tu amigo… ve despidiéndote de él, porque ha firmado su sentencia de muerte! –

De nuevo, el medio demonio lo volvió a contradecir.

–No puedes aceptar ese desafío, estás arriesgando demasiado y no voy a permitir que lo asesines. –

El Inugami se puso de pie y lo señaló intimidante.

–¡Soy el señor del Oeste y jamás rechazaría una pelea!, ¡Las implicaciones de hacerlo son evidentes dada mi jerarquía! – exhaló con dificultad, intentando mantener el control. –¡Y si se te ocurre intervenir, te quitaré el sello de camuflaje permanentemente! –

InuYasha se tensó por un momento.

Algunos años atrás, cuando empezó a trabajar más cotidianamente con otros humanos en un ambiente de oficina, logró pasar inadvertido con la ayuda de Kagome y sus ingeniosos recursos para ocultar su verdadero aspecto bajo ropa y accesorios. Pero con el paso del tiempo, fue necesario hacer algo más complejo, ya que su apariencia, aunque joven, ya no se asemejaba a la de un adolescente "vistiendo" de rojo llamativo con una "peluca blanca" y "orejas de juguete".

Era obligatorio pasar totalmente desapercibido ante los humanos, ocultando todos sus rasgos sobrenaturales. Pero él no tenía suficiente control sobre su energía youkai como para manejarla en un camuflaje. Entonces Sesshomaru le propuso usar un pergamino especial de ocultamiento que empleaba con todos sus siervos y lo demás ya es historia.

Necesitaba de ese sello, ya que trabajaba y convivía con humanos todo el tiempo. La ayuda que recibía de su hermano era forzosa e inevitable. Gruñó frustrado, pero se quedó en silencio ante su amenaza.

El Lord le dirigió una última mirada de amonestación, antes de empujar bruscamente su silla para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta secundaria de la oficina.

–¡Jaken, revisa la computadora que traje y recupera los datos! – le ordenó al sirviente. –¡Y avísame cuando llegue el mensajero de la casa Roja para formalizar el desafío! –

El Kappa solamente asintió, aflojándose la corbata nerviosamente. Entonces desplegó de nuevo su disfraz y desapareció tras azotar la puerta. Probablemente se iría de nuevo por el elevador de servicio.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber qué más decir.

–Es un idiota, no entiendo ese afán de querer demostrar que es el más fuerte– refunfuñó InuYasha.

–Claro que no lo entiendes, porque sobre ti no recae el peso de ser el gobernante, si mi amo bonito rechazara la confrontación, todos los youkais del territorio lo juzgarían y eso es algo que no piensa tolerar, no olvides que su orgullo es inmenso– explicó el pequeño demonio.

Se acercó al escritorio y tomó el maletín, casi de inmediato hizo un gesto de extrañeza al notar la humedad filtrando por una esquina.

–¿Está escurriendo agua? – preguntó sorprendido el medio demonio, acercándose también.

Jaken sacó la laptop y la abrió, los restos de agua eran notorios.

–Así es… algo me dice que la mujer no se está comportando y esto es un ejemplo de ello– dijo inquieto. –Si ella lo hace enojar en éste momento… no sé qué le hará mi señor. –

–¡Rayos, no puedo dejar esto así!, tengo que hacer algo al respecto– sentenció InuYasha.

–Pero tu hermano dijo… –

El mestizo salió de la oficina ignorándolo. El Kappa exhaló cansadamente, ya no quería estresarse. Después de todo, él ya no podía hacer otra cosa y no deseaba volver a arriesgar su pellejo.

* * *

Continuará...

La actualización se las traeré pronto, no será en una semana, porque aún estoy corrigiendo detalles XD, pero no tardaré.

Ojala se animen a darme su opinión por capitulo, así me ayudan a mejorar y corregir si es necesario (^_^)

Saludos a todos.


	11. Insolente

Buenas noches a todos :)

Como les dije, no tardaría con el siguiente capítulo. En verdad espero que sea de su agrado y aunque sé que el nivel de visitas en esta historia es reducido, los invito a dejarme saber su opinión, comentarios graciosos, o lo que sea. Para mi es importante y me animan a seguir escribiendo ;)

Esta historia todavía va a durar un poco más porque la verdad, me he encariñado con mis OC y las locuras que escribo XDXDXDXDXD así que vamos a seguir :3

Agradezco mucho su tiempo y sus reviews.

 **Atención:** InuYasha y sus personajes pertenecen a **Rumiko Takahashi**. Los **OC** son de mi autoría personal, así como la historia, la cual solamente escribí por capricho y para satisfacer las perversiones de algunos(as), incluyéndome ;3

* * *

Capítulo 11: Insolente

Zona residencial al norte de la ciudad.

Después de que el demonio se fuera, Diana se había entretenido con el panel del elevador nuevamente, intentando una y otra vez averiguar cuál era el código de seguridad para llamarlo. Media hora más tarde, se había aburrido, por lo que se dirigió a la terraza. Por un breve instante tuvo la intención de hacer otra travesura, pero decidió no arriesgarse por el momento.

Observó la alberca, pero como no sabía nadar muy bien, pasó de largo. Se recostó en un camastro a la sombra y se quedó admirando la vista de la ciudad. Así pasó algo más de una hora y creyó que el día sería sumamente largo hasta el regreso de Sesshomaru.

Pero estaba equivocada.

Se escuchó la llegada del ascensor. Claramente sintió el dolor de la cicatriz en su hombro derecho y un escalofrío la recorrió cuando distinguió su silueta caminando por la estancia. De inmediato supo que estaba enojado y la marca violácea se lo confirmaba con notorias punzadas.

– _Que no venga…_ – pidió en su mente.

Lo perdió de vista, al parecer había tomado asiento en uno de los sofás. De pronto oyó su imperativa orden.

–¡Ven aquí! –

Diana percibió un nuevo estremecimiento bajando por su espalda. Por su tono de voz, comprendió que no era conveniente enfrentarlo. No sabía porque llegaba con ese estado de ánimo, pero tendría que capotear la situación.

– _Maldición, tengo que manejarlo de la mejor forma, pero si él quiere otra cosa…_ – pensó preocupada.

Respiró profundamente y se levantó del camastro. Caminó con precaución por el interior de la sala, hasta que lo vio. El demonio estaba sentado en una posición semi relajada a la mitad de un sillón, manteniendo su apariencia humana, pero con el rostro tenso y los iris de sus ojos oscilando del café al ámbar por instantes. Él la miró acusatoriamente.

–Siéntate– ordenó de nuevo. –Vas a contestar algunas preguntas y más te vale decir la verdad. –

La mujer asintió levemente y caminó hacia el otro sofá sin quitarle la vista de encima ni un momento. Estaba intrigada por lo que había sucedido en esa corta salida. ¿Qué hizo enojar al Inugami?, ¿Quizás la laptop se dañó de forma irreparable?

–¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado cortejándote el otro macho? – preguntó molesto.

Ella hizo un gesto de extrañeza, ahora el Lord comenzaría a cuestionarla, probablemente para amenazar a Akayoru.

–No tengo porque hablar de eso– respondió Diana con seriedad. –Me tienes aquí y no es necesario que sepas nada más sobre él. –

Sesshomaru le sonrió, sus colmillos ya comenzaban a revelarse notoriamente.

–No voy a atacarlo por ahora, pero debes hacerte a la idea de que ya no volverás a verlo. –

La mujer sintió temor al escucharlo, pero intentó disimularlo cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada como si no le importara, al mismo tiempo que se negaba a darle la información.

–Olvídalo, no hay nada que decir de Akayoru– se expresó indiferente. –Sólo era un… pasatiempo. –

Un gruñido se escuchó por parte del Inugami. Ella la miró de nuevo y pudo notar el desenfoque de su disfraz, su enojo no había menguado en absoluto. Simplemente trataba de mantenerlo a raya, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

–No trates de mentirme, el olor de tu estrés te delata– le advirtió antes de volver a preguntar. –¿Te ha dicho que eres _compatible_ con él? –

Diana palideció al recordar las palabras del pelirrojo, quién le había explicado lo que implicaban las costumbres de las criaturas sobrenaturales respecto a los instintos y el apareamiento. Akayoru le dijo que quizás el Lord la veía como una potencial pareja. Pero no había hecho mención de que él mismo sintiera el llamado también.

A lo mejor simplemente no le dijo la verdad. Aunque eso ya no importaba en éste momento.

–¿Y qué si me lo dijo o no? – rodó los ojos, tratando de ocultar su inquietud. –El hecho de que tu especie tenga creencias de ese tipo, no quiere decir que yo deba aceptarlas sólo porque soy– hizo comillas con los dedos. –"Compatible con ustedes"–

Su mueca fue exagerada, evidenciando su renuencia.

–La mayoría de los humanos no creemos en parejas predestinadas, ¿El hilo rojo?, es una verdadera tontería, ¿Almas gemelas?, por favor que absurdo, ¿Instintos y compatibilidad?, definitivamente no y menos en estos tiempos… en otras palabras, no soy una mujer que pueda corresponderte, ni a ti ni a ningún ser sobrenatural. –

El Lord estrechó la mirada, la rebeldía de esta mujer le encantaba, aunque no lo quería reconocer abiertamente. Entonces sonrió con malicia, sus iris se quedaron en el ámbar y las marcas faciales de su rostro se hicieron presentes. Su disfraz parpadeó por un segundo y luego se desvaneció completamente.

– _¡Cállate Diana, estás provocando al diablo!_ – se regañó a sí misma al ver su transformación.

–No es necesaria la aceptación inmediata– se levantó del sillón. –Pero tendrás que acostumbrarte a mí. –

Sesshomaru era consciente de que la humana no quería aceptar que su aroma natural era una poderosa señal que jamás pasaría desapercibida para cierto tipo de demonios. Simplemente, la mujer era _compatible_ con ellos y eso no cambiaría nunca. Podía renegar todo lo que quisiera y no creer en absolutamente nada, pero después de haberse involucrado con Inugamis, ya no había marcha atrás para ella.

Diana contuvo la respiración al verlo aproximarse. Se arrinconó contra el sofá y se quedó quieta ante su intimidante cercanía. Entonces él se inclinó sobre su rostro.

–Y deberás olvidarte del otro macho, porque él mismo se ha condenado a muerte– dijo con frialdad.

– _¿Se ha condenado?… ¿Akayoru ya está enterado de mi situación y trata de hacer algo al respecto?_ – razonó esperanzada, pero sin poder evitar sentir preocupación por él.

El Inugami pudo olfatear el miedo de la hembra, pero a pesar de ello, la joven le respondió.

–¡Déjalo fuera de esto!, me tienes aquí, por lo tanto, no es necesario que lo agredas. –

Con un rápido movimiento la inmovilizó por la barbilla, obligándola a levantar la cara hacia él.

–¡Pero yo quiero hacerle daño por haberse acercado a ti! – siseó amenazante. –No olvides que me perteneces, eso no ha cambiado a pesar del tiempo, así que ese imbécil merece un castigo. –

Ella contuvo la respiración sin dejar de mirar sus sobrenaturales ojos, que poco a poco comenzaban a reflejar otras intenciones. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que nuevamente debía jugar con sus reglas si quería salir de tan complicada situación y distraerlo de su oscuro propósito para con el Inugami pelirrojo.

–¡Basta de amenazas, señor del Oeste! – habló con firmeza de pronto. –¿Tanto te importa lo que tuve con Akayoru?, bien, entonces será mejor que te enfuerces para superarlo– su tono fue desafiante.

Sesshomaru gruñó con furia y sus colmillos se mostraron por completo. Su mano atenazó el cuello femenino con algo de fuerza, pero sin llegar a lastimarla y su fiera mirada se clavó en la de ella.

–¡No me agrada que me compares y menos con él! – advirtió, al mismo tiempo que una zarpa de su otra mano acariciaba la mejilla de la mujer.

La humana no se inmutó a pesar de sentir el filo rozando su piel.

–¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto? – su sonrisa se volvió burlona. –¿Piensas lastimarme para que lo olvide? –

Diana sabía de sobra que el demonio plateado no le haría daño en ningún sentido… o al menos eso esperaba.

El Inugami bufó colérico, pero se quedó quieto cuando algo se removió en su interior. Su mirada comenzó a teñirse de escarlata y la bestia dentro de él se relamió los bigotes ansiosamente.

– _Déjame castigarla… a mi manera…_ –

La sonrisa del Inugami se volvió perversa y en sus ojos se reflejó la lujuria. Era tiempo de continuar con lo que se quedó pendiente en la mañana.

Ella se estremeció una vez más al notar el color rojo e inmediatamente supo que el lado salvaje del Lord estaba tomando de nuevo el control. Sintió como su mano aflojó el agarre sobre su garganta, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a su oído.

–No voy a lastimarte… – susurró con la voz distorsionada. –Pero sí te haré gritar… –

Diana ya no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada. El demonio la empujó sobre el amplio sofá y sus garras hicieron varios cortes a lo largo de la satinada bata. Arrebató los pedazos, arrojándolos al suelo, dejándola completamente desnuda en un instante. La respiración se le detuvo cuando le inmovilizó las muñecas por encima de la cabeza con una sola mano, mientras se posicionaba junto a ella sin dejar de mirarla maliciosamente.

–¡Eres un maldito…! – rumió indignada, forcejeando contra su agarre.

–¡Quédate quieta! – alzó la voz, colocando las otras zarpas sobre su vientre. –O no lo disfrutarás… –

Se relamió los labios de forma insinuante, dejándole en claro a Diana que ahora la bestia blanca se divertiría con ella… sin ninguna interrupción.

La joven tembló cuando notó la presión de los dedos masculinos descendiendo hacia su entrepierna, las garras habían sido retraídas por completo en un santiamén. No le haría daño, eso era seguro, pero ya presentía lo que se avecinaba. Su exploración manual comenzó con la caricia de sus muslos, acercándose poco a poco a su centro. Cerró los párpados, tratando se mantenerse enfocada.

Sus piernas se mantuvieron juntas, reusándose a admitir el toque del Lord. Él se inclinó sobre uno de sus pechos y su lengua se apoderó de un pezón. Su mano continuó delineando su vientre y sus muslos, sin forzar la separación. La presión sobre su piel comenzó a inquietarla, la boca del demonio se deleitaba recorriéndola pausadamente, humedeciendo el contorno de su carne.

Diana se fue relajando mansamente. No le gustaba someterse, pero en éste caso, era una ventaja para ella. Quizás el Inugami pensaba que tenía el control absoluto, pero no era del todo cierto. La mujer había logrado distraerlo para que no hiciera más preguntas sobre Akayoru. Y ahora continuaría con el lascivo juego, dándole lo que quería y de ser posible, manipulándolo también.

Sesshomaru la escuchó jadear con suavidad. Su forcejeó se detuvo, ya no intentaba liberar sus muñecas, pero aún mantenía restringido el acceso a su intimidad. Entonces su lengua se movió en busca del otro pezón, transitando por en medio de la turgencia de sus senos. Sabía cómo estimularla, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que la hembra comenzara a responder. La sintió arquearse cuando su boca devoró hambrienta su piel.

La joven apretó los labios, pero no pudo evitar que parte de otro jadeo escapara. La caricia húmeda del Lord lograba perturbar sus terminaciones nerviosas, provocándole placenteras cosquillas. Su concentración se fue diluyendo más rápido de lo que tenía planeado. Pero… ¿Para qué retrasar lo que él quería?, si el macho deseaba sentirse el amo, ella le seguiría la corriente.

Liberó un gemido cargado de deseo al mismo tiempo que separaba sus muslos lentamente.

El demonio sonrió complacido y sus finos dedos iniciaron una delicada exploración entre los pliegues femeninos. La bestia olfateó ansiosa, le apetecía probarla con urgencia más allá del tacto, pero primero necesitaba que su cuerpo respondiera para poder torturarla como pretendía. Un roce lento, un toque firme y un estremecimiento. Claramente sintió la palpitación de su flor y el inicio de su lubricación.

Diana abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir la primera contracción en su interior. Sus caderas ondularon hacia arriba y otro morboso clamor se escuchó, atrapando la atención del Lord. Notó su creciente agitación y sintió como su estimulante fricción aumentó. Un par de sus dedos inició una pausada penetración. Movimiento rítmico y suave cuya única intención era empaparla todavía más. Una sonrisa vanidosa se dibujó en su rostro sonrojado, Sesshomaru respondía a sus incitaciones sin darse cuenta.

La bestia gruñó agitada por el intoxicante aroma de la hembra y ya no pudo contenerse. Retiró los dedos de su feminidad para después lamerlos con gula. El sabor le provocó más excitación y sus colmillos se mostraron en una expresión hambrienta. Entonces liberó sus muñecas y las garras de esa mano también se retrajeron. La tomó por las caderas, acercándola a él.

– _¡Esto va demasiado rápido…!_ – pensó inquieta la mujer, sin embargo, se mantuvo concentrada.

Lo observó inmovilizar sus muslos con firmeza mientras los mantenía separados para después comenzar a besarlos. Sintió sus cálidos labios recorrer pacientemente la parte interna, bajando gradualmente y subiendo de nuevo. Pasó a la otra extremidad, repitiendo la misma actividad. La sensación dérmica era deliciosa y las cosquillas iban en aumento conforme se aproximaba a su intimidad.

El señor del Oeste percibió una dolorosa punzada en su bajo vientre. Su cuerpo ya respondía al llamado de la hembra, pero todavía no era el momento para poseerla. Su recorrido inició el descenso, buscando llegar al centro de su cuerpo. La sintió temblar de anticipación, así que le dio un rápido vistazo y pudo comprobar que la mujer ya lo miraba con cierta tolerancia. Un poco más y pronto lograría que suplicara.

Diana clamó obscenamente cuando la lengua del Inugami tocó su carne. La primera lamida presionó sobre sus pliegues, provocándole una potente sacudida. Sus uñas arañaron el forro del sofá mientras su cabeza caía hacia atrás, los jadeos no se hicieron esperar.

El macho concentró su lengüeteo en el centro de la mujer, complacido de escucharla gemir. Sin embargo, no era suficiente, así que procedió a profundizar directamente en su apertura. La escuchó gritar con lascivia hasta casi quedarse sin aire. De nuevo levantó la mirada para calibrar su reacción.

– _¡Tan delicioso!_ – divagó la mente de Diana.

Su cuerpo se arqueó en busca de más y sus caderas comenzaron a ondular. Claramente sintió como su humedad se incrementaba y cuando advirtió su insistente mirada, no pudo evitar enderezarse sobre sus codos para confrontarlo. La lujuria brillaba en sus oscuros ojos, enviándole un claro mensaje: No te detengas…

La bestia sonrió, esta hembra era todo lo que deseaba y nada más.

Las manos del Lord se deslizaron para seguir acariciando el interior de sus muslos, mientras su fuerte lengua ahora subía rumbo al vértice femenino. Su botón de placer estaba inflamado y necesitado de pronta atención. El órgano bucal comenzó a masajear muy despacio hasta que otra sacudida estremeció a la humana. Entonces, las suaves lamidas se volvieron feroces en un instante.

Diana se sintió enloquecer, su cabeza se agitó violentamente de un lado a otro contra el respaldo del sillón y sus pechos temblaron a causa de su alterado estertor. Simplemente no podía hablar, no podía pensar y por un instante creyó que ahora si perdería la razón. Era imposible detener el creciente placer… él la haría gritar una y otra vez.

El señor de Occidente continuó su húmeda libación, disfrutando de sus sensuales quejidos, los cuales le indicaban que su culminación estaba muy cerca. Pero su propio deseo ya punzaba en su vientre, la dureza de su miembro ya empujaba contra la tela de sus pantalones una vez más… y era bastante doloroso.

Entonces, la criatura en su interior sonrió con crueldad.

– _¡Castígala!_ –

Él se detuvo.

La mujer sintió un espasmo de dolor, su intenso regodeo se vio bruscamente detenido. En el interior de su cuerpo, la presión no liberada comenzó a lastimarla. Sus ojos se clavaron en el techo y después comenzaron a humedecerse.

–¡No!, ¡No me dejes así por favor! – se quejó con un agónico sonido.

Sesshomaru se levantó sobre ella y se aproximó a su rostro, relamiéndose los labios con gesto burlón.

–Grita para mi… –

Diana lo miró fijamente. Un verdadero demonio gobernado por su lujuria, cruda y voraz, el cúal quería escucharla suplicar, deseaba que implorara por más.

¿Eso quería?, eso tendría… pero no como se lo imaginaba.

Las manos de ella se dispararon al rostro del Lord, atrapando los mechones laterales de su platinado cabello. Tiró con fuerza hasta hacerlo alcanzar sus labios. Él respondió a su frenesí y sus bocas se unieron en un violento beso. Ambas lenguas lucharon entre sí, robándose el aliento. De pronto ella cambió su movimiento, intentando morderlo para hacerlo sangrar.

Una fracción de segundo le tomó a la bestia darse cuenta de su intención. Se apartó de ella en un santiamén antes de que consiguiera rasgar su labio. No podía permitirle probar de nuevo su sangre.

La hembra lo miró desconcertada por un instante y después le gritó con furia.

–¡Ven, señor del Oeste!, ¡Termina lo que empezaste! – ordenó alterada. –¡Quiero sentirte, quiero que me des más placer! – entonces su tono se volvió insolente. –¡¿O me vas a decepcionar?!–

El Inugami le enseñó los colmillos y su rugido fue amenazante. Sus zarpas retraídas crecieron de nuevo y sin dejar de mirarla fijamente, empezó a desgarrar sus costosas vestiduras. En unos cuantos segundos, los jirones de tela cayeron al suelo, revelando la tez clara de su cuerpo. La mujer le dirigió una sonrisa cínica mientras comenzaba a acariciarse los pechos ella misma.

– _¡Humana atrevida… adoró como nos desafía…!_ – susurró excitada la bestia blanca.

El cuerpo masculino quedó desnudo, exhibiendo su espléndida anatomía. Su platinada melena cayendo dividida entre espalda y pecho, sus rayas violetas marcadas en costados, muslos y brazos. Su orgullosa virilidad pulsando casi amenazante.

Diana ronroneó complacida. A pesar del doloroso estado en que la había dejado, ella se mantenía equilibrada para manipularlo. Pero no sería por mucho tiempo, en verdad necesitaba terminar, su cuerpo se lo estaba pidiendo a gritos. Con un último pellizco a sus pezones, las manos se encaminaron a su entrepierna. La palma de una, inició la fricción sobre su monte de venus y con los dedos de la otra, estimuló su húmeda cavidad.

El lúbrico gemido de la hembra hizo que el miembro del Lord punzara otra vez. ¿Fue una provocación?, eso ya no importaba ahora. Con un movimiento de su mano, la mesita de noche que estaba a sus espaldas fue arrojada un par de metros más allá y lo que estaba encima, se rompió en pedazos.

La mirada de ella se clavó en la mullida alfombra negra que quedó al descubierto. No era un tapete común, sino la afelpada piel de algún animal que no pudo identificar. Bien, al demonio canino se le antojaba poseerla encima de esa suave superficie.

Sesshomaru se acercó de nuevo y tomándola del brazo, la arrastró fuera del sofá. Notó el temblor de sus piernas, pero la sostuvo firmemente hasta dejarla encima de la piel, haciendo que se hincase frente a él. Pensó que ella mostraría algo de renuencia a sus intenciones. Pero la humana solamente le sonrió, bajando luego la mirada por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su hombría.

– _Te equivocas si crees que vas a intimidarme_ – pensó la mujer, humedeciéndose los labios sugestivamente mientras observaba con atención la primera gota seminal.

Él estrechó la mirada, intuyendo su siguiente movimiento. La hembra se acercó lentamente con la punta de la lengua fuera de su boca. Su húmedo toque rozó la corona de su miembro en un gesto encantadoramente obsceno. La descarga eléctrica que subió por su espina dorsal lo sacudió con fuerza.

La joven sonrió para sus adentros, él estaba en sus manos. Se retiró un poco y su lengua emergió plenamente. De nuevo se aproximó a la palpitante masculinidad y su extensa lamida lo hizo temblar. Sus manos se deslizaron al interior de sus propios muslos para acariciarse, al mismo tiempo que besaba la longitud del Lord. Su feminidad se contrajo anhelante y un hilillo de lubricación escapó.

La sutil felación estaba trastornando al demonio plateado. No se dio cuenta en qué momento ella volteó la situación. Pero le agradaba lo que sentía, así que por un instante no le importó ver como se autocomplacía. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando plácidamente… hasta que ella se detuvo bruscamente.

Diana interrumpió la caricia oral porque su propio éxtasis comenzó a crecer. Y sin importarle las consecuencias, ignoró por completo al macho, tirándose de espaldas sobre la oscura piel. Apretó los párpados y sus gemidos aumentaron al mismo tiempo que sus dedos se hundían en su intimidad. Sus sentidos se nublaron y ya no pudo escuchar el feroz gruñido de la bestia.

– _¡Hembra insolente… no deberías provocarme!_ – siseó.

El señor del Oeste apretó la mandíbula por el nuevo dolor que se retorció en su zona genital. La mujer había colmado su paciencia. Así que gruñendo amenazante, comenzó a agacharse sobre ella. Su respiración se alteraba cada vez más y sentía que perdería el control de un momento a otro. Le Sujetó ambas muñecas con fuerza, arrebatándola toscamente de su delicioso momento.

La joven abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir como el demonio la inmovilizaba y se abría paso entre sus piernas con un agresivo movimiento. Parecía un depredador a punto de atacarla. Entonces le liberó las manos para tomarla de las caderas y arrastrarla aún más cerca de su endurecida virilidad. Sus garras le arañaron la piel, arrancándole un grito.

–¡Eso duele! – se quejó por el escozor provocado.

El rostro del demonio se acercó al de ella y algunos mechones de pelo le hicieron cosquillas al caer sobre sus hombros. Parecía tener la intención de decir algo, pero su entrecortado jadeo no lo permitía. Ella intentó empujarlo con ambas manos, pero esa acción resultaba inútil contra un ser como él. Una vez que se posicionó para penetrarla en una sola embestida, le inmovilizó las muñecas contra la afelpada superficie nuevamente.

–¡Espera! – pidió agitada a pesar de sentir la humedad empapando sus muslos.

Ella lo miró sonreír hambriento, su mirada volviéndose más salvaje. En ese instante comprendió que el instinto lo dominaba y no se contendría. Sintió la tentativa oscilación de su pelvis, haciendo que el inicio de su grosor friccionara contra la entrada de su feminidad, provocándole un espasmo que la obligó a gemir ahogadamente. Todos sus puntos nerviosos estaban al límite, listos para recibir estímulos y convertirlos en señales de placer o dolor. No obstante, su nivel de excitación era demasiado alto, así que no había razón para temer.

–¡Me perteneces! – la bestia rugió, hundiéndose en su cuerpo.

La rígida erección se abrió paso y sus paredes se ensancharon para amoldarse, arrancándole un grito de lujuria contenida. La sensación fue tremenda al principio y su cuerpo se cimbró violentamente. El aire abandonó sus pulmones, perdiendo el aliento por unos segundos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza ante la desquiciante sensación que comenzó a crecer en su vientre.

El macho apretó los dientes al sentir el húmedo calor rodeándolo y una descarga sensorial arañó su columna vertebral. El poderoso efecto le nubló la mente por un breve instante, cerrándole los párpados para dejarse arrastrar por el placer. Instantes después, sus caderas iniciaron un poderoso embate, obligándola a gritar nuevamente.

Diana recuperó el aliento únicamente para perderlo otra vez, el cuerpo masculino se recargó sobre ella con más fuerza, empujando vigorosamente contra su carne. El morboso sonido de su unión se incrementó y más lascivos jadeos se pronunciaron. La incomodidad inicial fue desapareciendo al paso de los segundos y las sensaciones eléctricas en su medula espinal se aceleraron a un grado enloquecedor.

Abrió sus humedecidos ojos hacia la nada mientras gemía descontrolada. Sus piernas entreabiertas temblaban, sus pechos oscilaban en un hipnótico movimiento y su respiración se entrecortaba. La bestia la poseía ferozmente, pero sin dañarla a pesar de su voraz apetito. Notó su mirada engreída sobre ella, sabía que se sentía triunfante, pero esto no era nada más que un empate. El juego de poder iba y venía de uno a otro, pero el éxtasis era igual para ambos.

La roja mirada del Inugami estaba embelesada ante los lujuriosos gestos de la hembra. La danza de sus cuerpos se volvió demencial, el regodeo crecía imparable y en su mente no había espacio para nada más. Pero su lado salvaje no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad.

– _¡Reclámala!_ – ordenó.

Sesshomaru se resistió.

La bestia blanca bufó colérica, pero sólo era cuestión de tiempo, esa insolente mujer tenía que ser suya. Repentinamente, una vibración empezó a nacer en su vientre, el frenesí sexual estaba alcanzando la cúspide rápidamente. Entonces volvió a incitar al Lord.

– _¡Quiero su sangre!_ –

La mujer volvió a clamar con lubricidad, disfrutando de sobremanera el acto carnal. La presión sobre su botón de placer comenzó a regalarle sublimes contracciones, el clímax se avecinaba imparable sobre ella. De pronto escuchó el estertor del macho demasiado cerca de su oído izquierdo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sintió un colmillo cortando sutilmente la piel de su hombro.

Las gotas de sangre fueron lamidas con ansiedad. La esencia humana provocó el estallido final.

El demonio embistió más profundamente.

Diana sintió que su realidad se esfumaba abruptamente, dejándose arrastrar al borde final. Todo en ella se estremeció, al mismo tiempo que el celestial orgasmo nacía en su centro. El placer hizo erupción, extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, retorciendo sus nervios sensitivos hasta la locura. Su mente se diluyó conforme liberaba un gemido entremezclado de agonía y satisfacción.

El Inugami la siguió al abismo. Las contracciones femeninas lo aprisionaron vigorosamente, robándole el aliento, obligándolo a colapsar en un éxtasis demencial. Su semilla se derramó con fuerza y su conciencia se atenuó hasta quedar en blanco. La bestia en su interior rugió satisfecha por tan potente liberación, quedando aturdida en el mismo sopor.

…

Sólo sus alteradas respiraciones se escucharon por largos minutos. Sesshomaru se mantenía sobre ella con el rostro enterrado en el hueco de su hombro, parcialmente sosteniéndose con sus codos. Diana miraba al techo con gesto aletargado, mientras los dedos de sus manos, ahora libres, se entretenían rizando algunas hebras plateadas.

– _Rayos, esto va a dejarme más fatigada que antes_ – pensó la joven con un leve bostezo.

La relajación comenzó a adormecerla, su cuerpo quería descansar. Aún no era medio día, pero sabía que dormiría por largo rato. Le inquietaba ésta situación del agotamiento y probablemente al demonio no le importaba, porque ésta vez no le dio de su sangre. Quiso razonar porque no lo había hecho, pero en ese momento, lo sintió moverse.

Él Levantó la cara, revelando un semblante más relajado, sus ojos ya no tenían la coloración carmesí y su ira se había atenuado. Ahora mantenía su natural gesto frío, observándola fijamente. Ella le regresó la mirada sin titubear.

–¿Satisfecho? – reprochó Diana.

No contestó, pero un ligero tic en su mandíbula insinuó una sutil sonrisa. Se apartó de ella con lentitud y un jadeó involuntario de ambos escapó. La humedad de su unión impregnó la oscura piel, mientras se sostenía sobre sus rodillas.

Diana pensó que ahora de iría, dejándola ahí, pero se retractó cuando sintió sus brazos pasando por debajo de ella para después levantarla fácilmente. No se resistió y era mejor así, porque ni siquiera sabía si podría ponerse de pie después de semejante encuentro. Otro bostezo la hizo cerrar los ojos y apenas notó cuando llegaron a la habitación principal.

Entreabrió los párpados cuando sintió el agua tibia cubriéndola. Un placentero alivio la envolvió al sentir las manos del Lord recorriéndola con algo suave. El delicioso aroma de alguna sustancia llenó sus fosas nasales y un sopor onírico la relajó aún más. Estaba a nada de quedarse dormida, pero claramente notó las atenciones que el demonio le daba.

Llevarla hasta la recámara, luego preparar la tina de baño y ahora estar aseando su cuerpo, no podía pasar desapercibido para ella. Era un gesto amable, pero no era natural en Sesshomaru. No podía confiarse, pero por el momento, ya no tenía fuerzas para pensar en ello. El sueño la abrazó por completo y no supo nada más.

* * *

Continuará...

Bueno espero que con estos capítulos me perdonen por la tardanza. Ya estoy bosquejando el siguiente, pero antes debo actualizar la Reina de Plata, así que les pido paciencia ;3

Nos seguimos leyendo.

 **Alexiz tutsi:** Es bueno verte por aquí, me haces feliz con tus comentarios ;D

 **Emilse** : Aquí andamos estimada lectora, no abandonaré nunca y espero que tú me dejes saber tu opinión sobre mis locuras ;)

 **Katty:** ¡Eres intuitiva querida lectora! y sí, inuyasha hará algo al respecto ;D jejeje ¿sesshomaru perverso?, también afirmativo y la pelea entre ambos... aún la estoy pensando :3

 **Inugami:** Espero que estés satisfecho con éste capítulo ;) pervertido.


	12. Desafío III

Buenas tardes:

Ya saben que casi no publico entre semana, pero como terminé de revisar hoy el doceavo capítulo, aquí se los dejo.

Espero sus comentarios, ya saben que me animan, aunque sean pocos xD

 **Atención:** InuYasha y sus personajes pertenecen a **Rumiko Takahashi**. Los **OC** son de mi autoría personal, así como la historia, la cual solamente escribí por capricho y para satisfacer las perversiones de algunos(as), incluyéndome ;3

* * *

Capítulo 12: Desafío III

Sábado por la mañana.

Oficina corporativa.

InuYasha observó cuando Jaken salió del despacho de Sesshomaru, llevando consigo el maletín con el equipo dañado. Probablemente se dirigía al departamento de sistemas. Se mantuvo oculto en una de las otras oficinas hasta que ya no detectó la presencia del sirviente.

Momentos después, entró de nuevo a la oficina de su medio hermano y comenzó a husmear en los cajones del escritorio. No había podido encontrar lo que buscaba revisando el área de trabajo de la secretaria, así que probablemente aquí si lo hallaría.

–Lo encontré– dijo en voz baja. –Esto en lo único que necesito. –

Reacomodó todo en su lugar y después salió cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Salió del inmueble y se dirigió al edificio B al otro lado de la calle, mientras maquinaba en su mente lo que haría para arreglar éste alboroto y evitar que Sesshomaru hiciera una estupidez.

Porque realmente era una estupidez. Poner en juego su posición como Lord por una hembra y matar a otro Inugami más por capricho que por enemistad, era algo totalmente irracional.

Intervenir era arriesgado, su medio hermano podía ser demasiado obsesivo cuando se proponía algo y la amenaza de quitarle el sello de ocultamiento era algo que no debía tomar a la ligera. Pero su conciencia no lo dejaría tranquilo sino hacía algo por la mujer. Probablemente debería pedirle un consejo a su esposa, sin lugar a dudas, ella tampoco estaría de acuerdo con lo que había hecho Sesshomaru.

Pero lo mejor era no decir nada a nadie por el momento.

 **:*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*:**

Sábado, medio día.

Tierras del Sur, hogar de los Inugamis rojos.

Kurenaichi se quedó mirando fijamente la pantalla de su celular cuando finalizó la llamada. Después de que su hermano menor le pidiera apoyo, no le quedó más remedio que tratar de contactar con el demonio correcto para formalizar el desafío. Lo cuál no era tan sencillo, porque no todos los youkais usaban tecnología humana y le había tomado toda la mañana localizarlo.

Esto era un verdadero problema, mantener oculta una situación como ésta, una pelea entre un beta y un alfa, no era para nada fácil. Así que era preciso avisarle sólo a una criatura en específico por mero protocolo. Todavía no entendía porque Akayoru le había pedido que se mantuviera en secreto, pero no le quedaba más remedio que apoyarlo.

En ese momento el susodicho entró a la oficina.

–¿Y bien, por fin lo localizaste? – preguntó, acercándose al escritorio.

El pelirrojo mayor asintió.

–Realmente no te comprendo hermanito, ¿Porque no deseas que se haga público lo del desafío?, ¿Sabes lo difícil que es localizar al ministro de cinco colas? –

–Sé que es una tontería, pero en verdad prefiero que sea mantenga así– contestó Akayoru.

Kurenaichi se levantó de su asiento.

–Bien, tus razones tendrás– suspiró alzándose de hombros. –Ya puse en aviso al ministro y le expliqué tu situación, así que nos verá en el aeropuerto y en verdad espero que estés listo para ésta pelea, ya sabes que nadie podrá intervenir y me preocupa tu seguridad– se expresó un tanto inquieto.

El demonio menor sonrió, colocando la mano sobre el hombro del otro.

–Tranquilo, ya tengo una estrategia para confrontarlo– entonces su dispositivo móvil comenzó a sonar en ese instante. –Y aquí llega el apoyo extra– dijo, tomando la llamada.

– _Ya tengo la información, ahora necesito que me expliques de nuevo lo que tienes en mente_ – dijo alguien al otro lado de la línea en voz baja.

Akayoru activó el altavoz del celular.

–Mi hermano también te escucha, él se va a encargar de llevar a cabo el protocolo InuYoukai para formalizar el desafío. –

– _Entendido, voy a necesitar que me facilite su número de celular para hacer mí parte_ – confirmó el interlocutor de la llamada.

–No hay problema, ahora quiero que ambos escuchen con atención… – el Inugami menor comenzó a explicar el plan que tenía en mente.

…

Tres horas después.

Aeropuerto de la ciudad.

Un hombre de apariencia madura, vestido de traje y con una gabardina oscura se acercó a los hermanos en la zona de espera para el abordaje. Se trataba del ministro de cinco colas, un viejo Kitsune con alta jerarquía en los territorios del Oeste. También llevaba un camuflaje desplegado para pasar desapercibido entre los humanos.

–Buenas tardes Kurenaichi, Akayoru– saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza. –Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. –

Ambos respondieron con la misma cortesía.

–Ministro Gobi, es un gusto saludarlo– dijo el hermano mayor. –Tiene razón, la última vez fue cuando heredé el liderato de la casa Roja y usted estuvo en la ceremonia de celebración. –

El hombre asintió con gesto sereno.

–La casa de los Inugamis rojos siempre ha sido muy pacifica, manteniéndose en su territorio y tolerándose con el Oeste, así que… – volteó hacia Akayoru. –Muchacho, ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando decidiste desafiar a Lord Sesshomaru? –

La expresión del aludido cambió de tranquila a seria.

–Se trata de una hembra humana, compatible conmigo. Ese maldito de Sesshomaru la ha secuestrado en contra de su voluntad y como sé que no va a liberarla por las buenas, decidí reclamar su puesto de nobleza– explicó.

El youkai zorro lo miró con sorpresa al principio y después con seriedad.

–Muchacho, es una locura lo que vas a hacer, él podría matarte si se trata de conservar su título como señor del Oeste… aunque no termino de entender porque tiene a esa humana encerrada. –

–¡Porque también es compatible con él! – gruñó levemente Akayoru. –Pero la mujer no lo acepta ni lo reconoce como posible compañero. –

El ministro alzó las cejas sorprendido.

–Esto es un problema. –

El pelirrojo negó rápidamente.

–No, esto no es un problema por una hembra, usted ha sido llamado para dar fe del duelo entre un Inugami beta y un Inugami alfa y así debe mantenerse, con discreción– aclaró de nuevo.

Kurenaichi rodó los ojos y se alzó de hombros.

–Mi hermano no desea que ésta situación se haga pública, al menos no hasta que finalice la pelea. –

El Kitsune exhaló despacio y asintió.

–Entiendo, sería todo un escándalo, en especial para el Lord. Bien, entonces se manejará reservadamente. –

Los hermanos confirmaron al mismo tiempo. Se escuchó en el altavoz la indicación para el abordaje y los tres se encaminaron al avión.

 **:*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*:**

Sábado, medio día.

Zona residencial al norte de la cuidad.

El señor del Oeste estaba en su estudio. Permanecía sentado en su elegante silla, vestido únicamente con un albornoz oscuro. Bebía de una copa de vino, manteniéndose relajado y pensativo después de lo ocurrido con la mujer. No podía negar que yacer con ella era demasiado satisfactorio.

El problema era lo que debía arriesgar por ese placer.

La noticia del desafío lo había hecho rechinar los dientes. Jamás se imaginó que el Inugami pelirrojo se atreviera a tanto. Pero tal vez debería haberlo visto venir cuando se interpuso entre él y la humana en su oficina aquella vez. El macho no dudó ni por un segundo en atacarlo a pesar de saber quién era.

Y eso sólo podía significar que la mujer también era compatible con él. Ella no le confirmó si el otro demonio le había dicho sobre esa posibilidad, pero ahora no le quedaba duda alguna. El beta la deseaba también y era obvio que la única posibilidad de recuperarla, era confrontándolo directamente a él.

Sesshomaru todavía no podía creer que Akayoru realmente había tenido el valor para hacer semejante estupidez… o quizás lo estaba subestimando. Ahora que ya estaba enterado de que descendía de un linaje noble, tenía que reconocer la posibilidad de que quizás lograse plantarle cara en el duelo.

Los Inugamis rojos eran tan comunes como los plateados. Pero estos se mantenían a raya en sus propios asuntos, indiferentes hacia otros demonios, pero observadores y curiosos con los humanos. Se podría decir que eran lo contrario a los InuYoukai blancos.

Incluso había escuchado sobre Kurenaichi siglos atrás, cuando éste heredó el liderato de la casa Roja. Se decía que sabía hacer negocios muy bien, de todo tipo y con cualquiera, fuese humano o demonio. No en vano sus antepasados habían aprovechado perfectamente sus tratos con los humanos, beneficiándose ventajosamente de sus avances tecnológicos mucho antes de que otros youkais consideraran siquiera la idea de convivir con tan débil especie.

Y precisamente sería él quien respaldaría el desafío de su hermano Akayoru. Era obvio que no dejaría a su familiar sin apoyo y eso implicaba que daría aviso a los demás feudales del territorio. Un desafío al señor del Oeste no era algo que pudiera pasar desapercibido, por lo tanto, un ministro estará presente para dar certeza del combate.

Esto lo hizo rechinar los dientes de nuevo. No deseaba que éste asunto se hiciera público en lo que respectaba al Oeste. No tenía ganas de dar explicaciones sobre la hembra humana ni justificar su drástica decisión de aceptar el combate contra el beta. Bien podría negarse a hablar al respecto, porque no le entregaba cuentas a nadie. Pero, de cualquier forma, todo esto saldrá a luz en algún momento.

A veces ser un Lord cardinal traía consigo muchos dolores de cabeza.

– _Debemos reclamarla…_ – susurró la bestia dentro de él. – _Si el otro macho llegase a tener un mínimo de suerte, no quiero arriesgarnos a perder a la hembra…_ –

–¡Cállate! – gruñó Sesshomaru. –¡No perderé, el Inugami rojo no tiene mi nivel! –

– _Eso espero… pero por si las dudas, quiero libertad psíquica para hablar con él._ –

El Lord frunció los labios en gesto de molestia.

–Será un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, no necesito que intervengas. –

La bestia blanca sonrió burlona.

– _Claro que vencerás, pero yo deseo divertirme también y hacerlo sufrir un poco…_ –

El demonio plateado bebió un poco más de vino antes de responder.

–Ya veremos, primero necesito saber las condiciones del duelo. –

En ese momento se escuchó el timbre del ascensor. Se levantó de su asiento y salió de la oficina.

Los youkais que le servían, entraron cargando varios bolsas y paquetes. Estas dos criaturas sólo podían acceder al departamento cuando Sesshomaru se encontraba presente, de lo contrario, la barrera les impediría el paso.

–Mi señor, hemos traído todo lo indicado de la lista, excepto lo tachado– dijo la hembra disfrazada como una mucama común.

–Dejen todo en la sala y ocúpense de preparar los alimentos y hacer la limpieza. Cuando terminen, se retiran y no quiero verlos hasta la próxima semana– ordenó para luego encerrarse de nuevo en el despacho.

Ambos youkais se miraron entre sí y después de alzarse de hombros, procedieron a hacer sus actividades sin decir nada al respecto. Ellos entendían perfectamente las intenciones de su amo. Les quedó en claro desde que lo vieron llegar con la mujer inconsciente el jueves pasado. De cualquier modo, ellos sólo veían, escuchaban y callaban. No tenían ninguna intención de perder su cómodo estatus sirviendo al Lord del Oeste, por opinar sobre algo que no les concernía.

…

Sesshomaru regresó a su cómodo lugar y se puso a revisar algunos papeles. Aún seguía molesto con InuYasha y Jaken, así que no llamaría a ninguno de ellos para ver los pendientes por el momento. No tenía computadora para trabajar, pero tampoco la necesitaba demasiado, por lo que se concentró en la lectura de los documentos y en el registro de notas en una agenda.

Más tarde olfateó la comida recién preparada y ordenó que le llevaran las viandas a la oficina.

…

Pasaban de las 4 de la tarde cuando terminó sus actividades, así que optó por descansar un poco y reponer su energía sobrenatural. Mantener la barrera no era tan sencillo. A pesar de haber conseguido los sellos bloqueadores, que resultaron ser un apoyo extra para estabilizarla, era necesario revisar y asegurar el perímetro cada cierto tiempo.

Evidentemente esto le restaba poder al Inugami, aunado al hecho de tener que usar su camuflaje cuando salía fuera del departamento. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a mantener a la humana fuera del alcance del macho pelirrojo, así fuera necesario sacrificar parte de su fuerza.

Se recargó en el respaldo de la silla y se dejó llevar por el sopor.

…

4:30 pm.

Diana abrió los ojos despacio y trató de reacomodarse en la cama, pero la pesadez de su cuerpo se lo impidió. Soltó un suspiró cansado y de nuevo intentó incorporarse con un poco más de esfuerzo.

– _Maldición, esto no es bueno, no voy a poder soportar el cansancio constante…_ – pensó para sí misma, sentándose lentamente.

Observó la luz vespertina por las grandes ventanas y luego volteó hacia un reloj de pared.

–Unas cuantas horas solamente– bostezó con modorra, estirándose un poco. –Quiero seguir durmiendo, pero tengo hambre. –

Retiró la sábana que la cubría y con lentitud bajó del lecho. Entonces notó la frescura de su cuerpo y su cabello, recordando de inmediato las atenciones del demonio plateado.

–¿Porque lo haría? – se preguntó, mientras revisaba el lateral de sus caderas.

Las marcas de las garras ya estaban curadas, ya no tendría que soportar el ardor en ellas ni en la pequeña laceración de su hombro izquierdo. Pero esto le preocupaba bastante, ya que lamer las heridas con saliva curativa no sería suficiente si el demonio tenía las mismas intenciones que la vez anterior.

Entonces requeriría beber de su sangre nuevamente. Se estremeció de repente. No quería volver a probar esa sustancia ni sentir las consecuencias correr por su cuerpo. Inhaló y exhaló tratando de calmarse.

–Tranquilízate Diana, él no está pasando por el _estro Inugami_ , así que no necesitas su sangre… claro que tampoco hay aquí una vieja curandera que te ayude con sus menjurjes para el cansancio corporal– suspiró.

Se encaminó al gran vestidor y momentos después, ya husmeaba en todos los cajones, buscando algo para cubrirse.

–Rayos, si no hubiera desgarrado mis prendas… – rumió molesta e hizo una mueca de incomodidad al notar cierta humedad deslizándose por sus muslos. –Esto es… demasiado lascivo. –

No le quedó más remedio que ignorar dicha situación y seguir buscando. Recorrió un par de armarios más y por fin encontró otra satinada bata de color blanco. Se vistió con ella y se encaminó a la salida de la habitación.

Bajó las escaleras en silencio, buscándolo con la mirada. Inmediatamente supo que estaba en su despacho, así que pasó de largo hasta llegar al comedor. A esas horas ya no estaban los sirvientes, pero el olor de la comida aún persistía en el ambiente.

Después de revisar los alimentos, escogió unas porciones y se dispuso a comer.

– _Tengo que buscar la manera de eludirlo_ – pensó mientras probaba bocado. – _Sé que no me va a dejar salir de aquí y seguramente tampoco tiene planeado llevarme a algún lado pronto, así que… ¿Qué debo hacer?_ –

Miró a su alrededor, buscando algo que le diera una idea. Pero no se le venía nada a la cabeza.

Poco después terminó de comer y se dirigió a la sala. Al pasar cerca del despacho notó el sutil cosquilleo de su cicatriz, indicándole que el demonio dormía en éste momento. Al acercarse a los sillones, levantó una ceja sorprendida cuando vio las bolsas y cajas dejadas aquí y allá.

–Me imagino que se trata de mi lista de compras– murmuró, acercándose a revisar.

Todo estaba ahí, excepto lo que Sesshomaru no quiso concederle. Aunado a esto, también había ropa acorde al estilo de vestimenta común de una mujer de su edad. Entonces hizo un gesto de extrañeza, las tallas de todas las prendas eran las correctas.

–¿Cómo supo mi talla? – se cuestionó. –No sé para qué preguntas, es obvio que mi ropa desapareció por un motivo– sacó sus propias conclusiones.

Continuó husmeando un poco más hasta que llegó a una bolsa con revistas y libros.

–Vaya menos mal– sonrió levemente, sosteniendo un ejemplar. –Al menos no me voy a aburrir tanto. –

Se sentó en uno de los sofás libres y se puso a ojear la revista.

 **:*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*:**

Zona céntrica de la cuidad.

6:00 pm.

Akayoru llevó a su hermano y al ministro Gobi a su departamento. Era momento de afinar los detalles para formalizar el desafío.

–Y esas son mis condiciones– indicó Akayoru.

–Muchacho, ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás pidiendo? – interrogó el Kitsune, tomando nota en una pequeña libreta. –Lord Sesshomaru está obligado a aceptar el duelo y tus términos, dado que eres el retador, pero… ¿No estarías en desventaja con lo que pides? –

–Si, estaré en desventaja… y él también– confirmó Akayoru con seguridad.

Kurenaichi y Gobi se voltearon a ver, intercambiando miradas de desconcierto. No eran imposibles sus peticiones, pero si extrañas. El ministro tomó nota y se mantuvo en silencio.

–Espero que no te equivoques, hermano– dijo Kurenaichi, mirándolo con preocupación.

El demonio menor sonrió despreocupadamente, mientras buscaba su teléfono celular. Digitó algún texto y lo mandó.

–Es tiempo de hacer las presentaciones protocolares, así que vámonos. –

 **:*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*:**

Edificio B.

6:10 pm.

InuYasha había permanecido la mayor parte del día en su oficina del edificio B, haciendo algunas llamadas y buscando información. Incluso le avisó a su esposa que llegaría un poco tarde porque estaba arreglando un "asunto" que el tonto de su hermano Sesshomaru estaba haciendo mal.

De pronto se escuchó la alerta en su teléfono celular, era un mensaje.

–No creí que todo esto del duelo se prepararía tan rápido, en verdad Akayoru quiere recuperar a esa mujer– murmuró después de revisar el texto.

Entonces buscó un contacto en la agenda e hizo la llamada.

–Te escucho InuYasha– contestó el sirviente al otro lado de la línea.

–Jaken, avísale a Sesshomaru que Akayoru y su hermano ya están aquí para formalizar el duelo– pidió.

–¿Qué has dicho?, ¿No se supone que un mensajero de la casa Roja es quién vendría en representación? – preguntó intrigado.

–Yo tampoco entiendo nada, pero será mejor que estemos presentes, la reunión será en menos de una hora, en el salón 1 de conferencias del edificio B– indicó el mestizo.

–Creo que no deberíamos ir, es decir, el señor Sesshomaru debe seguir enojado– se quejó Jaken.

–No seas tonto, somos los más cercanos a él y tengo entendido que en los desafíos se necesitan testigos de ambas partes contendientes y un observador imparcial– explicó InuYasha.

Se escuchó el suspiro resignado del Kappa antes de confirmar.

–Está bien, le aviso en éste momento y salgo para allá. –

La llamada finalizó y el medio demonio se enfocó en la computadora de su escritorio. Entonces abrió el programa de vigilancia del circuito cerrado. Los salones de conferencias eran las únicas áreas de reunión dónde había cámaras. Así que desactivó el sistema de grabación, sólo por si las cosas se ponían muy tensas.

 **:*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*:**

Zona residencial al norte de la cuidad.

6:15 pm.

Sesshomaru gruñó con irritación cuando su móvil comenzó sonar, despertándolo abruptamente. Miró la pantalla y frunció el entrecejo al ver que se trataba de Jaken.

–¡¿Qué quieres?! – bufó.

–Señor Sesshomaru, es necesario que venga de inmediato al salón 1 de conferencias del edificio B… los Inugamis rojos, es decir, Akayoru y su hermano, ya están aquí para llevar a cabo el protocolo correspondiente. –

El gesto del demonio plateado se volvió colérico en un instante.

No esperaba que el líder de la casa Roja se presentara directamente ante él y de forma tan precipitada. Eso significaba que el beta no se andaba por las ramas y muy probablemente ambos hermanos iban a confrontarlo desde un principio. La ira comenzó a crecer y su bestia interna se agitó visiblemente molesta. Ya no le contestó al Kappa y colgó la llamada después de gruñir aún más furioso.

…

Diana seguía entretenida leyendo otra revista y no percibió el paso del tiempo. De pronto, la punzada sobre su hombro la puso en alerta. El diablo había despertado y estaba de mal humor.

Escuchó que la puerta del despacho se abría y antes de siquiera pensar en levantarse del sofá y escabullirse, Sesshomaru ya se encontraba a unos pasos de ella, mirándola fríamente.

–No se te ocurra intentar algo, mujer– siseó, mientras sus ojos ambarinos se rodeaban de carmesí.

La joven ahogó un grito de sobresalto ante su repentino acercamiento, jamás se acostumbraría a esas demostraciones de poder sobrenatural. Pasó saliva con dificultad, escudándose detrás de las páginas, pero no pudo evitar la burla en su contestación.

–¿Por qué me amenazas, si no he hecho nada?, vaya que eres paranoico, señor del Oeste. –

El Inugami estrechó la mirada. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, la humana siempre se había dirigido a él de forma impertinente. Eso ciertamente no le importaba, pero en éste momento, al escuchar su tono mordaz, decidió que quería otra cosa de ella.

–Deja de llamarme así… – gruñó, acercándose lentamente. –De ahora en adelante, sólo dirás mi nombre. –

Diana se tensó un poco más, acurrucándose contra el respaldo del sofá. La petición del demonio no era para nada agradable. Ella nunca había pronunciado su nombre frente a él… a pesar de todo lo sucedido entre ambos. Simplemente, al decir sólo su título, era una manera de mantener la distancia y así evitar cualquier tipo de vinculación.

–No… quiero hacerlo– dijo despacio, tolerando su intimidante proximidad. –No deseo dejar de lado tu jerarquía. –

Sesshomaru se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro, colocando sus brazos a los lados de ella, manteniéndola atrapada contra el respaldo. Su gesto enojado parecía empeorar al escuchar su negativa.

–Nunca has mantenido ningún tipo de respeto por mí, siempre me has desafiado, pero no importa… – enseñó levemente los colmillos y luego sonrió maliciosamente. –Tendrás que acostumbrarte a llamarme por mi nombre… Diana. –

La mujer sintió que el corazón se le detenía. El Lord había pronunciado su nombre por primera vez.

Eso no eran buenas noticias, porque tal acto implicaba que el Inugami estaba reconociéndola como algo más que una concubina para su placer. Y ella no quería eso, en absoluto. Se quedó en silencio con una mueca de temor.

Sesshomaru se apartó lentamente, complacido de ver esa expresión en el rostro femenino. Comenzó a caminar rumbo a la terraza, desatando el nudo del albornoz que llevaba. Dejó caer la prenda sobre uno de los camastros, quedando desnudo y con su larga melena plateada ondulando. Dio unos pasos más, acercándose al barandal al mismo tiempo que su energía youkai revoloteaba a su alrededor en forma de ráfagas de viento.

Ella lo siguió con la mirada y se percató de como su cuerpo quedaba cubierto por la repentina aparición de su vestimenta original, así como la esponjada estola blanca. Eso le provocó un escalofrío y tragó saliva con más dificultad al ver su posterior transformación en una brillante esfera de luz.

El orbe se elevó por encima de los toldos, pasando a través de la barrera colocada por el Lord, la cual crepitó momentáneamente. De inmediato comenzó a alejarse con celeridad en una dirección específica.

La mujer se quedó perpleja por un instante. Pero después de recordar las extrañas cosas que vivió con anterioridad, no tardó mucho en tranquilizarse.

–¡Oh diablos, no deja de ser atemorizante! – suspiró preocupada e inquieta. –¡Esto no es bueno! ¿A dónde ira con tanta prisa? –

Se levantó del sillón y corrió a la terraza, tratando de ubicar el rumbo por donde se había marchado. Ya no alcanzó a verlo, pero tuvo el presentimiento de que Akayoru era el causante de tan repentina salida.

 **:*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*:**

Edificio B, salón 1 de conferencias.

6:50 pm.

Jaken entró a la gran estancia, buscando a InuYasha con la mirada. Lo vio cerca del estrado principal al fondo del recinto.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – cuestionó mientras se acercaba.

El mestizo revisaba la puerta trasera para ver si se encontraba bien cerrada.

–Asegurándome de que ningún humano venga a interrumpir– explicó, tomando después asiento en una de las muchas sillas frente al escenario. –Aunque les di la salida temprano a todos los empleados, el personal de vigilancia permanece en el lobby de la planta baja, así que tan pronto lleguen todos, voy a asegurar la puerta principal. –

– ¿Crees que esto pueda salirse de control? – interrogó Jaken.

InuYasha negó rápidamente.

–Sesshomaru no puede dejarse llevar por la ira, ya que probablemente Akayoru trae consigo a un ministro del Oeste, quién será el encargado de dar fe de que el protocolo InuYoukai se ejecute al pie de la letra… pero por si las dudas, no debemos olvidar que estamos en territorio de humanos, así que es necesaria la precaución. –

Entonces se escucharon pasos fuera del salón. La puerta de doble hoja se abrió para dar paso a los tres youkais. Inmediatamente ambos sintieron un escalofrío al notar el aura de los Inugamis rojos, la cual no era amenazante, pero sí bastante fuerte. A diferencia de la del Kitsune, la cual se mantenía mínimamente perceptible.

Los visitantes avanzaron por el pasillo principal y se detuvieron a la mitad del mismo. Jaken tragó saliva nerviosamente por la mirada que le dirigió Akayoru. No es que tuviera algo en su contra, pero era obvio que el pelirrojo aún estaba molesto con el pequeño demonio. En cuanto al mestizo, éste se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a ellos para saludar.

–Bienvenidos, mi nombre es InuYasha, hermano de Sesshomaru– se presentó.

–Buenas noches– dijo Kurenaichi con un gesto de cabeza y luego miró a su alrededor. –Veo que todavía no llega el Lord del Oeste. –

–Ya fue avisado, no tardará mucho en llegar– aclaró rápidamente. –Y usted debe ser el ministro. –

El demonio zorro asintió, regresando el saludó con una inclinación.

–Mi nombre es Gobi y voy a ser el testigo imparcial en éste… "asunto"– dijo con calma.

Jaken se mantuvo en silencio, solamente saludando con un gesto de mano a prudente distancia. No estaba seguro de querer acercarse, no tanto por miedo a los Inugamis, sino porque su amo podría mal interpretar que estuviera hablándole al "enemigo". Además de que había resuelto mantenerse al margen de todo esto.

– ¿Cómo lo tomó tu hermano? – preguntó Akayoru.

El medio demonio rodó los ojos liberado una exhalación.

–Nada bien– negó con la cabeza. –Se puso fúrico y francamente… me preocupa que haga una tontería contra la mujer. –

–Entiendo, tu hermano no se esperaba esto– sonrió por un instante el pelirrojo. –No temo por Diana, sé que está bien. Pero no hay marcha atrás, me interesa desafiarlo por su título de Lord y eso es lo que voy a hacer– rectificó con seriedad.

InuYasha asintió, sabía que esa era la declaración "oficial" del porque se daría un duelo entre un beta y un alfa, pero la verdadera razón era otra.

De pronto, el ambiente se volvió pesado.

El aura de Sesshomaru se acercaba rápidamente. Akayoru enseñó los colmillos en un gesto de irritación a pesar de tener desplegado el camuflaje. Su hermano y el ministro se miraron entre si con una expresión desconcertada al notar la poderosa presencia.

Todos voltearon hacia el lado donde se ubicaban los ventanales del lugar. El salón 1 de conferencias estaba ubicado en el sexto piso, por lo tanto, podían apreciar la vista de la cuidad a buena altura. Y como ya estaba oscureciendo, no les fue difícil notar la esfera brillante que se aproximaba al edificio.

– ¡Ese idiota! – masculló InuYasha al ver la forma en que llegaba su medio hermano.

Se encaminó a la entrada principal para cerrar la puerta y evitar que alguien más ingresara. Justo en el momento que colocaba el seguro, se escuchó un estruendo y los cristales de las ventanas se reventaron en decenas de pedazos. Los Inugamis y el Kitsune simplemente se cubrieron el rostro con el antebrazo, sin inmutarse demasiado.

El orbe se dirigió al escenario y antes de tocar el piso, trasmutó a una forma humana. Sesshomaru apareció con sobrenatural apariencia y expresión amenazante. El señor de Occidente había llegado, haciendo una para nada sutil entrada.

Comenzó a caminar rumbo a los escalones para bajar del estrado sin dejar de mirar a los demás youkais. Jaken tragó saliva y se aflojó la corbata mientras hacía una reverencia nerviosa ante su amo.

–Bienvenido señor. –

El demonio lo miró de reojo y después pasó de largo, dirigiéndose a donde estaban los integrantes de la casa Roja y el ministro del Oeste. Se detuvo a unos metros de ellos e inmediatamente identificó al Kitsune. Era uno de los más viejos youkais de su territorio, el cual tenía cierta injerencia en los menesteres políticos de la región. Esa criatura se encargaría de validar las disposiciones y los resultados del enfrentamiento.

– ¡Oye Sesshomaru, ¿Cómo se te ocurre llegar de esa manera?! – recriminó InuYasha acercándose.

La mirada ambarina se clavó en el mestizo, revelando su evidente enfado al verlo allí.

– ¡Guarda silencio, InuYasha… estás advertido! – le enseñó los colmillos.

El demonio plateado ya sabía que su fastidioso hermano estaría presente. Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada más que escuchar, porque dudaba que se atreviera a intervenir después de amenazarlo en la mañana con quitarle el sello de ocultamiento. InuYasha le hizo gestos de irritación, pero se quedó callado sin decir más.

Dirigió de nuevo su atención a Akayoru, quién le sostuvo la mirada, dando unos pasos en su dirección al mismo tiempo que su disfraz se desvanecía por completo, quedando también con su verdadera apariencia sobrenatural al descubierto. Un claro gesto de confrontación que recalcaba su intención de retarlo.

De pronto, el brazo del Inugami mayor se interpuso en el avance de su hermano.

–Yo me encargo, recuerda que esto sólo es la presentación, así que cálmate– aclaró en tono serio Kurenaichi.

El pelirrojo menor bufó molesto, pero retrocedió.

–Buenas noches, Lord Sesshomaru– hizo una inclinación el líder de la casa Roja. –Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nuestros linajes tuvieron algún tipo de acercamiento– dijo con voz formal y calmada.

La mirada altiva del Lord se clavó en él.

–Así es, "escarlata"– contestó con frialdad. –Hace bastante tiempo que ustedes no daban problemas… pero creo que tu hermano se ha olvidado de respetar mi jerarquía. –

Akayoru enseñó levemente sus colmillos, pero no dijo ni una palabra.

–Entiendo su molestia, mi Lord– sonrió levemente el mayor, sin inmutarse al escuchar el apodo por el cual Sesshomaru se dirigía a los Inugamis rojos en general. –Pero mi hermano ha decidido probar suerte… y dado que soy el representante del linaje rojo, voy a respaldarlo. –

–Deberías pensar mejor las cosas, "escarlata"– bufó el demonio plateado. –Él no tiene ninguna oportunidad contra mí. –

Kurenaichi volvió a sonreír sutilmente, manteniendo la diplomacia.

–Ya se lo dije también, pero es un poco necio… y tiene sus motivos– hizo una pausa lenta, sin dejar de mirar a Sesshomaru. –Así que esto continuará de acuerdo a las reglas establecidas, mi Lord, y esperamos que no nos menosprecié sólo por ser de rango beta. –

El señor de Occidente volvió a rechinar los dientes. El Inugami rojo le estaba restregando educadamente una de las leyes InuYoukai en la cara. La cual implicaba que cualquiera podía desafiar a un Lord cardinal, siempre y cuando tuviera un nivel respetable de poder.

Por única respuesta, asintió levemente, sin disimular su enojo. Entonces Kurenaichi se giró hacia el demonio zorro.

–El señor Gobi, ministro encargado de validar éste desafío– lo presentó.

El Kitsune hizo una reverencia formal hacia Sesshomaru.

–Señor del Oeste, estoy a su servicio y es mi deber hacerle saber que éste asunto, se ha mantenido en completa discreción por conveniencias– se expresó solemne.

El Inugami plateado entornó los ojos, no esperaba escuchar eso, pero le era muy conveniente dado lo complicado de toda esta situación. Así que de nuevo hizo un leve gesto de confirmación.

–Y ahora, pasemos a las formalidades– continuó hablando Gobi, dando unos pasos al frente para quedar exactamente en medio de los demonios caninos. – ¡La presente reunión es para declarar el desafío de Akayoru, integrante de la casa Roja, en contra de Lord Sesshomaru, líder de la casa Plateada y señor del territorio Occidental! – se expresó alzando la voz.

Levantó el brazo derecho hacia Kurenaichi, llamándolo para que diera un paso al frente.

– ¡Líder de la casa Roja, es tu deber respaldar el desafío, con sus resultados y sus consecuencias… ¿Aceptas?! – preguntó con gesto serio.

– ¡Apruebo respaldar al desafiante y aceptaré el resultado de dicho combate! – contestó el pelirrojo mayor para después retroceder a su lugar.

El Kitsune asintió y luego llamó al hermano menor.

– ¡Akayoru, declara tu desafío! –

El Inugami rojo dio un paso al frente y sin bajar un sólo momento su mirada acerada, habló.

– ¡Yo desafío a Lord Sesshomaru por el título de señor del Oeste! – se expresó firme y sin dudar. – ¡Y me someteré a las reglas de esta confrontación! – finalizó, retrocediendo nuevamente.

Gobi volvió a asentir y luego levantó el brazo izquierdo a hacia Sesshomaru para que diera un paso al frente.

– ¡Lord Sesshomaru, se le ha retado por su título, ¿Acepta?!– cuestionó una vez más.

El aludido enseñó levemente los colmillos antes de contestar, su mirada furiosa se mantenía con ligeras bifurcaciones carmesí alrededor de sus iris ambarinos.

– ¡Acepto el desafío! – casi rugió. – ¡Y me someteré a las reglas de esta confrontación! –

Una vez hubo retrocedido el Lord, el youkai zorro bajó ambos brazos. Entonces miró a InuYasha y a Jaken.

– ¿Ustedes se declaran testigos de éste acto? –

Jaken tembló nerviosamente y sólo atinó a asentir moviendo la cabeza rápidamente. En cuanto al mestizo, también confirmó con un movimiento y una respuesta seria.

–Sí, ambos nos declaramos testigos. –

El ministro Gobi exhaló lentamente y después miró de nuevo a Akayoru, su tono de voz se hizo más relajado.

–Desafiante, declara tus condiciones– solicitó.

El pelirrojo menor se mantuvo sereno al hablar.

–El duelo será mañana al amanecer, en el centro del parque Sur de esta ciudad… – hizo una pausa e inclinó ligeramente su rostro hacia el frente. –Sin limitación de habilidades naturales, respetando las reglas de un combate Inugami y si yo gano… también me quedaré con la humana que tienes en tu posesión. –

La mirada del Lord Occidental se encolerizó aún más, transmutando al azul metalizado rodeado de carmesí. La bestia blanca en su interior comenzó a gruñir, erizándose furiosamente.

– _¡Maldito beta!_ – enseñó sus fauces babeantes. – _¡¿Cómo se atreve a condicionarnos?, no puedes aceptar lo último!_ –

– _¡No puedo negarme ahora, el duelo ya fue aprobado!_ – gritó Sesshomaru para sí mismo. – _¡Así que cállate!_ –

El Kitsune tosió levemente, llamando la atención del demonio plateado dada su demora al contestar.

–Mi Lord… ¿Hay algún problema? –

Se escuchó un gruñido frustrado.

– ¡Acepto tus condiciones! – entonces señaló a Akayoru con su zarpa. – ¡Y haré que te arrepientas de ésta afrenta! – siseó de nuevo con los colmillos al aire.

–Que así sea– fue lo único que dijo el pelirrojo.

– ¡El duelo entre ambos Inugamis queda confirmado! – señaló el youkai zorro, aplaudiendo dos veces como señal de que la formalidad había terminado. –Y de esta manera quedará asentado en los registros oficiales. –

Sesshomaru giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar rumbo a uno de los ventanales estrellados, siseando por lo bajo y apretando los puños con fuerza. Sin prestar más atención a nadie, se elevó un par de metros y luego transmutó de nuevo a la forma de una esfera brillante. Inmediatamente salió volando, hasta perderse en la noche.

–Hace bastante tiempo que no lo veía tan furioso– dijo InuYasha, entonces volteó hacia Akayoru. – ¿Estás seguro de que podrás hacerle frente mañana? –

–Lo intentaré– exhaló el Inugami antes de retomar su disfraz humano. –Nosotros nos retiramos, tengo que prepararme para la pelea– se encaminó a la puerta de salida sin decir más.

–Hasta mañana– se despidió Kurenaichi del mestizo y del Kappa con un gesto de mano. –Acompáñenos ministro, se hospedará con nosotros. –

El Kitsune hizo una rápida inclinación y se fue con los Inugamis.

Jaken se acercó por fin.

–Te veo demasiado tranquilo InuYasha, no estarás planeando entrometerte ¿Verdad? –

–Sesshomaru me amenazó para que no interfiriera en la pelea, ¿Recuerdas? – sonrió levemente. –Y tengo pensado hacerle caso, no deseo perder mi sello de ocultamiento– entonces pateó un par de vidrios rotos. –Encárgate de llamar a la empresa de mantenimiento, debemos recoger éste desastre. –

El sirviente sacó su móvil y comenzó marcar un número.

–De acuerdo, pero esta vez tú vas a idear algo para explicar el daño a los ventanales. –

* * *

Continuará...

Gracias por leer mi locuras ;3

Elijan a su favorito (aunque creo que es obvio) y ya veremos que sucede en la pelea final. Nada es lo que parece.


	13. Distracción I

Buenas noches :3

Continuando con las desventuras de Diana, le dejo el treceavo capítulo, el cual quedó bastante largo en un principio, así que de nuevo me veo en la necesidad de dividirlo en dos partes. Hoy terminé de corregir la primera, así que se las dejo.

Espero sus comentarios, ya saben que me encanta leerlos y en verdad me motivan y me alegran el día ;D

 **Atención:** InuYasha y sus personajes pertenecen a **Rumiko Takahashi**. Los **OC** son de mi autoría personal, así como la historia, la cual solamente escribí por capricho y para satisfacer las perversiones de algunos(as), incluyéndome ;3

* * *

Capítulo 13: Distracción I

Zona residencial al norte de la cuidad.

Diana caminaba de un lado a otro por la sala. Estaba inquieta y tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a ocurrir. La sensación de nervios la recorría una y otra vez, tanto así, que el cansancio físico y el sueño pasaron a segundo plano.

– _Me pregunto qué estará pasando…_ – meditaba. – _No creo que sea buena idea preguntarle…_ –

De pronto sintió la punzada sobre su hombro derecho. Caminó a la terraza y levantó la vista a la lejanía, claramente pudo distinguir el brillante orbe acercándose. Tragó saliva con nervios mientras regresaba a la sala, tomó la bolsa de revistas y se dirigió a las escaleras para subir al piso de arriba.

No quería ver su llegada y menos comprobar su mal humor, así que se encerró en una de las habitaciones.

 **…**

Sesshomaru descendió cerca de la piscina, volviendo a su forma humana. La energía sobrenatural se agitó a su alrededor y nuevamente toda su vestimenta se desvaneció, quedando desnudo. Caminó hasta alcanzar los escalones en desnivel de la alberca y se sumergió lentamente en el agua templada. Empezó a nadar con lentitud, al mismo tiempo que lidiaba con su bestia interna.

– _¡Eres un imbécil, la hembra no debía entrar en sus condiciones!_ – gruñó.

– ¡No podía negarme, es parte de las reglas aceptar todos los términos del desafiante! – respondió enojado el Lord.

El canino blanco caminaba de un lado a otro, estaba irritado y deseaba recriminarle a su lado racional el obedecer esas estúpidas normas.

– _No me agrada esto, ¿Porque escogió ese lugar y porque tan pronto quiere pelear?_ –

–No lo sé, pero ten por seguro que no podrá vencerme– contestó Sesshomaru, sin detener su nado a lo largo y ancho de la piscina. –Y dado que no habrá limitación de habilidades, él no podrá hacer nada contra mi veneno. –

– _Estás confiándote, presiento que el otro macho nos ha puesto una trampa_ – bufó molesta la criatura.

–No importa, me encargaré de desollarlo lentamente– sonrió con perversión. –Al fin tengo libertad para ejecutarlo y bajo las normas de un combate Inugami, nadie podrá reclamarme en absoluto. –

– _¿Que haremos con la hembra?_ –

–Reforzaré la barrera antes de salir. No puede hacer nada más que esperar aquí y aceptar su destino– declaró con frialdad el demonio.

– _¡Quiero probarla de nuevo!_ – se relamió los bigotes.

–No– se negó Sesshomaru, dirigiéndose a la orilla. –Nuestra energía no se ha reestablecido por completo, necesito dormir para afianzar la barrera más adelante. –

La bestia se agitó colérica, enseñando los colmillos.

– _¡No quieras contener el apetito!, ¡Ha sido demasiado larga la espera y ahora que está aquí de nuevo, no pienso perder el tiempo!_ – amenazó.

– ¡Tú no tienes el control de esto, no estamos en el ciclo de celo y no olvides que la mujer ya no puede beber mi sangre! – recriminó el Inugami, saliendo del agua. – ¡Aún debo investigar cómo evitar que nuestra energía youkai no le afecte, recuerda lo que sucedió en el pasado! –

La criatura de ojos rojos volvió a sisear más furiosa.

– _¡Entonces vamos a reclamarla!, ¡Quiero la certeza de que nos pertenece por completo!_ –

El señor del Oeste frunció el entrecejo mientras exprimía su largo cabello. Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos sin contestarle a su lado salvaje. Caminó hasta el camastro donde se encontraba el albornoz oscuro, lo tomó y se vistió.

–Lo haré… pero no en éste momento– entonces inhaló y exhaló lentamente, concentrándose en mantener a raya a la bestia, obligándola a reposar. –Ahora cállate, necesito descansar. –

El perro blanco se agitó con fuerza, no quería obedecer, pero no le quedó más remedio que ceder por ahora. Poco a poco empezó a bostezar hasta que entró en un estado de sopor temporal. Al menos ya había logrado convencer a su lado racional de reclamar a la hembra.

 **:*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*:**

Zona céntrica de la cuidad.

10:00 pm.

Después de invitarlo a cenar y asignarle una habitación al ministro Gobi, Akayoru entrenaba con su hermano en el espacio libre de su amplia estancia. No es que fuera a ser de gran ayuda dicha práctica por el poco tiempo que tenían antes del duelo, pero el líder de la casa Roja quería evaluarlo.

–Vaya hermanito, te has vuelto más rápido– dijo Kurenaichi, tratando de asestar un golpe con sus zarpas. –Pero no deberías confiarte, no sabemos qué tan hábil es Sesshomaru en estos tiempos. –

El pelirrojo menor sonrió levemente, saltando hacia atrás con gran agilidad.

–Sé que es muy fuerte, pero no se te olvide que la especialidad de nuestro linaje es la velocidad y yo nunca he dejado de practicar desde que éramos cachorros– esquivó otro ataque de su hermano agachándose y dando al mismo tiempo un golpe vertiginoso contra su estómago. –Además, tengo otra carta bajo la manga. –

– ¡Ouch, golpeas fuerte! – se quejó el mayor por unos momentos, reanudando nuevamente su ofensiva. –Me alegra ver que no estás para nada indefenso, pero por favor no te confíes– pidió, lanzando peligrosos zarpazos al aire.

–No lo haré, pero apuesto lo que quieras a que el señor del Oeste si me está subestimando– bloqueó los golpes, entrelazando sus garras con las de su hermano. –Él cree que sigo siendo el jovenzuelo al que le rompió unos cuantos huesos hace quinientos años. –

Ambos Inugamis comenzaron a forcejear, empujándose uno al otro en una demostración de fuerza. Estaban equilibrados y ninguno parecía ceder. Entonces, la vibración de su energía sobrenatural empezó a crecer, amenazando con pasar al suelo y a las paredes del lugar. Un casi imperceptible temblor hizo que se detuvieran, de lo contrario, alertarían a los humanos de los alrededores.

–Bien, es suficiente hermanito– Kurenaichi dejó de oponer resistencia. –No estoy en condición física para continuar y podríamos asustar a tus vecinos– suspiró cansado.

El menor le dio la razón y lo liberó, pero no sin antes burlarse.

–Deberías entrenar un poco, estás fuera de forma. –

–Si ya lo sé, pero al menos no se me ocurrió la brillante idea de desafiar a un Lord cardinal– rodó los ojos en un gesto de reproche. – ¿Que más tienes en mente para confrontarlo? –

Akayoru flexionó los dedos de ambas manos, haciendo que sus zarpas crecieran aún más. Las chasqueó unas contra otras, afilándolas peligrosamente.

–Voy a usar mi velocidad y… la transformación– dijo en tono serio.

Su hermano lo miró suspicazmente, no creyendo realmente en sus palabras.

– ¿Hablas en serio?, hacer eso sería una gran estupidez porque… –entonces hizo una pausa, comprendiendo su insinuación. –Espera, ¿Acaso has logrado…? –

Akayoru asintió con firmeza antes de que terminara la pregunta.

–Ya lo verás mañana– exhaló lentamente, haciendo que sus garras se retrajeran. –Pero por el momento necesito descansar, así que me retiro– se despidió para luego caminar a su habitación.

–Bien, hasta mañana entonces. –

Kurenaichi sonrió para sus adentros, en verdad le sorprendía la seguridad con la que se manejaba su hermano.

 **:*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*:**

Zona residencial al norte de la cuidad.

11:00 pm.

Diana intentaba dormir sin mucho éxito. A pesar de que lo necesitaba, sus nervios no le permitían cerrar los ojos. La cercanía del demonio la inquietaba, porque tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento entraría por la puerta en busca de más sexo.

Sabía que Sesshomaru estaba encerrado de nuevo en su despacho. Después de que regresó, notó por un par de horas el cosquilleó en su cicatriz que le indicaba su mal humor, pero luego fue disminuyendo paulatinamente y quizás el Inugami dormía en éste momento.

De pronto, escuchó el timbre del ascensor y las puertas abriéndose. El escozor en su hombro le indicó que otra criatura sobrenatural había llegado. De inmediato se levantó para asomarse a la puerta. La voz de alguien se escuchó.

–Sesshomaru, ¿Dónde rayos estás? – preguntó el visitante con un tono moderado, al tiempo que sus pasos resonaban en el pasillo.

La joven reconoció de inmediato la voz, era el medio hermano del demonio plateado. Su mente empezó a trabajar de inmediato, sopesando la situación, quizás podría haber una oportunidad. Después de todo, él había tratado de ayudarla. Caminó algunos pasos hacia las escaleras lo más silenciosa que pudo, logrando verlo al final de éstas.

InuYasha la detectó y volteó a mirarla de reojo, haciéndole un gesto de silencio. Dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta del despacho, el Lord aún no respondía a su llamado. Entonces metió la mano en el interior de su abrigo, buscando algo, sin dejar de observar la oficina.

–¡Oye tonto, ven aquí, tenemos que hablar! – volvió a llamar subiendo un poco la voz.

Diana se mantuvo callada y observó como sacaba algo del interior de la prenda, manteniéndolo apretado en su palma y después llevando el brazo detrás de la espalda. Entonces lo dejó caer al suelo. No hizo casi nada de ruido, era pequeño, blanco y semi redondo.

De repente se escuchó que una puerta se abría. La joven retrocedió hacia la habitación y el mestizo se alejó de las escaleras para encontrarse de frente con el demonio plateado saliendo del despacho.

– ¡¿Qué haces aquí, idiota?!– gruñó molesto Sesshomaru, su expresión era ligeramente adormilada. –¡No quiero que vengas a molestar con tus estupideces! –

– ¡Esto es el colmo Sesshomaru, esa barrera casi me asfixia! – se quejó InuYasha, haciendo algunas gesticulaciones con las manos. –¿En verdad tienes que ponerte tan malditamente loco? –

El Lord estrechó la mirada y luego volteó hacia la parte alta de las escaleras. Silencio. Sabía que la mujer estaba en una de las habitaciones, quizás durmiendo, así que no le preocupó que hubiera escuchado la llegada de su fastidioso hermano.

–No juegues con paciencia, InuYasha– lo miró de nuevo con gesto amenazante. –Más te vale mantenerte al margen, de lo contrario, aumentaré el bloqueo y en verdad haré que te haga daño la barrera– siseó, dándole la espalda y entrando de nuevo a la oficina.

El mestizo liberó una sutil exhalación y lo siguió al interior, cerrando la puerta detrás de él con un claro sonido.

 **…**

Diana estaba detrás de la hoja de madera, tratando de no hacer ruido y de mantener controlada su respiración. Escuchó la discusión de ambos hermanos y luego el cierre de la puerta. Inmediatamente se deslizó hacia las escaleras y con pasos gatunos bajó hasta el final, buscando lo que había dejado tirado el visitante.

No se necesitaba razonar demasiado para saber que las acciones del sujeto eran una clara señal. Algo que no dejaría pasar por nada del mundo. Y ahí estaba, una pequeña bolita de papel, al lado del peldaño. Lo tomó y subió rápidamente.

Se encerró de nuevo en el cuarto y de inmediato desarrugó la pequeña nota, que no rebasaba los 8 centímetros de cada lado. Su contenido era un mensaje impreso en una tipografía bastante reducida para que cupiera en ese delimitado espacio.

 _"Lee con atención y has exactamente lo que se te indica: Mañana al amanecer habrá un duelo entre Akayoru y Sesshomaru, tu libertad está en juego. Él te dejará sola. Busca algo parecido a un pergamino. Están ocultos en varias partes del penthouse. Debes romper al menos uno para que la barrera te permita salir por la puerta de emergencia. Llama a éste número XX-XXXX-XXXX y da tu nombre. Deshazte de ésta nota inmediatamente. Buena suerte."_

La mujer tragó saliva audiblemente cuando terminó de leer. Se quedó mirando al techo, tratando de comprender toda la información que el extraño mensaje le revelaba. Esto era desconcertante, pero no tenía tiempo para divagar demasiado. Volvió a leer el papel dos veces más, tratando de memorizar el número.

– _¡Rayos, necesito mi celular!_ – se dijo así misma, reconociendo que su memoria numérica era un poco floja.

Con pasos silenciosos salió de la alcoba y caminó hacia la habitación principal, donde había dejado su bolso y zapatos la última vez. Escuchó levemente las voces del despacho, pero no se distrajo. Tomó la bolsa y el calzado para después regresar.

Rápidamente registró el número y luego rompió el papel en algunos pedazos para después comérselos con algo de dificultad.

– _Esto es un poco arriesgado, pero debo intentarlo_ – pensó mientras tragaba lentamente. – _Así que Akayoru desafió a Sesshomaru… ¿Y qué creen que soy, un premio?, definitivamente estos demonios están locos…_ – entonces miró en todas direcciones de la habitación poniendo atención a ciertos lugares donde podría haber algo oculto. – _Existe una barrera que no puedo ver… ¿Cómo rayos voy a saber identificar los pergaminos de los que habla?_ –

Suspiró largamente, resignada a aceptar lo inverosímil de la situación. Después de todo, esta aventura todavía no terminaba. Apagó el móvil para ahorrar batería y luego lo guardó junto con el bolso en el buró adyacente a la cama. Terminó de deshacerse de la evidencia con un último bocado de papel y se encaminó a la puerta de nuevo, cuando escuchó una puerta azotándose.

 **…**

Sesshomaru tomó asiento detrás del escritorio. InuYasha se sentó en el sofá sin dejar de mirarlo con un gesto de reproche.

–En verdad Sesshomaru, estas llevado esto muy lejos por esa mujer. –

– ¡No es asunto tuyo, así que no te metas! – le gruñó con evidente enfado. –Tú mismo lo viste, el beta me ha desafiado y pagará por ello. –

El mestizo se alzó de hombros, resignándose a ya no llevarle la contra.

–Bien, has lo que quieras entonces, a final de cuentas no puedes saltarte las leyes InuYoukai y en verdad espero que las respetes– dijo en un tono serio.

El demonio plateado alzó una ceja en gesto de burla ante su comentario.

–Si ya te informaste acerca del protocolo, más te vale aceptar la idea de que no volverás a tener tratos con el otro macho… – sonrió con malicia. –Porque no le voy a permitir vivir. –

InuYasha no disimuló su mueca de desagrado ante la amenaza contra el otro Inugami. Entonces sacó un par de hojas dobladas del bolso externo de su abrigo y se levantó para colocarlas en el escritorio.

–Si, si, ya sé que no dejas de ser un maldito y bla bla bla– bufó molesto. –Aquí está la ubicación del parque Sur y el lugar exacto donde será la contienda. –

El señor del Oeste revisó las hojas, era un mapa con coordenadas y la dirección del lugar. Había escuchado del parque, pero no estaba seguro de su ubicación. Sabía que debía buscarlo, pero prefirió reposar para reestablecer su energía.

Bueno, al menos el inútil de su hermano hacia algo bien.

–Ahí estaré, ahora lárgate, necesito descansar– fue lo único que dijo el demonio.

InuYasha farfulló algo entre dientes y luego salió del despacho azotando la puerta. Se encaminó al elevador, no sin antes dar un vistazo rápido a donde había tirado la bolita de papel. Sonrió para sus adentros al ver que ya no estaba allí.

 **…**

Sesshomaru examinó una vez más la ubicación del parque Sur, mirando la imagen que mostraba una vista satelital del sitio. No entendía porque el Inugami rojo había seleccionado ese lugar, el cuál era bastante extenso para una urbe.

A pesar de estar en una cuidad conglomerada, el bosque era lo suficientemente espacioso y denso en árboles para que cualquiera se perdiera en sus múltiples claros. Llevar a cabo la pelea en el centro del mismo era ventajoso, porque muy temprano en la mañana no habría humanos paseando por ahí.

– _No me da confianza…_ – murmuró la criatura de ojos rojos.

Su bestia interna no dormía por completo y eso le molestaba al Lord. Era necesario tomar un descanso profundo para reponer su poder youkai y reforzar la barrera. Pero no tenía ganas de discutir con su lado salvaje.

–Guarda silencio, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, ahora es necesario dormir. –

– _Tú duérmete, yo no necesito entrar en letargo…_ – se burló.

El demonio plateado bufó, pero decidió ignorar sus palabras. Guardó las hojas en una agenda y luego se recargó de nuevo en el respaldo de su silla, cerrando los ojos, haciendo que su respiración se ralentizara poco a poco. Al cabo de unos minutos, entró a un estado de relajación completa. Todo su entorno desapareció, sumergiéndose en un sueño reparador.

Pero la criatura canina no se dejó arrastrar por el adormecimiento, ya que tenía otros planes en mente.

 **…**

Después de escuchar a InuYasha retirarse, Diana regresó a la cama y se puso a meditar la situación.

– _Si esto se trata de un combate… ambos deberán prepararse para pelear… son criaturas sobrenaturales, por lo tanto, no creo que entrenen demasiado… y no tendrían tiempo si el duelo es en unas cuantas horas, así que sólo les quedaría descansar… ¿Dormir tal vez?_ –

Volteó hacia un reloj en el buró, aún faltaba un rato para media noche.

– _Dormir, dormir… ¡Claro!_ – razonó de pronto. – _¡Es obvio Sesshomaru necesitará dormir!_ – en su rostro se dibujó una expresión meditabunda, sopesando posibilidades.

Media hora después, salió del cuarto con pasos sigilosos.

Descendió por las escaleras sin prisa alguna, afinando los detalles de una traviesa idea. Después de pensarlo un poco más, había decidido no quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando a que amaneciera. Si Akayoru iba a arriesgarse a un enfrentamiento, ella debía hacer algo por su lado.

Llegó a la oficina del demonio plateado. El tenue cosquilleó de la marca violácea le indicaba que estaba durmiendo. Sonrió pícaramente.

– _Bien, señor del Oeste… ¿Me quieres como algo más que tu concubina?, entonces tendrás que consentir mis caprichos_ – murmuró para sí misma.

Su vista bajó a la perilla y pudo comprobar que el seguro no había sido reparado todavía, por lo tanto, podía entrar con total libertad.

 **…**

La bestia blanca sonrió complacida cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse lentamente.

Desde hace rato se había percatado de que la humana estaba despierta e inquieta. Podía notarlo al percibir su delicioso aroma. Por esto mismo no había aceptado la solicitud de dormir por parte de su lado racional. Lo que quería era ir con la mujer y saciar su apetito una vez más.

Pero aún no lograba el control total.

Sesshomaru estaba en una fase de profundo letargo. Nada lo despertaría por el momento, ya que sólo de ésta manera podría reponer todas sus fuerzas. Por lo tanto, no era consciente de las decisiones de su lado salvaje. Y esto era lo que quería aprovecharía el canino, un poco más de concentración y lograría su cometido.

Podía olfatearla, la hembra se aproximaba al escritorio. No sabía porque había venido por cuenta propia, pero no le importaba. El hecho de que estuviera ahí, facilitaba todas sus intenciones.

– _Acércate…_ – volvió a sonreír la criatura, relamiéndose los bigotes.

Diana miró fijamente al señor del Oeste, quién permanecía quieto y respirando lánguidamente. Recargado contra el respaldo y la cabecera de su asiento, manteniendo las manos sobre los reposabrazos. Sus ojos cerrados y sus párpados quietos, resaltando únicamente con ese llamativo color sobre ellos. Su luna en la frente, las rayas en las mejillas y el cabello plateado perfeccionaban su sobrenatural atractivo.

– _Demasiado hermoso…_ – pensó ella con otra sonrisa. – _E igual de peligroso… pero debo intentarlo…_ –

Rodeó el mueble y se aproximó por la izquierda. Se le hizo extraño que no hubiera reaccionado ya con su presencia, es decir, la perilla hacía un poco de ruido cuando la puerta se abría y era de suponerse que su desarrollada audición le avisaría de su llegada o si no, su fino olfato.

–Oye, despierta. –

Nada sucedió.

–Señor del Oeste… ¿Me escuchas? – insistió de nuevo con un poco más de voz.

Entonces tomó el costado de la silla y lo jaló con un poco de fuerza, sólo consiguió girarla unos centímetros. El demonio plateado permanecía completamente inmóvil, sin hacer caso a sus palabras o a sus acciones.

–Vamos, estoy aquí– chasqueó los dedos cerca de él un par de veces. –¿Qué sucede, acaso cayó en coma? –

Desconcertada por tal situación, giró la vista hacia el escritorio he hizo un poco de espacio, moviendo algunos papeles y cosas hacia otro lado. Con un pequeño salto, se situó en el borde y cruzó las piernas, permitiendo que la bata blanca se entreabriera hasta sus muslos. Si Sesshomaru estuviera despierto, ya se abría abalanzado sobre ella al ver su clara insinuación.

–Parece que… definitivamente estás en la luna– acercó su mano al fino rostro y le acarició la mejilla suavemente.

La criatura de ojos rojos no perdía detalle de lo que escuchaba. La humana estaba intentando despertar a Sesshomaru, pero el sueño de descanso era demasiado profundo. No sabía que propósito tenía la mujer para tratar de llamar su atención, pero poco le importaba… y menos cuando estaba a escasos segundos de tomar el control.

Sonrió, enseñando los colmillos cuando sintió el intenso mareo. Su mente se enturbió por un instante y de pronto, sus sentidos comenzaron a recibir los estímulos del ambiente de forma aumentada. Su lado racional quedó sumergido en el sopor y ahora tenía el camino libre.

– _Acércate mujer…_ – susurró lentamente, tratando de "hablar".

Diana respingó al escuchar un murmullo dentro de su cabeza. Volteó hacia todos lados para comprobar que no había nadie más que ella y el Lord en la oficina. Regresó a observarlo, estrechando la mirada cuando sintió la punzada en su hombro derecho.

– ¿Qué fue eso?, ¿No has despertado? – se inclinó hacia él. –Sigues… sigues completamente dormido– de nuevo pasó su mano por la frente del Inugami, levantando su flequillo.

Nada. Solamente su respiración relajada.

– _Yo no duermo en éste momento_ – volvió a "hablar" la criatura.

La mujer se echó hacia atrás, sobresaltada por haber escuchado de nuevo esas palabras. Ahora eran sumamente claras, resonando en su cerebro con un tono grave y sobrenatural. De nuevo miró al señor del Oeste y pasó saliva con fuerza.

–Tal vez debería irme de aquí– dijo en voz baja.

Saltó del escritorio y estaba a punto de dar el primer paso, cuando de repente, algo la sujetó por el brazo. Un escalofrió se arrastró por su nuca al girarse y ver que era Sesshomaru quién la detenía. Levantó la vista a su rostro y los nervios se le crisparon cuando vio al demonio abrir lentamente los ojos.

El azul metalizado, rodeado de un profundo escarlata, quedó al descubierto. La bestia blanca estaba despierta.

Diana se quedó muda por un instante. No pudo gritar y su cuerpo se estremeció por completo ante la descarga de adrenalina. Su instinto se agitó ante el posible peligro, pero se quedó quieta cuando escuchó la voz nuevamente.

– _No te asustes…_ – pronunció con más claridad, comunicándose en lo que podría entenderse como telepatía.

Ella parpadeó rápidamente, tratando de entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Sesshomaru se puso de pie sin liberarla de su agarre y después le sonrió sutilmente con los colmillos ligeramente expuestos. Diana se inquietó ante su extraña mueca. El Inugami estaba despierto ahora, pero presentía que no era él por completo, sino algo más.

–Tú… tú no eres… – trató de hablar la mujer.

– _Si lo somos…_ – la interrumpió la bestia, su voz resonando inquietante. – _Somos el mismo ser, pero yo soy el lado feral… el que permanece en reposo la mayor parte del tiempo…_ – explicó despacio.

La joven intentó retroceder, pero él no la soltaba. Entonces la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, apresándola posesivamente. Un brazo le rodeó la cintura y su otra mano descendió codiciosamente hacia su trasero.

– ¡S-suéltame! – se sobresaltó al sentir su lasciva caricia.

En un instante, la situación había cambiado peligrosamente. El demonio clavó su mirada en ella, acercándosele con una expresión hambrienta.

– _Tal vez no debiste venir… lo único que has hecho, es evitarme la molestia de ir a buscarte…_ – se relamió los labios en un gesto malicioso.

Repentinamente, la levantó en el aire, mientras arrojaba al suelo todo lo que estaba encima del escritorio. La colocó sobre la superficie, obligándola a separar las piernas, mientras le inmovilizaba las muñecas y se repegaba contra su cuerpo. Claramente escuchó como su corazón brincó de golpe y pudo olfatear su miedo creciendo.

– ¡D-detente…! – se quejó a plena voz la joven cuando sintió el filo de las zarpas hiriendo sus antebrazos. –¡Vas muy de prisa… y p-podrías… lastimarme! –

La criatura se quedó quieta, pero su resuello no hacía sino aumentar. Su feroz mirada tuvo un brillo de compresión. No quería dañar a la hembra, eso lo tenía muy en claro y menos ahora que no podía darle a beber su sobrenatural sangre. Pero hacia siglos que no tomaba el control completo y estaba falto de práctica para moderar sus impulsos y su fuerza.

Entonces él no podía dirigir el apareamiento, al menos no por ahora. Y por supuesto que no recurriría a su lado racional. Bien, quizás era el momento de dejar a la humana hacer su voluntad.

– _No te haré daño…_ – respondió con leve agitación, al mismo tiempo que lamía la piel lastimada. – _Pero mi apetito carnal es demasiado, no puedo detenerme ahora… necesito poseerte…_ – entonces liberó sus muñecas y llevó su mano a la nuca de ella para atraerla un poco más. – _Así que… ¿Qué estás dispuesta a hacer?_ –

Su gesto lujurioso le dejó en claro a la mujer que sólo tenía una oportunidad. Por lo tanto, debía mantener la calma si sus intenciones eran distraerlo nuevamente. Y al demonio plateado parecía no importarle divertirse un poco antes de la contienda.

Confiaba plenamente en su poder como alfa.

* * *

Continuará...

Lamento dejarlos aquí, pero aún debo corregir lo siguiente :P

 **Agradecimientos**

 **fabelliot:** Quizás tengas razón :) Sesshomaru es todo un alfa, pero todavía falta ver que el inugami rojo no es tan inocente xD Encantada de leerte por aquí ;)

 **Katty:** No creo que le convenga resistirse a Diana :D, más bien debe sacar ventaja de ello XDXDXDXDXD y tienes razón, el inugami plateado sabe usar las manos y la lengua XD

 **Kaori-Mikaren:** Me alegra saber que te agradan mis locas historias ;) No te preocupes por el Lord, todos quedaran contentos ;) o al menos trataré de que así sea jejeje. Esta historia tiene tensión, de eso se trata, pero debo ser sincera: Sesshomaru es bastante oscuro en mi fic si lo piensas bien, así que aún esta por verse con quién se quedará Diana.

 **Emilse:** Oye chica (eres chica ¿verdad?) ya estoy actualizando más seguido, pero no veo tus comentarios sobre lo mas reciente. Me apresuras, pero no dices nada sobre como va la historia, vamos, no seas así y exprésame tus comentarios :) me hacen feliz.

 **Alexiz tutsi:** No te asustes Alexiz, prometo dejar a todos los personajes contentos jajajaja :P Y bueno, si adoro a Sesshomaru y si, también adoro a Akayoru, yo me quedaría con los dos XD, pero creo que a éste par de machos no les gustaría la poliandria jajajajaja

 **Tsuki girasol:** Querida Tsuki, me alegra que por fin te pasees por aquí ;) sé que has sido fiel lectora desde el comienzo y en verdad adoré tu review, que bueno que te guste leer mis perversiones, me haces muy feliz ;D y espero que puedas contener la emoción, porque esto sigue :3

 **Luna:** Estimada luna, tu también siempre fiel. Perdón por los retrasos, ya no habrá más, terminaré esta historia antes de escribir otra cosa ;) Me alegra que te pongas al día y que la trama te mantenga enganchada. Besos también ;)

*La próxima semana viene la continuación del lemon (si vieran el trabajo que me costó llegar al final jajaja, en verdad voy a "sufrir" para corregirlo y pulirlo jeje)

Hasta pronto.


	14. Distracción II

Buenas noches :)

A continuación les dejo el catorceavo capítulo, con lemon. Sé que les gusta, no lo nieguen xD y espero que me dejen sus comentarios, porque realmente me costó trabajo revisarlo y corregirlo XDXDXDXDXD. Siento que esta vez me quedó más lascivo, pero bueno, lean y denme su punto de vista ;3

En verdad no era mi intención extender tanto esta situación, pero la misma trama de la historia es la que me ha dado las pautas para seguir. En fin, ya el próximo episodio será la confrontación entre los dos machos ;)

De antemano, gracias por el tiempo que le dedican a leer mis perversiones.

 **Atención:** InuYasha y sus personajes pertenecen a **Rumiko Takahashi**. Los **OC** son de mi autoría personal, así como la historia, la cual solamente escribí por capricho y para satisfacer las perversiones de algunos(as), incluyéndome ;3

* * *

Capítulo 14: Distracción II

Tratando de dominar un poco su miedo, Diana llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería continuar con su plan.

– _Entonces dile lo que quiere escuchar_ – razonó rápidamente. –Esto es un juego de dos… – ronroneó con una repentina sonrisa traviesa. –Déjame jugar primero… –

Se acercó a la mejilla del Inugami y su cálida lengua hizo una lúbrica caricia que se extendió hacia su puntiaguda oreja. El macho tembló y jadeó sin ocultar el placer que sentía. En ese instante notó la palpitación de su virilidad, despertando contra su intimidad aún cubierta por la tela.

Se enfocó en sus sobrenaturales ojos, sin inmutarse ante su macabra tonalidad. Sus brazos se movieron mansamente, rodeándolo por el cuello. Humedeció sus labios con morbosa lentitud y después se aproximó a la bestia. Ésta correspondió de inmediato. Sus bocas se encontraron en una cálida y húmeda unión. El beso se profundizó, provocando sensaciones que comenzaron a correr, incitando el inicio del placer.

El demonio plateado sonreía excitado, esa hembra sabía como complacerlo. Sin romper la fusión de sus bocas, la tomó de las caderas y la levantó del escritorio. Ella le rodeó la cintura, haciéndole sentir el calor de su feminidad contra el vientre. Caminó algunos pasos hasta el amplio sofá de la oficina, tomando asiento y manteniéndola a horcajadas sobre él.

Diana se quedó sin aliento cuando se separaron. No podía creer que, a pesar de estar en semejante situación, disfrutara de los perversos comportamientos de ésta sobrenatural criatura. Quizás no debería sorprenderse tanto, siempre ha sido así desde el principio. Sesshomaru no dejaba de ser un sensual íncubo, cuyas acciones siempre conseguían incitar su deseo carnal.

Tal vez había algo mal con ella por responder a su tacto. Pero eso realmente no tenía importancia, porque a final de cuentas, sólo era placer físico y no tenía caso negar el instinto natural de buscar satisfacción sexual. Alguna vez la curandera Aki se lo dijo: Ningún ser vivo rechaza los estímulos placenteros. Y ella no podía negar que con los Inugamis experimentaba muchos de ellos. Así que sólo quedaba tomarlos y disfrutarlos.

Y a pesar de saber que era el lado salvaje del demonio el que deseaba tomarla, no se sentía en verdad amenazada, después de todo, la quería como compañera. Diana no podía corresponderle, pero sí le daría lo que deseaba en éste momento. Y es que su libertad era lo más importante para ella.

–Bien, señor del Oeste– dijo con otro ronroneo. –Déjame ponerte cómodo– acto seguido, desanudó el albornoz oscuro y comenzó a deslizarlo.

Las únicas expresiones en el rostro de Sesshomaru eran las que provocaba la bestia con su dominio. Respiraba cada vez más rápido, jadeaba de deseo y enseñaba los colmillos por momentos, pero no se comunicaba a través de él, ya que no era necesario.

– _Eres deliciosa mujer…_ – le habló mentalmente. – _Compláceme como más te apetezca…_ –

Diana se rio para sus adentros. La bestia no podía leer sus pensamientos, eso lo comprobó desde el principio, cuando llevaba en mente la intención de "distraerlo" de su descanso. Y eso era un alivio, porque no era buena idea que se enterara de todo lo demás. Su meta era evitar que durmiera menos tiempo y haría lo que estuviera en sus posibilidades para conseguirlo.

Incluso si terminaba más agotada que antes.

– _¿Complacerte?, sí que eres arrogante demonio_ – pensó mientras asentía despacio, sin dejar su sonrisa coqueta. –Claro que lo haré– jaló la túnica por un lado y la arrojó lejos.

Se acomodó sobre sus muslos, apartándose un poco de su vientre. Sus manos se posaron sobre su marcado pecho y luego comenzaron a descender lánguidamente, haciendo que las yemas de sus dedos le provocaran un erizamiento al recorrerlo. Le dio una última mirada y luego bajó la vista hacia abajó. La hombría del demonio se alzaba endurecida y palpitante.

La mujer pasó saliva con nervios, mientras sus manos alcanzaban la ingle masculina. Sus tibias palmas abrazaron la base del órgano viril y comenzaron a recorrerlo con un agarre firme y constante. Lo escuchó jadear con fuerza al mismo tiempo que sentía sus brazos rodeándola. Ya no percibió el filo de las zarpas, las había ocultado para empezar a tocarla libremente.

–Espero que te guste lo que hago– le susurró, acercándose a su oído.

El demonio solamente resopló al sentir de nuevo la lengua humedeciendo su piel. Entonces sus tibios labios se posaron en su cuello, iniciando otra deliciosa estimulación. De igual forma podía sentir sus pechos, aún cubiertos por la bata, rozando insinuantemente contra su torso. Él deseaba acariciarla sin estorbos, pero antes de siquiera pensar en usar sus garras para cortar la tela, ella se deslizó de su regazo.

Diana se puso de pie, en medio de sus piernas entreabiertas, pero sin apartarse por completo y sin dejar de estimularlo. Escuchó un leve gruñido, que de inmediato se apaciguó cuando incrementó sus besos y lamidas. Le dirigió una rápida mirada, comprobando que el Inugami se quedaba quieto sin intentar sujetarla, solamente cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de sus atenciones.

Su sensual besuqueo descendió lentamente y sus manos estrujaron un poco más la tensa virilidad. Empezó a agacharse, dejándole en claro lo que haría. Pudo notar su calor corporal con la sutil fricción de su cuerpo conforme se arrodillaba frente a él. Hizo una pausa para mirarlo de nuevo.

La bestia blanca abrió los ojos y le sonrió con lascivia, respondiendo a la provocativa mueca que la hembra le dirigía.

– _Hazlo…_ – se relamió los labios con ansiedad.

Lentamente se acercó a su miembro y con un gesto travieso, permitió que de su boca goteara un hilillo transparente sobre su carne. La lengua emergió y con voluptuosos toques, extendió la humedad por toda su sensible corona.

El macho se estremeció por completo, gozando ante semejante estimulación. Su mirada carmesí se clavó en ella cuando la vio aproximar sus carnosos labios. Era una escena delirante que jamás olvidaría y que siempre remembraría debido a la increíble satisfacción que le provocaba. Calor y humedad lo envolvieron, generando en su vientre una contracción de éxtasis.

La joven lamió con morboso placer, rodeó y succionó con vehemencia para incitar sus reacciones físicas. Sus manos friccionaron a lo largo de su longitud, subiendo y bajando en un cálido masaje por algunos momentos. Después, una de ellas se desplazó más abajo, estimulando suavemente su área testicular. El demonio dejó escapar un gemido gutural.

– _Eres… maravillosa…_ – masculló con los dientes apretados y los párpados entrecerrados.

Diana sonrió por el cumplido. No porque quisiera que la halagara por su habilidad oral, sino porque con esto, sabía que el Inugami se desfogaría prontamente. Ella era consciente de que no se cansaría tan rápido, pero sin lugar a dudas, la bestia estaba dispuesta a gozar sin importarle nada más.

Los jadeos del macho comenzaron a ser más ardientes, provocándole cierto grado de excitación. Ella debía prepararse para lo que vendría, así que se dejó llevar por la situación. Su lengua continuó libando una y otra vez la pulsante hombría junto con el recorrido de una de sus manos. La otra se movió a su propio vientre, descendiendo hacia su feminidad. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a disfrutar.

El Inugami entreabrió los párpados de nuevo, olfateando el aroma de la hembra, escuchando su ronroneo entremezclado con los sonidos húmedos de la felación. Pudo notar como se acariciaba suavemente, saboreando su propio auto placer. Eso le encantaba, mirar como se tocaba, percibir como su lubricación se generaba y saber que su cuerpo se alistaba para él.

Apretó la mandíbula cuando un potente espasmo comenzó a vibrar en su vientre. La humana se había esmerado demasiado en su caricia bucal, llevándolo rápidamente al borde del clímax. Pero no tenía intenciones de derramar su semilla si no era en el interior de ella. Su sonrisa se volvió inquietante y sus pensamientos se tornaron oscuros.

Tenía la intención de hacer algo perverso, pero sabía que no podría lograrlo si su lado racional no estaba despierto. Sin embargo, no le importaba, porque era una criatura avariciosa que quería asegurarse de que la hembra sería suya permanentemente.

Entonces lo intentaría, sin esperar el consentimiento de su otra mitad.

Diana sintió como el demonio la interrumpió de repente. Detuvo la fricción de su mano y la hizo retirar sus labios, para después tomarla de los hombros y hacer que se levantara. La atrajo de nuevo hacia su regazo, sentándola sobre sus muslos entreabiertos.

– ¿Porque me detienes?, ¿No te agradó? – preguntó inquieta.

Sin dejar su sonrisa maliciosa, la bestia deshizo el nudo de la bata blanca y la deslizó hacia atrás, desnudando sus hombros. Una mano le sujetó el cabello de la nuca y la hizo ladear la cabeza levemente hacia la izquierda, dejando expuesto su cuello y hombro. Se aproximó y olfateó profundamente la esencia de su piel.

– _Disfrutó mucho con tu lengua… pero no tengo prisa por terminar…_ – susurró contra su cuello.

La mujer tragó saliva nerviosamente y un escalofrío bajó por su espalda cuando sintió la punta del colmillo rozando sobre su hombro. Apretó los párpados cuando el filo dibujó una línea de sangre. Notó el ardor del corte y luego la suavidad de su lengua apoderándose de las gotas rojas. Claramente percibió su gemido de placer.

Permaneció quieta, tolerando su primitivo capricho. Podía soportarlo mientras no la mordiera. Entonces escuchó su respiración alterándose un poco más y sintió como su otra mano la despojaba de la bata por detrás de la espalda. Luego se posó sobre su muslo y comenzó a deslizarse hacia su entrepierna.

Diana abrió los ojos de golpe cuando percibió sus dedos acariciando pausadamente sus pliegues, palpando la humedad que comenzaba a filtrar de su interior, extendiéndola en lentos círculos entorno a su sensible entrada. Un gemido entrecortado escapó de su boca y su piel se erizó ante la deliciosa sensación. Instantes después, una punzada se propagó por sus paredes internas cuando la exploración se hizo más profunda.

Poco a poco el Inugami introdujo su tacto, en un vaivén pasivo para incitar más humedad y prepararla para recibirlo. Terminó de disfrutar su sangre, dejando parcialmente cicatrizada la incisión. Era tremendamente satisfactorio su sabor, exacerbándolo al grado de querer hundirse en su cuerpo de inmediato. Pero antes, era necesario que su constreñido interior se ensanchara un poco más.

Su estertor ya se escuchaba como el de un animal salvaje y su corazón continuaba agitándose. No obstante, el macho sabía que era necesario mantener cierta mesura en sus acciones, de lo contrario, podría despertar a su lado racional. Y no tenía ganas de pelear por el dominio. No en éste momento, cuando la hembra estaba delirando con la mirada perdida en el techo.

–Un poco más… por favor… no te detengas… –murmuró entre jadeos la joven al sentir como los dedos masculinos se movían, tocando y distendiendo sus pliegues íntimos.

El demonio se relamió los labios, encantado de escuchar sus quejidos, entonces ahondó un poco más, al mismo tiempo que el talón de su mano friccionaba suavemente contra su botón de placer. La sintió sacudirse con fuerza y clamar en abandono total. La sensibilidad de la hembra era bastante, llevándola al límite en poco tiempo. Notó sus uñas enterrándose sobre sus hombros, aumentando la presión conforme crecían las contracciones dentro de ella.

Un gritó de placer estalló en la garganta de Diana. Las sacudidas se retorcieron en su vientre y subieron por su espina dorsal. Los músculos interiores presionaron los dedos del Lord y su lubricación goteó en mayor cantidad. El aliento la abandonó por algunos instantes hasta que sus pulmones volvieron a llenarse. Sin poder evitarlo, se recargó contra el pecho masculino, temblorosa y con una mueca de complacencia en el rostro.

– _Demasiado… si esto sigue así…_ – divagó su mente aturdida. – _¡No!… ¡Sé que puedo continuar!_ – se forzó a sí misma con esa idea a pesar de sentir el entumecimiento del éxtasis aletargando sus sentidos.

El problema era que todavía seguía arrastrando el cansancio de los encuentros anteriores. Probablemente el Inugami tenía la intención de saciar su apetito carnal acumulado en los últimos siglos. Pero ella no podría soportarlo por mucho tiempo, era demasiada la exigencia para una simple humana. Pero en éste momento, estaba dispuesta a intentarlo, sin con ello lograba escapar de sus garras.

Levantó el rostro y de nuevo le regaló otra insinuante sonrisa.

El macho la miró con más apetencia, aproximándose a su mejilla. Inhaló profundamente contra su piel al mismo tiempo que su lengua recorría la comisura de sus labios. Ella le permitió el acceso a su boca con un sutil gemido. La sintió temblar conforme el beso se intensificaba y sus respiraciones se entremezclaban.

Liberó su cabello y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, subiendo y bajando por el canal de su columna vertebral, provocando que se arqueara hacia él. Sus senos friccionaron morbosamente contra su torso, percibiendo la dureza de sus pezones. Entonces su mano se deslizó en medio para pellizcarlos con perverso deleite. El quejido de ella se ahogó entre sus alientos.

Una punzada vibró de nuevo en el vientre del demonio, recordándole que debía continuar. Entonces retiró los dedos del interior femenino y frotó lascivamente su rígida erección, embadurnando su carne con la lubricación de la hembra. Ya no esperaría ni un minuto más, deseaba sentir el calor de su cuerpo ya.

– _Abre las piernas…_ – gruñó excitado, liberándola de sus labios.

Diana tomó una bocanada de aire tan pronto el beso se rompió. La solicitud resonó en su cabeza y no pudo evitar pasar saliva con más dificultad. Asintió despacio y se aferró a sus hombros mientras elevaba las caderas. Sus pies se hicieron de soporte en el sofá, facilitándole el separar los muslos lentamente. La respiración se le aceleró una vez más al sentir la presión contra su entrada.

Un voluptuoso gemido acompañó su descenso. Cerró los ojos para dejarse arrastrar por la intensa sensación que le provocaba la penetración. Sintió las manos masculinas aferrándose ahora a sus costados, al mismo tiempo que su feminidad se amoldaba a él.

La criatura canina se quedó inmóvil, permitiéndole tomar su virilidad poco a poco. Apretó los dientes conforme lo rodeaba por completo, deleitándose con el abrazo de sus paredes íntimas y la resbaladiza sensación de su humedad. Todas las reacciones físicas viajaron por su espina dorsal hasta explotar en su mente.

La joven tembló de nuevo, acostumbrándose a las poderosas descargas eléctricas que estimulaban su sistema nervioso. Quiso permanecer un momento más así, pero las manos del demonio comenzaron a forzar sus caderas, indicándole que debía complacerlo.

Inhaló y exhaló un par de veces, al mismo tiempo que iniciaba la ondulación de su cuerpo. Una profunda y sensual exclamación acompañó las consecuencias del movimiento. La hombría del Inugami empezó a estimular sus pliegues, convocando de nuevo al placer.

La bestia blanca liberó un sonido gutural cuando la hembra inició su vaivén. La presión alrededor de su miembro se intensificó y el goce obtenido cimbró todo su cuerpo. Sus sentidos se embriagaron con los poderosos estímulos. La visión de la humana en sensual oscilación. Su enervante aroma sexual desplegándose. Sus intensos gemidos de goce contra su oído. El sabor de su sangre persistiendo en su lengua. Y finalmente, la suavidad y el calor de su piel canela rozando contra su torso.

El agarre de sus manos comenzó a desestabilizarse. Trataba de mantener cierto nivel de presión sobre el cuerpo de la mujer, pero el golpe sensorial estaba minando su autocontrol. Las zarpas de ambas manos comenzaron a crecer.

Diana sintió que el aliento la abandonaba cuando notó que el demonio ejercía más fuerza alrededor de ella. Sus garras la marcaron ligeramente en los costados, arrastrándose después hacia sus caderas para obligarla a mecerse con más ímpetu. Escudriñó su rostro y se inquietó al ver que la mirada escarlata se enturbiaba en cruda lujuria.

Él comenzó a embestirla.

El gemido de la mujer se oyó como una libidinosa mezcla de dolor y placer. El Inugami sonrió con perversión, disfrutando de la desquiciante sensación que empezó a gestarse en el centro de su vientre. Sin percatarse de las posibles consecuencias, ejerció más fuerza en sus acometidas. El interior femenino se adecuó a su exigencia, pero la hembra comenzó a resollar de forma entrecortada.

– ¡Demasiado… intenso…! – exclamó en un agónico quejido.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y su boca continuó con el obsceno coro de jadeos discontinuos, mientras sus uñas arañaban rencorosamente la blanca piel del macho, trazando profundas líneas rojas. No podía seguir el ritmo de la bestia, ya que eran excesivas las descargas eléctricas que circulaban por sus nervios sensitivos. Su lubricación le permitía recibirlo por completo, pero no estaba segura de poder soportarlo hasta el final.

Repentinamente, el tiempo se detuvo para ella. La intensa penetración y el insistente roce contra el vértice de su sexo, provocaron un súbito y violento orgasmo. La tremenda convulsión nació en su centro y se propagó por sus pliegues internos, estallando con potencia para luego subir a lo largo de su espalda y finalmente derramarse por todo su cuerpo.

El frenético grito de la hembra desconcertó al demonio plateado por un instante. Buscó su rostro para encararla, al mismo tiempo que apretaba los dientes con irritación y gruñía más alterado que antes. Se dio cuenta de que la expresión femenina iba deformándose en un rictus de éxtasis total. La fuerza de su culminación era bastante y con claridad pudo sentir como sus paredes interiores se comprimían bruscamente, apresando su hombría de golpe, obligándolo a detenerse.

No quería lastimarla, así que se vio forzado a hacer una estresante pausa, rechinando nuevamente los dientes ante el dolor que se generó en su endurecido miembro, el cual se extendió hacia abajo, provocando una aguda punzada en sus testículos. Maldijo para sus adentros, apenas logrando controlar sus alteradas reacciones. Estaba a poco de alcanzar su propia liberación, pero no se derramaría en ella hasta lograr su oscuro propósito. Y para eso, necesitaba que la mujer lo liberara.

– _¡Hembra problemática…!_ – gruñó frustrado por el malestar provocado. – _¡En qué momento alcanzaste ese grado de sensibilidad!_ –

Sus garras ejercieron mayor presión, acercándola más a su cuerpo, manteniendo la profundidad de la penetración. La escuchó clamar ahogadamente contra su torso. Sabía que hacer ese movimiento prolongaría las convulsiones de su intimidad, haciéndola temblar hasta la locura. No podía evitar querer torturarla debido a esta interrupción.

Diana sintió que estaba a punto de morir.

Alcanzar la cúspide carnal de esa manera había sido increíblemente agonizante. Incluso ahora sentía que estaba al borde del desmayo. Los espasmos de su sexo todavía se mantenían latiendo, al mismo ritmo que su desbocada respiración. Su corazón estaba a nada de sufrir un infarto y las consecuencias del orgasmo no parecían querer disminuir.

Era muy parecido a lo que sentía cuando la sangre de Sesshomaru transitaba por su cuerpo. No comprendía como es que había llegado a ese nivel de reacción física. Sin factores externos que incrementaran las sensaciones u otra explicación para dicho escenario, sólo quedaba la respuesta más natural: su cuerpo se estaba adaptando al placer que ofrecía una criatura sobrenatural. Pero no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

Los estremecimientos en su vientre iban disminuyendo despacio y claramente pudo sentir la dureza masculina palpitando apretadamente en ella. Podía escucharlo respirar agitado y gruñendo por lo bajo. La cicatriz en su hombro derecho estaba hormigueando intensamente, avisándole de su irritación. Ella no quería, ni podía, moverse, pero era obvio que esto aún no terminaba.

Apenas un minuto después, las manos del Inugami se arrastraron por su piel nuevamente, provocándole un sobresalto. Sintió que la tomaba del cabello nuevamente para levantarle el rostro y forzarla a enfrentarlo.

La bestia sonrió ante la delirante expresión de la hembra. Su frente perlada de sudor, sus ojos humedecidos y brillantes. Sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas y los labios entreabiertos con hilillos de saliva en las comisuras. Su respiración sin lograr estabilizarse todavía y agitando levemente algunos mechones de cabello negro que le caían por delante de la cara.

No podía negar que disfrutaba al verla de esa manera, tan sensual y extasiada. Se acercó a sus labios para devorarlos pasivamente, robándole el aliento a propósito. Ella se quedó quieta, demasiado embelesada para responder, relajándose momentáneamente y liberando la presión alrededor de su hombría.

– _Esto aún no termina…_ – le habló mentalmente, apartándose de su boca.

La mujer tembló y sus manos se aferraron a sus largos cabellos mientras trataba de pronunciar su protesta.

– ¡Por favor… déjame descansar… un poco más…! – pidió en un murmullo entrecortado.

El demonio negó maliciosamente con la cabeza.

– _No puedo detenerme ahora… si despierta del letargo…_ – enseñó los colmillos brevemente y luego la aproximó un poco más, hasta que ella pudo reflejarse en sus pupilas metalizadas. – _Escucha mujer, que te quede claro lo siguiente: Serás mí compañera… te guste o no…_ –

La joven sintió un vuelco en el corazón y su estómago dolió de sobremanera. Esa era la sentencia que más había temido escuchar. Simplemente no se podía razonar con una criatura sobrenatural. Se trataba de puro instinto, sin racionalidad, cuyo primitivo deseo era mantenerla a su lado sin importarle nada más.

Ya no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna cuando fue sujetada por la cintura y levantada en vilo, deshaciendo la unión de sus sexos. Jadeó con fuerza al sentir el abandono y por las sensaciones que aún persistían en su vientre.

Con un movimiento fluido él se levantó, para luego colocar a la mujer sobre el sofá, haciéndola sostenerse con ambos brazos contra el respaldo del mismo, mientras la posicionaba con sus extremidades inferiores flexionadas. Evidentemente, su intención era terminar la cópula en la posición que aludía a su especie.

– _Estoy agotada…_ – pensó Diana, exhalando lentamente y sin oponer resistencia. – _Pero sé que él no está mejor que yo…_ – sonrió para sí misma, sabiéndose victoriosa en su meta.

Ella estaba en lo correcto.

El semblante del Inugami se notaba demasiado agitado y su respiración era cada vez más pesada. A pesar de ser la parte salvaje del demonio canino, se podía notar que el tener el control de todo, requería de un gran esfuerzo mental. En especial para no despertar a su lado racional. Y era innegable que éste día había resultado muy estresante para él, manteniendo la barrera, usando su disfraz humano y tolerando que el macho pelirrojo desafiara su jerarquía.

Necesitaba reposar, era cierto, pero su obsesivo deseo lo rebasaba por mucho.

Diana sintió las zarpas sobre sus caderas, inmovilizándola y arañándola sin contemplación. Tomó una bocanada de aire para tratar de mantener la calma e ignorar el ardor. Sabía que no perdería el equilibrio, porque él no se lo permitiría, pero era inevitable temer a sus intenciones. Entonces percibió su cercanía detrás de ella, cubriéndola parcialmente con su cuerpo.

La bestia blanca estaba impaciente y su miembro dolorosamente ansioso por liberar su semilla. Gruñendo guturalmente se aproximó a ella, acercándose a su sexo, el cual se contrajo deliciosamente cuando rozó la lubricación que filtraba hacia sus muslos. La escuchó clamar cuando sus garras la marcaron. Ya no podía contenerse, así que comenzó a hundir su erección con martirizante lentitud.

Un profundo gemido en ambos se pronunció.

La humana entrecerró los párpados mientras volvía a gimotear por la invasión, clavando las uñas en el material del mueble, mientras su garganta expresaba en lúbricos sonidos el deleite que la abrumaba de nuevo. Sintió el empuje del macho en progresiva evolución, primero lentamente hasta llenarla, retirándose un poco y volviendo embestir. Repitió la acción y luego otra vez, aumentando potencia y celeridad.

Las consecuencias no se hicieron esperar, su intimidad volvió a pulsar y su sistema nervioso cosquilleó, transportando la sensorial información. Su mente divagó en sensaciones irreales, yendo y viniendo de la realidad, siguiendo la cadencia masculina. En esos precisos momentos, cuando estaba a poco de desfallecer, su propio instinto se encargó de mantenerla consciente, exigiéndole un esfuerzo final.

La criatura de roja mirada gruñía con intensidad, manteniendo a la mujer apresada, deleitándose al notar su humedad y calor, encantado de sentir la compresión sobre su miembro. Oscilando sus caderas una y otra vez, sintiendo olas de placer en cada vaivén. Pero quería más… necesitaba culminar para poder _reclamarla_.

Diana escuchó la respiración del macho demasiado cerca. Sintió su plateado cabello cayendo sobre su espalda y hombros. Percibió la temperatura de su piel sobre la propia y notó el enganche de sus manos sobre las de ella cuando la cubrió por completo. Atrapándola para el embate final.

Ella respiró hondo, tratando inútilmente de prestar atención a sus acciones, pero las sacudidas que sufría su cuerpo no paraban de estremecerla. De repente, notó que él detenía todos sus movimientos, quedándose inmóvil por un instante.

– _¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!_ – gritaron desde el subconsciente del Inugami.

El demonio canino sonrió perversamente.

Todavía tenía el control, así que se mantuvo dominante, nada lo detendría en su intento de _reclamar_ a la humana. Así que, ignorando por completo a su lado racional y sin dejar de resollar alteradamente, reinició sus embestidas. La hembra gritó en delirante agonía.

El acoplamiento sexual alcanzó la cúspide en cuestión de segundos. La unión de ambos se volvió un baile demencial, donde las sensaciones físicas fustigaron una y otra vez sus espinas dorsales. Movimiento y fricción, desencadenando el espasmo final. Gemidos y sollozos, derivaciones del regodeo carnal.

La mente de la humana se nubló por completo, el nuevo orgasmo estaba llegando de forma brutal. Su cuerpo reaccionó por instinto, dejándose arrastrar por el clímax celestial. Todo en ella se cimbró ante el creciente placer que la embargó. Su calor aumentó, su lubricación escurrió y sus paredes intimas se constriñeron con ímpetu una vez más. El aliento la abandonó por completo al clamar su cruda culminación.

El macho entró en frenesí al escucharla gritar, su propio éxtasis comenzó a crecer. Y justamente ese era el momento elegido para concluir con el ritual. El instinto lo guio y sus colmillos crecieron, para luego aproximarse a la unión del cuello y el hombro de la mujer. La sintió temblar sin control, presa todavía de las sensaciones corporales.

Estaba a punto de dar su mordisco… pero una fuerte punzada en su cabeza lo frenó.

– _¡No lo harás!_ – amenazó Sesshomaru con un siseo, haciendo un intento para recuperar el control.

Eso fue suficiente para detener la dentellada. Los filosos caninos se quedaron a escasos milímetros de la piel de la hembra, dejándole sentir únicamente el calor de su aliento.

Todo ocurrió en un segundo. Con el impulso final de sus caderas, el clímax estalló, anulando toda acción presente, arañando violentamente su sistema nervioso y provocando una tremenda conmoción, que dejó ambas mentes, racional y salvaje, completamente aturdidas. Su simiente inundó el interior de la mujer, al mismo tiempo que su rugido animal llenaba el ambiente.

 **…**

Los minutos pasaron lentos.

Diana apenas se sostenía del sofá. Tenía los ojos a medio abrir, delineados por las lágrimas resultantes de tan potente estimulación sexual. Su respiración era lenta, intercalándose con su boca entreabierta y humedecida por hilillos de escurridiza saliva.

El macho aún no la liberaba y tampoco la dejaba caer, meciéndose mansamente todavía contra sus caderas. Escuchaba su pesado resuello, sentía el temblor de su cuerpo y notaba el roce de su virilidad dentro de ella. Claramente podía percibir que permanecía duro y palpitante. Casi podría asegurar que incluso más abultado que antes. Su lubricación, entremezclada con su semen, goteaba y se deslizaba por el interior de sus muslos hasta humedecer la superficie del sillón.

Pero, sinceramente, ya no era consciente de eso ni de todo lo demás. Ahora sus sentidos permanecían ofuscados por una gran satisfacción, plena y casi perfecta.

Estaba a punto de caer al mundo onírico, pero antes de ello, se percató de como el Inugami por fin reaccionaba. Aflojó el agarre de sus garras, liberándole las manos y rodeándola con un brazo por la cintura al mismo tiempo. Un sutil gemido se le escapó cuando lo sintió retirarse pausadamente de su intimidad, provocándole un último espasmo que la obligó a hacer una mueca lasciva sin proponérselo.

Lo escuchó respirar más cansado que antes, pero a pesar de todo, no la dejó caer a ella. Con cuidado la sostuvo, recostándola despacio a lo largo del mueble. No obstante, Diana había llegado a su límite, pero antes de quedarse dormida, alcanzó a escuchar un reclamo dirigido a la bestia blanca.

 **…**

Sesshomaru despertó por completo una vez que la criatura de ojos rojos se retiró. El clímax había sido tan poderoso, que anuló el poco dominio que le quedaba, devolviéndole todo el control a él. Ahora era totalmente consciente de lo ocurrido.

– ¡¿Que has hecho, maldito idiota?!– vociferó.

Sus zarpas permanecían entintadas de carmesí, sus colmillos seguían crecidos y la esencia metálica de la sangre humana aún no se diluía. Todo su cuerpo estaba sumamente cansado y sudado. Su respiración era algo errática y su miembro aún pulsaba con húmedos restos escurriendo.

No necesitaba preguntar para saber lo que su bestia interna hizo. Ver a la joven tendida y sin sentido, le reveló toda la información. En especial el intento de _reclamarla_. Su lado salvaje había ejercido el libre albedrío sin tomar en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraban y al parecer, no le importaba en absoluto, debido a su cínica respuesta.

– _Dijiste que la reclamarías más adelante…_ – sonrió con burla, recostándose sobre su espinazo, revolcándose de satisfacción. – _Yo simplemente quise adelantarme un poco…_ – se relamió el hocico con malicia. – _Y aunque me detuviste… fue muy placentero el intentarlo…_ –

La criatura se carcajeó, indiferente al problema que había creado.

El señor del Oeste resopló sumamente enojado. Sabía que debía haber encadenado a su lado bestial antes de aceptar el desafío. Pero no creyó que fuera necesario, a pesar de sentir la fuerza con la que había despertado después de que la humana apareció de nuevo en sus vidas.

– ¡Sabías perfectamente que no lo conseguirías!, ¡El _reclamo_ debe ser realizado por mí, con plena consciencia y disposición para ello! – explicó furioso. – ¡Pero, si le has hecho daño con tu intento…! – amenazó el Lord, mientras comenzaba a inspeccionar exhaustivamente a la mujer.

– _¡No seas imbécil!_ – ladró el canino, mostrando los colmillos. – _¡Jamás haría algo así, recuerda lo que representa para nosotros, una hembra compatible de su tipo no se encuentra tan fácilmente ahora!_ –

El Inugami volvió a gruñir ante la rebeldía de la bestia dentro de él. Pero también comprobó que no mentía, la joven no parecía haber sido lastimada, excepto por los zarpazos en varias partes de su cuerpo. Exhaló lentamente y se acercó a sus caderas, pasando su lengua sobre las marcas. Su saliva comenzó a cicatrizarlas y repitió el proceso en otras áreas lesionadas.

– _Mejor preocúpate por la pelea… ¡Estoy ansioso por matar al escarlata…!_ –

Sesshomaru no contestó, simplemente seguía lamiendo los rasguños. Ya no quería discutir con su lado feral y menos tratar de explicarle que, el haber tomado el control y copulado con la hembra, habían provocado un mayor desgaste de su energía youkai. Y el tiempo que les quedaba para reponerla, no era el suficiente.

Terminó de curar las heridas y se sentó en la orilla del sofá.

–Quiero que duermas, es una orden– amenazó con voz gélida.

La criatura volvió a reír maliciosamente y asintió con indiferencia. Entonces bostezó un par de veces antes de dejarse caer en letargo. El demonio plateado sintió el vértigo indicativo de que ésta vez, su bestia si reposaba completamente.

– ¡Maldición…! – se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sintiendo como le punzaban las sienes.

Levantó la mirada hacia el escritorio y vio el desastre de sus cosas en el suelo. Volteó hacia la mujer y en ese momento se preguntó a qué había ido a la oficina. O quizás él mismo fue por ella a la habitación y no lo recordaba. De cualquier manera, eso ya no tenía importancia ahora, lo hecho, hecho estaba y no había marcha atrás.

Se levantó y salió del despacho, encaminándose al comedor. Necesitaba consumir alimento, mucho alimento, para recuperar más rápido su energía, ya que sólo dormir no bastaría.

 **:*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*:**

InuYasha estaba a punto de llegar a su departamento. Pero antes de bajar del automóvil, hizo una llamada.

– ¿Señora?, habla InuYasha– explicó rápidamente. –Sólo para avisarle que ya está declarado el duelo, mañana al amanecer, en el parque Sur, ya le mandé la ubicación– hizo una pausa, escuchando a su interlocutor y después asintió. –Si, ya está todo listo… espero que realmente funcione lo que me dijo… –

–Funcionará, orejitas, no te preocupes– respondieron tranquilamente al otro lado de la línea.

–Bien, entonces hasta mañana– se despidió el mestizo, finalizando la llamada.

Ese apodo no le gustaba para nada, pero solamente a ella le permitiría llamarlo así por ser quién era. Y porque también le había dado toda la información necesaria respecto a las reglas InuYoukai. Ahora ya no le parecía tan desquiciada la idea de que Akayoru hubiese desafiado a Sesshomaru.

No estaba en contra de su hermano, para nada. InuYasha no tenía intenciones de entrometerse en la pelea. Pero eso no quería decir que se quedaría de brazos cruzados respecto a la pobre mujer. Exhaló lentamente, ahora sólo era cuestión de tiempo para solucionar esta problemática situación.

* * *

Continuará...

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Emilse:** La intriga es lo mas divertido xD y respecto a Diana, no hay mucha ciencia en ello, la mujer solamente quiere escaparse del Lord, no siente nada por él, esa es la verdad. Respecto al demonio rojo... esta por verse, aún no decido sus sentimientos hacia él. Ya viene el duelo por fin xD es que no podía llegar a esa parte si antes no desarrollaba lo anterior. Me alegra saber que te gusta mi linda y perversa bestia blanca ;P pero es bastante posesiva y eso da miedo 0_0

 **Kaori-Mikaren:** Chica, creo que andas un poco fuera de la trama. Diana no ha aceptado a ninguno de los dos machos. Respecto a la mención de Kagome, es que este Inuyasha estaba pensando si debería decirle o no sobre lo que esta pasando con Sesshomaru y la Humana, pero no lo hace porque no lo cree necesario. Lo de la nota lo explicaré más adelante ;) Sé que no te agrada el demonio rojo, pero la verdad es que la trama aún tiene giros. Quizás más adelante haga mención de Inuyasha y Kagome, pero será más como una referencia rápida. Lamento decepcionarte, pero la bestia no puede reclamar a Diana por si misma y el Lord no se decide.

 **Inugami:** Que gracioso, me acabas de confirmar que a algunos hombres si se les puede manipular con sexo jejeje (no sé si haya algún lector masculino que pueda confirmar esto xD) Espero que te guste el lemon y próximamente viene el duelo.

De nuevo, gracias por leer.


	15. Enfrentamiento

Buenas noches ;3

Bien, por fin está aquí, el capítulo quince. Por fin les traigo la pelea entre Sesshomaru y Akayoru.

Quedó bastante largo (lo más extenso que he publicado hasta ahora :P) y no lo puedo dividir, así que tendrán que leer un poco más.

Debo confesar que me encantó escribir está parte, porque siendo sincera, desde el año pasado no sabía como es que iba a desarrollar esto, no tenía ni idea. Y apenas, hace un par de semanas, me llegó la inspiración para redactarlo.

Tuve que revisar uno que otro capítulo donde pelea Sesshomaru tanto con sus garras/veneno/látigo, como en su forma de bestia. La verdad es que no sé si logré recrear lo que sería una pelea entre Inugamis, pero espero que esto haya quedado cerca. Ojala les guste aunque sea un poquito :P

Yo me divertí mucho y en verdad me siento contenta de haberlo escrito. En fin, espero me dejen sus comentarios.

Muchas gracias por dedicarle tiempo a mis locas ideas ;)

 **Atención:** InuYasha y sus personajes pertenecen a **Rumiko Takahashi**. Los **OC** son de mi autoría personal, así como la historia, la cual solamente escribí por capricho y para satisfacer las perversiones de algunos(as), incluyéndome ;3

* * *

Capítulo 15: Enfrentamiento

Domingo, día del duelo.

Zona residencial al norte de la ciudad.

Diana escuchó ruido en la habitación. Tomó consciencia rápidamente a pesar del cansancio que adormecía todo su cuerpo. El sopor no se alejó por completo, pero se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor apenas abriendo casi nada los ojos.

Pudo distinguir que se encontraba en la alcoba principal. Probablemente el demonio plateado la había llevado de nuevo. Se mantuvo quieta, respirando lentamente, tratando de averiguar que estaba sucediendo. Permanecía acostada sobre su lado derecho, por lo tanto, tenía la perspectiva completa del lugar. Entonces vio a Sesshomaru caminando de un lado a otro.

Había salido del cuarto de baño con toalla en mano y ahora iba hacia el gran vestidor. Tan pronto lo perdió de vista, levantó la cara para ver el reloj. Eran las 4:50 am de la mañana, eso quería decir que probablemente se estaba preparando para ir al duelo. Volvió a recostarse y mantuvo los ojos cerrados, mientras se mentalizaba con la idea de buscar los pergaminos indicados en la nota.

Momentos después lo escuchó caminar hacia donde estaba. Sintió su mirada sobre ella y luego notó su cercanía. Percibió como tocaba su cabello con una sutil caricia y después apartaba un mechón que tenía en la cara, colándolo detrás de su oreja. Él no pronunció palabra alguna, pero Diana tuvo la sensación de que muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza.

Lo oyó alejarse y después el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

…

Sesshomaru se encaminó al vestíbulo de la entrada principal.

–Espero que estés contento– gruñó para sí mismo. –Debido a tu imprudencia, aún estoy cansado. –

Su bestia interna bostezó indiferente, mientras seguía descansando con tranquilidad.

– _No hay de qué preocuparse, sabes que nuestro poder es suficiente_ – se estiró para desperezarse. – _Y no niegues que también lo disfrutaste_ – se burló.

El lord rodó los ojos con fastidio al mismo tiempo que levantaba los brazos hacia el frente y hacia un par gesticulaciones con ambas manos. Su energía youkai vibró a su alrededor agitándose ligeramente en forma de viento para después fluir hacia el suelo, las paredes y el techo. Renovando de esta forma la barrera que había creado.

– _Es tiempo de saldar esto, quiero la cabeza de ese maldito beta_ – bufó la bestia blanca, completamente despierta ahora.

–Cállate– respondió Sesshomaru, digitando el código del elevador. –Yo me voy a encargar de la contienda, no necesito que intervengas. –

Solamente escuchó la risa burlona de su lado salvaje. Minutos después, salió del estacionamiento rumbo al parque Sur.

:*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*:

Zona céntrica de la cuidad.

Una alarma se escuchó en la habitación principal. El demonio rojo abrió los ojos y con un leve bostezo se incorporó, sentándose en la orilla de la cama. Eran las 5:00 am y aunque se sentía ligeramente adormilado, sabía que el momento había llegado.

– _¿Estás listo?_ – preguntó una voz en su interior.

Así como los Inugamis blancos tenían una estrecha relación con su lado salvaje, los ejemplares de la variante escarlata también. La mayor parte del tiempo esa criatura dentro de ellos permanecía dormida, sin necesidad de interactuar con la parte racional. Excepto cuando había algún factor externo que la despertara, casi siempre relacionado a alguna necesidad básica como alimentación, auto conservación, reproducción, territorio, etc.

–Ya sabes que sí– respondió el pelirrojo dando otro bostezo. – ¿Y tú lo estás? –

– _Seguramente ya notaste que estoy muy ansioso_ – sonrió levemente, relamiéndose el hocico. – _Es tiempo de cobrarnos ese encuentro del pasado…_ –

Akayoru negó lentamente, mientras se levantaba y caminaba a la regadera.

–Sabes que esto no será como esperas, así que cuento contigo para que te controles y me ayudes cuando llegue el momento. –

La bestia roja hizo un gesto de aburrimiento.

– _Sí, sí, que molesto eres, le quitas la diversión al asunto._ –

–Esto no es un juego, sabes que Diana necesita nuestra ayuda– dijo, abriendo la llave del agua fría. –Y ten en cuenta que Sesshomaru estará bastante iracundo, dispuesto a matarnos– cerró los ojos bajo la caída del líquido.

– _Está bien, soy consciente del peligro, pero al menos quiero tener la oportunidad de hablar con él…_ –

–No creo que quieras hacer eso, te apuesto lo que quieras a que intentará provocarnos– gruñó levemente.

La criatura enseñó los colmillos.

– _Sí, entiendo a qué te refieres… pero ya sabíamos que esto sucedería, el maldito no se iba a quedar con las manos quietas y menos sabiendo que ella nos aceptó en su lecho con anterioridad._ –

Akayoru salió de la regadera y tomó una toalla para secar la humedad de su largo cabello.

–No importa, solamente debemos confiar en que no haya tenido la intención de reclamarla– masculló molesto.

– _Es demasiado obstinado, nunca ha aceptado a los humanos por completo_ – se burló el canino rojo. – _Eso nos da toda la ventaja, tan pronto recuperemos a Diana, debemos…_ –

–No– interrumpió su lado racional. –No podemos hacer eso, no hasta que nos acepte por completo… y con todo lo que eso implica. –

La bestia en su interior se quedó en silencio, solamente asintiendo con la cabeza. Una cosa era tratar de rescatar a Diana y otra muy diferente decirle que era compatible con ellos y que la deseaban como compañera. Ese tema podía esperar, primero debían sobrevivir al enfrentamiento.

Poco después, se encontraba con el líder de la casa Roja y el ministro Gobi en la estancia.

–Ya está todo listo hermano, pero de una vez te advierto una cosa– dijo Kurenaichi tan pronto lo vio. –Si por alguna razón esto no se da como lo esperamos… yo me encargaré de que todo el Oeste y más allá, se enteren de lo que sucedió, no creas que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados– su gesto era sumamente serio.

Akayoru sonrió tranquilamente.

–Gracias por el apoyo, hermano– colocó su mano sobre el hombro del otro. –Pero deja que al menos lo intente, confía en mí. –

El Kitsune miró su reloj de bolsillo y luego se dirigió el pelirrojo menor.

–Muchacho, las reglas son claras y nadie puede saltárselas, ni siquiera un Lord cardinal, así que sólo enfócate en respetarlas y has tu mejor esfuerzo– se expresó con algo de seriedad. –No puedo ponerme del lado de ninguno, mi deber es evaluar el combate y confirmar al ganador… pase lo que pase. Pero, si Kurenaichi decide hacer público esto, yo no me opondré. –

–Me queda muy claro, ministro– confirmó el demonio rojo. –Bien, es tiempo de irnos, el parque Sur no está tan cerca. –

Los tres youkais salieron del departamento para después encaminarse al lugar de la pelea. Aún estaba oscuro, pero el amanecer ya se aproximaba lentamente.

:*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*:

En otro punto de la cuidad.

InuYasha conducía su vehículo por una solitaria calle, iluminada por las luces neón de algunos establecimientos nocturnos. Instantes después, se detuvo en una esquina. El Kappa ya lo esperaba para ir juntos al parque Sur. Era obligatorio que ambos asistieran a la confrontación.

–Repíteme porque tengo que estar presente– bostezó Jaken ruidosamente luego de abordar el vehículo.

–Ya te lo dije, cara de rana, según las leyes InuYoukai, debe haber al menos un par de testigos, uno por cada desafiante, para que den certeza de lo que ocurra en la pelea– explicó el mestizo.

El sirviente rodó los ojos. No estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero no le quedaba más remedio que ir. Y es que tampoco podía negar que deseaba saber el desenlace de toda ésta situación. Sí, estaba inquieto por el destino de la mujer, pero también le preocupaba el comportamiento de su amo, porque tenía la sensación que algo no iba a terminar bien.

–Y que le dijiste a tu esposa, ¿No se le hizo extraño que salieras a esta hora? –

El medio demonio negó con la cabeza, mientras tomaba otra calle para alcanzar la vía rápida.

–Tuve que decirle una pequeña mentirilla sobre un problema de mantenimiento con los ventanales del salón de conferencias– sonrió levemente. –Pero cuando todo esto termine, le explicaré la verdad. –

– ¿Crees que el Inugami rojo podría vencer a mi amo bonito? – volvió a preguntar.

–No puedo asegurarlo, Sesshomaru lleva mucho tiempo sin pelear, pero no creo que su poder haya disminuido– aclaró InuYasha. –De cualquier manera, Akayoru no es tan débil como pudiera aparentar. –

El Kappa soltó un suspiro y ya no dijo nada más.

:*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*:

Parque Sur, ubicado en la zona austral de la ciudad.

5:40 am.

Despunte del alba en cinco minutos.

El lugar permanecía en calma, excepto por los primeros cantos matutinos de las aves. No había señales de humanos en al menos tres kilómetros a la redonda. La mayoría de ellos dormía a esa hora y no se enterarían de lo que estaba a punto de suceder en aquel sitio.

El señor del Oeste llegó caminando por una de las veredas principales, quedándose de pie en el límite del claro. Su camuflaje humano le daba el semblante de un hombre tranquilo y serio, vestido como un oficinista más. Pero por dentro, su mal humor comenzaba a burbujear.

Inmediatamente notó la presencia de InuYasha y Jaken, quienes llegaban por el mismo camino que él había recorrido hace apenas un momento.

–Lord Sesshomaru– saludó el sirviente con una reverencia.

El demonio plateado solamente le dirigió una mirada rápida y luego volteó hacia su medio hermano.

–Si dices una sola palabra, anularé el sello en éste mismo instante– le advirtió.

El mestizo se quedó con la boca abierta por un segundo y después la cerró. Hizo un gesto de indignación y luego se cruzó de brazos, desviando el rostro con una evidente mueca de disgusto. Jaken se quedó extrañado por la actitud sumisa de InuYasha, siendo que, en otras ocasiones, habría comenzado a despotricar contra Sesshomaru.

Entonces lo percibieron en el aire. Las presencias de los otros demonios los hicieron voltear hacia el otro lado de la zona de árboles.

Por una senda más disimulada llegaban los Inugamis rojos y el Kitsune. Todos con disfraz humano y un gesto serio en el rostro. También se detuvieron en el límite del claro, excepto el ministro Gobi, quién siguió caminando hacia el centro del lugar, dónde finalmente se detuvo.

–Te deseo buena suerte, hermano– dijo Kurenaichi.

–Gracias– respondió Akayoru.

No habría protocolos extra, el enfrentamiento daría inicio tan pronto lo dictara el demonio zorro.

–Sean todos bienvenidos– saludó en general. –Nos hemos congregado en éste sitio para llevar a cabo el duelo entre Lord Sesshomaru, de la casa Plateada, y Akayoru, de la casa Roja– volteó a mirarlos. –Acérquense por favor. –

Ambos Inugamis comenzaron a caminar y mientras lo hacían, su energía creció amenazante. El falso exterior que los disfrazaba comenzó a dispersarse y su poder youkai vibró alrededor de ellos como una sutil muestra de intimidación. Su verdadero y sobrenatural aspecto quedó al descubierto.

Sesshomaru invocó su vestimenta original y su peluda estola onduló por detrás de su espalda. Por su parte, Akayoru conservó su mismo atuendo humano, quitándose solamente el saco y la corbata, arrojando ambas piezas a un lado. Liberó los botones de los puños de su camisa y la arremango en ambos brazos.

Detuvieron su marcha a un metro de distancia del ministro Gobi.

–Ahora, quiero que presten atención– habló con voz seria, mirando a los dos demonios por turnos. –La contienda será únicamente basada en sus habilidades naturales y en su poder youkai. No existe limitación alguna, pero están obligados a obedecer las leyes InuYoukai y a respetarse como rivales. –

Los dos contendientes asintieron al mismo tiempo, sin dejar de lanzarse frías miradas.

–Lord Sesshomaru, espero que sea consciente de que, si pierde, la casa Plateada será removida de su puesto de poder y el beta ascenderá de grado para convertirse en el nuevo señor del Oeste– aclaró el Kitsune, mirando al demonio plateado. –Y usted deberá aceptarlo y declararlo de esa manera ante todos los youkais de Occidente… ¿Le queda claro? –

La mirada ambarina del Inugami se afiló y sus colmillos se mostraron levemente.

–Sí, me queda muy en claro la situación– masculló.

Gobi se dirigió al demonio rojo.

–Akayoru, has desafiado a un Lord cardinal, espero entiendas que, si esto llega a las consecuencias finales, tú podrías morir. Pero, si ganas, tu responsabilidad para con el Oeste será ineludible, con todas las implicaciones que conlleva el que la casa Roja suba al poder… ¿Te queda claro? –

–Sí, lo entiendo perfectamente– asintió con firmeza, sin desviar la mirada de su rival.

El youkai zorro exhaló lentamente, dando un vistazo hacia los acompañantes de ambos.

–Kurenaichi, InuYasha y Jaken, como testigos de éste duelo, están obligados a presenciarlo, no podrán intervenir pase lo que pase y deberán aceptar el resultado final, sea cual sea– sentenció.

Los aludidos confirmaron con un movimiento de cabeza, sin decir nada. El ministro observó de nuevo a los Inugamis.

–Desplegaré una barrera muy básica de ocultamiento alrededor de éste claro, ningún humano o youkai notará nuestra presencia, pero tengan en cuenta que la lucha no puede ser sin límite de tiempo, dado que éste lugar no es el más adecuado– explicó Gobi.

–Esto no durará mucho– gruñó Sesshomaru.

Akayoru se limitó a sonreír tranquilamente.

El Kitsune empezó a recitar unas extrañas palabras en voz baja y sus falsos ojos cafés cambiaron al anaranjado brillante. Por detrás de él, las siluetas de sus cinco colas se agitaron visiblemente a pesar del camuflaje. Todos pudieron notar su aura creciendo y envolviendo la zona de árboles. La barrera estaba lista.

–El combate empieza ahora– indicó, retrocediendo unos pasos y luego encaminándose a dónde permanecía el líder de la casa Roja.

Ambos machos se miraron desafiantes, su energía sobrenatural vibró todavía más, agitando levemente sus largos cabellos. Dieron un paso hacia atrás y tomaron una posición de ataque.

La mirada de Sesshomaru se tiñó de carmesí alrededor de sus iris ambarinos.

–Te arrepentirás de haberme desafiado– amenazó.

Akayoru lo miraba fijamente, midiendo sus movimientos, mientras cerraba y abría ambas manos. Sus zarpas crecieron notablemente, haciendo un leve chasquido entre filos.

–Tengo una buena razón, mi Lord– dijo con seriedad, mientras comenzaba a caminar lateralmente hacia la derecha, tensando sus garras. –No debiste llevarte a Diana. –

El demonio plateado empezó a imitar su movimiento, avanzando pausadamente, esperando la primera acometida.

– ¡Nunca debiste acercarte a ella! – enseñó los colmillos. – ¡Me pertenece! –

De pronto, el Inugami rojo lanzó un zarpazo en su dirección.

La ráfaga generada con ese movimiento se convirtió en un ataque que el Lord del Oeste esquivó por la izquierda sin mucha dificultad. El filo cortó el tronco de un árbol ubicado varios metros atrás, derrumbándolo ruidosamente. Sesshomaru no volteó, pero su mirada se estrechó, dándose cuenta que ese golpe tenía mucha potencia y sólo había sido un leve movimiento de muñeca por parte del otro macho.

– ¡Ella no está obligada a aceptarte, ni siquiera tiene el instinto para reconocerte como posible compañero! – contestó molesto Akayoru, volviendo a posicionarse para arremeter de nuevo.

El demonio plateado hizo un gesto despectivo y se lanzó contra el beta en un golpe directo. Inesperadamente, sus garras se estrellaron contra el suelo, provocando una gran fractura. El otro Inugami había esquivado el ataque a una gran velocidad, posicionándose a sus espaldas.

La energía youkai de ambos se palpaba en el aire, provocando remolinillos de polvo alrededor de ellos.

– ¡No me subestimes, señor del Oeste! – siseó al mismo tiempo que se arrojaba hacia el Lord.

Se escuchó un golpe y cuando se despejó un poco el ambiente, se pudo ver a los demonios muy cerca uno del otro. Las zarpas del beta estaban siendo detenidas por la estola blanca de Sesshomaru, a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Un ataque muy efectivo, pero que lo dejó con la guardia baja.

El breve instante fue aprovechado por el demonio plateado, lanzando un golpe contra el torso de su rival. El ataque dio de lleno y lo arrojó varios metros. Sonrió burlonamente al verlo levantarse despacio, con un visible rasguño a la altura de su estómago.

Akayoru se incorporó, revisando su abdomen, la herida no era profunda. Sus rápidos reflejos lo hicieron ladearse, esquivando la mayor parte del filo, pero no pudo evitar que la fuerza del impacto lo arrojara lejos.

–Buen golpe, no lo vi venir– sonrió levemente. –Pero no creas que tu "escudo" resistirá mucho– dijo, enseñando una de sus manos.

Un mechón de pelambre blanco con rastros rojizos pendía de sus garras.

El Lord estrechó la mirada y luego observó su peluda estola, la cual estaba dañada en el área que había frenado el ataque del escarlata.

–Nada mal para empezar– reconoció con leve rastro de emoción, después de todo la pelea no sería tan aburrida.

Nuevamente comenzaron a rondarse el uno al otro y de repente, con vertiginosa velocidad, los dos Inugamis corrieron hacia el frente con las zarpas tensadas para desgarrar. El aire se agitó entorno a ellos y la polvareda se levantó una vez más. El choque fue directo y sus auras sobrenaturales provocaron que el ambiente se electrizara con su energía.

Quedaron frente a frente, con las manos entrelazadas, dañándose mutuamente debido al filo de sus garras. El suelo bajo sus pies no resistió la fuerza de ambos y comenzó a erosionarse rápidamente. Los demonios iniciaron un forcejeo, intentando derribarse el uno al otro por varios segundos. No obstante, el despliegue de fuerza se mantenía equilibrado.

Los ojos grises de Akayoru se rodearon de carmesí y en ese momento su energía psíquica se desplegó. La bestia dentro de él, hizo un sorpresivo llamado. El Lord gruñó furioso, pero no pudo impedir que su lado salvaje contestara de inmediato.

El tiempo se detuvo, todo a su alrededor desapareció y sus mentes se conectaron.

:*****:

 _Un espacio abierto se extendía hasta donde la vista alcazaba, asemejándose a una llanura donde predominaban los colores verdes y ocres, mezclándose armoniosamente bajo un entorno iluminado que se asemejaba a un día soleado. Por en medio, pasaba un ondulante riachuelo de cristalina agua y poca profundidad._

 _En cada orilla, dos bestias de las mismas dimensiones se paseaban de un lado a otro, midiéndose con la mirada enrojecida y amenazante, sin lograr alcanzarse por el momento._

 _El Inugami alfa, altivo y poderoso, con su resplandeciente pelaje plateado. Su larga estola, fusionada a su espinazo, se mantenía erizada y ligeramente ondulando en el aire, dándole mayor volumen a su masivo tamaño. Las distintivas rayas violáceas a los lados del hocico y la luna menguante de su frente, daban el toque final a su imponente presencia._

 _El Inugami beta, elegante y sereno, asemejándose a un enorme lobo escarlata con larga cola y orejas en punta. Sus ojos grises eran gélidos y penetrantes. Sus garras eran más largas de lo común y sus pasos lentos permitían notar el diseño de sus marcas de estirpe sobre su espalda, resaltando en un color rojo más oscuro que el resto de su cuerpo._

 _Ambas bestias se miraban sin disimular los colmillos y la agresividad de su lenguaje corporal. Azul metalizado y gris acerado desafiándose mutuamente._

 _–Por fin nos conocemos, mi Lord– habló primero la bestia roja._

 _–Maldito beta, al fin das la cara– gruñó el canino blanco. –Vas a pagar muy caro tu osadía… jamás debiste acercarte a la hembra. –_

 _El escarlata detuvo sus pasos._

 _–Tengo entendido que ella escapó de tu lado– respondió tranquilamente. –Tal vez no supiste como tratar con una humana. –_

 _– ¡Eso no es algo que te incumba! – bufó el alfa, al mismo tiempo que también se quedaba quieto._

 _–No tienes derecho sobre ella, recuerda que nuestras costumbres no aplican para esa especie, aunque exista compatibilidad. –_

 _– ¡Las costumbres pueden irse al infierno!, ¡Esa hembra me pertenece y lleva mí marca! – se erizó aún más el canino blanco. – ¡Y a pesar de saberlo, te atreviste a yacer con ella! –_

 _El macho rojo hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa burlona._

 _– ¿Celoso, mi Lord? – se rio por lo bajo. –Yo le pregunté a la mujer si lo deseaba y en el último momento se lo advertí de nuevo… ella me recibió sin dudar ni un sólo momento. –_

 _La bestia blanca rugió iracunda, mientras sus garras comenzaban a restregarse contra el suelo, ansiosas por cercenar._

 _– ¡Escúchame bien escarlata, la mujer se quedará a mi lado y para que le quede en claro, llevaré tu cabeza ante ella! –_

 _Los ojos grises del beta se estrecharon._

 _–Parece que no te das cuenta, señor del Oeste, esa hembra no es la que te corresponde– dejó de sonreír y su tono se volvió sumamente serio. –Si fuera la correcta, haría un intento por aceptarte… pero sólo le provocas miedo. –_

 _– ¡Tú no sabes nada! – vociferó el alfa._

 _–Realmente me cuesta creer que te aferres a esa idea, eres un par de siglos mayor que yo y, por lo tanto, deberías estar consciente de lo que implica forzarla a quedarse contigo– su voz se mantuvo grave. –Bien sabes que, si no te reconoce, no puedes obligarla y menos si es humana. –_

 _Las garras del demonio plateado siguieron arañando la tierra con más fuerza._

 _– ¡Conozco las normas, pero me arriesgaré con ella y tú no podrás impedírmelo! –_

 _El demonio rojo negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar por el borde del río nuevamente, su pelaje erizándose cada vez más._

 _–Mi Lord, ¿Es que acaso no has encontrado una demonesa compatible contigo en todo éste tiempo que llevas de vida? – cuestionó._

 _El alfa le siguió el paso en la otra orilla, no permitiría ningún ataque sorpresa. Sin embargo, cuando escuchó la pregunta, su mirada se estrechó y por un breve instante la expresión de su rostro se volvió confusa. Pero fue tan rápido, que casi de inmediato recuperó su feroz semblante._

 _–Quizás si… pero ya no está aquí– murmuró por lo bajo. – ¡Así que deja de meterte en lo que no te importa! –_

 _El Inugami beta se percató del sutil gesto. Al parecer, el señor del Oeste tenía guardado algún secreto, el cual no había recordado hasta éste momento cuando lo cuestionó. Entonces se detuvo y giró hacia el agua para confrontarlo de frente._

 _–No me dejas otra alternativa… – su cuerpo tomó una posición de ataque, sus marcas de estirpe ondularon en su pelaje y sus colmillos se mostraron por completo. – ¡No tendrás a Diana! –_

 _En menos de un parpadeo, comenzó a correr con vertiginosa celeridad, adentrándose en el riachuelo, directo hacia el alfa. La otra bestia lanzó un potente rugido antes de arrojarse también iracunda contra él._

 _– ¡Voy a matarte! –_

 _Ambos monstruos acortaron la distancia en un instante, provocando el temblor de la tierra con sus pisadas. El choque de garras y colmillos fue brutal. Trenzados cuerpo a cuerpo, empezaron a lanzar mordidas y zarpazos. Sus rugidos se volvieron más amenazantes, al mismo tiempo que intentaban darse alcance con el filo de sus armas naturales._

 _El macho rojo se movía con mayor velocidad, logrando esquivar las tarascadas de su rival. El canino plateado resoplaba molesto, pero cuando lograba asestar un golpe con sus garras, éste conseguía lacerar efectivamente al otro, debido a su tremendo poder._

 _El alfa comenzó a babear, dispuesto a emplear su venenosa saliva. El Inugami escarlata retrocedió algunos pasos, sin perderlo de vista. Entonces se dejó caer al agua, revolcándose en ella una y otra vez. Cuando su pelaje estuvo completamente húmedo, lo encaró de nuevo. Con esa estrategia lograría aminorar el daño de las próximas heridas corrosivas. La bestia plateada se arrojó en su dirección._

 _Chocaron con más fuerza, intentando alcanzarse las gargantas. Al esquivar un arañazo en su costado izquierdo, el beta trastabilló y el canino blanco aprovechó ese momento para lanzar una mordida a su espinazo, logrando herirlo. El tremendo daño lo forzó a replegarse mientras rugía de dolor. Se sacudió furiosamente, eliminando los restos de ácido, pero su pelaje comenzó a sangrar visiblemente._

 _– ¡No podrás contra mí! – amenazó el alfa._

 _– ¡Esto sólo es un juego mental, no lo olvides, señor del Oeste! – gruñó, posicionándose para correr hacia su rival. – ¡Quizás me lastimes aquí, pero todavía falta terminar la confrontación física! –_

 _Su increíble velocidad hizo efecto, comenzando primero a trotar y luego a saltar en zigzag, volviéndose un borrón en el aire. El demonio plateado quiso seguirlo con la mirada, pero antes de alcanzarlo, apareció frente a él con las garras en alto. Reaccionó en menos de un segundo, pero no logró esquivar el ataque por completo._

 _El Lord rugió dolorosamente. El lateral derecho de su cara empezó a sangrar, mientras retrocedía algunos metros. Sentía ardor en el párpado, así que sacudió su cabeza y luego intentó abrir la membrana lastimada. Unos centímetros más y hubiera perdido el ojo. El brillo asesino de su mirada empeoró._

 _Ambas bestias se apartaron a cierta distancia, comenzando a caminar en círculos. Las dos estaban heridas ahora y su determinación por querer lastimar al rival se había incrementado insanamente. Se enseñaron las fauces y arañaron la tierra con sus zarpas, resoplando una y otra vez, retándose nuevamente._

 _–Si no puedes vencerme aquí, ¿Que te hace pensar que lo lograrás en nuestra forma humana? – se burló el alfa._

 _El canino rojo solamente sonrió._

 _–Espera y lo verás, mi Lord… –_

 _Y en ese preciso instante, la conexión mental se fracturó._

:*****:

El dolor provocado por sus propias garras y la fuerza de su empuje, regresó a los Inugamis a la realidad. La sangre de ambos goteaba al suelo a pesar de que su auto curación ya estaba en proceso. El enlace psíquico fue de varios "minutos" para los dos, pero en la realidad física, solamente duró uno. El forcejeo no parecía inclinarse a favor de ninguno y era necesario cambiar dicha situación.

Akayoru contuvo el aire y cedió ante la fuerza del Lord, dejando que su propio impulso lo desestabilizara. Sólo fue un instante, el cuál aprovechó para arrojar la cabeza hacia adelante, estrellando la frente contra su rostro. La sangre brotó del labio reventado al mismo tiempo que se distanciaban uno del otro.

–No creas que con esto me vencerás… – escupió el demonio plateado, limpiándose la herida.

El pelirrojo asintió, respirando lentamente.

–Estoy consciente de ello, mi Lord– sacudió levemente sus manos, deshaciéndose de los restos carmesí mientras sus heridas se cerraban. –Pero te recomiendo que dejes de jugar… –

Sesshomaru estrechó la mirada. El otro macho se había dado cuenta. Debido a que aún no recuperaba al cien por ciento su energía youkai, sus embates eran ejecutados con cierta moderación para no desgastarse. Pero quizás sería necesario desplegar un poco más de su fuerza, porque no estaba seguro de cuál era el nivel del beta.

–Bien, mi intención no era asesinarte de inmediato, pero si así lo deseas… – sonrió con frialdad.

Todos los presentes pudieron sentir como el aura de Sesshomaru se volvía más pesada. El carmesí de sus ojos se oscureció un poco más y sus rasgos faciales se volvieron más salvajes. La bestia dentro de él estaba ansiosa por salir fuera. Sin embargo, eso no era factible, así que solamente le ayudaría con más poder para eliminar a su rival.

Akayoru observaba atentamente al Lord, pasando saliva con lentitud. Reconocía que era bastante fuerte y podía sentir en el ambiente su furia hacia él. Pero a pesar de lo intimidante que pudiera verse, el pelirrojo no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. Empezó a caminar en su dirección para atacarlo de nuevo.

El señor de Occidente se preparó para recibirlo, mientras en su interior, la criatura blanca bufaba molesta por la previa confrontación mental.

– _¡No sé qué tiene planeado, así que no te confíes!_ – siseó. – _¡Quiero que lo hagas sufrir…!_ –

El demonio rojo aceleró su marcha y en un instante comenzó a correr ágilmente, mientras arrojaba un par de zarpazos hacia Sesshomaru. Éste se movió fluidamente, esquivando ambos ataques, los cuales cortaron las ramas de los árboles circundantes. El asalto prosiguió de frente, arremetiendo directo con sus garras. Todos sus golpes se estrellaron contra el suelo o se perdieron en aire. El Lord parecía igualar ahora su velocidad de reacción.

Entonces llegó el turno del Inugami plateado, quién detuvo sus movimientos evasivos, esperando el siguiente golpe. Su mano izquierda logró atajar las garras del rival. Ligeras chispas escaparon de la fricción entre ambos filos, quedando entrelazados por un instante. Una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en su rostro cuando giró su muñeca en un brusco movimiento, fracturando ruidosamente los dedos del desafiante.

El quejido del macho rojo se pronunció a medias. Apretó los dientes con fuerza, resollando pesadamente en un intento por mediar el dolor. Retrocedió con un gran salto, para poner algo de distancia. Observó su mano lastimada y escupió alguna maldición, mientras trataba de concentrarse en la regeneración.

– _Él se ha puesto serio…_ – dijo la bestia roja en su interior. – _Será mejor hacer lo mismo, de lo contrario, podría dañarnos gravemente antes de tiempo_ – advirtió, mientras hacía acopio de su poder para apresurar la curación.

–Sí, ya me di cuenta– contestó Akayoru, ralentizando su respiración. –Pero deseo ver que tan hábil es con ese nivel de fuerza… recuerda que eso será su desventaja– murmuró con seriedad.

El crujido de los huesos sanando fue tenebroso, obligando al pelirrojo a gruñir por la tosca sensación. Unos segundos después volteó hacia Sesshomaru, quién ya caminaba hacia él con un gesto malicioso en la cara.

…

Kurenaichi miraba en silencio.

No podía decir absolutamente nada debido a las reglas. No estaba de acuerdo con esto, pero su hermano menor era bastante terco. En verdad su instinto debió haber encontrado a la hembra correcta como para arriesgarse a semejante estupidez. Y a él no le quedaba otra opción más que apoyarlo.

–Líder de la casa Roja– habló el Kitsune a su lado. –Espero que estés preparado para lo que pueda suceder. –

El pelirrojo mayor lo volteó a ver.

–Ministro, soy consciente de ello, pero en verdad no me voy a quedar callado si mi hermano muere– dijo con tono serio.

El demonio zorro, sonrió de medio lado.

–Akayoru no es tan fuerte como Sesshomaru… pero seguramente está planeando algo, ¿No te das cuenta? –

Kurenaichi sabía lo que su hermano tenía en mente, pero era arriesgado hacerlo. Si bien la noche anterior le insinuó que usaría la transformación, no confiaba plenamente en que lograse controlarla. Eso era algo bastante difícil para la especie InuYoukai y era muy raro el ejemplar que lo lograba. Pero ahora, viendo que Sesshomaru estaba dispuesto a torturarlo antes de matarlo, quizás se arriesgaría a llevarla a cabo.

–Estoy al tanto de lo que tiene planeado, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme– exhaló con pesadez.

Ambos siguieron observando el combate. Ahora que Sesshomaru había hecho el primer daño serio, la pelea no haría sino subir de nivel.

…

Jaken e InuYasha se mantenían atentos en el otro lado del claro.

El mestizo sabía que su medio hermano era muy hábil al momento de pelear, siempre ha sido así desde la época en que se enfrentaron a Naraku. Pero en está ocasión, pudo notar que desde un principio el Lord estaba dejándose llevar por la furia. No podía comprender del todo sus motivaciones, las cuales se aproximaban más a un comportamiento primitivo que a uno razonado. El hecho de ser mitad humano, modificaba mucho sus propios instintos.

Si bien Sesshomaru había sido bastante centrado en los últimos siglos, jamás se imaginó que en el pasado, una mujer humana lo había trastornado. InuYasha intentaba ponerse en su lugar, ya que cuando se enteró de lo que implicaba conocer a una _hembra compatible_ , sus sentimientos hacia Kagome se reafirmaron con mayor fuerza. Pero si ella lo hubiese rechazado… quizás también él habría tenido los mismos comportamientos inadecuados.

–Mi amo bonito se está enojando cada vez más– dijo Jaken de repente, sacando al mestizo de sus cavilaciones.

–Sí, me doy cuenta– contestó por lo bajo. – _Sólo espero que Akayoru sepa lo que está haciendo_ – se reservó sus pensamientos.

…

El señor del Oeste estaba ligeramente sorprendido.

Pudo escuchar con claridad la recuperación de los huesos del beta. Una regeneración acelerada implicaba tener bastante fuerza de reserva para lograrlo. Entonces su rival aún no peleaba con todas sus habilidades. Sonrió con malicia, él lo forzaría a ello antes de cortarle la cabeza.

Se aproximó al pelirrojo, levantando la mano derecha con los dedos extendidos. Un leve destello verde se pudo apreciar al mismo tiempo que su látigo crecía vertiginosamente. Comenzó a ondularlo de un lado a otro con la clara intención de golpear.

Akayoru se colocó en posición defensiva inmediatamente después de que su mano sanara por completo. Su mirada se clavó en el movimiento del flagelo. Ese tipo de ataque era propio de los InuYoukai plateados y sabía que no sería fácil eludirlo. Pero confiaba lo suficiente en su gran velocidad.

El primer azote fue directo hacia el torso del macho rojo. Pero éste logró evadirlo por escasos centímetros, desplazándose a la izquierda para después correr lateralmente en dirección del Lord. Al mismo tiempo que avanzaba, arrojó un par de ataques con sus garras. Las filosas ráfagas se estrellaron contra el brillante látigo, desbaratándose antes de alcanzar al rival.

– ¡Acércate maldito beta, voy a cortarse en pedazos! – siseó Sesshomaru, volviendo a redirigir su arma contra el pelirrojo.

El aludido comenzó a zigzaguear de nuevo, evadiendo los azotes. Dio unos cuantos saltos hacia atrás y luego se quedó quieto, calculando su siguiente movimiento.

– _Puedo romperlo, pero necesito atraparlo_ – pensó para sí mismo.

Entonces, lo vio venir. El flagelo fue arrojado con fuerza y rapidez, atrapándole el brazo derecho en un instante. Gruñó entre dientes cuando sintió el ramalazo y luego notó que algo comenzaba a deshacer la tela de su camisa. La superficie del arma tenía veneno, el cual inició la corrosión de su piel. Quiso liberarse, pero la presión era bastante. De pronto, un tirón lo desequilibró, el Lord empezó a remolcarlo hacia él con pasmosa facilidad.

El señor del Oeste sonrió con satisfacción al escucharlo quejarse de dolor y tratar de soltarse. Sin embargo, no lo dejaría escapar, así que jaló con más fuerza, obligando al Inugami rojo a precipitarse al suelo pesadamente. Éste se resistió una y otra vez sin poder evitar el inminente acercamiento.

Akayoru gruñó frustrado, sabía que el alfa tenía la intención de someterlo desde su posición. Pero no se lo permitiría tan fácilmente. Continuó oponiéndose, pero cuando estaba a menos de dos metros de él, las garras de su mano libre crecieron nuevamente, para luego dirigirse hacia el tenso látigo.

Sesshomaru bufó con irritación al ver como su flagelo se desintegraba ante el zarpazo del beta. El maldito tenía talento para usar las garras. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo para razonarlo, tan pronto se vio libre, el otro macho plantó las manos en el suelo, permitiéndole impulsarse con los brazos para hacer un giro violento de su cuerpo. La patada dio de lleno en su costado, arrojándolo contra los árboles.

Su furia hirvió. El golpe fue potente y su cuerpo lo resintió. Se levantó trastabillando un poco, para luego caminar de nuevo al centro del lugar. Se limpió el sudor de la cara, sintiéndose levemente aturdido. La falta del descanso pertinente estaba haciendo mella en él. Y aunque se sació hasta el hartazgo de comida hace poco, la recarga de su poder no era suficiente todavía.

Claro que esto no lo detendría de darle un escarmiento al Inugami rojo. Su bestia interna sonrió maliciosamente, permitiendo un mayor uso de su fuerza bruta. El aura del Lord volvió a crecer amenazante, provocando un escalofrío en todos los presentes. Se dirigió de nuevo hacia su rival.

– _¡Maldito seas, Sesshomaru!_ – pensó el demonio escarlata al percibir la energía youkai en el aire.

Se posicionó para enfrentarlo, tensando sus garras hacia el frente. El ardor en su brazo aún persistía, la curación estaba tardando debido al poder del veneno. Observó al Lord caminar hacia él y luego empezar a correr con tremenda celeridad. Decidió que lo frenaría ahí mismo, recibiendo su ataque de lleno.

Inesperadamente, notó una vibración psíquica, pero cuando quiso enfocar su mirada para ver de qué se trataba, un torrente de ramas y piedras ya se dirigía hacia su rostro. Era una trampa por parte del demonio plateado, por lo que no tuvo tiempo de desplegar su propia telequinesis. Alzó ambos brazos para cubrirse, pero inevitablemente quedó desprotegido.

El golpe contra su estómago fue brutal y la potencia lo arrojó unos cuantos metros hacia unas rocas cercanas.

La bestia blanca sonrió con malsano placer al ver la sangre escapar de la boca del otro macho. Fue una sucia táctica arrojarle eso a la cara, pero no había reglas que lo impidieran. Era bien sabido que los Inugamis rojos tenían una ventaja natural con su tremenda velocidad. No obstante, los caninos plateados poseían una mayor fuerza física, la cual podía ser empleada para mejorar sus habilidades propias.

Entonces ahora se divertiría torturándolo.

Akayoru se quedó sin aire y pudo notar el sabor metalizado en su boca. Ese desgraciado de Sesshomaru había usado una distracción con su poder psíquico para hacer que bajara la guardia. El golpe lo dejó sumamente aturdido, tenía la vista borrosa y el dolor en su espalda, debido al choque con las rocas, era bastante agudo. Escupió algo de sangre y luego trató de estabilizar su resuello, concentrándose en la recuperación.

De pronto lo escuchó caminando hacia él. Debía pensar en algo y rápido. Sus ojos se desviaron a una llamativa planta que crecía junto a las piedras.

El Lord se aproximó rápidamente, aprovechando su ventaja sobre el pelirrojo. Entonces lo atrapó por el cuello con una mano y lo levantó en el aire fácilmente. En su mirada carmesí se reflejó la oscura intención y con una sonrisa siniestra, empezó a comprimir sus garras. El macho rojo le enseñó los colmillos, intentando hablar.

– ¡Yo también… puedo… jugar sucio…! – farfulló.

Para cuando Sesshomaru se percató del movimiento de muñeca que hizo su rival, algo verdoso ya se dirigía vertiginosamente hacia su rostro. Su poder psíquico no logró frenarlo a tiempo, consiguiendo desviarlo únicamente un par de centímetros. La rama crujió al mismo tiempo que sus tres enormes espinas desgarraban la blanca piel.

El rugido del Inugami plateado se escuchó por todos lados.

Akayoru aprovechó ese instante para lacerar el brazo que lo sujetaba, consiguiendo escapar. Retrocedió varios metros con rapidez, jadeando entrecortado por la falta de aire. Se recargó contra un árbol, tratando de recuperarse, mientras observaba al Lord llevarse las manos a la cara. Su ataque había sido efectivo, podía oler la sangre de su rival nuevamente.

– ¡Te desollaré vivo por esto! – bramó Sesshomaru, al mismo tiempo que se descubría el rostro.

Tres cortes se podían apreciar desde su mejilla, pasando por el párpado y finalizando en la luna de su frente. Sangraba copiosamente, pero su ojo estaba intacto. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie lo lastimaba de esa manera. La bestia blanca rugió iracunda, liberando un poco más de su fuerza sobrenatural.

Visiblemente encolerizado, dirigió sus pasos hacia el beta, mientras su energía youkai revoloteaba violentamente alrededor de su cuerpo. La regeneración de su piel se aceleró hasta quedar intacta de nuevo. Eso había sido un tremendo gasto de poder, pero quería tener la vista despejada cuando tuviera al demonio rojo entre sus garras.

El desafiante se mantuvo quieto, estabilizando su respiración.

– _¡Ha llegado el momento de jugar nuestra carta final!_ – siseó la bestia roja en su interior, apresurando también su auto curación.

El Inugami escarlata sabía que, si esto continuaba así, el señor del Oeste podría lastimarlo mortalmente con otro golpe. Por lo tanto, debía tomar medidas drásticas. Dejó de recargarse en el árbol, inhaló y exhaló profundamente varias veces, moviendo el cuello en círculos para liberar la tensión. Un crujido se escuchó y eso provocó que sus músculos se relajaran por completo.

El dolor en su estómago fue disminuyendo gradualmente, igual que sus otras heridas. Entonces sus ojos acerados se clavaron en Sesshomaru, al mismo tiempo que el carmesí alrededor de sus iris se enturbiaba hasta casi alcanzar el color negro.

– ¡¿Quieres desollarme?!– gruñó, enseñando los colmillos. – ¡Entonces ven por mí! –

…

Kurenaichi abrió los ojos con asombro, cuando se percató de la vibración en el aura de su hermano. Pasó saliva nerviosamente al verlo dar un paso hacia Sesshomaru y luego precipitarse al suelo.

–Grandísimo idiota, espero que no te equivoques– masculló por lo bajo.

El ministro Gobi también percibió la vibración y quiso saber de qué se trataba.

– ¿Qué va a hacer tu hermano? –

–Usará la transformación InuYoukai para hacerle frente al señor del Oeste– explicó el líder de la casa Roja.

El Kitsune se giró de golpe para verlo, su expresión serena se desvaneció por completo.

– ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?, ¿Piensa transformarse en una bestia gigante?!– su voz se escuchó muy nerviosa. – ¡No puede hacer eso aquí, sería contraproducente y mi barrera no podrá ocultarlo! –

El pelirrojo mayor suspiró resignando.

–Creo… creo que podrá controlarlo– fue lo único que dijo.

Ambos se enfocaron de nuevo en Akayoru cuando lo escucharon rugir de forma entrecortada.

…

Jaken palideció notablemente aun con su camuflaje humano.

–Esto no es bueno– tragó saliva.

–Tranquilízate y dime lo que está pasando– respondió InuYasha, erizándose de nuevo al sentir la tensión en el aire.

– ¡El beta está a punto de transformarse en un perro gigante! – comenzó a retroceder hacia los arbustos. – ¡Yo me largo de aquí, si esto sigue así, los humanos nos descubrirán! –

El mestizó se quedó pasmado. Entonces volvió su atención a los combatientes cuando escuchó el rugido.

…

Sesshomaru estrechó su mirada cuando Akayoru se dejó caer al suelo, sosteniéndose sobre sus pies y manos. Lo escuchó resollar nuevamente y luego comenzar a rugir de forma discontinua, manteniendo la cabeza agachada. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta que se trataba de su proceso de transformación.

La energía youkai revoloteó a su alrededor. Sus garras comenzaron a crecer desproporcionadamente. Su masa corporal aumentó, provocando que toda su vestimenta se desgarrara por completo, quedando desnudo por un breve instante, para luego ser cubierto por un brillante pelaje rojizo. Su cabello escarlata se extendió aún más, fusionándose con su espalda y dando forma a sus marcas de estirpe.

La estructura ósea de su cráneo se deformó, alargándose y adaptándose a su verdadera forma. El resto de su cuerpo hizo lo mismo, sus extremidades se reacomodaron con un extraño crujido y una larga cola nació del final de su columna vertebral. Su tamaño se incrementó considerablemente y su respiración se volvió gutural.

El señor del Oeste bufó irritado, no se esperaba semejante situación.

Invocó su látigo y lo estrelló contra el lomo del Inugami rojo, pensando que sería vulnerable a un ataque en plena fase de transmutación. Pero nada sucedió, el pelaje se mantuvo intacto y encrespado. Tuvo la intención de dar un nuevo golpe, pero las palabras del beta lo dejaron desconcertado.

– ¡Ese ataque no servirá, mi Lord! – gruñó Akayoru, expresándose telepáticamente al mismo tiempo que levantaba el rostro.

La transformación había terminado. El InuYoukai rojo ahora parecía un enorme lobo de al menos un metro y medio de alto por más de dos metros de largo. Y estaba en pleno uso de su racionalidad y habilidades psíquicas para comunicarse. Esa era la habilidad especial del desafiante de la casa Roja.

Sesshomaru retrocedió rápidamente para evitar un ataque repentino.

Estaba bastante sorprendido por lo que había hecho su rival. Era la primera vez que veía algo así. Nunca había escuchado que un InuYoukai, fuera de la variante que fuera, pudiera controlar el tamaño de su transformación. Ni que lograra mantener su nivel cognitivo para hablar. Lo más común era que en esa fase, el lado bestial tomara el control en su mayoría y se dejase guiar por el instinto salvaje.

Por esto mismo, algunos demonios de constitución gigante se mantenían en una forma humana la mayor parte del tiempo. Porque era difícil controlar sus ferales comportamientos, porque había un mayor gasto de energía y porque, inevitablemente, llamaban demasiado la atención por donde quiera que pasasen.

Pero el macho escarlata era un caso aparte. Él había dejado su mejor carta para el final.

Akayoru tenía que aceptar que el señor del Oeste era mucho más fuerte que él en su forma humana. Pero quizás con éste truco podría hacerle frente el tiempo necesario. Transformarse en una bestia gigante no era una ventaja, sino todo lo contrario. El escenario escogido para el duelo no lo permitiría y el estar rodeados de humanos sería un verdadero problema.

Bueno, sólo si mutara a sus verdaderas dimensiones. Pero el desafiante podía controlar el tamaño de su forma real, presentándose como una versión mucho más pequeña y manejable. Ahora la pelea podría estar un poco más equilibrada. Y el Lord no podría hacer lo mismo.

– _¡Maldición!_ – gruñó furiosa la bestia blanca. – _¡Así que esto es lo que tenía en mente… sabía que no debíamos confiarnos!_ –

– ¡Silencio, no es momento para quejarse! – contestó Sesshomaru para sí mismo. – ¡A pesar de la estupidez que hiciste al gastar nuestra energía, podemos enfrentarlo, simplemente se trata de golpear en el lugar correcto! –

El canino rojo comenzó a caminar hacia él.

Sus colmillos estaban descubiertos en una sonrisa torcida, sus ojos grises eran más amenazantes debido a la oscuridad que rodeaba sus iris. Sus enormes y agudas garras dejaron marcas en la tierra y su cola se agitaba con amenazantes chasquidos en el aire.

– ¡Ven por mí, señor del Oeste!… demuéstrame que puedes defender tu título– siseó la bestia escarlata.

Sesshomaru enseñó los colmillos y tomó una posición defensiva. El beta aceleró sus pasos y se arrojó violentamente hacia el Lord. Su gran tamaño le permitió derribarlo y sus quijadas se cerraron en torno a su brazo derecho. La sangre comenzó a correr.

El demonio plateado apretó la mandíbula con furia, resistiendo el dolor e intentando reducir la presión de las fauces con la otra mano. El macho rojo tenía bastante fuerza y podría romperle los huesos. Entonces concentró su poder y se enfocó en darle un potente golpe en el vientre con ambas piernas.

El impulso logró arrojar al enorme canino por los aires. Pero éste giró velozmente, cayendo sobre sus patas sin apenas inmutarse. Gruñó y sacudió la cabeza, escupiendo saliva en un gesto rabioso. De inmediato volvió al ataque contra el señor de Occidente, corriendo a gran velocidad, volviéndose un borrón a la vista.

El Inugami plateado estrechó la mirada, no sabía por dónde llegaría. Entonces comenzó a retroceder en zigzag también, imitando su celeridad, para evitar que lo golpeara repentinamente. Lo escuchó correr por su flanco izquierdo, así que lanzó sus garras hacia ese lugar.

–Realmente eres digno de admiración, mi Lord– reconoció Akayoru, esquivando sus zarpas. – ¡Pero no me derrotaras tan fácilmente! –

El demonio escarlata siguió corriendo aceleradamente, tratando de buscar una zona vulnerable donde pudiera atacarlo. Pero Sesshomaru lograba evadirlo, impidiéndole alcanzarlo con alguna de sus zarpas. Se mantuvieron así por varios segundos en torno al claro de árboles, saltando de un lado a otro sin detenerse ni un sólo momento.

El Lord comenzaba a fastidiarse y el cansancio ya jugaba en su contra. Entonces decidió arriesgarse con una distracción. Apuntó su mano derecha con la palma abierta hacia la dirección por donde lo perseguía el otro macho. Un fulgor verde apareció y de repente, una potente ráfaga de vapor tóxico se desplegó, abarcando varios metros.

Akayoru tuvo que desviarse de golpe para evadir el ataque. La sustancia corrosiva inundó el aire y luego se condensó, cayendo al suelo en una forma viscosa, quemando el pasto y carcomiendo la tierra. Se alejó varios metros y se quedó quieto, observando las acciones de su rival, quién también se detuvo.

Sesshomaru exhaló rápidamente, recuperando el aliento. Entonces volvió a tomar una posición defensiva y extendió ambos brazos. Dos brillantes látigos se generaron de sus manos. Los apuntó hacia el beta y comenzó a azotarlos levemente.

– ¡Ven, si te atreves! –

El macho rojo arañó la tierra y bufó molesto. Entonces su vertiginosa carrera dio inicio, dirigiéndose en otro ataque directo contra el Lord. Éste de inmediato comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo, acelerando los flagelos a una peligrosa velocidad, convirtiéndolos en un escudo muy eficaz. A pesar del riesgo, el canino se aproximó con las garras listas para dañar. Se escuchó un chasquido y el aire cortándose bruscamente cuando ambas armas chocaron una contra la otra.

El Inugami plateado gruñó molesto al ver que sus látigos se fragmentaban inevitablemente, pero sonrió complacido al escuchar el aullido del beta y ver su sangre salpicando el suelo.

El desafiante trastabilló hacia atrás, gruñendo de dolor. Había logrado romper la defensa de su rival, pero a cambio, perdió dolorosamente sus zarpas delanteras. Las falanges de sus patas estaban destrozadas y sangraba profusamente.

– _Ten cuidado…_ – advirtió el lado salvaje del pelirrojo. – _No podremos mantener la regeneración si permites que nos lastime de nuevo…_ –

– ¡Si, ya te escuché! –

Akayoru se alejó un poco más, esperando la sanación de sus patas.

El Lord hizo una pausa, retomando su postura mientras calibraba el estado del beta. Esta pelea estaba resultando ser más interesante de lo que esperaba. Pero ya se sentía fastidiado y el sol empezaba a despuntar sobre las nubes matutinas. Quizás no llevaban más de 20 minutos peleando, pero debía reconocer que el integrante de la casa Roja era un buen rival.

– _¡¿Qué estas esperando?!_ – rugió su bestia interna. – _¡No más juegos, quiero su sangre ahora!_ –

…

El ministro Gobi, InuYasha y Jaken estaban estupefactos ante el combate. Jamás pensaron que algún día verían a un InuYoukai de ese tipo y menos que Sesshomaru lo estaría enfrentando con una que otra dificultad.

Kurenaichi se mantenía en silencio, contento por ver el progreso de su hermano menor, pero preocupado por su seguridad. No sabía qué estaba por suceder, pero confiaba en que todo saliera de acuerdo al plan de Akayoru. Entonces sacó el teléfono celular de su gabardina y revisó la hora.

– _Son las 6:00 am… esto no puede extenderse por más tiempo…_ – pensó para sí mismo.

Guardó el móvil y se enfocó de nuevo en los combatientes.

…

Sesshomaru sonrío con crueldad.

Sus pasos se aproximaron al canino rojo, quién le gruñó, dispuesto a defenderse a pesar de que aún no se recuperaba del todo. Parecía agitado y su respiración era entrecortada. Probablemente su transformación le estaba pasando factura. Esto se debía a que, tuviera el tamaño que tuviera su forma real, el gasto de energía era inevitable. Su velocidad también requería de poder youkai y era obvio que el Lord lo había obligado a desgastarse poco a poco.

–Te dije que te arrepentirías– masculló, al mismo tiempo que se arrojaba hacia el rostro del canino con las zarpas tensadas.

Éste retrocedió de un salto, apenas esquivando el embate por pocos centímetros. Comenzó a sacudir el hocico, algo estaba picando su nariz. Enfocó su mirada en las manos del señor de Occidente y pudo notar los vapores verdes que éstas expelían. El veneno inundó el aire de nuevo.

El demonio plateado caminó lateralmente, preparando sus garras con toxina. El Inugami rojo también comenzó a marchar, pero con cierta dificultad en sus pasos. Le enseñó los colmillos y bufó amenazante, tal vez no intentaría atacarlo con sus patas lastimadas, pero si podría arrojarle un par de tarascadas si no tenía cuidado.

Ambos se miraron con odio y dieron algunos pasos más. De forma súbita se lanzaron, chocando furiosamente. La energía youkai volvió a estallar entorno a ellos, levantando una gran nube de polvo. Ninguno consiguió derribar al otro, así que su forcejeo aumentó.

Las fauces de Akayoru atenazaron nuevamente uno de los brazos de su rival, rasgándole la piel. Su reacción no se hizo esperar y las zarpas envenenadas le cruzaron el lateral del rostro, haciéndolo aullar. Pero a pesar del lacerante ardor, no lo soltó y sus quijadas aumentaron la presión. La carne se desgarró.

Sesshomaru apretó los dientes encolerizado, pero no pudo evitar rugir de dolor.

– ¡Desgraciado beta, ya me hartaste! –

Su mano libre se tensó y apuntó con los dedos hacia el cuello del macho rojo. Lanzó el golpe sin contemplación.

El desafiante sintió el desgarramiento de su pelaje y luego el dolor sobre sus músculos. La sangre comenzó a correr, pero antes de que el alfa curvara sus garras para lastimarlo aún más, liberó sus mandíbulas con un brusco movimiento, retorciéndose para desestabilizarlo.

El Lord trastabilló un poco y perdió el agarre sobre el escarlata. Bajó la mano ensangrentada y se miró la herida del brazo. Podía notar claramente el hueso y los tendones expuestos. Siseó por lo bajo, llamando a su bestia para forzar de nuevo la regeneración acelerada. El proceso comenzó de inmediato, pero no pudo evitar sentir un mareo de fatiga. Su poder seguía menguando, pero aún le quedaba el suficiente para asesinar al beta.

El InuYoukai rojo corrió hacia un árbol cercano, recargándose en el tronco.

Sintió como la vista se le nublaba y el dolor en su cuello aumentaba. Ese golpe había sido tremendo y la herida goteaba sin control. De pronto, las arcadas estrujaron su garganta y la sangre manó por su hocico. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de despejarse, pero su respiración se hizo torpe y el agotamiento ya le pesaba.

– _¡Esto no va nada bien…!_ – masculló su lado salvaje. – _¡Es suficiente!_ – gruñó, al mismo tiempo que se concentraba en su auto recuperación.

–Si… tal vez tengas razón… – jadeó con evidente dificultad.

Repentinamente, sus orejas se agitaron. Volteó de inmediato hacia la orilla del claro, un sonido bajo había llegado hasta sus oídos. Akayoru sonrió burlonamente.

…

Kurenaichi buscó dentro de su gabardina el dispositivo móvil que vibraba con insistencia. Se alejó rápidamente, saliendo del límite de la barrera del Kitsune. Caminó varios pasos hasta perderse detrás de unos árboles. Desbloqueó la pantalla y contestó.

– ¿Diga? –

Una voz femenina se escuchó.

–Soy Diana… –

* * *

Continuará...

Probablemente, algunas(os) me quieran odiar por esto. Pero tengo que ser sincera, éste era el camino que iba a tomar el fic desde el momento en que apareció Sesshomaru. Pero bueno, aún falta dejar a todos los personajes contentos ¿no?

;3

Y me faltaban los **Agradecimientos** XD

 **Tsuki:** ¿Algo malo? no necesariamente malo, aunque eso depende de la perspectiva de cada quien. Espero que éste capítulo te guste, aquí vemos más de ambos Inugamis peleándose.

 **fabelliot:** Si, pobre Diana, lo que tiene que "sufrir" jajaja pero en la realidad, seguramente que algo así, sería bastante agotador XD Respecto a Sesshomaru, él no va a perder y en éste capitulo lo dejo en claro. Y con Inuyasha... pues a él le gusta ayudar, que te digo XD

 **Luna:** La nota es parte del plan de Akayoru, ya ves pura intriga. Que bueno que te gusta mi lemon. Espero no estar pervirtiendo a nadie. Yo no me hago responsable de traumas o narices sangrando XD y tienes razón, cuando se trata de sexo, el "sentir demasiado" también podría ser peligroso (yo digo ¿o no?)

 **Katty:** Estimada lectora, espero te guste la pelea ;D Creo que la desarrollé más o menos equilibrada, pero como vemos al final, el Lord es mas fuerte. ¿Quedarse con ambos machos? XP es un escenario tentador, no lo puedo negar. Pero no estoy segura como lo tomarían ambos y luego de ésta pelea, no creo que quieran compartir. Ademas, Diana no se ha decidido por ninguno :P (Y yo... no sabría como justificar un trío amoroso a estas alturas del fic XP)

 **Kitty 1999:** Querida, es bueno leerte por aquí ;) Y sip, veremos a la señora Irasue más adelante ;D Y respecto a tu pregunta, sobre un posible embarazo... pues no, no va a pasar XD y mi explicación es ésta: Sesshomaru no tiene en mente tener descendencia por el momento, él mismo lo dice y hace hincapié en que cuando quiera, lo hará (preñarla) y con esto doy a entender que los Inugamis pueden controlar su fertilidad. Por eso es que Diana se ha "librado", porque el Lord así lo ha decidido y también porque ella ha tomado pastillas de emergencia XDXDXDXDXDXD (es mi fic, son mis reglas XP) Otra cosa, espero que tu mamá no te vea raro cuando grites de la emoción ;)

 **Inugami:** Me alegra saber que mi lemon provoca esas emociones 0_0 eres el único que se ha sincerado hasta ahora confesando sus reacciones XD Y bueno, sé que otros se reservan sus comentarios, pero ojala se animaran a decirme si les gusta o no lo que redacto. Espero que éste capítulo te deje satisfecho con la pelea de perros ;D

 **Alexiz tutsi:** Mi estimada Alexiz, éste fic desde el principio era Diana x Akayoru, pero la trama se extendió y pues Sesshomaru se unió al "triangulo" sexual (porque no es una relación amorosa en ningún momento) así que... espero no decepcionarte, aunque todavía no decido la elección de Diana.

Gracias a todos por leer ;3


	16. Reglas

Buenas tardes :3

Me hace feliz saber que les ha gustado la pelea de Inugamis. Ahora veremos el desenlace, sólo que tal vez esto no les guste mucho, porque de nuevo meto otro giro en la trama XDXDXDXDXD

En fin, les agradezco su tiempo de lectura y sus comentarios. También les doy las gracias a los que leen anonimamente ;3

 **Atención:** InuYasha y sus personajes pertenecen a **Rumiko Takahashi**. Los **OC** son de mi autoría personal, así como la historia, la cual solamente escribí por capricho y para satisfacer las perversiones de algunos(as), incluyéndome ;3

* * *

Capítulo 16: Reglas

Diana cerró un momento los ojos después de escuchar el cierre de puertas del ascensor. No obstante, el sueño la rebasó, quedándose dormida por varios minutos más. En medio del sopor intentó reacomodarse, cuando de repente, un ligero estremecimiento muscular en su pierna la hizo despertarse de golpe.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente, tomando conciencia de lo sucedido. El cansancio general se expresó de inmediato junto con algunos dolores corporales.

–No puede ser– bostezó largamente. –Debó desperezarme de inmediato, si no me quedaré dormida otra vez. –

Como pudo se sentó en la orilla, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. Se sentía mareada y excesivamente agotada. Se levantó despacio y luego caminó al cuarto de baño.

–Esto no me va a gustar– se quejó, mientras entraba a la regadera.

Se repego contra la pared y abrió la llave del agua fría. Primero dejó que se humedecieran sus manos y brazos, luego se fue colocando poco a poco bajo la caída del líquido, tratando de no gritar ante el brusco cambio de temperatura. Era la única manera de despertarse por completo, aunque después se enfermase de gripa.

Se quedó algunos segundos ahí, jadeando torpemente en lo que su cuerpo se adaptaba y comenzaba a generar calor nuevamente. Temblando un poco, se enjabonó rápidamente, para luego enjuagarse por completo. Salió de la regadera y buscó una toalla en la gaveta cercana. Se envolvió con ella, al mismo tiempo que caminaba a la salida de la habitación.

–Necesito ropa, así que me voy a llevar algunas cosas– se dijo a sí misma, mientras pasaba al otro cuarto por sus zapatos y bolso.

De inmediato buscó el dispositivo móvil y lo revisó.

–Bien, la batería está casi completa y ya tengo el numero listo, así que… vamos a buscar esos dichosos sellos– guardó el celular y salió de nuevo.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, volteaba para todos lados con algo de inquietud. Sabía que Sesshomaru ya no estaba, pero sus nervios no se relajaban, debido al estrés y al cansancio. Llegó a la sala y comenzó a revolver las bolsas de ropa.

–Ese Inugami es un… – refunfuñó molesta al no encontrar prendas interiores. –¿No podías comprarme algo, aunque fuera unitalla? – suspiró resignada.

Escogió algunas prendas y luego terminó de secarse. Se envolvió el cabello y procedió a vestirse con una blusa y un suéter delgado, así como un pantalón de corte recto. Se colocó los zapatos y después comenzó a recorrer la estancia.

–Veamos, donde escondería yo un sello mágico– se acercó a las paredes y empezó a husmear detrás de los muebles. –Para empezar… ¿Esas cosas se pueden ver? –

Anduvo por la sala durante varios minutos y luego caminó a la terraza. El ambiente estaba fresco y el cielo aún seguía oscuro. Avanzó a lo largo del barandal, siguiendo el límite de esa área y después revisó los camastros junto a la alberca. Nada a la vista. Entonces observó los toldos, pero tampoco había señal de algún pergamino especial.

Regresó al interior y se quedó parada en medio del lugar.

–¿Dónde están? – se preguntó, al mismo tiempo que su mirada iba de una esquina a otra. –Si se trata de algo sobrenatural, tal vez no lo pueda notar por ser humana… un momento– sus pasos avanzaron al vestíbulo. –Aquí está la entrada general, el ascensor que no puedo usar, pero… ¿Dónde está la salida de emergencia? –

Retrocedió lentamente, el comedor y la cocina estaban a su derecha y el despacho del Lord a la izquierda.

–Una puerta de emergencia debería estar… – se dirigió a la cocina. –¿Dónde está el área de servicio?, ¿Tanto lujo en éste penthouse y no tiene área de servicio? –

Avanzó por el sitio hasta llegar a la esquina más alejada de la entrada. Ahí había un estante de gran tamaño, el cuál creaba un punto ciego y no dejaba ver una puerta lateral, la cuál era menos llamativa que las demás del departamento.

–Supongo que debe haber algo aquí– dijo, mientras la abría y toqueteaba la pared con la mano, buscando el interruptor de luz.

Estuvo en lo correcto cuando vio todo iluminado. Era la zona donde se ubicaban los enseres para el quehacer doméstico, el lavado de ropa y el aseo en general. Caminó lentamente, recorriendo minuciosamente la zona con la mirada.

–Por aquí… – llegó hasta el anaquel ubicado en el fondo de la habitación.

En sus repisas se almacenaban varias botellas, utensilios y otras herramientas. Se asomó por el lateral y empujó con algo de dificultad hasta lograr un espacio con la pared, la cual se notaba totalmente llana y sin relieves.

–No puede ser, no hay nada. –

Entonces volteó y revisó de nuevo lo que había alrededor, hasta llegar al centro de lavado. Entornó la mirada, acercándose y revisándolo de arriba a abajo. Intentó moverlo de su sitio, consiguiendo despegarlo un poco del muro y en ese momento, se percató de que algo brillaba sutilmente por detrás.

–¿Qué es eso? – dijo sorprendida, mientras trataba de empujar nuevamente el electrodoméstico, pero estaba débil y no lo consiguió. –¡Rayos, no lo alcanzo! –

El brillo provenía de algo incrustado en la pared a cierta altura. Acercó el rostro al pequeño espacio y lo observó con atención. Se trataba de un papel rectangular de color negro con símbolos rojos, los cuales resplandecían de una manera bastante anormal.

–Eso debe ser el sello– dijo, recordando que algo parecido se había quitado Jaken de la espalda cuando se reencontró con ella.

Se levantó de puntitas y estiró el brazo a través del espacio libre, tratando de alcanzar el papel. Se quedó a escasos par de centímetros. Exhaló cansada y retrocedió, buscando algo que pudiera servirle. Cerca de la entrada vio un banquillo de madera.

–Aquí vamos otra vez– lo colocó pegado a la pared y subió encima. –Ya casi… –estiró nuevamente la mano.

Finalmente pudo alcanzar el borde inferior del sello, aferrándolo con fuerza. Pero tan pronto lo tocó, sintió ardor y luego dolor en los dedos. El extraño papel no sólo brillaba en rojizos tonos, sino que además parecía tener la temperatura del fuego. Diana liberó un grito por el terrible escozor.

–¡Maldición, ¿Qué mierda es esto?!– masculló enojada, soltando el sello de inmediato y estando a punto de caerse del taburete.

Se revisó los dedos y descubrió que tenía la piel sumamente enrojecida y descarapelada, como si hubiera sufrido una quemadura de primer grado. Corrió hacia un fregadero cercano y abrió la llave del agua. El chorro frío fue gratificante y anuló parcialmente el malestar.

–¡Ya me hiciste enojar! –

Buscó entre las cosas del estante y encontró unos guantes de gamuza para jardinería. Se acercó al centro de lavado, subió al banco y trató de empujarlo de nuevo, pero estaba vez desde la parte superior. Con algo de dificultad al principio, logró que el electrodoméstico se tambaleara hasta caer pesadamente. El sonido fue estruendoso y se escuchó que algo se dañaba por dentro.

– ¡Bien, ahora romperé ésta maldita cosa! – gruñó, volviendo a concentrarse en el sello de la pared.

Arrimó un poco más el banquillo y de nuevo intentó alcanzar el papel, ahora con los guantes protegiéndola. El pergamino se resistió a despegarse de la superficie y sus símbolos no dejaban de resplandecer. Entonces Diana decidió arriesgarse con un extraño movimiento.

Con ambas manos se sujetó de los bordes y saltó del taburete. El sello se rasgó con un sonido seco. Ella trastabilló un poco, pero no cayó. En ese momento, sintió una presión en el aire y los oídos se le taparon por algunos segundos, luego se desvaneció por completo la extraña sensación.

–¿Qué… qué fue eso? – miró de un lado a otro sin comprender nada.

Observó el pedazo de papel que aún sujetaba con los guantes. El color negro seguía intacto, pero los símbolos rojos se fueron apagado poco a poco hasta desaparecer de la superficie. Entonces algo llamó su atención por el rabillo del ojo. Cuando dirigió la mirada hacia el anaquel que había empujado previamente, rastros de un tenue brillo dibujaban un contorno en la pared.

Era una puerta que hace unos momentos no estaba ahí.

Tiró el sello roto y arrojó los guantes al suelo para luego correr a inspeccionar. El resplandor se apagó y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver el letrero, "Salida de Emergencia".

Regresó sobre sus pasos, salió del cuarto de servicio, cruzó la cocina y de nuevo llegó a la estancia. Se quitó la toalla del pelo y medio lo trenzó hacía atrás. Tomó su bolso, alguna que otra cosa que había por allí y regresó de inmediato.

Con precaución acercó la mano lentamente, pero no sintió ninguna sensación amenazante. Entonces apretó la barra de accionamiento hacia abajo y con un suave chasquido, la puerta de metal cedió ante el empuje. Frente a Diana apareció el pasillo de emergencia y las escaleras de evacuación.

Sintió que se quedaba sin aire debido a los nervios, pero de inmediato comenzó a correr para alejarse de esa "prisión". Descendió por los peldaños sin importar que el aliento se le escapara, pero ocho pisos después, tuvo que hacer una pausa.

–¡Diablos… siento que me voy a desmayar! – jadeó cansadamente.

Tomó asiento en un escalón y se quedó ahí por un par de minutos. Entonces recordó el mensaje de la nota e inmediatamente sacó su teléfono móvil. La señal era clara ahora, sin nada que la bloqueara. Buscó el contacto y marcó el número.

Timbró tres veces y la incertidumbre la invadió. De repente, una voz masculina respondió al otro lado de la línea.

–¿Diga? –

–Soy… Diana… – murmuró entrecortado. –Logré… salir del… departamento– explicó nerviosa.

El interlocutor no perdió el tiempo en presentaciones, así que le dio las indicaciones de lo que debía hacer.

–Bien hecho, ahora dirígete al estacionamiento del sótano 1, hay un vehículo gris cerca de la salida 3, te darás cuenta de cuál es porque un youkai está esperando junto a el– explicó rápidamente. –Akayoru no podrá ir a verte en éste momento, pero te prometo que estarás a salvo. –

No dijo nada más y colgó la llamada. Diana se quedó mirando la pantalla, completamente desconcertada.

–Supongo que no me queda más que confiar… – suspiró con resignación.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el pasillo general, llegando al área de elevadores de ese piso. Apretó el botón con el texto S1 y las puertas se cerraron. Poco después, salió del ascensor y comenzó a caminar por el silencioso estacionamiento.

–Salida 3… automóvil gris… – buscaba con la mirada. –Salida 3… – de pronto, sintió la leve punzada de su cicatriz.

Al pasar una columna, metros más adelante, pudo ver el vehículo indicado y a su conductor recargado en el cofre. Éste volteó de inmediato a verla. Diana se quedó quieta, dudando en acercarse. El youkai tenía el aspecto de un hombre de mediana edad, con pelo castaño corto y ojos cafés. Vestía un uniforme de chofer con todo y gorra en la cabeza. Nadie pensaría que no era humano.

–Por favor suba– pidió amablemente, al mismo tiempo que abría una de las portezuelas de atrás. –Tengo ordenes de mi jefe Akayoru de llevarla lejos de aquí lo más pronto posible. –

La mujer tragó saliva y asintió despacio. Sin decir palabra alguna, abordó el vehículo. El chofer tomó su lugar frente al volante y momentos después, abandonaban el estacionamiento.

El sol ya había salido y la ciudad comenzaba a despertar.

:*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*:

Kurenaichi contuvo el aire hasta que colgó la llamada.

El plan de su hermano había funcionado y ahora la mujer sería puesta a salvo. Exhaló lentamente, guardó el móvil y de nuevo se dirigió al claro. De repente, escuchó el rugido de su hermano, así que se apresuró a llegar para darse cuenta que, Sesshomaru lo estaba atacando con un nuevo látigo.

…

Akayoru vio como su hermano se alejó rápidamente tras escuchar el sonido del móvil y no pudo evitar sonreír. Esa inesperada llamada, en éste preciso momento, sólo podía significar una cosa. Soltó una exhalación cansada y dirigió de nuevo su atención hacía el Lord.

El señor del Oeste se enfureció todavía más al ver la sonrisa del escarlata. La herida que le había hecho, no era motivo para alegrarse, por el contrario, deseaba verlo retorcerse de dolor. Así que invocó una vez más su brillante látigo y comenzó a golpearlo a distancia con evidente cólera.

El Inugami rojo aulló de dolor sin poder evitar los azotes sobre su espinazo, los cuales comenzaban a marcarse encima de su pelaje rojo. Mantuvo cerrados los ojos y la cabeza agachada para evitar cualquier daño. Hizo un intento de levantarse despacio, pero el cansancio no le permitía el libre movimiento.

Sus falanges ya se habían regenerado, pero seguían en carne viva. La herida en el cuello no paraba de sangrar todavía y eso contribuía a su debilidad. Si permanecía en esa forma canina, no lograría curarse rápido.

– _¡Resiste hermano!_ – oyó la voz de Kurenaichi en su cabeza. – _¡Ella lo ha conseguido, ahora te toca a ti!_ –

Akayoru sonrió de nuevo.

– _Eso es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar…_ –

Haciendo un último esfuerzo, el InuYoukai se distanció del árbol con algo de dificultad y luego caminó torpemente alrededor del grueso tronco, para evadir la punta del flagelo. Se recostó en la tierra y su energía sobrenatural volvió a vibrar, provocando que su morfología empezara a mutar nuevamente.

Su tamaño disminuyó y sus huesos se constriñeron para retomar una distribución antropomorfa. El pelaje rojo se redujo hasta desaparecer, sus garras se retrajeron y su cabello volvió a ondear libremente. En unos cuantos segundos regresó a su forma humana, permitiendo que su auto curación fuera más acelerada.

–¡Maldita sea, como duele la regeneración! – masculló mientras revisaba sus manos lastimadas.

Entonces escuchó los pasos de Sesshomaru, así que dio un rápido vistazo por el lateral del árbol, comprobando que el Lord ya se encaminaba hacia él, esgrimiendo su amenazante látigo.

…

InuYasha estaba inquieto.

Cuando vio a Kurenaichi alejarse repentinamente, supo que el final de la pelea estaba cerca. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar la jugada final del Inugami rojo.

– ¿Qué te traes entre manos, InuYasha? – preguntó Jaken, mirándolo con suspicacia.

–Nada que debas saber, por tu propio bien– le sonrió de medio lado. –Mantente al margen y sólo observa. –

El pequeño sirviente decidió hacerle caso. Después de todo, si el mestizo había hecho algo, sería él quién recibiría el castigo por parte del Lord.

…

El señor del Oeste vio como el beta se escabullía detrás del árbol.

Se le hizo graciosa su cobarde huida, pero eso no lo salvaría del inminente castigo. Detuvo el azote del flagelo cuando notó el cambio en su aura sobrenatural, el otro macho estaba regresando a su forma humana, seguramente imposibilitado para seguir peleando. Decidió darle tiempo para terminar su transformación. No tenía prisa y en verdad disfrutaría arrancándole la piel a girones muy lentamente.

Momentos después, comenzó a marchar en su dirección.

De pronto, Akayoru salió caminando por detrás del árbol, con paso lento y signos de evidente agotamiento físico, pero con una mirada de absoluta seguridad. Su proceso de sanación continuaba, no obstante, la herida de su cuello seguía manando sangre, la cual escurría hacia la clavícula y luego bajaba por el pecho. Sin embargo, no parecía importarle.

El demonio plateado se detuvo, calibrando las acciones de su rival. Había algo raro con él y se le hizo desconcertante verlo avanzar en su dirección, con las manos al frente y las zarpas completamente retraídas. La bestia en su interior gruñó molesta e inquieta.

– _¿Qué pretende ese bastardo?_ – siseó.

Sesshomaru no contestó, porque en ese instante, pudo notar que la energía youkai del escarlata disminuía hasta quedar en un nivel relajado. Esto se podía interpretar como que ya no lo estaba desafiando. Su confusión aumentó cuando lo vio detenerse a unos metros de él.

El desafiante de la casa Roja empezó a inclinarse ante el señor del Oeste.

Akayoru bajó los brazos, relajando su respiración al mismo tiempo que se agachaba y después se arrodillaba en el suelo. Colocó las manos en la tierra para luego bajar la cabeza en sumisa reverencia.

–¡Me rindo! – dijo con voz fuerte y clara. –Me rindo ante usted, mi Lord… yo renuncio a mi desafío… y aceptaré las consecuencias de ello… –

El silencio fue sepulcral en ese instante.

Los testigos y el ministro Gobi miraban la escena sin decir una sola palabra, conteniendo el aliento. De inmediato el zorro dirigió su atención al señor de Occidente, quién tenía una mueca estupefacta, que luego se transfiguró en una de furia total.

–¡¿Qué has dicho, miserable?!– rugió el Inugami plateado, enseñando los colmillos.

Su ira se percibió en el aire. Entonces desintegró su látigo y caminó hacia el macho rojo. Lo sujetó con una mano de su larga cabellera y lo obligó a levantar el rostro. Apuntó las zarpas de su otra mano directo a la garganta.

El pelirrojo apretó los dientes, tolerando el dolor del agarre, pero su expresión se mantuvo tranquila y sus ojos grises observaron con total seriedad a Sesshomaru. No hizo ningún gesto, se mantuvo inmóvil y repitió de nuevo sus palabras.

–He dicho que me rindo… –

El demonio plateado se congeló por un segundo. El maldito beta estaba rindiéndose en pleno combate. Simplemente no podía creer lo que escuchaba. La bestia blanca comenzó a rugir iracunda dentro de él, incitándolo a golpear nuevamente.

Entonces, de la nada, el Kitsune intervino.

–¡Deténgase, Lord Sesshomaru! – gritó, caminando hacia ellos.

El aludido volteó.

–¡No intervengas zorro, éste bastardo ha colmado mi paciencia y merece morir! – gruñó.

Gobi llegó hasta ellos y tomó el brazo con el que tenía sujetado al pelirrojo. Su expresión era sumamente grave. Entonces apretó ligeramente, instándolo a liberarlo.

–Por favor, mi Lord, recuerde las reglas InuYoukai… si intenta algo, las estará quebrantando. –

Por un breve instante, el alfa sintió un punzante ardor con el toque del Kitsune, viéndose obligado a soltar al escarlata. Éste retrocedió unos pasos y se incorporó por completo detrás del ministro, manteniendo un gesto inexplicablemente sereno y frío.

– ¡No hay reglas para detener un combate! – bufó Sesshomaru, soltándose del demonio zorro.

–Está en lo correcto, mi Lord– contestó Gobi sin dejar su tono serio. –No hay criterios para detener una pelea… pero existe una regla que implica la rendición de uno de los combatientes. –

La mueca del Inugami plateado pasó de la furia al desconcierto nuevamente y su bestia interna se inquietó aún más. Ahora tenía la sensación de que habían sido burlados.

…

InuYasha pasó saliva lentamente, observando y escuchando con atención. En ese preciso instante recordó las palabras que le explicara ella.

:*****:

 _Sábado por la mañana, Edificio B._

 _InuYasha se encerró en la oficina provisional y tomó asiento, cuando de pronto, su dispositivo móvil comenzó a sonar. En la pantalla se podía leer el nombre de "Akayoru". Se le hizo un poco extraño, pero contesto de inmediato._

 _–¿Hola? –_

 _–InuYasha, escucha con atención– se oyó la voz del demonio rojo. –Sé que no estás de acuerdo con lo que tu hermano hizo, así que necesito saber si no te importaría ayudarme a recuperar a Diana. –_

 _El mestizo dudó por un segundo, pero decidió aceptar._

 _–Claro que sí, quiero ayudarte. No me parece correcto el actuar de Sesshomaru, pero tampoco deseo ir en contra de él– dijo con seriedad. –Necesito saber qué tienes planeado antes de aceptar apoyarte. –_

 _–Entiendo a lo que te refieres, pero no se trata de que lo traiciones… bien sabes que, si Diana no lo acepta como compañero, él no puede obligarla– explicó Akayoru. –Así que mi intención es sacarla de su departamento, pero no puedo hacerlo yo, porque voy a pelear contra él en un duelo InuYoukai. –_

 _InuYasha se rascó la cabeza, no entendía mucho del dichoso asunto._

 _–No sé bien en qué consiste todo eso, pero también está el problema de la barrera creada por Sesshomaru. –_

 _–Y precisamente por eso necesito tu ayuda. Tu hermano usó su energía youkai para bloquear la entrada y salida del departamento, pero eso no es suficiente para mantener constante una barrera de ese tipo, necesito saber qué está empleando para estabilizarla. –_

 _–Déjame averiguarlo y de paso, investigar algo más sobre el duelo bajo las leyes InuYoukai, te regreso la llamada más tarde– pidió el mestizo._

 _–Me parece bien– confirmó Akayoru para después colgar la llamada._

 _El medio demonio revisó de inmediato la tarjeta que había tomado de la oficina de Sesshomaru. Era de esperarse que su hermano mantuviera esa información personal guardada en su escritorio y bajo llave. Además, no había necesidad de que alguien más supiera que la madre del Lord también usaba tecnología humana. Y Jaken no era el único con un llavero de repuesto._

 _–Bien, sólo espero que la señora Irasue no esté en un lugar sin señal– murmuró mientras digitaba el número en su teléfono celular._

 _El sonido de marcación se repitió insistentemente y luego una grabación lo mandó al buzón de voz. Suspiró y de nuevo hizo el intento. Se pasó cerca de una hora tratando de localizar a la demonesa, hasta que finalmente lo consiguió._

 _– ¿Quién eres y porque tengo tantas llamadas perdidas de ti? – se escuchó la voz seria de la Inugami al otro lado de la línea._

 _InuYasha tragó saliva nerviosamente. Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que habló con ella y siempre que lo hacía, la demonesa le provocaba ciertos nervios por su gélida personalidad. La cuál era incluso más fría que la del mismo Lord del Oeste._

 _–Señora Irasue, habla InuYasha… el medio hermano de Sesshomaru– dijo por fin._

 _– ¿InuYasha? – preguntó con un tono de indiferencia. –Ah, ya recuerdo, el hijo mestizo de InuTaisho… claro, como olvidar tu graciosa voz y tus llamativas orejitas– se escuchó una repentina risita._

 _El medio demonio se llevó una mano a la cara y suspiró resignado._

 _Esa fría demonesa, madre de su medio hermano, era en verdad extraña. En un principio cuando la conoció, ella lo trató con indiferencia, a pesar de saber que era hijo de InuTaisho y una humana. Irasue nunca se mostró prejuiciosa contra él, es más, llegó a mirarlo con cierta curiosidad. Casi del mismo modo en que veía a los cachorros humanos que alguna vez Sesshomaru protegió._

 _Entonces, en algún momento, hace un par de siglos, ella comenzó a llamarlo por el apodo de "orejitas". Precisamente por su llamativo rasgo canino, que no podía pasar desapercibido sobre su cabeza. InuYasha no sabe porque se tomó esa confianza la demonesa, pero tampoco es que le desagradara. Es decir, era la progenitora del señor del Oeste y lo mejor sería no contradecirla. En ese entonces, incluso a Sesshomaru se le hizo extraño su comportamiento, pero no le dio importancia._

 _–Así es señora Irasue, soy yo. –_

 _Al otro lado de la línea se escuchó el sonido de unos hielos cayendo en un vaso y posteriormente algún líquido._

 _–Y bien, a que debo tu llamada, éste número sólo lo tiene Sesshomaru y si te lo proporcionó, fue por algo– habló ella, para luego tomar un trago de su bebida._

 _–Bueno… debo aclarar que robé la tarjeta con su número… – explicó lentamente. –Pero mis motivos son serios y creo que es necesario que escuche lo que tengo que decir sobre Sesshomaru, además de que necesito su asesoría. –_

 _Otro trago por parte de la Inugami antes de contestar._

 _–Te escucho orejitas, que sucede. –_

 _El mestizo le platicó rápidamente toda la situación: Sesshomaru reencontrándose con la humana, a la cuál identificaba como hembra compatible, la intervención del Inugami escarlata y su relación con la mujer, el secuestro de ésta y el desafío por parte de la casa Roja hacia el Lord._

 _La demonesa se quedó en silencio, escuchando todo y cuando finalmente terminó la explicación, soltó un largo suspiro. Se oyó que tomaba otro sorbo y luego dejaba el vaso sobre alguna superficie de cristal._

 _–Vaya, esto es lo más insólito que me ha tocado presenciar en mi larga existencia. Esa joven humana tiene una pésima suerte en verdad y ahora me entero que es compatible con dos Inugamis… pobre de ella. –_

 _– ¿Por qué lo dice, señora? – quiso saber InuYasha._

 _–Porque… simplemente no podrá librarse de ellos– explicó en un tono indiferente. –Los demonios son muy obsesivos cuando encuentran a una hembra compatible, si es una demonesa y los rechaza, ellos lo aceptaran sin más remedio… pero cuando se trata de una humana, su negativa no tiene valor alguno. –_

 _El mestizo alzó las cejas en un gesto de evidente sorpresa y desconcierto. Jamás imaginó que una situación así podría suceder cuando había compatibilidad entre humanos y criaturas sobrenaturales. Es decir, él y Kagome eran un caso aparte, que nada tenía que ver con el instinto Inugami y la obsesión por quedarse con una hembra._

 _–Eso suena demasiado inquietante… –_

 _Se oyeron sonidos de cajones abriéndose y cosas siendo movidas de un lado a otro._

 _–No tienes ni idea orejitas, así que alégrate de ser mitad humano– dijo Irasue al otro lado de la línea. –Esa mujer tendría que esconderse en el fin del mundo para que no la encuentren de nuevo o tendría que matarlos a ambos para que la dejen en paz… y dudo que pueda hacerlo, así que estará obligada a quedarse con alguno de ellos, aceptar ser su compañera y olvidarse por completo de los machos de su propia especie… –_

 _–No puede ser… – murmuró InuYasha, evidentemente preocupado. –Pero en todo caso, si ella parece tener inclinación por alguno de los Inugamis, ¿Podría elegirlo y él otro desistiría? –_

 _–Sí, eso resolvería el conflicto, aunque seguramente habría una pelea de cualquier manera… algunos machos son demasiado insistentes y no renuncian tan fácilmente– contestó la Inugami. –Y por lo que me dices, el asunto ya está en la fase de la pelea, ¿Cierto? –_

 _El mestizo asintió, explicando los detalles._

 _–Así es, Akayoru de la casa Roja, desafió a Sesshomaru a un duelo, sólo que lo hizo bajo las leyes InuYoukai, pero no estoy seguro qué significa todo eso. –_

 _Irasue volvió a suspirar fastidiada. Esas no eran buenas noticias, si su hijo aceptaba un duelo de ese tipo, pondría en riesgo su puesto como jerarca de las tierras Occidentales. Y obviamente, afectaba a todos los integrantes de la casa Plateada._

 _–Eso significa que Sesshomaru peleará por conservar su liderato como señor del Oeste, pero si no me equivoco, también lo hace por quedarse con la mujer– detalló, mientras se escuchaba que iba de un lado a otro. –Seguramente el macho escarlata tiene en mente recuperarla de esa manera. –_

 _El medio demonio se rascó la cabeza, la situación era complicada._

 _–Me queda en claro lo del duelo, aunque no me agrada la idea para nada. Sin embargo, cuando quise hacer que Sesshomaru entrará en razón, me amenazó para no intervenir en la pelea– exhaló cansado. –Y es que con Akayoru, ya tengo cierta amistad y deseo ayudarlo a recuperar a la joven. –_

 _– ¿Sabes dónde la tiene? – preguntó ella._

 _–En su departamento al norte de la ciudad, colocó una barrera con su energía youkai y nadie puede entrar. –_

 _–Entiendo, pero esas barreras necesitan sellos especiales, mantenerlas estables no es tan fácil y muy probablemente Sesshomaru los ha colocado a lo largo de ese sitio, ocultos a la vista obviamente. –_

 _InuYasha se levantó de su asiento para empezar a caminar de un lado a otro._

 _–Señora Irasue, perdón por molestarla con mi llamada– tomó aire rápidamente para luego hacer la petición. –Pero en verdad necesito que me explique en qué consisten las reglas InuYoukai en un duelo y que me diga si es posible evadir la barrera… no quiero quedarme de brazos cruzados, esta situación simplemente no está bien. –_

 _Del otro lado, se escuchó como cerraban un zíper y luego el sonido de algo arrastrándose por el suelo._

 _–Muy bien orejitas, te lo diré, pero sólo porque Sesshomaru en verdad está haciendo una estupidez– respondió la demonesa. –No sé qué tan fuerte sea el beta que lo desafió, pero no podemos confiarnos, los escarlata nos siguen en fuerza y poder, así que no me agrada la idea de que mi jerarquía se vea amenazada. –_

 _El mestizo volvió a suspirar con resignación, ella estaba en lo cierto. Al ser el segundo en la línea de poder en los territorios del Oeste, también su estatus se vería comprometido._

 _–Supongo que eso me afecta a mí también, así que estoy interesado en que esto se solucione de la mejor manera, señora. –_

 _Se oyó el sonido de las puertas de un elevador y a la demonesa entrando en el cubo del mismo._

 _–Para desestabilizar la barrera, es necesario que la humana rompa al menos unos de los sellos, de esa manera, podrá salir por alguna ventana o puerta del lugar– explicó Irasue. –Respecto al duelo bajo las reglas de nuestra especie… –_

 _InuYasha escuchó atentamente y regresó al escritorio para tomar notas, esto era todo lo que necesitaba saber para ayudar a Akayoru con su plan._

 _Antes de finalizar la llamada, la madre del Lord le dijo que ya iba en camino. Necesitaba estar presente en la resolución de todo esto, así que le pidió mantenerla informada._

:*****:

El mestizo terminó de recordar, la señora Irasue le había explicado lo necesario para entender por qué Akayoru se atrevió a desafiar a Sesshomaru. De igual modo, gracias a la información sobre los sellos, consiguieron elaborar un plan, el cual fue transmitido a Diana por medio de una pequeña nota.

Ahora sólo quedaba esperar el desenlace final.

…

***Normas InuYoukai para un duelo***

Regla #1: Cualquiera puede desafiar a un Lord cardinal, siempre y cuando tenga un poder respetable. El desafiado no podrá negarse a dicho reto y deberá aceptarlo.

Regla #2: El desafiante deberá convocar a un juez imparcial y se le permitirá poner las condiciones de dónde, cómo y cuándo será el duelo. El desafiado deberá aceptarlas y no podrá rechazarlas, a menos que alguna de ellas atente contra su seguridad.

Regla #3: No se permiten armas de ningún tipo, sólo las habilidades naturales de los InuYoukai. No habrá limitación de poder y ambos competidores se someterán a las condiciones del sitio de la pelea.

Regla #4: Es obligatorio la presencia de al menos un par de testigos, uno por cada competidor. No podrán intervenir durante el duelo, deberán dar certeza de lo que ocurra y aceptar el resultado final sin objeción alguna.

Regla #5: No habrá límite de tiempo para el combate, a menos que sea establecido desde el principio o que alguno de los peleadores muera.

Regla #6: Cualquiera de los competidores podrá dimitir, independientemente de sus circunstancias para dicha decisión. Pero el castigo por ello, será el escarnio público.

Regla #7: El ganador deberá aceptar la sumisión del rival y respetar su vida. En caso contrario, perderá por desacato a ésta regla y el juez en turno, deberá tomar cartas en el asunto.

…

El Kitsune mantuvo su mirada fija en el Lord cuando empezó a explicar.

–La sexta regla InuYoukai indica que, en un enfrentamiento, "Cualquiera de los competidores podrá dimitir, independientemente de sus circunstancias para dicha decisión. Pero el castigo por ello, será el escarnio público"– dijo Gobi con calma. –Akayoru acaba de rendirse en voz alta y clara, por lo tanto, yo debo validar su petición. –

Sesshomaru apretó los puños con furia, sin poder decir una sola palabra. Entonces el demonio zorro se giró hacia el pelirrojo.

–Desafiante de la casa Roja… ¿Estás renunciando al duelo? – interrogó.

Akayoru asintió con firmeza y luego inclinó ligeramente la cabeza ante el ministro.

–Me rindo, renunció a mi desafío por el título de señor del Oeste y… aceptaré el escarnio público. –

El Kitsune imitó el gesto también, aceptando su rendición.

–Que así sea entonces… te recomiendo prepararte para la burla– su tono fue serio y firme. Entonces desvió la mirada hacia el demonio plateado nuevamente. –Lord Sesshomaru, de acuerdo a las reglas de su especie, ésta confrontación llega a su fin debido a la presente declaración… ¿Acepta la sumisión del integrante de la casa Roja? –

Los enfrentamientos entre Inugamis no son comunes, porque llegan a ser muy peligrosos para ambos peleadores. Por esto mismo, se establecieron las reglas InuYoukai muchos siglos atrás, para poder mediar las confrontaciones y que no concluyeran en finales sangrientos a menos que fuera muy necesario.

En el caso de la rendición, ésta regla era una de las mejores maneras para llegar a un acuerdo pacífico. El ganador conservaba su estatus, sin perder prestigio y sin arriesgar su seguridad. El perdedor se sometía, pedía una disculpa pública y se alejaba para siempre de los dominios del vencedor. A veces con el escarnio de los demás youkais, como castigo por su atrevimiento.

No obstante, algunos demonios no se toman a bien dicha regla.

La bestia blanca alcanzó el grado más alto de ira, expresándose en el rojo enturbiado de su mirada. Sus colmillos se mostraron en una mueca rabiosa y su gruñido se volvió todavía más amenazante.

– ¡No! – bramó con fuerza. –¡No acepto su rendición y quiero su maldita cabeza ahora! – tensó las zarpas de ambas manos, dando un paso hacia el macho rojo.

De repente, el demonio zorro levantó un brazo, frenándolo de golpe. En ese instante su energía youkai creció llamativamente y la sombra de sus cinco colas se vislumbró detrás de él. Sus falsos ojos cafés cambiaron al anaranjado brillante. No perdió el disfraz humano, pero su semblante cambió.

–Mi Lord, por favor no lo haga… – indicó con voz gélida, mirando reprobatoriamente a Sesshomaru. –En éste momento, como juez, yo he consentido la rendición del Inugami beta, si usted lo ataca ahora… perderá por desacato a la séptima regla InuYoukai. –

El demonio plateado entornó los ojos al escucharlo y luego dirigió su atención hacia el pelirrojo. Akayoru le sostuvo la mirada sin inmutarse. No estaba sonriendo ni burlándose, por el contrario, su expresión era demasiado fría e inexpresiva. Era consciente de que, al rendirse, estaba perdiendo automáticamente el combate.

El macho rojo sabía lo que había hecho, demostrando bastante inteligencia para usar la reglas InuYoukai a su favor, pero arriesgándose a quedar expuesto ante las burlas de los demás youkais. La casa Roja pasaría a ser el hazmerreír del Oeste. Y a pesar de saberlo, Sesshomaru no se sentía satisfecho.

– ¡Fuera de mi camino! – siseó colérico. – ¡No voy a tolerar ésta burla, el escarlata debe morir y una maldita regla no me detendrá! –

Su energía youkai se expresó violentamente y un golpe de telequinesis arrojó al Kitsune algunos metros más allá. Dio otro paso hacia Akayoru al mismo tiempo que sus garras crecían con un chasquido. El Inugami beta enseñó los colmillos y tomó una posición defensiva de inmediato.

–¡No seas estúpido, Sesshomaru! – advirtió el demonio rojo. –¡Estás a punto de perder tu título como Lord Occidental! –

Del otro lado del claro, Kurenaichi gruñó al mismo tiempo que su mirada se enrojecía. Comenzó a caminar con paso rápido, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que el señor del Oeste asesinara a su hermano. Y ahora que el duelo había finalizado con el beneplácito del ministro Gobi, nada le impedía ayudar a su familiar.

En el sitio opuesto, Jaken se ocultaba temeroso tras los arbustos, mientras que InuYasha se tensaba por completo. La situación se había torcido peligrosamente y él ya no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Iba a dar el primer paso en dirección de su hermano, cuando súbitamente, se escuchó una imperativa voz.

–Es suficiente Sesshomaru… –

Todos escucharon perfectamente esas palabras.

Las miradas se dirigieron a la figura femenina que llegaba caminando tranquilamente por una de las veredas del lugar. La elegante dama vestía un traje sastre negro, compuesto de blazer y pantalón, haciendo juego con una blusa de color lila. Tacones oscuros y cabello platinado recogido en alto con sólo el flequillo adornando su frente. Su camuflaje humano le daba la apariencia de una mujer madura y hermosa.

La imponente presencia de la Inugami no dejó a nadie indiferente. Lady Irasue, la madre del Lord Occidental, había llegado.

* * *

Continuará...

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Alexiz tutsi:** No puedo garantizar eso, Diana no está interesado en el Lord. Pero bueno, hay que tener calma ;)

 **Kitty 1999:** Querida, creo que ya te das una idea de lo que va a pasar ;) eres muy intuitiva y conoces mi tetralogía desde el inicio.

 **fabelliot:** Sé que no quieres a mi Inugami rojo :D, pero vamos, no se iba a dejar zarandear por Sesshomaru tan fácilmente XDXDXDXDXD

 **Inugami:** Que bueno que te gustó como desarrollé la pelea. Y sí, la sonrisa burlona tenía que ver con la llamada de la mujer XDXDXDXD Soy mala, lo sé. Y aún estoy decidiendo con quién se queda Diana. Pero... pues si huye del Lord, es por algo...

 **Tsuki-Ruyii:** Gracias por tu extenso comentario querida, me hiciste sonreír de oreja a oreja ;D Y como te había dicho, nadie va a morir, no hay de que preocuparse, quiero demasiado a mis dos Inugamis como para hacer eso. Ademas de que sería muy malo para mi salud XDXDXDXD Me alegra saber que te atrapó la trama y que te gusto el desarrollo de la pelea. Es un gusto saber que te agrada mi querido pelirrojo ;D y su sonrisa traviesa XP claro, sin olvidar a Sesshomaru XDXDXD Y sobre Diana... pues aún esta por verse qué va a hacer. Creo que no es tan fácil para ella, estando en la situación que está... y como dice Irasue, no podrá deshacerse de ellos tan fácilmente XDXDXDXD (Ok, creo que el fic ya se me fue de las manos jeje)

 **Guest:** Calma, calma ¿porque se alteran los ánimos? XDXDXD No pensé que esté fic pudiera generar incomodidad en alguien 0_0 Pero vamos, la trama ya apuntaba a eso y aún falta el desenlace final.

De nuevo les doy las Gracias a todos por leer mis historias ;3

Hasta pronto.


	17. Justificación

Buenas noches:

Perdonen la tardanza, el fin de año se acerca y yo me vuelvo más floja ;P

Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, dónde veremos la conclusión del duelo entre Inugamis y otro giro inesperado (sí, creo que van a odiarme otro poquito :P)

Agradezco mucho su tiempo de lectura y sus comentarios, me sacan una gran sonrisa :D

 **Atención:** InuYasha y sus personajes pertenecen a **Rumiko Takahashi**. Los **OC** son de mi autoría personal, así como la historia, la cual solamente escribí por capricho y para satisfacer las perversiones de algunos(as), incluyéndome ;3

* * *

Capítulo 17: Justificación

Parque Sur.

Todos se quedaron inmóviles por un par de segundos, observando como lady Irasue caminaba hacia el centro del conflicto. Mantenía un gesto sereno, que seguramente ocultaba su molestia por dicha situación.

La demonesa observó el estado de su hijo. El Lord se notaba fatigado, su energía youkai vibraba erráticamente y las heridas en su cara y cuerpo eran notorias por los rastros de sangre. A pesar de que la regeneración acelerada ya había sanado parcialmente el daño físico, éste aún era notorio. Por lo visto, la contienda si fue bastante violenta.

Entonces dirigió su mirada a los demonios rojos. De inmediato identificó a Kurenaichi, líder de la casa Roja.

– _¡Maldita sea Sesshomaru, tenías que ponerte a pelear precisamente con un beta de la casa Roja!_ – rumió para sí misma. – _Hace siglos que no teníamos conflictos con ellos, pero ahora será un problema si el escarlata mayor decide hacer un escándalo de esto…_ –

Luego miró al otro pelirrojo, quién no dejaba de enseñarle los colmillos a su hijo. Seguramente era el que deseaba recuperar a la hembra humana. También estaba visiblemente herido y se notaba que en verdad le había dado problemas a Sesshomaru.

– _Vaya, el "mocoso" es bastante hábil, ya me lo suponía, los InuYoukai rojos también son fuertes_ – pensó ella con fastidio. – _¡El problema es que, si Sesshomaru lo agrede una vez más, él podría reclamar su título como Lord!_ – gruñó frustrada.

Había llegado justo a tiempo para escuchar al ministro Gobi aceptar la rendición de Akayoru. Y también para ver explotar la furia de su vástago. En verdad quería matar al Inugami rojo sin tomar en cuenta todo lo que estaba en juego. Esto era un verdadero problema, así que debía hacerlo entrar en razón.

Irasue caminó hasta donde estaba el Kitsune, quién ya se ponía de pie y sacudía un poco sus vestimentas. Su expresión severa insinuaba malas noticias. La agresión hacía un ministro del Oeste era grave y más si estaba fungiendo como juez.

–Ministro Gobi, lamento toda esta situación– dijo la demonesa, haciendo una leve inclinación con el rostro a modo de saludo. –Por favor, antes de que tome una decisión precipitada, permítame hablar con mi hijo. –

El demonio zorro, hizo una formal reverencia hacia ella.

–Saludos mi lady, no esperaba encontrarla en estas circunstancias– respondió, levantando el rostro nuevamente. –Pero me temo que a Lord Sesshomaru no le importa infringir las leyes InuYoukai– volteó hacia él con gesto serio.

El demonio plateado se mantenía quieto, a escasos pasos del escarlata, mirando de soslayo lo que sucedía con el Kitsune y su madre. Pero seguía demasiado exaltado y su bestia no dejaba de agitarse revoltosamente. La interrupción solamente había frenado su arrebato por un instante, pero no por ello dejaba de observar a su rival de forma amenazante. El otro macho le regresaba el mismo gesto furioso, con los colmillos al aire y las zarpas en punta.

Tuvo la intención de moverse hacia él para atacarlo, sin importar las consecuencias. No obstante, Akayoru pareció adivinar sus pensamientos, así que, de forma súbita, se volvió un borrón frente a sus ojos y cuando trató de ubicarlo nuevamente, el demonio escarlata ya estaba junto a su hermano Kurenaichi. Evidentemente, poner distancia de por medio, dejaba en claro que ya no deseaba responder a su agresión.

Gruñó colérico, girándose hacia ellos, pero sus intenciones de nuevo fueron interrumpidas.

– ¡Sesshomaru! – la voz de la demonesa se oyó imperativa y más molesta que nunca.

– ¡No es el momento adecuado, madre! – rugió el Lord. – ¡Ese maldito beta se ha burlado de mí y lo haré pagar con sangre! –

La demonesa se aproximó con paso firme, sin dejar de mirarlo reprobatoriamente.

– ¡Ya basta de estupideces! – siseó irritada. –¡No pienso permitir que mandes al infierno todo lo que la casa Plateada ha hecho en los últimos siglos, sólo porque no puedes controlar tu ira! – se colocó frente a él, haciendo que su atención se centrara en ella y no en los Inugamis rojos. –Además, yo escuché perfectamente la rendición del beta, ya no desea reclamar tu título como Lord cardinal. –

Su hijo le dirigió una mirada cargada de frustración.

– ¡Esto va más allá de mi jerarquía! –

– ¿En verdad quieres perder tu estatus sólo por una hembra? – cuestionó fríamente.

Sesshomaru volvió a gruñir, realmente se le estaba dificultando el poder contenerse. Pero cuando escuchó su pregunta, entornó los ojos y su expresión se volvió más colérica. Hasta ese momento no había razonado por qué su progenitora estaba allí.

– ¡¿Qué haces aquí y cómo rayos sabes eso?! – su mirada enrojecida se desvió momentáneamente al mestizo, quién se mantenía serio. –¡Fue ese idiota de InuYasha, ¿Verdad?! –

Irasue no se inmutó ante su reproche.

–Sí, tu hermano me puso en sobre aviso de la estupidez que estás haciendo al arriesgar el Oeste por una hembra que ni siquiera es una demonesa. –

– ¡Tú no sabes nada, madre! – rugió de nuevo. – ¡Esa mujer es compatible conmigo y lo he comprobado en varias ocasiones! –

La Inugami entornó los ojos y le preguntó con seriedad.

–Ella… ¿Ya te acepto?, ¿Tan siquiera te tomaste la molestia de explicarle la situación? –

El demonio plateado no contestó, pero su energía youkai seguía tensa, delatando la frustración que llevaba por dentro. La hembra humana nunca lo había aceptado. Desde un principio había accedido a sus deseos por la fuerza y con chantajes. Sí, se había entregado a él en algunas ocasiones y rendido en otras. Ella había disfrutado de sus caricias sin ocultarlo, pero no por ello, lo reconocía como compañero.

Sin embargo, su rechazo no tenía importancia para el Lord.

– ¡Su aceptación no me interesa y deberá resignarse! –

Irasue movió negativamente la cabeza.

–Será mejor que lo pienses bien, Sesshomaru– recriminó, mirando de reojo al ministro Gobi, quién parecía estar tomando una decisión sobre el comportamiento de su hijo. –Pero por el momento, te voy a pedir que detengas ésta rabieta, piensa las cosas detenidamente… el beta ya se rindió, ya no amenaza tu jerarquía, su casa noble se verá envuelta en el escarnio debido a su dimisión, tú seguirás siendo el señor del Oeste y eso beneficiará tu estatus como el más fuerte, además… todavía tienes a la hembra en tu poder. –

El Inugami plateado volvió a estrechar la mirada, en verdad seguía furioso, pero las palabras de su madre eran ciertas. Quizás ella no estaba de acuerdo con su comportamiento, pero lo que trataba de explicarle era que no debía arriesgar su victoria. Si el Kitsune de cinco colas resolvía sentenciarlo a perder por desacato a la séptima regla, tendría que renunciar a su dominio sobre Occidente, a su rango privilegiado sobre los demás youkais y a la humana también.

Porque, quisiera o no, el poder totalitario ya no les pertenecía del todo a las casas nobles. Siglos atrás, después de las guerras contra los hombres, se formó un concilio de youkais en el que se determinó que el mando sobre el territorio cardinal debía estar repartido en un grupo equitativo de demonios longevos y el Lord sería el representante principal. De esta manera podían lidiar mejor con los humanos.

Así que, no era buena idea molestar a uno de los ministros que formaba parte de dicho grupo. Y menos si ya había dado su veredicto en éste desafío.

La bestia blanca parecía entenderlo por el momento, no estaba del todo convencida, pero por ahora podía tolerar esta situación, así que apaciguó su ira. Sesshomaru dejó de gruñir y empezó a respirar más lentamente, tratando de serenarse. Su mirada recuperó el color claro, aunque su expresión seguía viéndose molesta.

–De acuerdo… ya me encargaré de él más tarde– masculló por lo bajo.

Irasue solamente rodó los ojos, pero ya no tenía intención de decirle nada más, había logrado que no arriesgara el privilegio de la casa Plateada, con eso era suficiente por el momento. Ya se encargaría de lo que faltaba por resolver. Entonces se percató de que el ministro Gobi se aproximaba a ellos.

–Y bien, Lord Sesshomaru, ¿Ya recapacitó? –

El demonio plateado asintió levemente. No se disculparía por su arrebato contra el Kitsune, pero sí era obligatorio aceptar la sumisión del desafiante como parte de las reglas del duelo.

– ¡Acepto la rendición de mi rival! – declaró con voz fuerte y clara ante el ministro, después se dirigió a Akayoru. –¡No necesito escuchar tu maldita disculpa, no quiero verte en mis dominios y más te vale no abrir la boca respecto a esto! –

Acto seguido, les dio la espalda a todos para comenzar a caminar rumbo a otra vereda, alejándose y rumiando su irritación todavía. No tenía fuerzas para usar su habilidad de traslación, así que debía volver por tierra a su departamento. La energía youkai revoloteó a su alrededor y su camuflaje humano se desplegó mientras se perdía entre los árboles.

El Kitsune quiso decirle algo más, pero la demonesa lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

–Ministro, será mejor dejar las cosas así, mi hijo es demasiado irascible y como sea, ya aceptó la rendición, con eso, el duelo puede darse por terminado definitivamente. –

El demonio zorro suspiró resignado.

–Está bien, que así sea entonces, pero, de cualquier manera, esto quedará asentado en los registros– dirigió su atención hacia los demonios rojos. –Esto es todo Akayoru, eres libre de marcharte con tu hermano y tú sabrás cómo tomas las palabras de Lord Sesshomaru, por mi parte, me mantendré reservado. –

El macho rojo asintió.

–Gracias ministro Gobi… – soltó una exhalación entrecortada y de pronto cayó de rodillas al suelo, escupiendo algo de sangre por la boca mientras se sostenía con ambos brazos.

–Será mejor largarnos de inmediato, tienes que alimentarte para acelerar la curación de ese desgarramiento– dijo Kurenaichi, quitándose la gabardina para cubrir a su hermano.

–Sí, ya lo sé– tosió un poco. –Maldito Sesshomaru… – soltó una leve risilla. –Me gustaría ver tu cara cuando… –

Entonces se escucharon los tacones de la demonesa acercándose a ellos. Ambos la miraron e hicieron una inclinación con el rostro para saludarla.

–Lady Irasue– dijo Kurenaichi. –Es un honor verla de nuevo, aunque no en las mejores circunstancias– sonrió levemente.

La Inugami los miró serena, devolviendo el saludo también. Conocía perfectamente a los dos, el líder de la casa Roja tenía casi la misma edad que Sesshomaru. Y es que, entre ambos linajes, Plateado y Escarlata, siempre ha habido cierta rivalidad a lo largo de los siglos, manteniendo la mayor parte del tiempo una extraña paz. No es que estuvieran en guerra, simplemente era como no llevarse bien con un vecino molesto.

Y en fechas recientes, ambas casas nobles habían estado compitiendo en negocios humanos. Lo cual se podía traducir como una "disputa" entre linajes, pero sin llegar a la confrontación física. Por esto mismo, a Irasue le preocupaba que Kurenaichi hiciera un escándalo si algo sucedía con su hermano menor.

Los demonios rojos tenían numerosos medios económicos y de negocio para generarles problemas y pérdidas a los integrantes de la casa Plateada. Simplemente, la demonesa no quería que su estatus se viera afectado, ni tampoco sus negocios. Después de todo, vivir con tecnología y comodidades humanas era divertido. Algo que su hijo a veces no valoraba.

–Me sorprenden en verdad– habló ella. –Tu hermano se arriesgó mucho al desafiar de esa manera a Sesshomaru y aún me cuesta creer que él aceptara sus condiciones– miró al pelirrojo menor.

Akayoru se limpió la sangre de la boca mientras se ponía de pie y cerraba la gabardina.

–Lady Irasue, no sé qué tan enterada esté de la situación, pero la humana que secuestró su hijo es una potencial compañera para mí y él se inmiscuyó, siendo que en el pasado ya se había aprovechado de ella, manteniéndola como concubina– gruñó molesto. – ¡Diana nunca lo reconoció como posible compañero y él no respetó eso! –

–Sí, entiendo de lo que hablas, yo misma ayudé a esa mujer tiempo atrás– suspiró cansadamente. –Pero a veces el destino es caprichoso, así que te recomiendo manipular bien tus cartas… porque no habrá otra oportunidad, Sesshomaru no se va a quedar tan tranquilo cuando se dé cuenta de tu jugada. –

Entonces se escucharon los pasos de InuYasha, quién ya se aproximaba.

–Señora Irasue, en verdad agradezco su intervención, su ayuda fue muy valiosa. –

–Escucha "orejitas", no te recomiendo que vayas a buscar a Sesshomaru en éste momento– dijo la demonesa con tono serio. –Es muy probable que se ponga rabioso cuando descubra lo que hicieron– miró al pelirrojo y luego al mestizo. –Voy a ir a hablar con él, hay un asunto _importante_ que debe escuchar y que espero, termine de resolver todo esto. –

Akayoru e InuYasha asintieron al mismo tiempo.

–Nunca fue mi intención ponerme en su contra– dijo el medio demonio. –Pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, esa pobre chica en verdad estaba asustada cuando se la llevó– soltó un suspiro cansado. –Me imagino que ahora tendré que resignarme a que me quite el sello de camuflaje. –

–Estoy en deuda contigo, InuYasha– habló el Inugami. –Si eso pasa, puedes contar conmigo, yo mismo te prepararé un nuevo sello con mi energía. –

El mestizó movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

–Gracias Akayoru, entonces me retiro ahora– se despidió con una leve inclinación. –Señora Irasue, Kurenaichi, ministro Gobi– hizo un saludo con la mano y luego se encaminó hacia la vereda por donde había llegado con Jaken.

El Kappa se había mantenido junto a los arbustos, sin decir nada y escuchando atentamente. Ahora no sabía qué pensar después de enterarse de lo que hizo el medio demonio, pero al menos, estaba seguro de que su señor no lo castigaría a él.

– ¿Qué diablos hiciste InuYasha?, a mi amo bonito no le gustan las traiciones– se expresó nervioso.

–Tranquilo Jaken, ya veré cómo lo resuelvo, pero por ahora, sólo quiero ir a desayunar– contestó indiferente.

Ambos se alejaron hasta perderse entre los arbustos del sendero.

El Kitsune carraspeó un poco y luego de acercó a Kurenaichi.

–Tengo que regresar a Japón, pero será mejor que primero llevemos a tu hermano a su departamento para que se recupere. –

El pelirrojo mayor asintió.

–Con su permiso Lady Irasue, nos vamos– se despidió, mientras ayudaba a Akayoru a sostenerse.

El Inugami lastimado solamente inclinó el rostro a modo de despedida. El ministro hizo lo mismo y posteriormente los tres se alejaron rumbo a la salida más cercana.

La demonesa se quedó unos momentos más y con la vista recorrió todo el claro, donde se notaban las huellas de la confrontación. Arboles cortados, ramas rotas, el suelo erosionado y varias marcas en el suelo de golpes, sangre y rastros de veneno.

–Creo que será necesario disimular un poco éste desastre antes de que algún humano curioso venga– suspiró, mientras hacía uso de su poder psíquico para "limpiar" la escena.

:*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*:

Zona residencial al norte de la cuidad.

Cuando Sesshomaru descendió de su automóvil tuvo una sensación extraña. Algo no estaba bien y podía sentirlo en el aire. Entonces concentró su poder youkai para reforzar su camuflaje humano y que éste no revelara su verdadero estado de cansancio. Se encaminó a la zona de ascensores.

Afortunadamente a esa hora no había mucho movimiento, así que pudo tomar el elevador privado sin ser visto por alguno de los humanos que habitaban también en esa torre departamental. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a un nivel de llegar a su Penthouse, se percató del cambio en el ambiente. No había ninguna energía sobrenatural rodeando su morada.

El ascensor alcanzó el final de su recorrido. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que su barrera había sido vulnerada. Caminó por el vestíbulo mientras sentía como su bestia interna se removía inquieta. Comenzó a olfatear y se alarmó al no percibir el aroma de la hembra.

– _¡¿Qué significa esto?!_ – gruñó la criatura.

El Lord avanzó por el pasillo y sin saber bien porque, se desvió hacia el comedor. Alcanzó la cocina y pudo ver la puerta del cuarto de servicio abierta.

–¡Maldita sea, no puede ser! – bufó molesto, presintiendo lo que podría significar.

Entró en el lugar, percatándose del desastre: Cajones abiertos, cosas fuera de su lugar y el centro de lavado derribado. En el aire aún quedaba un leve rastro femenino, la mujer había estado allí. Su mirada se clavó en la pared descubierta. El sello estaba rasgado y el pedazo faltante yacía en el suelo junto con un par de guantes. Su cólera empezó a burbujear rápidamente.

– ¡Esa mujer! – rugió al mismo tiempo que su camuflaje se desvanecía y su energía revoloteaba furiosa.

Caminó un poco más y pudo ver el anaquel al fondo de la habitación. Permanecía separado de la pared y la puerta de emergencia, que se supone debía ocultar, ahora estaba completamente abierta. Su rabia no hizo sino aumentar, volviendo más pesada su aura demoníaca.

– _¡Que mierda ha pasado!_ – bramó la bestia blanca. – _¡¿Dónde está ella?!_ –

La energía sobrenatural de Sesshomaru comenzó a desplegarse alrededor. A pesar del agotamiento, aún era capaz de tener un arranque de ira. Si no se controlaba, provocaría una vibración en las paredes del lugar. Alzó la mano hacia la puerta de emergencia y su poder psíquico hizo que se cerrara con un violento golpe, provocando que el estante cercano se precipitara al suelo.

– ¡Has cometido un grave error mujer! – siseó al mismo tiempo que sus iris cambiaban al azul metálico y se rodeaban de un intenso rojo.

Salió de la zona de servicio y se encaminó a la estancia, marchando rápidamente y permitiendo que su poder youkai se descontrolara. El ambiente se cargó de electricidad, provocando el falló de las lámparas. Entonces, un sutil sonido retumbó en las paredes, la furia del Lord Occidental estaba a punto de estallar una vez más.

Repentinamente, algo llamó su atención, desviando su mirada hacia la terraza. Un brillante orbe descendía cerca de los camastros en ese preciso momento. Un par de segundos después, la esfera cambió a una forma humana. El demonio plateado enseñó los colmillos encolerizado, no estaba de humor para soportar a su madre.

La demonesa comenzó a caminar hacia el interior, encontrándose de frente con su vástago. No se inmutó al ver su frenético estado. Era lógica su reacción, puesto que la hembra humana ya no estaba en su posesión. Ahora vendría la parte difícil: Explicarle que no podría tenerla de regreso.

– ¡Tú tuviste algo que ver en esto, ¿Cierto?!– inquirió amenazante.

Irasue se detuvo a un par de metros de él y con mirada gélida, lo enfrentó.

–Sí, yo le dije a InuYasha como evadir tu barrera– sus palabras se escucharon firmes y serias. –Y de alguna manera, consiguió pasarle la información a esa humana para ayudarla a escapar. –

– ¡¿Por qué lo has hecho?! – gruñó, visiblemente alterado y apenas controlándose. – ¡A ti no te importan los humanos!, ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito interés en ayudar a esa mujer?! –

La mirada ámbar de la Inugami se estrechó y soltó una cruda repuesta.

–Sabes perfectamente que ella morirá si se queda a tu lado. –

El gruñido de Sesshomaru se volvió más gutural y las marcas violetas de sus mejillas se aserraron, volviendo su semblante más salvaje. Se quedó callado por unos segundos, meditando su respuesta. Había una incómoda verdad en las palabras de su progenitora.

– ¡Hay maneras de solucionarlo! – masculló.

–No es recomendable, bien sabes que esos métodos no son adecuados y menos para un humano– replicó la Inugami. –La única manera viable es el vínculo de sangre y tú ya no puedes emplearlo con ella. –

El Lord la señaló acusatoriamente.

– ¡¿Y quién tuvo la culpa de eso?!– recriminó furioso. –¡No tenías por qué intervenir madre, no era tu asunto! –

Irasue rodó los ojos con fastidio, su hijo era demasiado necio cuando creía tener la razón en algo. No alcanzaba a darse cuenta que no se trataba sólo de su capricho por la hembra, sino que, ésta situación de _compatibilidad_ con humanos abarcaba otros factores. Algunos tan importantes como la aceptación por parte de la futura compañera.

–Escúchame Sesshomaru– gruñó, comenzando a enojarse también. –Un no, es un no y esa mujer te lo dejó en claro desde el principio, así que hazte a la idea de que ella no es la adecuada para ti. –

El demonio plateado volvió a sisear, sintiendo como su bestia interna se ponía cada vez más violenta, buscando salir al exterior. Tenía la intención de hacer a un lado a su madre e ir a buscar el rastro de la hembra y de ser posible, ahora sí, matar al Inugami beta.

Entonces y de forma súbita, sintió una dolorosa punzada en la cabeza, que lo obligó a llevarse las manos a las sienes. Eso había sido un golpe psíquico directo a su mente. La demonesa lo estaba sometiendo.

– ¡Siéntate y escucha lo que voy a decirte! – su elegante voz se deformó en un tono semi gutural. –Es acerca de la compañera que en verdad te corresponde. –

El señor de Occidente se congeló ante sus palabras.

Una nueva punzada lo hizo retroceder debido a la intensa sensación de mareo que le generó. Estaba excesivamente agotado y a estas alturas, su cólera ya no le permitía concentrarse para evadir el poder mental de su madre. Así que, a regañadientes, hizo lo que le pedía.

Ambos se sentaron en distintos sofás e Irasue buscó algo dentro de su blazer.

–Antes de que digas cualquier estupidez nuevamente, te voy a pedir que revises esto y que dejes fluir tu memoria olfativa– indicó, mientras le enseñaba un pequeño estuche rectangular de color negro.

Sesshomaru estrechó la mirada, no lograba entender qué pretendía su progenitora, pero hizo un intento por calmarse y escucharla. Después de todo, sus palabras lo habían intrigado profundamente, haciendo que incluso la bestia de su interior se quedara quieta por unos momentos, posponiendo un poco sus iracundas intenciones de ir tras la humana.

Ella le arrojó el estuche con un movimiento rápido y él lo atrapó con una mano sin problema. Le dio un rápido vistazo, tenía el tamaño de un pequeño alhajero, sin adornos llamativos, de textura uniforme y que estaba sellado a propósito. Esto era un método para conservar sin deterioro alguno lo que estuviera en su interior.

–Ábrelo y olfatea su contenido, te darás cuenta de algo muy interesante… – sonrió sutilmente la demonesa.

El Inugami sujetó con ambas manos el estuche y forzó su apertura tratando de no dañarlo. Se oyó un suave chasquido y lo que había dentro, quedó a la vista. Un sutil aroma se desplegó lentamente, acariciando sus fosas nasales, al mismo tiempo que su mirada se clavaba en el objeto de apariencia suave y blanca.

Se quedó petrificado cuando la memoria olfativa le devolvió el recuerdo de lo que significaba aquello. Una ola de sensaciones pasadas se desbordó dentro de él. La bestia blanca permaneció en trance por un segundo y después lanzó un lastimero aullido.

:*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*:

Zona céntrica de la ciudad.

Los tres youkais salieron del elevador privado y caminaron por la estancia hasta llegar a la cocina. Akayoru se notaba visiblemente agotado y la herida en su cuello aún seguía punzante y goteando. El ministro Gobi lo ayudó a sentarse mientras Kurenaichi descongelaba el alimento que necesitaba.

–Quiero… hablar con… Diana– murmuró entrecortado.

–Tranquilo muchacho, no te esfuerces, has perdido mucha sangre– dijo el demonio zorro, acercándole un vaso con agua.

–No seas idiota Akayoru, primero recupérate y después te preocupas por la mujer– regañó el hermano mayor, sirviéndole la comida. –Sabes bien que ella está a salvo en la casa de los suburbios y tu chofer ya me mandó un mensaje informando que llegaron sin problemas. –

El pelirrojo menor pareció tranquilizarse al escucharlo. Asintió despacio y procedió a comer. Era la única manera de ayudar a su cuerpo a recuperar su energía, asimismo, su auto regeneración se encargaría de cicatrizar más rápido las heridas y de reponer la sangre perdida.

El ministro Gobi sacó su libretita e hizo algunas anotaciones.

–Bien muchachos, mi trabajo ha terminado, debo volver de inmediato para hacer mis registros pertinentes– miró a Kurenaichi. –Espero que sepas lidiar con esto, si los youkais del Oeste se enteran de lo que sucedió, la casa Roja tendrá algunos problemillas más adelante– reiteró con un leve alzamiento de cejas.

–Sí, ya sabía que eso podría pasar– sonrió de medio lado el mayor. –Pero bueno, mientras los demás youkais no lo sepan, no habrá necesidad de darle demasiada importancia y a mi hermano le tiene sin cuidado la burla de los demás. –

Akayoru exhaló lentamente, ya parecía más tranquilo.

–Realmente yo jamás quise llegar a esto, pero era la única manera de obligarlo a pelear– dijo mientras seguía comiendo. –Sin embargo, no tengo intenciones de provocar más su ira, así que, por favor, ministro Gobi, no diga nada respecto al duelo… porque sé que, de alguna manera, Sesshomaru tampoco quería que otros se enterasen de sus acciones y siendo un Lord cardinal, tiene una imagen que cuidar. –

–Tu siempre tan comprensivo, eres algo tonto, hermano– regañó Kurenaichi. –Pero bueno, es mejor dejarlo así– luego volteó hacia Gobi. –El taxi que lo llevará al aeropuerto ya lo está esperando, aquí está el boleto para regresar a Japón y sólo me resta darle las gracias ministro. –

El Kitsune asintió, tomando los papeles.

–Bien, como dije antes, yo me mantendré reservado– hizo una inclinación en despedida. –Cuídense muchachos y ya no busquen más problemas, adiós. –

El líder de la casa Roja acompañó al ministro a la salida y después regresó con su hermano.

–Bien, ahora quédate aquí y recupérate, necesitas descansar al menos un par de días. –

Akayoru negó rápidamente.

–Quiero ver a Diana, necesito saber cómo está– indicó, mientras terminaba de comer.

–Escúchame bien, tonto– el Inugami mayor tomó un semblante serio de repente. –No puedes ver a la mujer en éste momento, sabes perfectamente lo que sucedió con Sesshomaru y no es conveniente que te acerques a ella por ahora… el instinto podría traicionarte– advirtió.

El demonio menor enseñó los colmillos por reflejo y bufó molesto mientras sus zarpas arañaban la superficie de la mesa. Su mirada se tiñó de rojo repentinamente, evidenciando su inestabilidad.

– ¿Ves lo que te digo?, sigues alterado por la pelea y no creo que tu bestia interna sea capaz de quedarse quieta si tienes enfrente a la hembra– alzó una ceja en gesto de regaño, manteniéndose severo. –Akayoru, tú bien sabes que podrías intentar reclamarla sin su consentimiento y no creo que desees eso… –

Su hermano agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de serenarse.

–Al menos quiero hablar con ella por teléfono– masculló, mientras se llevaba las manos a las sienes.

El estrés aún lo recorría y la regeneración estaba resultado bastante agotadora tanto física como mentalmente. Pero su hermano tenía razón, aunque no era la época del estro Inugami, el instinto podría obligarlo a comportarse inadecuadamente, dado que identificaba a Diana como una posible compañera. Por lo tanto, el impulso más primitivo de su especie lo llevaría a querer marcarla y reclamarla como suya.

–Yo me encargo de eso, es más, voy a ir de una vez– contestó Kurenaichi, revisando su celular. –Tú deberías bañarte y descansar– se encaminó a la salida.

Akayoru soltó una exhalación cansada.

– _Quiero verla…_ – susurró la bestia roja en su mente.

–No es el momento adecuado– bebió un sorbo.

– _Ésta ventaja no puede ser desaprovechada… así que piensa bien cuál será nuestro siguiente paso…_ –

–No puedo tomar una decisión ahora, así que guarda silencio por un rato… necesito descansar– finalizó el demonio rojo, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.

:*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*:

Suburbios al Este de la cuidad.

Diana descendió del vehículo y permitió que el youkai disfrazado de chofer la guiara por el patio del lugar. Después de una hora de viaje, por fin se habían alejado lo suficiente, llegando a una elegante zona de suburbios. Era una casa grande, con un bonito jardín frontal y una barda alta rodeando toda la propiedad.

No sabía en qué parte de la cuidad estaba, pero sin lugar a dudas, era un sitio bastante alejado de su departamento y de los Inugamis.

– _Diablos… ¿Y ahora qué va a suceder?_ – se preguntó a sí misma.

El chofer abrió la puerta de la casa y le hizo un gesto amable para que entrara.

–Por aquí, por favor. –

–¿De qué se trata todo esto? – interrogó la mujer mientras lo seguía.

–Mi jefe no me dio más indicaciones que traerla aquí y hacerle compañía, en lo que él y su hermano atendían algunos asuntos– explicó el youkai, guiándola hasta el área del comedor. –Tendrá que esperar a tener noticias de ellos, pero por el momento, aquí podrá comer, bañarse y descansar. –

Diana asintió con una leve sonrisa. El chofer hizo un saludo y después salió de la casa, encaminándose al patio para ocuparse del mantenimiento del vehículo.

–Pues… creo que tomaré una siesta– bostezó largamente, dirigiéndose a la sala.

El lugar se notaba tranquilo, así que optó por acostarse en el sofá y dormir un rato más. La verdad era que seguía demasiado cansada como para ponerse a pensar en lo que vendría. Sólo deseaba que Akayoru estuviera bien y que todo éste embrollo terminara de una vez.

Cuando su cabeza tocó el cojín, se quedó profundamente dormida. El tiempo avanzó y su subconsciente la hundió en un inquietante sueño.

:*****:

 _Ella seguía dormitando recostada en el sofá de la estancia, cuando de pronto, un estruendo la despertó de golpe._

 _–¡¿Qué… qué pasa?!– se sentó de golpe y volteó hacia la puerta de la entrada._

 _Escuchó el grito del chofer y luego el silencio. Repentinamente la cicatriz en su hombro aguijoneó dolorosamente. Ella se quedó paralizada ante la sensación y de un momento a otro, comenzó a respirar más rápido. Pasó saliva con fuerza al escuchar los pasos del otro lado de la puerta._

 _La hoja de madera se resquebrajó en pedazos mientras se oía el chasquido de unas garras. El causante de todo el alboroto entró a la casa con paso lento y pesado. Diana palideció y el pánico le apretó el estómago al ver a Sesshomaru caminando hacia ella._

 _– ¡No… no puede ser! – murmuró en un hilo de voz._

 _El demonio plateado tenía el gesto más inquietante y sombrío que jamás había visto nunca. Sus ojos ambarinos reflejaban una amenaza inmediata y las líneas rojas ya comenzaban a bifurcarse en ellos. Se levantó para correr, pero antes de siquiera pensarlo, Sesshomaru se movió con celeridad para atraparla, cuál presa indefensa._

 _– ¡Te atreviste a escapar de mí! – habló guturalmente, al mismo tiempo que la atenazaba por el brazo izquierdo y su mirada se tornaba carmesí._

 _– ¡S-suéltame! – se quejó por el dolor de las garras enterrándose en su piel._

 _La atrajo hacia él, mientras su otra mano la sujetaba por el cabello con brusquedad. Se aproximó a su rostro y la miró fijamente mientras sus iris mutaban al azul metalizado. El miedo se reflejó en las pupilas humanas y eso lo hizo sonreír con perversión._

 _– ¡Ya no voy a tener más consideraciones contigo, humana! – amenazó, mientras sus colmillos se mostraban peligrosamente. –¡Si no es por la buenas… será por las malas! –_

 _Súbitamente Diana sintió como le desgarraba la blusa y el suéter, arañando de paso su hombro con el filo de las zarpas. Un gritó escapó con fuerza de su boca y el terror se apoderó de ella. Ya no tuvo tiempo de pronunciar palabra alguna, porque con un brusco movimiento, la obligó a ladear el rostro. De nuevo la sujetó por el brazo y claramente sintió el aliento sobre su piel, justo en la curva de su cuello._

 _Los colmillos se clavaron en su carne y el dolor la hizo gritar como nunca antes._

:*****:

La mujer despertó precipitadamente.

Su respiración estaba muy alterada, el sudor perlaba su frente y temblaba con fuerza. Nerviosa, dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, hasta llegar a la puerta, la cual estaba intacta y abierta.

– ¡Sólo… sólo fue una pesadilla! – se dijo a sí misma, llevándose las manos al cuello.

No había ninguna herida, pero la sensación de dolor había sido demasiado real. Volteó de nuevo a la entrada y pudo distinguir al youkai chofer encerando el vehículo tranquilamente. El sutil sonido de una campanilla la hizo girar, el reloj de la pared indicaba que ya era medio día.

–Debes tranquilizarte Diana… – dobló las piernas y abrazó sus rodillas. –No puedes dejar que toda esta situación te desmorone– suspiró cansadamente, ocultando el rostro en un gesto de pesar.

Estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por la desolación cuando escuchó a lo lejos el claxon de un coche. Miró hacía el patio y vio que el chofer iba de inmediato a abrir el zaguán principal. Se escuchó el motor de otro vehículo y luego su posterior apagado. Desde su posición no alcanzaba a ver quién había llegado, pero la punzada de la marca violácea en su hombro la puso en alerta.

Oyó algunos diálogos entre el recién llegado y el chofer, luego sus pasos acercándose a la casa.

Kurenaichi entró a la estancia con paso lento. De pronto, se encontró con la mirada de la mujer, quién se levantó precipitadamente del sofá, en un evidente gesto de desconfianza. Claramente pudo olfatear su miedo y escuchar su corazón brincando del susto. Era comprensible su sobresalto, ya había tenido bastantes contratiempos con criaturas sobrenaturales.

–Hola, por favor no te asustes– dijo rápidamente el Inugami. –Soy Kurenaichi, el hermano mayor de Akayoru y no voy a hacerte ningún daño– levantó las manos en gesto de paz y se mantuvo quieto cerca de la puerta.

–Su… ¿Su hermano? – interrogó Diana nerviosa y retrocediendo un par de pasos.

Aunque el recién llegado tenía aspecto humano y un parecido fraterno con Akayoru, no sabía si debía confiar.

–Así es, no tienes nada que temer, ésta casa le pertenece a él y aquí estarás a salvo de Lord Sesshomaru– volvió a explicar, tratando de darle toda la información que necesitaba para que no lo viera como un peligro. –En éste momento, Akayoru se encuentra en su departamento, recuperándose de sus heridas y no podrá venir a verte. Pero si te sientas y me lo permites, puedo ponerte al corriente de toda la situación. –

Ella se relajó un poco al escucharlo y dejó de retroceder. Se acercó de nuevo al sofá y tomó asiento, sin perderlo de vista.

–¿Él está bien?, ¿Qué sucedió? –

El líder de la casa Roja se mantuvo en su sitio, explicándole a grandes rasgos lo acontecido en el duelo contra el señor del Oeste, así como los demás detalles de InuYasha y la señora Irasue.

Minutos después, la mujer permanecía en silencio con la mirada clavada en el suelo. No era para nada fácil asimilar semejante situación.

–Eso es todo– se acercó despacio y se sentó en el mueble opuesto a dónde estaba ella. –Por eso vine, para ver como estabas y para que puedas hablar con Akayoru. –

– ¿Puedo ir a verlo? – interrogó ella, haciendo de pronto una pausa meditabunda. –Ahora que lo pienso, no puedo quedarme aquí, tengo que explicar mi ausencia en la oficina y también debo… –

Kurenaichi le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se detuviera.

–Escucha mujer, lamento decirte esto, pero no puedes salir de aquí por ahora y antes de que te enojes, ten en cuenta esto: Escapaste de un Inugami alfa, él no se lo va a tomar nada bien, así que no puedes andar por ahí, porque podría volver a encontrarte… –

La joven palideció levemente, sus nervios no se relajaban por completo.

–Aquí estarás aislada por unos días en lo que mi hermano se recupera y viene a verte. Podrás hacer llamadas y tendrás con que entretenerte, pero… – su expresión se volvió seria. –No puedes regresar a tu departamento ni a tu trabajo, porque Sesshomaru podría rastrearte y… bueno, no tengo que explicártelo. –

Diana se quedó perpleja.

Cualquier otra mujer habría comenzado a lamentarse por dicha situación, pero ella ya estaba fastidiada. Y contra todo pronóstico que pudiera tener el Inugami, la joven comenzó a despotricar visiblemente enojada.

– ¡Todos ustedes son unas criaturas idiotas! – alzó la voz. – ¡Ya me tienen harta con sus malditos comportamientos primitivos! – gritó con más fuerza, mientras se ponía de pie. –¡Y ahora resulta que escapo de una jaula para caer en otra!, ¡Maldita sea mi suerte! –

Kurenaichi hizo un gesto de asombro, pero se mantuvo en silencio, viéndola ir y venir por la estancia, mientras hacía gesticulaciones con los brazos y su cara tomaba matices en verdad furiosos. Realmente parecía ser una mujer con bastante carácter.

– _Creo que mi hermano no se equivocó al poner su atención en ésta humana_ – pensó para sí mismo.

– ¡Sesshomaru es un demente que me secuestró!, ¡Akayoru es un mentiroso por no decirme toda la verdad! – se giró hacia el demonio sentado en el sofá. –¡Y tú seguramente eres igual de extraño que ellos!, ¡No puedo confiar en nadie! – refunfuñó irritada. – ¡Ahora entiendo porque los humanos siempre los han cazado! –

El pelirrojo sonrió levemente. Esa reacción por parte de la mujer era lo mejor que podía esperar de ella. No porque se ofendiera respecto a los insultos a su especie, sino porque con ello, demostraba que podía manejar una situación con un youkai. Pocos humanos consiguen asimilar la existencia de criaturas sobrenaturales, pero ella, ya parecía bastante familiarizada.

Y es que no podía ser de otra manera. Una vez involucrada con Inugamis, ya no había marcha atrás.

–Tienes razón– habló Kurenaichi. –Lo que dices es cierto, muchos youkais tenemos comportamientos extraños, pero tu especie no es muy diferente– se puso de pie mientras sacaba un papel de su bolsillo y lo dejaba sobre la mesita cercana, en la cual había un teléfono fijo. –Pero te puedo asegurar que los Inugamis rojos nunca han lastimado a los humanos, no somos como los demás– le sonrió afablemente y luego se dirigió a la salida. –Puedes confiar en mi hermano, él contestará tus dudas. Por el momento, te recomiendo descansar. –

Diana lo observó alejarse y se quedó esperando hasta que escuchó el cierre del zaguán. Se acercó a la mesita y revisó el papel con el número celular de Akayoru. Soltó un suspiro de resignación, sospechaba que aún había más verdades por revelarse.

* * *

Continuará...

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Kitty 1999:** Sip, me cae bien Irasue, corrigiendo las "travesuras" de su hijo XDXDXDXDXDXDXD

 **Kaori-Mikaren:** Estimada Kaori, me cuesta un poco de trabajo entender tus comentarios. Pero me alegra saber que te gustó la pelea :D y sí, tienes razón sé que fue un giro inesperado, ¿El Inugami rojo hizo trampa con Inuyasha? puede que si, pero Sesshomaru NO es ningún santo XDXDXD No hay problema, Dianita no se la pondrá tan fácil al escarlata, la ayudó a escapar es cierto, pero aún falta que ella lo escoja o lo rechace. Eso está por verse :P

 **Sayumi:** Querida lectora (¿o lector?) me hace muy feliz éste tipo de comentarios ;D Es grato saber que les agradan los personajes OC y la historia. Sólo espero que tu corazón siga brincado de la emoción :) y no te preocupes, seguiré escribiendo ;3 porque ustedes me animan a ello. Y claro que sí, habrá más lemon entre Diana y Akayoru, tenlo por seguro ;)

 **Inugami:** Me alegra saber que te agrada la personalidad de Diana :) Y si ya sabes que soy tramposa, para que me das cuerda XDXDXD No te preocupes, tengo planeado continuar con éste fic hasta finalizarlo :D

De nuevo gracias a todos por leer mis locuras ;3


	18. Preocupación

Buenos días :3

Estoy un poco ocupada con el trabajo y con esto del fin de año, es un poco complicado que me apure con las actualizaciones de éste y los otros fanfics. Pero bueno, no lo voy a dejar ;D

Les traigo el nuevo capítulo donde explico que sucederá con Sesshomaru. Debo decir que tuve que redactar tres veces esta parte de la historia porque no me convencía. Tengo que ser sincera, el Lord no entraba en éste fic originalmente en los primeros bocetos. Pero las circunstancias cambiaron y ahora no puedo dejarlo de lado ;) y como dije anteriormente, nadie se quedará sólo XD

De antemano agradezco su tiempo de lectura y comentarios. Y será mejor contestar los anteriores reviews de una vez, porque hay algunas dudas XD

* * *

 **Kitty 1999:** No querida, lo que le dio Irasue a Sesshomaru no tiene nada que ver con la niña. Y sí, Akayoru tendrá que sincerarse con Diana ;)

 **Fabelliot:** En éste capítulo sabrás qué le dio Irasue a su hijo. Sí lo sé, InuYasha en un metiche, pero de buen corazón XDXDXD :P Ya sabemos que su naturaleza es ayudar. El Inugami rojo urdió todo el plan, él era consciente de que no podría ganarle a Sesshomaru en una pelea, pero realmente sólo buscaba distraerlo para darle tiempo a Diana. Tampoco es que se mofara del Lord, él mismo reconoce que esa no era su intención. Vamos, no odies tanto a mi sexy pelirrojo, después de todo no la tendrá tan fácil con Diana XDXDXDXD ;D

 **Sayumi:** Gracias por comentar estimada lectora ;D Tienes razón, Diana no aceptará tan fácil al Inugami rojo. Sí, definitivamente Akayoru tendrá que ser paciente y tratar de ganársela ;P Y respecto a Sesshomaru… tienes que leer éste capítulo ;D

 **Kaori-Mikaren:** Estimada Kaori, espero que no quieras ahorcarme XDXDXD Te doy la razón, Akayoru también busca su propio interés, pero es muy diferente su método de tratar a Diana XDXDXDXD Vamos, que ella no se preocupa mucho por los sentimientos, desde un principio dejé en claro que esta historia es más sexual que sentimental. Definitivamente ella no ha desarrollado aprecio emocional por ninguno de los Inugamis. Se preocupó por el escarlata, pero eso no significa enamoramiento inmediato XDXDXD Irasue tiene justificada su intervención en las acciones de su hijo y en éste capítulo lo leerás. Sí, todo un drama lo que estoy haciendo con esta historia XDXDXDXD pero vamos, es sólo ficción ;D

 **Luna:** Lectora lunita, sí que tardaste en venir por aquí, pero no importa, me gustan mucho tus comentarios :D Que bueno que te gustó la pelea de perros y gracias por imaginarlo como si fuera anime, pero creo que me quedo corta en los detalles XDXDXDXD Respecto a las reglas Inugami, me pasé la mayor parte del fic imaginándolas, hasta que logré escribirlas ;P XD Sí, Akayoru supo usarlas en contra del Lord, me alegra que te provocara una malvada diversión XDXDXD Tienes razón, Irasue tenía que intervenir y aquí justifico porque lo hizo. No te comas las uñas, aún falta un poco de drama XDXDXDXDXDXD

 **Tsuki-Ruyii:** Querida Tsuki, tienes razón mucho alboroto por un humana, pero bueno son perros sobrenaturales y su instinto es así XDXDXDXDXD Y la verdad es que Diana si tiene complicada la situación. Pero como dices, tendrá que tomar una decisión y escoger, quizás aún no tenga definido algún sentimiento, pero bueno, ya veremos ;D Tienes que leer, aquí revelaré algo importante respecto a Sesshomaru y tal como dices, es algo de su pasado :3 Gracias por tu linda opinión respecto a la historia y los personajes OC, en serio me alegras el día y mi ego se esponja ;D en verdad te lo agradezco.

 **Johana:** Estima lectora, hace meses que no sabía nada de ti. Ojalá siga siendo de tu agrado mi fanfic y no te preocupes, aquí veremos más sobre Sesshomaru y un recuerdo del pasado. Espero seguir leyéndote más adelante ;D

* * *

 **Atención:** InuYasha y sus personajes pertenecen a **Rumiko Takahashi**. Los **OC** son de mi autoría personal, así como la historia, la cual solamente escribí por capricho y para satisfacer las perversiones de algunos(as), incluyéndome ;3

* * *

Capítulo 18: Preocupación

Zona residencial al norte de la ciudad.

Sesshomaru seguía inmóvil, observando fijamente el contenido del estuche, mientras las memorias fluían en su mente. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que percibió ese aroma y lo que significaba. El extraño sentimiento que le generó por dentro lo había dejado completamente confundido.

Incluso la bestia blanca parecía haber recibido un golpe emocional, ya que permanecía callada después de ese triste aullido. No comprendía del todo lo que aquel objeto y su fragancia significaban, pero algo dentro de su mente escarbaba con lentitud, buscando emerger nuevamente.

–¿Qué… significa esto? – fue lo único que atinó a decir.

Irasue lo miraba fijamente, leyendo todas sus reacciones. Ella esperaba que lograra recordar de inmediato, pero por lo visto, su hijo había bloqueado completamente dicha memoria. Después de todo, quinientos años no es poco tiempo.

–Así que lo olvidaste, no me sorprende, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias en las que sucedió– dijo ella con gesto comprensivo. –Te diré todo, pero necesito que te calmes y dejes éste maldito asunto por la paz, ya no busques a la humana ni confrontes al escarlata. –

El Inugami entornó la mirada y enseñó levemente los colmillos. A pesar de la extraña sorpresa que le provocó el contenido del alhajero, su furia por los recientes eventos seguía latente.

– ¡De ninguna manera, ¿Por qué habría de renunciar a ella?! – siseó furioso. – ¡Esa insolente mujer aún lleva mi marca y no veo un motivo para no castigarla por su osadía! – su expresión se volvió amenazante. – ¡Ya no voy a tenerle más consideraciones y lo mismo va para el maldito beta, si lo veo de nuevo, lo destriparé! –

Irasue rodó los ojos y liberó un suspiro. Definitivamente su hijo era la viva imagen de su padre. Sus mismos comportamientos obsesivos, tan típicos de los machos de su especie.

–Te daré un motivo para olvidarte de la mujer– dijo ella, desviando la mirada al estuche. –El aroma que percibiste, pertenece a la hembra que en verdad te corresponde… y no es una humana, sino una demonesa. –

El Lord volvió a estrechar la mirada, de nuevo su atención se clavó en las palabras de su madre.

–Seguramente recuerdas lo que sucedió en la época feudal– continuó la Inugami. –Vamos, permite que tu memoria vuelva atrás, al tiempo en que un híbrido araña amenazó la seguridad de los territorios, a los youkais y a los humanos. –

Sesshomaru sintió como el recuerdo continuaba removiéndose desde lo más profundo de su subconsciente. Acercó de nuevo el alhajero y la sutil fragancia volvió a inquietar su memoria olfativa. Sintió una leve punzada en su mente y la ola de sensaciones golpeó de nuevo dentro de él.

– _Es ella…_ – gimió la bestia blanca.

Súbitamente el señor del Oeste percibió una descarga eléctrica en su nuca, la cual bajó por su espalda, al mismo tiempo que un espasmo comprimía su estómago dolorosamente. Esa sensación no la había sentido en mucho, mucho tiempo. La última vez que algo así sucedió fue cuando… ella se despidió.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar ligeramente, mientras sus ojos observaban con insistencia lo que su madre le había entregado. Haciendo un movimiento lento e inseguro, lo tomó entre sus dedos, tirando al suelo el estuche y con suma delicadeza, comenzó a rozar los bordes de la hermosa pluma blanca.

Una última punzada en su cabeza terminó por desenterrar lo que había olvidado.

–Kagura… – susurró sin aliento.

La demonesa sonrió para sí misma, su hijo al fin estaba recordando. Esperó en silencio, observándolo palpar una y otra vez las barbillas de la pluma, advirtiendo sus reacciones al olfatear el aroma impregnado. Incluso pudo notar como la bestia dentro de él se apaciguaba lentamente.

La confusión embargó de súbito al Lord y de pronto, la realidad lo golpeó con fuerza. Levantó la mirada hacia su madre, buscando respuestas.

–¡¿Cómo… cómo es… posible?! – preguntó, sin importarle el tono nervioso y errático de sus palabras.

Irasue seguía mirándolo fijamente, manteniendo una sutil sonrisa.

–¿Ya sabes a quién pertenece esa pluma? – interrogó con calma. –Dime… ¿Se trata de la domadora de los vientos? –

El desconcierto seguía plasmado en el rostro del Lord, por un momento no supo que responder, las sensaciones pasadas estaban inundando su cabeza de manera estrepitosa. En cuestión de segundos, su mente volvió a la época feudal cuando apareció el bastardo de Naraku y… sus extensiones.

–Es ella… – pasó saliva con dificultad. –¡Es Kagura! –

Entonces se llevó una mano a la frente, el agotamiento ya le pesaba demasiado y semejante conmoción no le estaba ayudando para nada. Agachó el rostro con pesar, tratando de asimilar tan increíble revelación al mismo tiempo que trataba de tolerar el malestar físico del estrés. Medio levantó la cara y entre los mechones de su cabello plateado, miró de nuevo a su progenitora.

–¡Deja de torturarme y dímelo! – gruñó.

Ella sonrió abiertamente, al fin tenía toda la atención de su vástago.

–Sesshomaru, sabes perfectamente que la piedra Meido me permite ver algunas situaciones, ¿No es así? – comenzó a explicar. –Entonces no se te hará extraño enterarte que yo estuve observando las tropelías hechas por ese híbrido araña. –

El demonio plateado solamente asintió, escuchando sin perder detalle alguno.

–Sin embargo, no era mi deber intervenir, puesto que tú ya lo estabas cazando, junto con tu medio hermano y sus amigos humanos. No obstante, me mantuve observando todo el desarrollo de la situación y sé perfectamente lo que sucedió con la hembra de los vientos. –

Él exhaló cansadamente, retornando su mirada a la suave pluma blanca. Su bello color y textura se mantenían intactos. Lo sutil y delicioso de su esencia provocaba en él una extraña relajación. Se mantuvo en silencio, permitiendo que su madre prosiguiera.

–En su momento, no te dije nada ni te pregunté, pero estoy consciente de que su muerte provocó bastante inquietud en tu persona, así que preferí esperar a ver si tú decías algo al respecto– hizo una pausa y luego suspiró. –Pero creo que tu instinto no se dio cuenta de lo que ella significaba para ti… –

El señor de Occidente se quedó callado por unos segundos más, sopesando las palabras de Irasue. Hasta que, por fin, decidió sincerarse con ella.

–No pude hacerlo… – habló con un matiz de desolación en la voz. –Estábamos en tiempos de guerra. –

Ella le dirigió una mirada comprensiva.

–No me sorprende que lo digas, esa demonesa del viento estuvo encadenada en contra de su voluntad y era lógico que no pudieras reconocerla, su verdadero aroma permaneció completamente escondido por la energía toxica del híbrido. –

Sesshomaru negó despacio.

–Lo percibí, pero… no supe interpretarlo… – rozó con delicadeza el borde de la pluma una vez más. –Ella… probablemente a ella le pasaba lo mismo… –

La madre del Lord asintió.

–Yo pienso que sí se dio cuenta, pero debido a su condición de esclava, no podía expresártelo más que con acercamientos disimulados. –

Lady Irasue había dejado de tener injerencia en los asuntos del Oeste desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero estuvo enterada del caos que provocó la dichosa perla de Shikon. No obstante, jamás imaginó que su hijo pudiera encontrar a una _hembra compatible_ entre toda la manada de seres creados por el maligno Naraku.

Y para ella fue muy claro. Al estar observando todos los eventos que se suscitaron, también se percató del cambio en su vástago.

Él todavía era bastante joven en la época feudal y nunca se había encontrado con una hembra que le llamara la atención más allá de lo normal. Pero cuando acontecieron los eventos de Naraku y se topó con la demonesa de los vientos, en ese momento, Irasue pudo notarlo. El comportamiento de Sesshomaru tuvo ciertos cambios al empezar a tratar con ella, en sus reacciones "indiferentes" cuando se le acercaba, en la atención que le daba a pesar de estar en bandos contrarios.

–¡Murió ante mis ojos y yo no pude hacer nada! – gruñó frustrado el señor del Oeste. –De haber sabido que podías ayudarme, te habría buscado antes… –

La demonesa percibió el dolor de su hijo. Sabía que no lo expresaría abiertamente, no más allá de un gesto colérico, pero era obvio que se refería al momento en que la hembra, conocida como Kagura, murió por causa del miasma tóxico de Naraku. Si la Inugami hubiera estado presente o él la hubiera buscado en las primeras 24 horas del fallecimiento, quizás hubiera podido hacer algo con la ayuda de la piedra Meido.

Sin embargo, no sucedió así. Sesshomaru continuó los días siguientes cultivando su rencor contra el híbrido araña, buscándolo por todos lados, protegiendo a los niños humanos y a su siervo, aliándose con su medio hermano y los amigos de éste. Concentrado en el único objetivo de asesinar a su enemigo.

Incluso cuando ella fue a buscarlo para revelarle el secreto de la espada, heredada por su padre, no se atrevió a hacer mención de la domadora de los vientos. Sabía que no tenía caso, ya era demasiado tarde y el hablar de ello, solamente lo hubiera desestabilizado. Irasue al menos se quedó tranquila al ver que su heredero se enfocó en proteger a sus acompañantes, en perfeccionar el Meido Zangetsuha y en continuar con su cacería.

Quizás eso fue la mejor forma de distracción para no ser consciente de lo que había perdido.

–Lo comprendo perfectamente– asintió ella, haciendo otra pausa. –Pero eso ya está en el pasado, ahora dime, ¿Qué te revela esa pluma? –

Sesshomaru olfateó de nuevo.

–Es sutil su aroma, pero está allí… totalmente limpio y dulce– murmuró por lo bajo. –Es ella, completamente libre, sin miasma que oculte su verdadera naturaleza… pero no entiendo, ¿Cómo es posible? –

La demonesa se reacomodó en el sofá y haciendo un gesto meditativo hacia la nada, continuó con su explicación.

–Existen especies de youkais que tienen la capacidad de reencarnar y si pertenecen a los elementos puros de la naturaleza, como el viento, incluso pueden recordar su vida pasada– miró de nuevo a su hijo. –No sé si ella recuerde algo, lo que sí puedo decirte es que ya tiene al menos un par de siglos caminando por la Tierra. –

Él palideció por un segundo.

–¿Cómo sabes eso?… ¿Acaso ella está…? –

–En China, cuidad de Nankín, la encontré recientemente en uno de mis paseos turísticos– respondió Irasue, manteniendo una expresión tranquila. –Pero cuando quise acercarme a ella, se asustó y en su huida soltó esa linda pluma, supongo que se sintió atemorizada– se alzó de hombros. –Y respecto a su edad, soy lo bastante vieja como para saber cuánto ha vivido un youkai con sólo olfatear su poder sobrenatural. –

Entonces quedaba confirmado: La domadora de los vientos había regresado.

Escuchar eso provocó otra convulsión en el estómago del Lord Occidental. De un momento a otro, todas sus prioridades, sus pensamientos y sus intereses, habían quedado patas arriba. De nuevo se llevó una mano a la frente, sintiendo la contrariedad de la verdad que se había revelado.

Su memoria había enterrado en lo más profundo de su subconsciente el recuerdo de Kagura, precisamente por la frustración y el dolor que le provocó su muerte. De esta manera, el tiempo avanzó y ganaron la guerra contra Naraku y la problemática perla de Shikon.

No obstante, por extraños azares del destino, un año y medio después de dichos eventos, percibió a la humana perdida en su territorio. Fue inevitable que su instinto reaccionara frenéticamente ante ella. Era una _hembra compatible_ y sin que su especie tuviera importancia alguna, los impulsos más primitivos dentro de él lo llevaron a comportarse de la manera en que debía haber actuado con Kagura.

No pudo entenderlo en ese momento. Su instinto no relacionó la perturbación de su apetito carnal con la _compatibilidad_ de una posible compañera. Y es que, en ese entonces, toleraba mucho menos a los humanos que en los tiempos actuales. Así que se dejó llevar sin razonarlo demasiado, simplemente por puro placer.

En los posteriores encuentros siguió dudando de lo que significaba la humana, hasta que llegó el Estro Inugami. La bestia dentro de él pareció darse cuenta vagamente y por eso mismo pretendió quedarse con ella. En ese entonces casi confirmó la compatibilidad de la mujer con él y si no hubiera sido por su madre… las cosas serían muy diferentes ahora.

– ¡Maldición! – murmuró frustrado.

Irasue carraspeó, sacándolo de sus delirantes cavilaciones. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando.

–Es un poco tarde para que quieras justificar tu comportamiento con la humana– indicó, al mismo tiempo que su gesto tomaba un matiz de seriedad nuevamente. –Me imagino que ahora comprendes porque me opuse a que te quedaras con ella en el pasado. –

El Lord gruñó molesto, su madre era demasiado intuitiva al leerlo como si fuera un libro abierto y bastante gélida al momento de darle sus sermones. Los cuales, a final de cuentas, eran muy acertados.

–Por aquel entonces no me pasó por la cabeza que la mujer fuera compatible contigo– prosiguió, sin dejar su tono. –Pero definitivamente no iba a permitir que tus caprichos los pagara ella, su especie es frágil emocionalmente y no creo que tolerara quedarse a tu lado sin siquiera entender esto de la _compatibilidad_ entre humanos y demonios… a final de cuentas no te hubiera aceptado, se habría deprimido y se hubiera dejado morir… provocándote un nuevo dolor. –

Sesshomaru permaneció en completo silencio. Su madre estaba en lo correcto.

Sus enseñanzas eran muy bruscas y sin tacto alguno. Pero en medio de toda esa frialdad, se podía notar que lo hacía para beneficio de él. Ahora comenzaba a ver las cosas desde una nueva perspectiva. Ahora que ya no tenía el juicio nublado, se daba cuenta de su equivocación.

–Lo hecho, hecho está y no hay marcha atrás… – dijo en voz baja, desviando la mirada.

La demonesa suspiró largamente.

–Bien, no hay mucho que hacer al respecto, lo mejor es dejarlo así– se levantó del sofá. –Te recomiendo que por ahora descanses y te recuperes por completo antes de ir a buscar a… Kagura. –

El señor de occidente exhaló con cansancio y después asintió despacio. Miró de nuevo la pluma blanca y sin decir nada más, le dirigió una última mirada a su madre, antes de ponerse en pie y retirarse a su habitación para descansar. Probablemente dormirá más de un día entero, pero sabía que lo necesitaba forzosamente.

Irasue lo miró alejarse.

– _Espero que, ahora sí, se solucione toda esta situación… pero por si las dudas, me quedaré para vigilarlo por unos días._ –

:*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*:

Suburbios al Este de la cuidad.

Diana suspiró de nuevo y dejó el papel sobre la mesita. Regresó al sofá y se recostó para seguir durmiendo otro rato. No tenía ganas de hacer nada y de momento tampoco deseaba hablar con Akayoru. Ya le había quedado en claro la situación después de que el demonio mayor le explicara todo.

Pero su mal humor no había mejorado mucho. El estar viviendo semejante conflicto, dos machos peleándose por ella, es algo que jamás llegó a imaginar que sucedería. Quizás otras mujeres podrían sentirse halagadas, pero no pensarían lo mismo si en vez de humanos, fueran Inugamis los que anduvieran tras ellas.

–Ahora que lo pienso más detenidamente, cuando Akayoru me explicó lo de la compatibilidad entre humanos y demonios… – murmuró para sí misma. –Creo que quiso decirme algo más, pero no se atrevió… y seguramente se refiere a lo que Sesshomaru pretendía– se levantó de golpe, recordando el último encuentro con el demonio plateado. –¡Pero… ¿Que rayos pretendía?!–

Las imágenes regresaron a su cabeza súbitamente, rememorando el instante más álgido de la escena sexual. La bestia blanca había tenido el control en todo momento, divirtiéndose lascivamente con ella. Hasta el punto en que Diana estaba tan cansada, que ya no podía hacer nada más que sentir y tolerar el placer sobrenatural que la embargaba.

Pero hubo un instante, en medio del aturdimiento carnal, en el que percibió al demonio plateado intentar morderla. La evocación se presentó vívidamente y casi sintió el aliento del Lord cerca de la unión de su cuello y hombro. Él había tenido la intención de clavar sus colmillos con un propósito que iba más allá de una simple libación de sangre.

– ¿Él… quería marcarme de nuevo? – se llevó la mano al cuello y un escalofrió la estremeció. –No, no era eso… tengo la sensación de que se trataba de algo más, pero se detuvo– razonó rápidamente. –La bestia dentro de él dijo que… me quería como _compañera_. –

Se dejó caer de espaldas nuevamente, cubriéndose la cara con el antebrazo y suspirando con hastío.

– ¡Demonios estúpidos! – gruñó. –¿Quién rayos les dijo que los humanos estamos obligados a aceptarlos? –

Ahora ya se daba una idea de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo. Más allá de que Akayoru quisiera ayudarla, probablemente se debía a que su instinto lo motivaba a protegerla, porque también era _compatible_ con él y eso sólo podía significar que… igualmente la deseaba como _compañera_.

Diana volvió a rumiar fastidiada. Cuando volviese a ver al demonio rojo, si éste le confirmaba tal escenario, probablemente saldría corriendo de su lado. Jamás había pasado por su cabeza que los Inugamis tuvieran semejantes conductas y ella no estaba muy dispuesta a entenderlas. Con Sesshomaru, todo sucedió por una pésima coincidencia llamada "cueva de la Luna". Pero con Akayoru… ella misma había aceptado su traviesa invitación.

Y quizás ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. Definitivamente, esto no se resolvería tan fácilmente.

–Te felicito Diana, tienes un "atractivo especial" para los demonios– se burló de sí misma.

Decidió ya no pensar más en el tema. Bostezó largamente y se estiró un poco, sintiendo una sensación de entumecimiento general. No hizo mucho caso y se reacomodó sobre su lado izquierdo. Un par de minutos después, ya dormía profundamente.

…

El reloj de la pared marcó las 5 de la tarde.

Diana abrió los ojos en ese momento y se desperezó con bastante flojera todavía. Las horas que durmió fueron suficientes sólo para recuperarse un poco más, pero no del todo, ya que comenzaba a tener una sensación de dolor muscular mucho más acentuada y una ligera incomodidad en la garganta al pasar saliva.

Se frotó los párpados y miró a su alrededor, todo seguía tranquilo en ese lugar. Se quedó mirando a un punto en la nada, meditando lo que haría a continuación.

–Bien, primero debo comer, ya tengo demasiada hambre– se puso de pie y caminó a la cocina. –Luego debo buscar la manera de avisarle a mi jefe que no iré a trabajar mañana– suspiró resignada.

Después de consumir una que otra cosa de los alimentos almacenados, se dedicó a inspeccionar la casa.

La vivienda estaba bien amueblada, con lo servicios básicos y otras cosas que pudiera necesitar: Línea telefónica para hacer llamadas, una televisión con servicio de cable, comida lista en el refrigerador y un dispositivo de Internet ubicado en el estante principal de la sala. Ahora sólo necesitaba una computadora, ya que usar su celular no era muy cómodo.

Salió al patio para buscar el youkai chofer. Lo encontró cortando el césped del jardín.

–Oye… – lo llamó con algo de duda.

El chofer la miró y apagó la podadora.

–Dígame señorita, ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? –

–Dile a Akayoru que quiero una computadora, por favor– pidió Diana.

El youkai asintió y después le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera. Se adentraron de nuevo en la casa y la guio a la habitación principal.

–Mi jefe dejó todo preparado, adelantándose a lo que pudiera necesitar– señaló un escritorio de trabajo y luego abrió uno de sus cajones. –Aquí está, espero que le sea de utilidad, ya está configurada para conectarse y no tiene contraseña de inicio– explicó, mientras sacaba una laptop con su adaptador de corriente.

Dejó el dispositivo sobre la mesa y luego se retiró.

–Gracias– dijo la mujer, mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana y de inmediato encendía el equipo. –Vaya, al menos podré mandar unos cuantos correos para que no se preocupen por mí. –

Se dedicó un par de horas a mandar mensajes a su supervisor y compañeros, explicando con una mentirilla que, desde el jueves pasado en la noche, tuvo que salir de emergencia a visitar a su familia. Eso no era muy honesto, pero sin lugar a dudas, era mejor que exponer su loca aventura con los Inugamis.

Dieron las 7 de la noche y Diana concluyó su actividad.

Se desperezó otra vez, sintiendo de nuevo el dolor de sus músculos, sumándose ahora, una sutil congestión nasal, que le generaba algo de dolor en la frente y las sienes. Nuevamente ignoró las sensaciones y se encaminó al cuarto de baño para tomar una relajante ducha, pensando que eso era lo que necesitaba.

Entró al agua tibia, disfrutando plácidamente del momento. Quería despejarse un poco y así tratar de serenarse, ya que la inquietud de todo lo que había sucedido no la dejaba en paz.

– _Maldición, no sé qué rayos voy a hacer_ – pensó para sí misma, al tiempo que se enjabonaba pausadamente. – _No puedo irme de aquí, porque Sesshomaru podría encontrarme de nuevo… pero cuando venga Akayoru… ¿Qué es lo que me dirá?_ –

Su preocupación era justificada. El demonio plateado le dejó en claro porque la deseaba a su lado. El Inugami rojo no había dicho nada al respecto, pero sus atenciones iban encaminadas a algo más que encuentros sexuales. Diana había podido notarlo sutilmente. No se trataba sólo de pasar un buen rato juntos, sino que Akayoru en verdad estaba demostrando un mayor interés en ella.

Volvió a suspirar por décima vez, mientras dejaba que la cálida temperatura del líquido y la suave fragancia de las velas aromáticas en el buró adyacente, envolvieran sus sentidos por completo. Recargó su nuca en el borde de la tina, cerró los ojos y comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con las palmas de sus manos. Sus movimientos se volvieron automáticos, solamente respondiendo a las sensaciones sobre su piel.

De un momento a otro dejó de pensar en los problemáticos Inugamis y su mente se puso en blanco, concentrándose únicamente en la sensación física de su cuerpo. Sus manos tocaron y estrujaron con suavidad sus pechos, bajando lentamente rumbo a su vientre. Momentos después, su tacto friccionó en el lugar correcto, iniciando una deliciosa actividad cuya meta final era la satisfacción carnal.

Su boca liberó un par de intensos jadeos, al mismo tiempo que su mente se nublaba ante el placer. La humedad rodeándola le permitió llegar al final de su tarea en unos cuantos minutos. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando el orgasmo creció en su centro y su mirada se perdió en el techo, mientras la divina sensación extasiaba todo su cuerpo.

Con una media sonrisa en la cara, salió de la tina y se envolvió en una toalla. Más tarde, peinaba su cabello ante un espejo, mientras decidía si llamar o no al Inugami rojo.

:*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*:

Zona céntrica de la ciudad.

Akayoru aún dormitaba en su habitación. Después de que su hermano Kurenaichi volviera y lo pusiera al tanto del estado de Diana, decidió seguir reposando el resto del día. Su regeneración ya lo había curado, pero aún seguía débil.

No hizo el intento de llamar a la joven, sabía que estaba estresada y molesta por toda la situación. Su hermano le había platicado de su reacción colérica al enterarse que debía permanecer en la casa un par de días por su propia seguridad. El demonio rojo era consciente de que Diana debía tener su espacio y que no podía apresurar las cosas, así que se armó de paciencia.

…

Eran las 9 de la noche cuando el timbre de su móvil comenzó a repiquetear, sacándolo de su ligero sopor. Estiró un brazo hacia el buró adyacente para tomarlo y contestar la llamada.

–Hola Diana– dijo tranquilamente, mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

Sabía que era ella, puesto que el número telefónico era de su casa en los suburbios.

–Akayoru… es bueno escucharte de nuevo– contestó Diana al otro lado de la línea. –Aunque te oyes adormilado. –

–Así es– bostezó levemente. –Sigo reposando. –

–Tú hermano vino en la mañana y me contó todo… gracias por ayudarme a escapar– se sinceró.

El Inugami negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

–No hay nada que agradecer, fue mi culpa el haberte dejado sola… fui un verdadero idiota– se disculpó con un tono arrepentido en la voz. –Jamás creí que ese imbécil de Sesshomaru llegara a tanto, debí haber anticipado que te rastrearía e iría por ti. –

Se oyó el suspiro de la mujer.

–Tranquilo, yo también tengo algo de culpa por haber accedido a su amenaza. –

– ¡¿Te amenazó el muy bastardo?!– gruñó molesto. – ¡¿Qué te dijo?!–

–Olvídalo, ya no tiene caso– evadió el tema rápidamente. –Me alegra saber que estás bien y que sobreviviste… a una pelea por mí… –

El demonio rojo se llevó la mano libre a la frente y se masajeó en un claro gesto de estrés. Tenía que empezar a decirle la verdad, pero aún no sabía cómo abordar el tema.

–Diana… necesito hablar contigo de algo bastante serio– soltó de pronto. –Pero deseo hacerlo frente a frente, así que debo pedirte que esperes al menos un par de días en esa casa. Está protegida por una barrera de camuflaje, así que el señor del Oeste no podrá ubicarte por más que quiera buscarte, por lo tanto, no debes abandonarla en absoluto. –

Ahora se escuchó un bufido semi molesto.

–Sí, lo entiendo perfectamente, sin embargo, no estoy segura de querer escuchar lo que me vas a decir. –

Akayoru se quedó en silencio repentinamente, la sensación que sintió al escucharla fue extraña, pero no dijo nada.

–Porque seguramente tiene que ver con las costumbres de los Inugamis, ¿Cierto? – continuó hablando ella. –Es algo que no me dijiste la otra vez y que seguro está relacionado con el tema de _compatibilidad_ entre especies… Sesshomaru me lo hizo saber en más de una ocasión y créeme, la idea no me gusta para nada… –

El demonio rojo tomó aire y luego lo liberó lentamente, debía pensar bien en sus siguientes palabras. No deseaba que la mujer lo juzgara antes de siquiera haberlo escuchado.

–Yo no sé qué te dijo él, pero entiendo perfectamente tu renuencia al tema– habló con seriedad. –Así que sólo voy a pedirte una cosa: Primero escúchame, antes de que te hagas una idea equivocada de mí. –

Ahora Diana se quedó callada por unos segundos. Akayoru esperó pacientemente, dándole tiempo de contestar.

–Está bien, lo haré– dijo por fin. – ¿Cuándo vas a venir?, no quiero estar aquí toda la semana, no podré sostener la mentira en mi trabajo por mucho tiempo. –

El Inugami miró hacia el techo, pensando en cómo decirle que podría ir en éste mismo instante a verla. Pero que no debía hacerlo, porque su instinto quizás lo traicionaría. Necesitaba estar plenamente recuperado, porque de ésta manera tendría el control total sobre su lado salvaje. El cual ya no se quedaba en letargo desde la confrontación mental con el Lord.

Sabía que la bestia dentro de él sólo estaba esperando el momento oportuno para declarar su interés por la hembra. Ya no deseaba ser paciente y cortejarla con calma, tal y como su lado racional tenía planeado. Y la culpa de eso la tenía Sesshomaru, quién con su repentina aparición, había provocado que la tranquila relación inicial de Akayoru y Diana se convirtiera en una competencia entre machos InuYoukai por una humana.

Había estado a punto de perderla, así que no se confiaría de nuevo y la única manera de controlar un poco el deseo de su lado feral, sería asegurándose de que la mujer le pertenecería por completo. Y eso sólo era factible marcándola de alguna manera, cosa que Diana no aceptaría tan fácilmente.

–Yo… trataré de ir pasado mañana– contestó con una exhalación.

Quizás era demasiado pronto y seguramente su hermano no estaría de acuerdo, pero tampoco deseaba jugar con la paciencia de la joven.

–Entonces te espero– acordó ella. –Ya me voy a dormir, sigo fatigada, así que… buenas noches– se despidió.

–Buenas noches Diana– dijo él, antes de escuchar como terminaba la llamada.

Depositó el teléfono móvil sobre el buró y salió de la recámara. Se encaminó a la cocina y sacó gran parte de la comida que tenía almacenada en el refrigerador.

Unos minutos después, Kurenaichi se acercó al comedor.

– ¿Porque estás comiendo tanto? – cuestionó.

–Es la única manera en que puedo acelerar la recuperación de mi energía y estabilidad mental– contestó entre bocado y bocado. –Diana sólo me dio un día para hablar con ella, si no lo hago, me arriesgo a su completo rechazo. –

El demonio mayor rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

–Deberías esperar un poco más– regañó. –De lo contrario, no lograrás contenerte. –

–¡Puedo hacerlo!, ¡No creas que no sé lo que está en juego! – entornó los ojos, manteniendo una expresión seria.

Kurenaichi se alzó de hombros e hizo un gesto de resignación. Esta situación ahora sólo le concernía a su hermano y a la humana. Él ya no podía hacer nada y tampoco le correspondía intervenir más allá de unas cuantas palabras. Se despidió y se retiró a su habitación.

Akayoru continuó alimentándose, forzando a su metabolismo a restaurar su fuerza y energía sobrenatural. Dentro de él, podía notar como la bestia roja se relamía los bigotes, sonriendo enigmáticamente y sin decir una sola palabra. Sabía que sus intenciones no eran malas, pero a veces su instinto era impredecible.

:*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*:

Lunes por la mañana, Suburbios.

Diana ignoró por completo los síntomas que habían empezado a aquejarla desde ayer. Antes de dormir, sintió demasiado cansancio físico, malestar en huesos y músculos, así como varios escalofríos en todo el cuerpo. El dolor de la frente y la congestión nasal también se agravaron. Pensó que era normal, debido a todo el ajetreo de lo vivido y no le dio importancia.

Pero el día de hoy, despertó sintiéndose todavía mucho peor.

Se incorporó lentamente y caminó al cuarto de baño para examinarse y ver si de casualidad había un botiquín con aspirinas. Le temblaron las piernas y el entumecimiento corporal se hizo más evidente.

–Rayos, tengo temperatura– dijo, mirándose al espejo y tocando su frente con el dorso de la mano.

Movió el cuello en círculos y trató de estirar un poco los brazos. Pero la incomodidad se hizo presente y de pronto, comenzó a estornudar con fuerza. Al mirar de nuevo su reflejo con más detalle, pudo notar el enrojecimiento de sus ojos. Parecían síntomas de un resfriado común, pero demasiado abruptos.

Supuso que eso era normal, después de todo, la ducha fría antes de escapar iba a tener consecuencias. Buscó analgésicos en el botiquín y luego regresó a la cama. Tragó un par de pastillas y se acostó de nuevo, esperando que con eso fuera suficiente.

Sin embargo, su sintomatología fue empeorando al paso de las horas. Debido a la fatiga y al estrés, las defensas de su cuerpo se debilitaron y la enfermedad respiratoria comenzó a evolucionar rápidamente.

…

Eran cerca de las 2 de la tarde cuando el youkai chofer se acercó a la habitación principal.

No había visto a la mujer para nada y tampoco la había escuchado desayunar o andar por allí y eso se le hizo extraño. La buscó por la estancia y el comedor, hasta que finalmente decidió ir a los aposentos.

Tocó la puerta.

–Buenas tardes, disculpe señorita, tengo que salir a comprar algunas cosas, ¿Desea algo? –

No escuchó respuesta. Esperó un momento y luego volvió a golpear la puerta.

– ¿Todo está bien, señorita? –

Absolutamente ningún ruido. Decidió entrar y ver qué estaba pasando, así que tomó la perilla y abrió la puerta sin problema alguno, dado que no tenía colocado el seguro. Vio a la mujer tendida en la cama, respirando agitadamente.

Se acercó y la observó con atención. Su resuello era inestable, estaba sudando notoriamente y no parecía estar consciente de su alrededor, ya que no se despertó a pesar de escuchar la puerta y los pasos del chofer.

– ¿Hola? – habló el youkai. – ¡Creo que está enferma! – se sobresaltó al acercar su mano un par de centímetros sobre la frente de la joven y percibir su alta temperatura.

Buscó entre sus ropas y sacó el móvil, llamando de inmediato a su jefe.

– ¿Qué sucede? – contestaron al otro lado de la línea.

–Señor Akayoru, tiene que venir de inmediato– dijo con voz inquieta. –La señorita no está bien, al parecer se ha enfermado, tiene demasiada temperatura y no despierta para nada. –

–Voy para allá– fue lo único que dijo el Inugami, finalizando la llamada.

…

Akayoru se apresuró lo más rápido que el tráfico vial le permitió y una hora después, llegaba a los suburbios.

– ¿Apenas te diste cuenta? – le preguntó al chofer, mientras caminaba por el patio.

–Sí señor, no le vi desde ayer en la tarde, supuse que se fue a dormir y que hoy se levantaría y desayunaría, sin embargo, no me percaté de su presencia para nada, hasta que fui a buscarla a su habitación– explicó.

El demonio rojo asintió.

–Yo me encargo, sigue con tus actividades. –

Entró al cuarto y se aproximó al lecho, pudiendo notar de inmediato una palidez extraña en Diana. No era buena señal que hubiera caído en cama de forma tan imprevista. Conocía algo de medicina y salud humana, así que estaba al tanto de que algunas veces ésta especie era susceptible a los cambios de ambiente y a otros factores que los enfermaban muy fácilmente.

–Diana– le habló, mientras la tomaba de los hombros para tratar de sentarla.

Notó el temblor de su cuerpo, el sudor empapando la bata de dormir, su errática respiración y la temperatura excesivamente alta. Se acercó a su rostro y comenzó a olfatear cerca de su mejilla. Ella tosió repentinamente y de forma brusca, pero no volvió a la vigilia.

–Es una infección respiratoria– su agudo olfato se percató del patógeno en el aliento y saliva de la mujer.

La levantó en brazos y la llevó al cuarto de baño. Una vez allí, llenó la tina con agua templada y la metió dentro para intentar disminuir la temperatura. Pasaron varios minutos, pero su condición no mejoraba.

–No puede ser– dijo, mientras colocaba una compresa fría sobre la frente de Diana. –No baja la fiebre. –

Inesperadamente, la mujer abrió los ojos e hizo un gesto de dolor y agitación. Entonces le dirigió una miraba enturbiada y llorosa debido a los síntomas de la enfermedad.

–H-hola… – trató de hablar, pero el dolor en su garganta era demasiado.

–Tranquila Diana– le sonrió él. –Dime, ¿Ya te sentías mal desde ayer? –

Ella asintió despacio con la cabeza y luego levantó su mano al rostro del Inugami. Le acarició la mejilla con suavidad en un gesto de saludo, pero de pronto, su brazo cayó inerte.

– ¡Diana! – dijo sobresaltado, al notar que se desmayaba y su cuerpo se aflojaba por completo. – ¡Maldición, está más grave de lo que pensé! – la sacó del agua y la envolvió en una toalla.

Regresó a la habitación y la colocó sobre la cama. Estaba a punto de llamar una ambulancia cuando la escuchó resollar de forma extraña. La miró con atención, notando que su temblor corporal aumentaba y los gestos de su rostro expresaban bastante dolor. Una sensación fría bajó por su nuca cuando escuchó el latido del corazón femenino, éste comenzaba a palpitar demasiado rápido y de forma inestable.

– ¡Una arritmia cardíaca! – se inquietó aún más.

La envolvió con una frazada y la levantó en brazos, dispuesto a llevarla al hospital más cercano, cuando de pronto, alguien le habló.

– _No te arriesgues a sacarla de aquí_ – murmuró la bestia roja en su interior. – _Ella se enfermó súbitamente por todo lo que ha vivido, su organismo se debilitó demasiado…_ –

– ¡Ya lo sé, por eso debo llevarla con un médico, así que guarda silencio! – gruñó Akayoru.

– _¡Podría ser peligroso y perderíamos tiempo valioso!_ – respondió molesta la criatura. – _¡Es mejor que lo solucionemos aquí y ahora!_ –

– ¿Qué estás pensando? – entornó los ojos, percibiendo la intención de su lado salvaje.

– _Dale nuestra sangre…_ – sonrió la criatura escarlata. – _Sabes que eso la curará de inmediato… y la vinculará con nosotros._ –

Akayoru se quedó en completo silencio.

Quisiera o no, la bestia canina tenía razón. Los síntomas de la mujer indicaban que su estado físico iba de mal en peor. Podría llevarla lo más rápido que pudiera a un hospital, pero había cierto riesgo de que algo sucediera en el camino y esto lo confirmó cuando la sintió convulsionar violentamente entre sus brazos.

– ¡Diana! – se estremeció con pavor al notar que su corazón volvía a golpear con fuerza. Su cuerpo tembló por unos segundos más para después relajarse momentáneamente. – ¡Maldita sea, está bien, lo haré! – gruñó alterado.

Él sabía que debía haber hecho esto antes con Diana.

Sin embargo, no deseaba asustarla o inquietarla y más teniendo en cuenta su experiencia pasada con el Lord del Oeste. Así que decidió esperar y encontrar el mejor momento para hablar con ella y explicarle que, al consumir sangre de Inugami, se vería favorecida físicamente, ayudándole a interactuar de mejor manera con la energía sobrenatural de un demonio como él. Agregando también otras ventajas, como la rápida sanación y la mejora de su sistema biológico.

Claro que dicho ritual tenía ciertas implicaciones y lamentablemente, no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con ella, debido a la intervención de Sesshomaru. Pero en éste instante, no podía pedirle su consentimiento a la mujer, así que se arriesgaría a su posible enojo.

La recostó nuevamente, colocando unas almohadas detrás de su espalda para mantenerla parcialmente sentada. Tomó aire y lo liberó lentamente, al mismo tiempo que su camuflaje humano desaparecía por completo. Su verdadera apariencia sobrenatural quedó al descubierto y su energía youkai se sintió en el aire.

Se remangó la camisa del brazo izquierdo y con la garra del pulgar derecho, cortó su muñeca. La sangre roja y brillante goteó.

–Diana, espero entiendas que hago esto por tu bien y en ningún momento ha sido mi intención hacerte daño– le dijo con voz seria, mientras la sostenía por detrás de la nuca y aproximaba su brazo sangrante. –Comparto mi sangre por voluntad propia, para ayudar a esta humana… – murmuró la parte final.

La joven comenzó a tragar la sustancia carmesí casi por instinto. Apretó los párpados cuando la sintió bajar por su garganta, notando una sensación de ardor en el pecho. Hizo el amago de querer alejarse, pero Akayoru la mantuvo sujetada firmemente, haciendo que bebiera aún más.

La bestia roja sonrió y agitó su larga cola, caminando de un lado a otro, inquieta y emocionada como un cachorro. Podía notar claramente como su sangre hacía el lento recorrido dentro del organismo de la mujer, provocando un espasmo de incomodidad inicial, el cual ella no sentiría debido a su desvanecimiento. Inmediatamente después, la sustancia comenzó a transitar, mezclándose parcialmente y generando su poderoso efecto sobrenatural.

Akayoru sintió la nueva sacudida del cuerpo femenino, pero ésta ahora se debía a la reacción de su sangre. Súbitamente Diana abrió los ojos y sin querer, su boca mordió la muñeca de él, aferrándose con fuerza. El Inugami entornó los ojos y apretó los dientes, pero se mantuvo quieto sin importarle el dolor que le provocó. La sintió tomar un poco más del rojo líquido, para después liberarlo y jadear torpemente, mientras se tensaba por completo.

La abrazó contra su pecho, manteniéndola así mientras el efecto inicial concluía. Observó atentamente sus reacciones, notando como sus ojos oscuros se clavaban en un punto vacío del techo y sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a la frazada, mientras su respiración llenaba sus pulmones una y otra vez. Posteriormente, su rigidez corporal fue cediendo poco a poco, cerrando los párpados despacio, al mismo tiempo que su estremecimiento aminoraba.

El Inugami rojo exhaló despacio, por fin podía tranquilizarse.

Retiró las almohadas y la recostó con suavidad, cubriéndola con la manta. Tocó su frente y sonrió al notar que la fiebre había disminuido por completo. Su corazón ahora latía con calma y en general todo su cuerpo parecía mucho más relajado. El efecto de su sangre había sido tremendamente rápido.

Fue por más compresas húmedas y con suavidad limpió los restos de sangre en su boca y luego secó el sudor de rostro y cuello. Al terminar, se quedó observando a Diana en silencio para después suspirar con cierta inquietud.

–Está hecho… –

– _Bien, entonces sólo queda esperar, nuestra sangre será asimilada y el vínculo quedará establecido en un rato más_ – sonrió de nuevo la bestia en su interior. – _Lo demás te toca a ti…_ –

–Espero que no te hayas equivocado, si ella nos rechaza después de esto… –

La criatura carmesí bostezó flojamente.

– _No te preocupes tanto, ella lo entenderá si le explicas todo con sinceridad_ – dio unas cuantas vueltas y se echó, dispuesto a reposar. – _Cortéjala como lo haría un humano, eso es lo que deseabas desde un principio ¿No?, entonces hazlo, yo no intervendré._ –

Akayoru sintió una sutil punzada en la cabeza y después nada. Su lado salvaje había entrado en letargo sin más ni más. Comprendió de inmediato que, con esa acción, darle su sangre a la mujer, había dejado satisfecho a su instinto por ahora.

Miró por última vez a Diana y luego salió de la habitación. Lo mejor era dejarla descansar y prepararse para hablar con ella más tarde.

* * *

Continuará...

Gracias por leer :D y desde ya, les mando un abrazo de fin de año ;3


End file.
